


Fatal Obsession

by CupFullOfFanfics



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Car Sex, Feel train, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Mostly gayness and heavy angst, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, This is a fanfiction Remember, it's all fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 105,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupFullOfFanfics/pseuds/CupFullOfFanfics
Summary: People were obsessed with millions of different things their entire life, but only a few were obsessed with people. Scott Hoying was one of those people, but his obsession lasted through the years and only for one person. Mitch Grassi, his best friend since they were both eight years old, but Scott's obsession with his best friend had fatal tendencies one knew about. Not even Mitch.





	1. Disclaimers, Trigger Warnings, and other Information

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: This is everything you'll need to know about this Fanfiction!

Hello!

Welcome to my new book: Fatal Obsession

First of all, I’d like to thank you for taking interest in my story, I hope you like it with all the twists and turns :D

**DISCLAIMER:**

Of course, all the characters in this story are somewhat inspired by their “real self” but for the sake of the story, I obviously changed how they act. This story **IN NO WAY** is how I see the people in real life in this story. This is just a fanFICTION.

**INFORMATION:**

This story is the “what if” part of fanfiction where I thought of, “what if Scott was obsessive over Mitch, REALLY” this thought originated from a single vine for Halloween in 2015, so bare with me.

This fanfiction will also include on **MY** knowledge on psychological things, like what makes a killer, how they feel, what they feel, etc. Some of the information I use is from online sources and advice from other people who study/have studied psychology. So if any of it is wrong I do apologize but again it’s just a fanfiction and I don’t mean to offend **ANYONE**.

**TRIGGERS!!!!:**

This story is obviously going to be on the darker side due to the theme of it, it _will_ contain a few sensitive scenes/parts that may be a bit too much for you so if you don’t want to read it please don’t force yourself too. Right before a sensitive part I’ll always break it up and have ‘*********’ breaking them up. Down below will be a list of triggers that will be updated if a new one comes along, also with the chapter by it so you are warned ahead of time. There will also be a note on the top of the chapter just as another warning for those who don’t want to read it. And just a remind I in **_NO WAY SAY THAT ANYTHING IN THIS STORY IS OKAY TO DO EVER_ **

**Obsessive** **behaviors,** nothing too bad just thoughts mostly **, Depression/Anxiety,** mentioned in almost every chapter.

**____**

Just one final little bit of information is that I do have a beta reader, but did not have one at the time of writing this so, please don’t hate the story just from this. Also, keep in mind that we’re both HUMAN and we make mistakes sometimes. So if there are any errors please don’t point them out or get angry about them because I’ll probably have already beaten myself up about it.

There is no really set “schedule” on when I’ll be updating just be patient with me please and I’ll try to get as much out as I possibly can!

Well, I think that’s it!

 

Have a good time reading this story, and please don’t hesitate to leave a comment anywhere inside, I’ll do my best to respond to everyone I can :)

 


	2. The Beginning

If you were to ask any kid from 10 and under what they wanted to be when they grew up, you’d get a large variety of answers. Some of the answers would be reasonable, like a doctor, astronaut, veterinarian, or police officer. Some answers would be out of this world, ranging from superhero to fifty foot dragon. In almost everyone’s youth, they had a huge imagination and set outrageous goals for them to do as soon as they grew up.

 

_ Almost _ everyone. Scott Hoying wasn’t like the other kids his age. It was obvious the moment he started preschool that he was different. Scott had no imagination or sense of wonder that other kids his age had.  While other kids yearned to go outside and explore the world, Scott was content being alone.

 

Even when his sisters made attempts to make him play in their games, Scott would just ignore them.  Scott was only interested in reading, which he did day and night. His book preferences were on the larger side for an elementary student.  This made Scott’s Mom and Dad worry, Rick more than Connie. Connie would always reassure Rick by saying, “he’s just a late bloomer” or, “he just likes books.”  It's not like Rick didn’t love his son; Scott was his flesh and blood. His father just couldn't ignore the fact that his son was a little too different for his liking.  The topic of Scott being so different from other kids was always in his parents’ conversations, which mostly led to hushed arguments.

 

When they thought Scott was lost in a book, their son actually listened to their conversations. Scott was gifted with acute hearing, another fact his parents didn’t know about him.  Scott could hear them so well, it was almost as if they were standing in front of him and talking in front of him.

His acute hearing wasn’t the only thing that made Scott “stand out.” Other kids would scream, laugh, and long for attention, but Scott felt nothing. He didn’t feel joy when he heard the bell for recess, or joy for a coloring day, or misery for a spelling day; he didn’t feel anything at all. It was obvious Scott was different, but he didn’t think he was _that_ different.

 

He felt this way until one Christmas that changed Scott’s life forever.  When Scott was eight years old, he got a special Christmas gift that was both the best and worst day of his life. 

\-----------------------------

His Mother had woke him up with a small shake and gentle voice. 

“It’s Christmas morning, Scotty, go downstairs to open your presents.” She said as she fixed her son’s bed head.

 

This would be Scott’s eighth Christmas. He never understood why they celebrated it. He waited for the lecture about how Christmas was a time of joy and how he should be excited for the gifts he got for being a “good boy," but it never came.

 

Scott was always the last one to wake up, and the last to open gifts. Once he made it downstairs, the first thing he noticed was his father pulling out the infamous family camera to film his reaction, which was always the same as the years before. In previous home videos, Scott would stare at the camera and open the presents with a look of total boredom. It would have been the same look like every other year, but Scott’s main attention had turned to a medium size box that seemed to be moving a bit on its own.

 

A series of meows and scratching came from the cardboard box, which was more than enough for Scott to start opening it. He began to take the blue ribbon off, and then top of the box next, only to be greeted halfway through by a white kitten trying to climb out of the container. His eyes wandered over the kitten that was crying in an effort to try and get out of the box. Finally after having enough of the meowing, Scott had reached in to pick the kitten up in his hands only to see a red bow around its stomach. With the kitten in his hands the boy gave the kitten’s stomach a squeeze, resulting in the feline’s claws going into Scott’s wrist.   

“Oh honey, you have to be gentle with it, it’s only a baby,  you can hurt it really bad.” Said his Mother while she took the kitten away to set it a few feet away, only to turn and go to the bathroom to get some band-aids for Scott’s hand.

Scott stared at the small puncture wounds on his wrist expecting to feel anything at all, alarmed from the blood, or he could have reacted from the small throbbing sensation but  nothing. It didn’t take long for Scott’s mom to come back in to set a bandaid over them and place a small kiss on it.

 

“Did you like our gift for you, Scott?” His mother asked with a small smile, just hoping her son would just talk about something.

 

Scott only looked up at his mom with the same blank expression as he always did. His mother looked over at her husband who was videotaping the two, with a small nod of her head Rick got up to open up a small envelope. Scott’s father took the letter out before handing Scott the card that had his name on it. 

 

“Why don’t you open it up and read what it says?” His father asked as he began videotaping his son again with a bright smile.

 

Scott watched the red light turn on, on the camera before opening up the letter and pull the card with his name on it.. “Congrats, Scott.”

 

He slowly opened the card that had small ribbons on it with the theater masks on the top. Scott looked up at his parents for any reaction from them.His mother nodded at him to encourage him to go on; which he did.

 

“You’ve been accepted to CATS…. What’s that?” Scott asked in a monotone voice.

 

Scott’s gaze went back down towards the paper but he stopped reading it out loud since his parents already figured out what it was for. The one word that seemed to pop off the page for Scott was the word  _ Singing _ . Normally Scott didn’t care for singing but his parents and family seemed to love when he sang out loud.

 

“It’s a singing place?” He asked and this time he finally got an answer from his father.

 

“Yeah Scotty it’s a place so you can get better, you like singing don’t you?” Rick asked while his son simply shrugged. Scott’s mother took that as a sign of shyness. 

 

“I figured you’ll like it and if you don’t you won’t have to go back just one day okay?” His mother said as she started to clean up the wrappers from opening the presents. 

 

Scott was used to this, the constant “try it at least once, please?” from his parents, he’s done it since as long as he could remember. They wanted him to try the T-Ball team and when that didn’t work they asked him to try theater. That’s when he started singing out of pure accident and ever since then that’s what his parents go to activity for him was influenced by singing. 

 

Scott got up from the ground to go up in his room, the letter still in his hand so he could reread it over and over again as he went into his bedroom. It made no sense to him at all, why did he need to get ‘accepted’ if he didn’t why should he feel different he just didn’t get accepted. The blonde set the letter down on his nightstand as he laid down on his bed, facing the letter in an effort to figure it out.

 

Of course, there was nothing to really “figure out” it was just a piece of paper with writing on it, Scott knew that but what he was actually trying to figure out was the reasoning behind it. His parents always tried to explain to him their reasoning for anything anytime he asked but this time he didn’t even get the chance to before he got the “try it once” phrase. Scott couldn’t figure out why but there was an unknown fear in the pit of his stomach, what was it?

 

In frustration, the blonde boy turned his back to the letter and faced the wall. In fact, the only thing he could think about was the lack of control he had of not only his thoughts, but also the situation at hand. Very few things bothered Scott, but one thing he always hated was not being in control .. 

 

Yes, the boy understood that not everything revolves around him but when it’s information about himself, he needed to know  _ something _ . Scott stayed up in his room for the rest of the day, ignoring his sister's begging for him to play with them, ignoring the kitten that had tried to get his attention many times since it was freed from its box, Scott even ignored his parents when they would come check on him every hour. Then again, all of it was something his family was used to. 

 

In fact, Scott didn’t move from staring at the wall at all since the hours passed, he didn’t notice how time passed by him since he was trying to decrypt the letter and what his parents said about the theater group and what the letter said itself. Eventually, Scott did have to get up to go eat dinner, but the table was even quieter compared toprevious nights.

 

It took half the time than usual for Scott’s sisters to beg to be excused once they finished their food leaving Scott alone with his parents like usual. This time his parents didn’t ask anything about his school or day they didn’t even talk to each other they just ate. Scott finished his food but stayed just a few more minutes, he was used to his parents always allowing him to leave, but instead, they just glanced at him every so often.

 

The three Hoyings waited at the table for half an hour before Scott finally got the idea, mimic his sisters. The boy had seen his sister's copy one another for his entire life so who says he couldn’t.

 

“Mommy…?” Scott asked. His voice lacked the same tone his sisters did.

 

“Yes, sweety?” Scott’s mother asked with a rather large smile.

 

“Can I be excused?” Scott asked as he watched a certain shine in his mother’s eyes once he asked it.

 

This time she didn’t respond she just nodded with a bright smile while Scott hopped down from the chair to go back up towards his room. Scott was walked up to his room as the scene a few moments ago replayed in his mind over and over again. If he wanted to get a certain response from his parents he would need to act a certain way this time when he mimicked his sisters his mom seemed happy for once. The boy changed into his fresh pajamas but when he turned to get into his bed he saw a small ball of white fur curled up on the edge of it.

 

At this point Scott didn’t try to protest, or even move it, he had spent his entire day trying to keep his present away from him so he could just be alone. Instead,  he slowly pulled back his blankets to lay down on his bed. Scott stared at the ceiling in an effort to fully understand what he just realized, he just had to act like his sisters for his parents to finally leave him alone.

 

Then again what were his sisters doing that he wasn’t? Scott answered when they called him, did his chores, had good grades in school. The boy was lost, he couldn’t connect the dots at all, he was stuck. Was it the way they answered with a smile? But why did they even smile? There was no point to it, no reasoning for it. 

  
Scott eventually got distracted by the small kitten attempting to crawl up to his chest, only to curl back in a small ball and resume its sleep. Scott was about to push it off but before he could, the poor boy started sneezing, and was unable to stop after the first two.

 

The kitten jumped and quickly scurried away after the first sneeze but it still took a few minutes for Scott’s sneezing fit to come to a halt. Now  _ that _ was a new one for Scott, he’s never sneezed more than one time let alone five times in less than a minute. However, Scott didn’t ponder on it since it was pushing later and he just wanted to sleep, so he did. Scott turned his lamp off then turned on his side so he would be facing the wall, closing his eyes to fall into a slumber. 

\-------------

The feeling of soft fur tickling Scott’s nose was the thing to wake him up in the morning causing yet another sneezing fit from the small boy. By coincidence, it was just as his mother opened his door to wake him up. Once Scott’s mother saw the sneezing fit her son was going through she knew what it was already.

 

“Bless you. Scott, does this always happen when Snowball is around?”

 

Scott was about to answer but instead of words coming out of his mouth another sneeze answered his mom’s question. After another sneeze, Scott was finally able to ask his own question to his mom.

 

“Who’s Snowball?”

 

“Oh, that’s what your sisters named him since you haven’t named him yet… We can always change it if you don’t like that name, though, he  _ is _ your cat, Scott.” Scott’s mother said with a soft smile as she walked to pick the kitten up off Scott’s bed to see if her son’s sneezing fits would stop. Which they did.

 

Scott watched his mom set the kitten outside his room and close the door so “Snowball” wouldn’t be able to come back in. 

 

“That name’s fine…. Where are we going?” Scott asked as he watched his mother pick out an outfit from his closet and set it on his dresser.

 

“Well, we have to take you to CAT’s remember?” His mother asked as she picked between two different shirts to go with the pants she had laid out.

 

Scott remembered but he didn’t really realize that he needed to go the very next day. The boy got up to get dressed in the outfit his mother finally agreed on. It was a simple blue shirt with a white long sleeve underneath and a pair of blue jeans, just to make sure that Scott would be warm in the cold Texas winters. After slipping his boots on his mother grabbed his coat to help Scott with it then lead him towards her car she had spent the morning heating up.

 

Scott couldn’t help but shiver when he got in the car, yes he didn’t feel anything but the change of temperature even made Scott feel something. His mother started to drive towards town as she simply took everything in, her son may finally start to act normal, no that wasn’t the right word. Scott was normal, he was her baby boy, he was just shy… That’s what it was. Scott would finally come out of his shell and talk to people, be a talkative

Hoying like the rest of his family. 

 

The one thing that Scott did fit in with the Hoying family was his music ability, Scott had started to sing softly to the song on the radio. It didn’t really matter what song it was, if he knew it or hearing it for the first time, Scott always sang or hummed along to it. Connie knew that if there was any way for her son to become more social it was through music and would do anything and everything in her power to make sure he’s happy and healthy.

 

Scott watched the way his mother’s eyes seemed to light up the moment he started humming to the song he knew no words of. Even though he was completely clueless on the words, he still tried, only because it was the one thing to stop his entire family from talking to him.

 

Scott had a relative idea on where the theater was since his mother would always point it out when they drove through town, the blondesat up a bit to be able to see it a few blocks ahead. His mother quickly parked since it was already 9:05 and they were supposed to get in at 9:00.

“Come on Scott, you don’t wanna be anymore late.” She said, as she opened the door for her son, who jumped out of the car to stare up at the building with some confusion, but soon felt his Mother pull him into the theater.

 

The theater was mostly empty besides the small group of kids on the stage; they seemed to be sitting in groups, not with any certain number.  Scott figured they were just sitting with their friends. The kids all turned their heads to see who had walked in and all conversations went silent. Scott stared back at them, taking in all the details of their faces in every way possible. He felt his Mother begin to walk towards the stage. Scott followed her closely, but soon stopped she stood in front of stage to see a man standing with a clipboard and taking attendance. When Scott’s and Connie’s footsteps came closer, the male turned to them with a small smile.

 

“Hi, you must be Connie, Rick told me you’d be stopping by today. I’m Carter.” The male said still smiling as he shook Connie’s hand.

 

Scott looked up at the tall male as he took in every detail he possibly could from the man in front of him. Carter was much taller than his Mother, and was probably a few inches shorter than his Father if not more than that. The man was wearing thick framed black glasses that rested nicely on the bridge of his nose. His glasses held up a few strands of dark red hair that threatened to cover his hazel eyes, that seemed to be blue due to the dark blue V neck he was wearing. There were only a few flaws that Scott could tell from his first glance of Carter, his nose was a bit crooked, and his smile was too. Other than that ,Scott could tell that he seemed like any other guy you’d see on the streets.

 

“Yes, I’m Connie and this is Scott. Scott say hello to Mr. Carter” Connie said as she let go of Carter’s hand after giving him a handshake..

 

Carter kneeled down so that he was eyelevel with Scott; his crooked smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey buddy, I’m Carter. Your mom says you’re good at singing? Mind if hear your favorite song?” Carter asked with a calm and happy voice expecting to get something from the young boy, but Scott just stared at Carter.

 

It was a while for the staring to begin to bother Carter, but Scott looked away when his Mother nudged his shoulder. “Scott, don’t just stare, say something.”

 

“Oh no it’s fine Mrs. Hoying, I’m used to it.” Carter said as he held his hands up while shaking his head with the same smile on his face. 

“ He can go sit on the stage to try talking to a few kids; we still have some on their way.” Carter said as he reached down to lead Scott onto the stage.  

“If you wouldn’t mind Mrs. Hoying could you come up to my office to fill out a few papers for his information.”

 

“I’ll be sure to say goodbye before I leave Scott, be good.” She said as she waved and smiled at her son while following Carter up to his office.

 

Scott’s eyes scanned over the kids who were staring right back at him, but it felt different. At school people stared at him sometimes, but the stares he was receiving  now were more deep and intense. The only difference between these kids and Scott is that they talked to different kids, while Scott was content on just sitting alone, which he did. Scott went over to sit in the far back near the curtains, hoping that the other kids forgot about him even being there.

 

The uneven breathing and quiet sobs soon hit Scott’s ears, making the boy turn to look around in an effort to try and find the source. It didn’t take that long to figure out, since he saw his Mother and Carter walk out of the his office. His Mother was trying to wipe her face while Carter was hugging her in an effort to comfort her. Scott would have continued to watch his mother to try and figure out what was wrong, but he heard a hiss coming from one of the kids.

 

“Ow! I got a stupid paper cut!” A small girl said, as she held her finger tightly causing a small droplet to hit the ground.

 

The moment the blood dropplet hit the wooden stage made Scott’s body seem to make the boy’s body go completely on edge. Why did it do that? Scott’s heard plenty of things fall on the ground, yes they all had their own special reaction for Scott but blood? The blue eyes seemed to be staring at the crimson red liquid pouring out of the girls finger. Scott was about to go over and try to make the blood drip down on the wood again by maybe squeezing her finger? Of course before Scott could do anything he wanted Carter’s voice brought him out of his trance. 

 

“Hey Scott! Come over here and introduce yourself!” Carter said happily without a single clue of what Scott’s real intentions were for getting up. 

 

Hell Scott didn’t even know what he was going to do, but he quickly turned to walk towards Carter.

 

Scott took his place in the front of the stage and just stared at everyone; his mind racing, trying to think of what to say to the kids. Scott didn’t care about what these kids thought about him, but he did need to make a good first impression in order to be close enough to study how their body types. Just as Scott opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off by a small brown haired boy rushing down the aisle of the theater seats.

 

“I’m here, I’m here! Mr. Carter I’m so sorry I’m late I had to take a shower and got up late and the car wouldn’t start-“ The brunette seemed to be running out of breath by the time he got to the stage right behind Carter.

 

That voice,  _ his  _ voice was something Scott’s never heard of or would ever forget. The blonde looked down to be able to get a better look at the brunette. It was obvious he was younger than Scott since his body was smaller than him and a few other kids.

 

Carter looked down at the brunette with a soft smile as he crouched down to pick the boy up and set him beside Scott. “Don’t worry about it Mitchell I’m happy you decided to come back again.” Carter said in a much softer voice than Scott’s heard him talk in all day as the older man ruffled Mitchell’s hair. 

 

“He wants to be called Mitch. Not Mitchell.” Scott said as his eyes seemed to be glued on Mitch only to slowly look up at Carter with a blank face. The blonde almost missed it, but he was able to catch the end of Mitch’s hushed whisper.

 

“What?” Carter asked with his brows furrowed together in confusion, but he was sure to keep a smile on his lips.

 

“He wants to be called Mitch.” Scott said with more aggression in his voice and seemed to be a bit annoyed with the fact that Carter didn’t understand those six simple words.

 

Scott pointed at Mitch with a blank face while Mitch was in awe that anyone heard him at all. “Mitch.”

 

Carter glanced at the two only to crouch down to be at eye-level with Mitch. “Is that true Mitchel - Er… Mitch?” Carter asked as he waited for a reply to come from the boy, but nothing. Instead Mitch just held onto his side and give the slightest of nods.

 

That was enough for Carter as an ‘okay’ so he didn’t pry or draw any more attention to Mitch than already was. Though what Scott didn’t expect was for Carter to place a hand on Scott’s shoulder with a small smile. 

 

“Thank you Scott, you two are going to be great together so I want you two to be partners today.” Carter said while he pushed them together a bit till they took a step to stand next to each other. 

 

Once they stepped together Carter went to grab the stack of sheet music to hand out to everyone. Carter had given everyone a copy of the sheet music, everyone except Scott. Mitch had left Scott’s side to sit in between two other groups. Mitch sat down on the stage then motioned with his hand for Scott to come and sit beside him. The kids surrounding Scott and Mitch began humming the notes, of course they all started to grow louder so their voice would be heard which was just what Scott wanted.  _ Joy _ . Scott placed the sheet music between himself and Mitch but when his blue eyes scanned over the notes he was completely lost. This would be the first time that Scott ever saw notes on paper so he was confused to say the least.

 

“I-I… I can help you if you want…” Mitch’s voice seemed to come out as if the dark haired boy was too scared to even talk so he tried to keep his voice low enough so no one would hear. Little did Mitch know that Scott heard anything and everything.

 

“Yeah if you wouldn’t mind. Scott said blankly as he and Mitch scooted closer so their shoulders were barely touching. Mitch slowly began humming the notes that his finger went across, being sure to go slow so Scott could catch on. It was easy to see that Mitch was uncomfortable to sing out loud so he stayed at a whisper level.

 

The biggest problem that Scott had as of now was that everyone wanted to be the loudest just to get praised by Carter. That ended up making it nearly hear Mitch’s voice properly. 

 

“Why don’t you sing louder?” Scott asked with some actual emotion, his eyes scanning the notes again, trying remember the notes Mitch sang.

 

Mitch’s shoulders went up in a shrug as he stared down at his hands, picking at the skin around his nails. That’s when Scott felt his lips go down into a frown from the boy’s actions in front of him. Mitch had started to frustrate Scott more than anyone ever has, not because he was shy or quiet but because the blonde couldn’t figure him out. Within the first five minutes Scott could figure out anyone he wanted too, how to make them uncomfortable, how they saw themselves but not Mitch. This boy was almost completely opposite, he didn’t show anything about himself, only what people wanted. Just like clockwork Carter had walked over to crouch in front of the two boys with that same smile on his lips. 

 

“Hey you two, how’s everything going?” Carter asked though he watched where Mitch’s finger was on the page, smiling when he saw they were halfway down the page.

 

“I don’t know what the things are called but I know the noise I’m supposed to make.” Scott said while he started from the top and started singing the songs Mitch had shown him earlier. The boy hit most of the basic notes, but there were some parts where he was either a little too sharp or too flat. 

 

Carter listened to Scott’s voice completely amazed on his vocal range at such a young age.“That’s amazing Scott you’re very talented and don’t freak out I’ll give you the names of the notes later on another paper.” 

 

Carter took the paper to start writing the names of the notes for Scott and a few other notes showing if they were supposed to be high or low. Carter handed the paper back to Scott once he was finished.

 

“Why don’t you show me what you can do Mitch?” Carter asked as he tilted his head with a soft smile, just hoping that this time Mitch would sing for him.

 

Though the dark brunette just stared down at his hands as he began to pick at the skin around his nails. There it was, that nervous tick that drove Scott crazy. The boy had an amazing voice yet here he was too scared to do anything. Scott felt his frustration grow but he kept a blank expression on as he watched Mitch.

 

“Do I have to?” 

 

“Well no you don’t but I’d like to hear you, your dad says you’re a good singer Mitch.” Carter said with a small smile in an effort to try and coax Mitch to actually sing, but it was no avail. 

 

Scott’s eyes began to wonder to the other kids who were singing together when the idea popped into his head after watching a few sing in harmony. 

 

“Why don’t we sing like they do?” Scott asked while pointing behind him with his thumb to the groups. The idea was a surprise for Carter since Scott’s Mother told him that Scott never spoke his mind about anything.

 

So without trying to ruin the moment, Carter nodded with a bright smile. “Yeah you two should give it a try. Why don’t we start from the top all together?” 

 

The heavy and quick breathing coming from Mitch made Scott wonder if he was going to be okay. Under any other circumstances Scott would have tried to push Mitch’s limits. Scott patted Mitch’s shoulder with a small smile to calm him down. 

“You can do it.”

 

Carter blew a small whistle for them to all prepare, leaving Mitch and Scott in silence.   Carter pointed at the notes so they could start singing. Scott started off loud enough for everyone to hear,  hitting most of the notes easily. After a few seconds however Scott lowered his voice volume only to hear the sound of pure heaven to is left.  Scott turned his head to see Mitch singing, his eyes on the paper so he wouldn’t be shy when Scott stopped singing. How could he blame the blonde though? Mitch’s voice was smooth and even for both the basic and advanced notes, which took everyone by surprise and watch the brunette in awe.

 

Normally Scott’s ears would have hurt from the sound of their voice, but Mitch’s was different. Scott felt as if his heart had stopped beating the moment he saw Mitch actually smile while he sang. He couldn’t describe it, but Scott wanted to know everything about Mitch in that moment. 

Mitch soon realized that everyone was staring at him, he became shy once again and stopped singing. Scott didn’t understand why he had the urge to make Mitch happy again but he did. The blonde placed his hand gently on Mitch’s to try and comfort him with a smile.

 

“You did really good Mitch.”Scott complemented Mitch in attempt to get him relax.  Mitch relax Scott complimented him and patted his shoulder while Carter watched the two in surprise.

 

Mitch’s cheeks had turned a light pink from embarrassment though he shook his head as he looked at Scott. “You were good too.” 

 

This could be a breakthrough for both Mitch and Scott, so Carter let the two boys work for the rest of the day together. Of course it was only with Mitch but the two boys had joked around and sang together for the day.  Mitch was glued to Scott’s side, and vice versa. It was wonderful that the two boys to had gotten close in one day.

Carter recommended that they both see each other as much as they could outside of school, which both parents agreed to without a doubt.   The two boy’s parents set up playdates and after the group meetings which helped Scott.

 

It didn’t take much play dates for Scott and Mitch to become best friends. Thankfully Mitch’s parents were nice enough to take Snowball in since Scott’s parents explained that he was alergic to cats.  The next year and a half together were full of memories. From the days he spent at the theater, Scott learned how to fake emotions. Scott had learned to at least fake these, but had he mastered them? Not yet. 

 

Scott’s feelings were very much real when he got the worst news he got in his entire life.

 

Scott was getting dressed and about to walk down to the car to get to another group meeting after school. Once he walked downstairs, his mother stopped him with a sad expression on her face. Scott looked at her with a confused look as he went over to sit down on the sofa. 

 

“Scotty come over here I have to tell you something important okay.” Connie said while patting the seat next to her. Scott of course sat down next to his mom and waited for the news. 

“Scott… Mitch he’s… He moved away” Connie said as she looked down at her son’s expression. 

Scott’s face went blank and unemotional as the words,  _ “Mitch moved away,” _ echoed in his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beated by Kai Pursel
> 
> A/N: Well there it is, the first chapter of Fatal Obsession! Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave kudos or comment, I'll be posting a few more chapters to catch up to Wattpad.
> 
> Love,
> 
> TM


	3. Her Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstie had a surprise for Scott she's been waiting to give him all summer, but little did he know he should be asking "Who" instead of "What" he was getting.

_ “Mitch moved away,” _ those three words haunted Scott’s mind for the next two months and almost caused him to go silent again.  _ Almost.  _ He knew if he went quiet again and went back into isolation his parents would worry again. If his parents worried he would never have time to himself to try and understand his parents’, family’s, or the kids in his group’s emotions and reactions. 

 

It didn’t take long for Scott to realize what the group was for, a month and three days to be exact. CATS was for kids who were on the more shy side, but who also wanted to be in music, an ‘outlet’ as Carter always said.

Scott  _ wasn’t  _ shy he just didn’t talk to everyone he saw or in front of people unless he needed to. The only time he would was if there was an awkward silence.  Carter spent a few months just trying to understand Scott even if it was what his favorite color was, but nothing. Scott never answered any of Carter’s questions with a ‘real’ answer they were just more questions. The boy didn’t mind the  questions, but one day his mom was asked to stay and talk when she came to pick him up after practice.  Carter asked them both into his office then  mentioned that Scott might have to go to a professional to have “one-on-one” attention. Now Scott didn’t fully understand what Carter meant, but what he did know is what Carter said made his mom started to cry again. When she cried Scott knew he’d be sent somewhere else. So instead of being sent off again, he started to act the way people wanted him to.

When he wasn’t at CATS or school Scott spent his free time writing different reactions, mimicking their faces. It was difficult at first for him to time everything perfectly. One of the other issues Scott had was which emotion  to do. For example, his mom and sisters hated spiders yet his dad simply killed them without  hesitation  At school however,  some of the girls didn’t want to touch the bugs on the playground while the other girls would go and pick it up. It was all confusing and tired Scott out some days.

Over the years of watching his peers, he grew better control and understanding on when and which ‘emotion’ to use. No one knew about his studies or observations. If they did,  he’d be sent away to somewhere much more threatening than the theatre group. There were upsides and downsides to getting older, one of the them happened on his thirteenth birthday when he was told that he was too old to be in the group and was ready to go out into the real world and make friends. Upside was he didn’t have to worry about faking everything for two hours, the downside was that he could lie about “friends” he had to his parents.  Through the years in the group, Scott had learned to imitate a full spectrum  of emotions, crying on command and he knew when it was okay to ‘laugh’. On his last day Carter asked him to at least come in once every month for the next six months just to catch up and talk about him making new friends.

Scott needed to make friends, but making ‘friends’ in order to seem normal, in middle school this took a bit longer and was harder for him. Thankfully for him, there was one girl he managed to stay friends with from CATS, Kirstin Maldonado. If it wasn’t for her introducing or inviting him to small get togethers it would have taken twice as long to make any sort of acquaintances or relationships with anyone. Yes, he knew most of them from elementary school but while they were making friends Scott was the quiet one who never talked to anyone. That didn’t mean it would be impossible it meant that he had more work to do, and more work meant less time for Scott to practice his  **_‘emotions’_ ** and less time for him to find a replacement for Mitch. No, that was impossible. No one could ever replace Mitch or the way he made Scott feel. He  tried to listen to other singers, other voices, even just instruments. Scott grew up learning how to play the piano, guitar, and a few other instruments, but no chord, note, or beat could compare with Mitch’s voice. It frustrated Scott how Mitch’s voice haunted him day and night, he had a taste of heaven and it was ripped away as soon as he began to enjoy it.

Scott managed to have a group of friends once he started high school, but it was all just for show. No, Scott wasn’t a star athlete,  he was just Scott Hoying a kid who’s in choir singing.  He just so happened to make up a personality that everyone seemed to enjoy, whenever the girls would see him they’d always ask for a hug or for him to sing, which made Scott’s name known through most of the school. The blonde couldn’t really tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing at first, over the next three years he learned that it was a good thing. Scott was almost perfect on “expressing”  his emotions, now all he had to do was properly predict and perform the responses.

  
  


He practiced mostly with Kirstie since she and Scott spent most of their summers together, watching movies, going shopping, or just relaxing at the other’s house. The one drawback was that Scott couldn’t help but get annoyed with her since she’d always talk about a gift she had for him the summer of their junior year. Anytime he’d ask her she’d just reply with, “You’ll have to wait and see”.

The response never changed until they only had three weeks before school started again, she started to reply with “You’ll see at school.” The change in answers made Scott wonder, even more, did it have to deal with something school related? Possibly their choir class? Maybe it was something totally different. Either way, Scott couldn’t keep his mind off of it, he was mostly concerned about what reaction he’d need to perform. He was able to “act”  surprised pretty well he just needed to know whether to  jump or gasp, but Kirstie gave him no hints whatsoever. There was no subject, group, or physical clues, nothing but,  “You need to wait.”

Either way, he didn’t dwell on the subject because the last week of summer was spent preparing for senior year.

There was one thing that Scott had in common with the other kids, he hated having to go to school. His reasoning was a tad bit different than others, but some did share his dislike for the loud noises of other students.  Scott had to mentally prepare himself the night before to just get ready for the first day, the chaotic mayhem of every student trying to catch up with their friends or trying to figure out who has the same class with who. It was a mess, Scott knew if he could dream it would be nightmares about school.

The sound of a low buzz that would have never been able to wake anyone else up from a deep sleep,  made the Hoying who was now eighteen slowly sit up. Scott sat up causing his blanket to slide off his body and pile down on his lap. The blonde stared at the blanket for a few minutes before looking back at the clock, knowing he’d have to get up in a few seconds. “One more year” Scott repeated to  himself as he turned the alarm off and slid over to the edge of the bed to place his feet on the floor. He rose to his feet while stretching his arms above his head in an effort for all of his muscles to get a small stretch to wake himself up. Scott bent his right arm behind his head then pushed his elbow down with his left hand, he  kept doing it till he heard a pop in his shoulders. The blonde repeated the process for his other shoulder, his scoliosis was a pain to deal with in the morning. Connie constantly reminded him to try and stretch every morning so his spine wouldn’t hurt in school. The pain wasn’t too unbearable, it was simply a dull pain that intensified over time. His parents told him that cracking his back wasn’t good, stretching was but it helped his back faster than stretching.  

 

Scott walked down the hallway to the bathroom, as he did he heard the steady breathing of the rest of his family members spread through the house. With a flick of the light switch the blinding light that filled the bathroom caused Scott to close his eyes quickly to avoid be blinded at first before slowly adjusting to the lighting. Scott turned the cold water on then switched it to shower, normally people would prefer warm water, but Scott wanted the opposite. This would be the only time that his entire body would physically feel anything. The stinging of the cold water of his body before finally going numb like his mind.  He began stripping out of his tank top and pajama pants, his boxers following next as he stepped into the cold water. He rested his forehead against the tile as the water washed over his body, it made every muscle the water washed over tense. The water caused his hair to flatten against his head and he watched it drip down his face and onto the shower floor.

The shower was his favorite place to be, yes there was a loud constant noise that almost gave him a headache but just before he got a headache his mind would go numb. Once the overwhelming numbness spread through his ears the blonde could plan out his day. Scott could understand why people thought of him being a bit controlling, but it was more preparation than anything, the preparation of all possible outcomes, all emotions he’ll need to do, how to act when he sees people from last year who were his ‘friends’.

The buzzing from his phone caused him to come back to reality, it was probably from Kirstie; she was the only one who ever texted him. The blonde turned the water off with his right hand while reaching to grab the towel from the rack with his left. He wiped his face off first then chest and decided to wrap it around his waist to finish drying off in his room. Scott stepped out of the shower to go in front of the sink to start the rest of his morning routine. The male stared at his reflection in the mirror then take a deep inhale. If it were any other day of school or his life he would have walked out but this was orientation day, the day everyone was forced to be in the gym for the first hour to get schedules and to get locker numbers. It would be hell for him, but not nearly as hell as this next routine would be. Opening the mirror to grab a single q-tip from the medicine cabinet then slowly bring it to his ear. Scott’s movement slowed down the moment the q-tip connected with his ear since his hearing was so sensitive to all noises. It was a form of hearing sensitivity, hyperacute hearing to be exact. Normally there were forms of therapy to help with it, but Scott didn’t want that. Even when they went to the doctors to talk about it, he undermined how sensitive his ears were. Even doing the simple task of cleaning his ears was hell for him.

Scott never cleaned in his actual ear he just cleaned the outer areas of his ear. The sound of the cotton slowly dragging along each centimeter of his skin echoed in his ear drum, he had to go slow or it’ll be a constant pain. The q-tip was now going along the natural groves of Scott’s ear and went closer to his ear drum. The blonde had to control his breathing when he heard the cotton from the q-tip start to drag against the small hairs along the skin. After that, he removed the q-tip, flipped it to the clean side and repeated the process to his other ear. He then threw the q-tip away then closed the cabinet, he heard a bed start to shift from a weight change near the end of the hall. His dad- no mother, the bed didn’t creak as much as it did with his father. She was up to start breakfast for them all, Scott was the only one in high school but his sisters were attending college and staying at home. He heard her footsteps start walking towards his sister's rooms to wake them up on her way to the kitchen.

When the sisters were up Scott knew that it was getting closer to six a.m.(he usually woke up at five forty-five) That’s when the rest of his family started their own routine which involved him putting the last necessity he needed to function at school. The blonde opened up a drawer from the sink countertop to rip open a container of two small earplugs. When he went to the doctors they said there were specialized earplugs that could help but Scott insisted that he didn’t need that, since he didn’t want any more attention on himself. These earplugs helped Scott keep his sanity by muffling the sounds around him but the downside to that was having to actually put them in his ear. Scott walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist as he started to roll the earplug with one hand while he took a deep breath. While holding that breath the blonde pushed the earplug into his ear and made sure it was secure before exhaling, he could already feel a headache coming on and the day hasn’t even started yet.

By the time he got halfway to his room he had already put the other earplug in and bumped into his mother, she herself was barely awake so said nothing more than a sleepy “mornin.’ ” Once Scott was inside the privacy of his room with the door shut he finished drying his body off with his towel then his hair. Walking towards his dresser to pull on a pair of boxers, he turned to stare at his closet with different jeans and shirts with a variety of colors and designs. Kids on the first day of school always tended to dress up, the first and the last day of the year. Scott stared over the designs and colors before reaching out to run his hand over the fabric and see which would cause the less noise possible; he wanted to be as quiet as possible himself. Finally, after running his fingers through the clothes he found a black shirt and a pair of jeans.

Scott pulled the jeans on while in the process of walking around to get his socks and shoes ready. He passed by his full body mirror as he buttoned his jeans. His posture straightened as his blue eyes scanned over his body, Scott always had to take a minute and realize that he wasn’t ten anymore. Every night he would only dream about one thing and one thing only, the time he had with Mitch. So when he woke up he always had to take in his physical changes. The first thing is that he was now 6’1 and currently one of the few tallest guys in school, besides the boys who would wear boots to be taller. His face was more defined with his jawline and cheeks, yes there was still a bit of baby fat on his face and stomach but it was starting to be replaced by muscle. The eighteen-year-old wasn’t a total bodybuilder, but he did have a lean body that was tilting towards being a bit muscular.

Scott stared at his body for a few more seconds before pulling his shirt on and tieing his shoes while heading back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and grab his phone. Afterwards, Scott quickly brushed his hair back then ran his fingers through it for ‘style,’ he didn’t see why it looked good but the girls and everyone seemed to like it. Once his hand left his hair he knew exactly what time it was from the sound of eggs cooking downstairs, six thirty. Scott went down the stairs to grab his keys to his dad’s old truck and his sweater, just as he was about to walk out the door he heard his mother’s voice. Did he listen, though? Not really since he knew exactly what she wanted, a picture for the first day of school.

Scott pulled his hand away from the door handle to walk towards his mother. Scott’s mom was about to serve him a plate but he stopped her by putting a hand on hers and shook his head.

“Thanks, Mom, but I’m not hungry,” Scott said as he grabbed the plate that was supposed to be his and set it back in the cabinet.

“Well if you’re in a rush to get school let me take a picture of you for the photo book,” Connie said as she turned to go to the living room to find her camera.

Scott simply waited as he watched his mother leave. The pictures with her were always so important, she needed a picture for every ‘important’ moment in his life, every day before school, any show or choir performance he did.

“Okay Scotty, look at me and say ‘Senior!’” Scott’s mom said as she held the camera up with a bright smile for her son.

Scott’s first reaction was to simply stare at her but instead, his right hand went to rest just above his left wrist as he looked up at his mother. Scott really didn’t have time to smile by the time he saw the flash come from the camera and his mother move the camera from him to look at it.

Connie’s smile fell as she stared at the camera with a serious look on her face, Scott knew that look, it was a mix of confusion and disappointment. Just as the boy was about to offer to take another one or say that he wasn’t ready he saw the smile return to his mother’s face.

“You’re my big senior now… Eighteen and soon going off to college…” His mother’s voice was soft as she looked up at her son full of pride. Connie put the camera away and went to hug her son.

“Have a good first day, Scott.” She said while Scott returned the hug and began the counting process.

Scott finished counting to five in his head and pulled away with an almost equally warm smile to his mother.

“I will be, I’ll see you around five, Kirstie wanted to invite me to something for my gift?” Scott said as he began walking back to the front door.

“That’s fine just be safe and tell her I said hi.” Connie yelled to her son as he shut the door after replying with an “okay.”

Scott walked to the old green pickup truck that had faded paint spots along the doors and bed, the blonde didn’t care it got him from point A to point B. He opened the driver’s door and put the key into the ignition to bring the hand-me-down truck to life. Scott put the car into reverse but just as he was backing out of his driveway he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket again. Kirstie’s name appeared again but he knew it would be about meeting her in the gym like they did every year so he ignored it.

The drive to school was like it was every other day but the moment he got into the school parking lot he had to drive through the maze of freshmen rushing to get in the high school, sophomores who were meeting up with their friends, and juniors who were trying to take all the parking spots before the seniors. Scott eventually found a parking spot towards the gym entrance and simply waited outside the doors. He could hear it all, the screaming, everyone yelling to have a conversation, the loud freshmen going on about how their high schools, the seniors being just as loud and saying they were never like that freshmen.

The blonde pushed the door open to almost immediately  pull it shut again but he knew he couldn’t do that so he forced his legs to move forward. Scott didn’t look anywhere else but the section the seniors were supposed to sit at. Blue eyes scanned over all of the different faces to try and find his brunette friend but it wasn’t till he actually walked a few feet away from the senior section bleachers he see her.

Kirstie Maldonado, his friend for the past seven years. She was wearing a light brown beanie halfway on her head with her curled brown hair laying on her shoulders. A small silver necklace was barely visible through the curls that rested on her chest. Scott didn’t recognize it before but it didn’t bother him that much. Kirstie wore a long sleeve maroon shirt with no real design on it and to finish it off she wore jeans with a few rips along her thighs but none showing any real skin, and black flats.

Scott walked over to sit down beside her, making sure their thighs brushed against each other so she’d at least know since she was busy on her phone. Once he sat down he immediately leaned back to lay against the bleacher behind him, it was uncomfortable yes but better than sitting up straight.  He did notice a small jump come from Kirstie figuring he had probably scared her. When he looked at her the fear wasn’t visible and instead joy was plastered all over her face with a bright smile.

“Can you believe it! This is our last year then we’re done with high school!” Kirstie said with that one smile of hers.

That smile that caused everyone else to smile or feel some sort of happiness but for Scott, there was nothing. He spent hundreds of days trying to mimic it at home, but he never got it as natural as her. Scott instead gave a half smile followed by a shrug as his arms crossed behind his head.

“Yeah it is weird to think about, after this, we all either stay here and not achieve anything in life or move to California or something,” Scott said as he closed his eyes in an effort to relax.

“Well, you never know we could do something great, I’m going to go to New York to become a broadway singer or actress. Plus this is our senior year of high school! This is going to be our best year eve-” Kirstie was interrupted by her phone going off causing her entire body language to change to an even happier one. (If that was even possible)

Once her thumbs started to tap against her phone he knew who sent the message, the mystery boy. Kirstie had been texting this one guy who's named she never said for the entire summer. Whenever anyone would ask for any hints on who “mystery boy” was all she’d tell them is “you’ll see”.

Whenever Kirstie was busy talking to someone else or on her phone Scott would always let his mind wonder and simply remember  _ him _ .

Scott didn’t want to but no matter what his mind always wandered back to the time he spent with Mitch. The times they spent together at each other’s houses after meetings, joining Mitch and his family for family outings during the summer. The way Mike would always be outside barbecuing and tell Scott that this will always be a home for him and he’s always welcome.

He remembered the day they moved as if it was yesterday. The packed up boxes laid out in their huge yard which now seemed tiny. The busy men helping one another putting boxes in the respected truck then driving away, those were all background visuals though for Scott. The one thing he really focused on was the small boy on the steps of the house porch trying to hold back the tears that were on the brink of falling.

A loud screeching pierced past the cheap earbuds causing Scott to bring his hands up in an effort to shield his ears. The blonde’s eyes squeezed shut from the bell that he dreaded so much, it wasn’t till a soft hand came up to the blonde's wrist did he finally open his eyes.  Kirstie was there staring at him with a confused look.

“Whoa easy there tiger….. You were zoning out pretty bad there.” Kirstie stated as she looked over a paper she had in her hand.

Scott’s eyes wondered around the rest of the gym where people were leaving with what he assumed were their schedules in their hands. He began mumbling under his breath angrily about someone not getting him up for his schedule.

Just as he stood up Kirstie held out another paper with a rather smug smirk on her face as she stared up at her friend.

“What would you ever do without me?”

Scott gave her a friendly chuckle as he draped her arm over Kirstie’s shoulder as they began walking out of the gym. “Probably be in the office, late to my first class, then have to go through that entire starting off with a bad foot in the door for the year bullshit”

“Good luck this year, you’re going to be buried in homework, I looked over your schedule already but at least we have choir together?” Kirstie said to try and lighten the fact that Scott was going to be busy the entire year.

It was true, Scott’s classes were infamous for their large amount of homework the teachers would give, biology honors and chemistry honors were the worst classes to have and Scott had both, right after each other.

“I’m definitely switching out of a few of these classes.” Scott said once he saw the class ‘creative dance’.

Deep down Scott knew that he wasn’t going to switch out of any of the hard classes since they were rather easy for him, and it was classes he deep down enjoyed. Scott acted as if he didn’t know anything on the subject in his classes like his peers did, but the moment he got home he finished the work within a matter of minutes. But since the majority of his classmates struggled he ‘struggled too.’

The first class that popped into his mind on his many choices was psychology. That class would benefit since he needed to learn how to not only read people but figure himself out more.

The two teenagers walked out of the gym but Kirstie opened the door for Scott. He immediately turned to walk down the hallway towards the choir room. Once they got into the choir room most of the seats were open. Scott’s eyes scanned over the familiar choir room he’s spent his entire high school life in. It was like any other choir room, there was a desk in the center of the room with chairs going in circular lines with four rows of chairs going to the back wall.

Scott noticed on the small podiums a small paper with different ranges of notes were in the very center ones. Of course when the two ‘veteran’ choir members knew exactly what they were, vocal ranges. Scott walked to the Baritone section which was in the third row back while Kirstie went to the Alto/Soprano area, which was in the very front. Once Scott and Kirstie settled in their seats wave after wave more students came and left. Most of them were freshmen unsure if this was actually their class or not. There had been rumors going around last year that the previous choir teacher was planning on retiring last year and with the sight of a much younger man compared to Mr. Martin. The teacher was no older than twenty-nine and probably just out of college and this would be his first year as the choir teacher. The man walked over to set a small plaque that had Mr. Adam written on it. Mr. Adam removed the satchel from his shoulder and flopped down in his chair.

Scott watched Mr. Adam kick his pair of obviously old and worn black sneakers on his desk and undo his red tie. He would always do this on the first day, just watch his teachers to take every detail he possibly could in order to both remember and figure his teachers out. Mr. Adam had a relatively good amount of facial hair that spread evenly throughout his face in dark stubble which spread along his jaw and lower neck. He had pure black hair that shined in the lighting due to the hair gel that was keeping it all combed back, his hair combed back went just above the center of his neck. Scott could tell he was uncomfortable by the way he’d just pat his hair and was just wearing his hair like this was for a good impression on the first day

“Hello everyone and good morning my name is Mr. Adam or Adam whichever you want.” Mr. Adam went over to pull out a small folder from his satchel and set it down on his desk.

  
  


“Now if you’re not going to listen just go join jazz band if you don’t want to be in choir singing right now. And I’m not going to be dealing with anyone’s bull shit.” All the students seemed to be surprised that this new teacher just cussed in front of all of them, but the freshmen seemed to be the ones who freaked out the most. The other classmen were already used to cussing and some of the teachers doing it.

 

“Hopefully some of you at least have taken any choir classes before?” Mr. Adam wasn’t really surprised when he only saw Scott, Kirstie, and a few other kids raise their hands

“Good you can listen to directions, now I’m expecting you five to help me through the first few weeks. Take one and pass these around.” Mr. Adam handed out the paper from the folder which was the syllabus.

Scott took the paper and passed it down the row as his eyes began scanning over the different rules and requirements for the class that Mr. Adam had. Of course, they were like any other teachers so he figured he’d “enjoy” this class as long as Mr. Adam didn’t try to be friends with him. Like half of the other seniors, he didn’t bring a folder or backpack to school on the first day so he just folded it up and put it in his pocket, he’d get it signed when he got home.

During the short break, the class, of course, started to get loud while Mr. Adam was walking up to take the extras, but it quickly died off once Mr. Adam sat back down at his desk. “Now everyone shut it so I can take roll, raise your hand if it's you, if I don’t call your name, go to the office if I mispronounce your name please correct me or deal with it for the rest of the year. Also if you want to be called anything just tell me and I’ll change it in the books.”

Since there were never that many kids taking choir any years it didn’t take Mr. Adam to go through the names. Scott himself scanned the room to put a name to a face but he didn’t spend his time memorizing their faces since more than half of them would probably get switched out for another class. By the time Scott was about to get lost in his memories again he heard his teacher start on the G’s.

“Gambell?” Mr. Adam scanned the room only to see the student raise her hand as he nodded and wrote a small check next to her name. Scott was about to drift out once again but the moment he heard the first half of the next name come from Mr. Adam’s mouth his body tensed.

“Grassi?”

Scott looked around to see if it was just a typo or someone just had the same last name. Everyone kept looking around for anyone to raise their hands but no one. Mr. Adam frowns as he looked down at the list again.

“Grassi? Is there no Grassi?. Going once?... Twice?...” Just as Mr. Adam was about to cross the name out before a somewhat slender brunette came rushing through the door, his hair was a mess and covering most of his face. Though when he finally caught his breath he stood up straight to look at the class.

“It’s Mitch… And I’m here.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beated by Kai Pursel
> 
> A/N: I'm going to try and update twice or at least once a week but just remember I am human and so is my beta reader so if we make mistakes please don't leave huge comments about them and be rude. Either way don't forget to leave kudos, comments or any questions you have and I'll do my very best to answer all of them.
> 
> Love,
> 
> TM


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott doesn't know how to handle his feelings let alone jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! This is going to be the first chapter that hints towards the darker side of the fanfic, nothing too much but I'll always have the trigger warnings in the A/N in the beginning.
> 
> TW!!: Hints of murderous thoughts, hints towards gruesome noises and thoughts.

That voice… That voice was  _ his _ voice. Even after years of separation and thousands of other voices, Scott knew that voice, the way it made his body freeze and heart pound in his ears. The voice that made his palms sweat and knees go weak. It made everything around Scott unimportant and fade to black, the voice that made time itself freeze for Scott, all came from this one boy, Mitch Grassi. Scott took this frozen moment to let his blue eyes scan over the boy in front of him.

The first thing he noticed which wasn’t much of a surprise, was that over the years Mitch’s face lost most of its baby fat compared to when he was younger, his jawline was just a bit more defined than Scott’s and his cheek bones seemed to peak out from under his skin. There was a small shadow of facial hair spread throughout Mitch’s jaw and around his lips but was nothing more than barely noticeable dots (obvious that it was freshly shaven). Mitch was basically unrecognizable compared to the ten-year-old boy Scott knew but the blonde knew that this was his best friend by one thing that never changed. His eyes. The same brown eyes that engulfed you in a deep warmth that spread throughout your body, that made you feel as if you were surrounded by a calming darkness that you’d never want to leave.

Scott didn’t even realize that his body started to move towards Mitch but Scott didn’t care, the corners of his mouth turned up to a smile as he finally remembered how to talk.

“Mitch... Mitchy?” Scott asked only to quickly pull Mitch into a tight hug the moment his brown eyes met Scott’s.

The moment Scott’s skin touched Mitch’s the numbness he spent years trying to fill the empty hole in his body was finally gone. The blonde smiled more than he ever had in his entire life at that moment. He was basically shaking in joy at this point. His stomach was full of butterflies, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears and his brain couldn’t focus on anything other than the man who was in his arms now.

The joy didn’t last long since Scott felt a pressure on his right shoulder from Mitch’s hand. Normally Scott never hugged anyone let alone this long so he figured that meant for him to stop, which he did. Scott pulled away from the hug while Mitch stared up at him in confusion while taking a step back.

“I’m sorry but I don’t know yo-...” Mitch’s eyes scanned over Scott’s facial features but no lights seemed to go off, it wasn’t till Mitch’s eyes got lost in the deep blue of Scott’s did the memories flood into his mind again.

“Scotty?... Scott Hoying?” Mitch asked in disbelief only to be reassured by Scott nodding his head.

Mitch’s lips turned upward into a bright smile as his arms went around Scott’s neck (due to the height difference)  while Scott’s went down to wrap around Mitch’s waist.

This hug was much shorter than the other once especially since the sound of Mr. Adam’s voice broke through the otherwise silent classroom.

“Is this little reunion over with? If not get your asses out of my class or sit down.”

The two boys looked at the teacher before Mitch was the first to back away and fix his backpack. Scott tapped Mitch’s arm so the brunette would follow him to his row. Once Scott got back to his seat he looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Mitch right behind him but instead he was by the Alto/Soprano section. The blonde watched him in confusion only for his mind to start racing again on different possibilities for why Mitch was going there.

_ What is he doing? Does he not realize that he’s in the wrong section? Did he stop singing after the group? _

It was then when Scott saw Mitch go directly to Kirstie did his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He saw Mitch,  _ his _ Mitch, smile and lean over the podium to Kirstie so their lips would connect. It was nothing more than a small peck but Scott watched it all go in slow motion for Scott.

 

They second their lips connected Scott’s smile fell flat and his left eye twitched ever so slightly from the instant rage that began to spread through his body. Scott’s mind started to flood with dark and gruesome thoughts, one was involving the heavy metal podium stands, another involved the stairs that could easily result in a broken neck. All of these fantasy’s ended in one thing, Kirstie covered in blood and unresponsive. The visions didn’t come one at a time, no they came in quick bursts filled with millions of different sounds without a single pause.  For once in his life, Scott didn’t hear a thing from anyone or anything. All he heard was the screaming and bone crushing sounds replay in his ears growing louder and louder each second.

“Mr. Hoying!”  Mr. Adam called out too which made Scott jump ever and let go of his own podium he didn’t know he was holding and look around at everyone staring at him. Scott’s breathing was uneven and quick and his forehead was dripping with sweat but he quickly tried to calm his breathing as he raised his hand.

“I’m here!” The blonde said while he sat back down on his chair, placing his elbows on his knees and his forehead in the palms of his hands. Scott had made all of that up, every bit of it, he didn’t hurt Kirstie hell, Scott didn’t even move an inch. It was all a bit too much for the blonde to handle at once and him being overwhelmed was a first in Scott’s life.

Thoughts like that have never once passed through Scott’s mind in his life before, never having that much rage, hurt, and ache in his heart. Scott could basically feel the blood splatter across his face with every bash or punch, he felt the pain of the skin on his knuckles wearing down and start bleeding themselves. His blue eyes looked down to see if the on his now shaky knuckles was still there.

Scott shouldn’t be thinking like that in general, it was a bad action that only gave bad responses. Even then he shouldn’t do that to the one person who was the closest thing he had to a friend, the one person who treated him as if he was normal and always helped him. Yet, not even five minutes ago Scott imagined her hair in his closed fist and let her lifeless body drop without hesitating once.

The blonde’s heard steps coming towards him but he didn’t even focus or care to try and find out who was walking towards him. It wasn’t till he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder was he about to snap at whoever was touching him.

“Hey… You okay there, Scott?” Mitch asked with a worried tone.

Mitch, he was actually worried about Scott. The blonde looked up at brown eyes that had no other intention or thought besides Scott’s well-being.

Scott didn't and couldn't trust his voice so all he did was give Mitch a curt nod instead of verbally responding since he couldn’t even control his breathing. Another thing that could possibly be a reason for Scott’s breathing issues was that Mitch sat down beside him, extremely close to him. Now Scott had some personal boundaries because when people got close that meant they were louder, but even when they were younger Mitch was always so gentle and quiet. Mitch was always the only exception when it came to Scott’s “rules.”

At least they were still closer than ever even after all the years, Scott could recall when Mitch would never even touch anyone else let alone sit this close. But none of that mattered since he felt Mitch’s hands start to rub small circles along his shoulders. Normally a gentle touch like this would cause whoever was on the receiving end to relax and calm down, but for Scott it made his heart speed up. At this point, he was sure that it would explode in his chest even though he knew it was extremely unlikely.

“I’m fine just…. Don’t feel good” Scott said as he looked up at Mitch through his fingers once he thought he was finally under control he instantly saw him covered in blood causing Scott to let a pathetic noise out. His stomach did flips as he put his face back in his hands, he tried to think of anything else to calm himself down but nothing seemed to work.

Mitch’s fingertips brushed along Scott’s spine but he soon raised an eyebrow when it wasn’t in a line but instead had a curve to it.  Scott could hear Mitch’s soft “hmph,” but that didn’t stop him from changing paths to rub along Scott’s natural curve of his spine. Mitch’s fingertips made the blonde shiver from just the electricity that went throughout his entire body even after all these years. Scott finally had himself under control and looked up at Mitch who was looking somewhere else, obviously at Kirstie but Scott didn’t want her in his mind at the moment. With this time, Scott took the chance to take in how much Mitch had changed himself over the years or his moving.

All of Mitch’s baby fat had long gone to show a somewhat visible jawline that could come out more over the years that had the beginning of a five o’clock shadow even though by the looks of the small cut on his chin he had shaved the morning before. Mitch was a bit shorter than Scott but he was of course much taller than he remembered, and Scott figured as much since that was nearly ten years ago. Where Scott’s shoulders went broad Mitch’s seemed to grow at a much slower rate and weren’t nearly as broad as his.

There was a strand of hair that was out of the style Mitch had which was just it flipped over to the side, but before Scott could do something stupid like reaching out to fix it Mitch simply flipped his head a bit to fix it without even having to touch it.

When the sound of the entire class singing out of nowhere made Scott a bit confused and caused the blonde to look around since he obviously missed Mr. Adam’s instructions while staring at Mitch. Scott stood up like everyone else did and ignored the glare Mr. Adam had given him. The one thing Mr. Adam did that made Scott somewhat grateful was the fact that they weren’t in alphabetical order, instead of being in their singing groups so Scott could be near Mitch in the baritone section and Kirstie would be far away from them. Scott took a deep breath and began to ready himself to sing, now when Scott really meant by getting ready to sing was more about him getting ready for everyone who hasn’t heard his voice stare at him.

The moment that Scott began singing just his warm-ups he had seen a few people stop singing to stare at the blonde in shock and awe. Scott thought his voice was rather normal and never realized how beautiful it really was and soothing for everyone around it. The one thing Scott did know is that the boys who actually tried to show off for the girls by hitting the high notes made his ears want to bleed since they either were too flat or just sounded awful.

In an effort to block out the horrible voices Scott closed his eyes and tried to focus on his own, but instead of hearing his own voice he heard that of an angel. The voice was soothing and terrifying all at once since it lured him into a state of total calmness and almost submission. Scott opened his eyes to scan the room in an effort to find out who was singing it only to find out they were right beside him. Scott’s blue eyes widened when he saw the one and only Mitch Grassi singing like a beautiful angel.

Everything about Mitch singing sent Scott to cloud nine, just with Mitch’s voice alone hitting his ears made Scott want to just bow down to him. The way Mitch looked when he was singing made Scott’s heart speed up and his stomach to fill with butterflies, all of it was so new and yet so constant. It was true Scott didn’t forget how Mitch sang after all the years, but with time, both men have gotten so better.

Although Mitch’s singing was good there was a point where Scott heard something was different, Mitch would sing higher then instantly go lower like everyone else again. If there was anyone who could tell that Mitch was holding back it would be Scott of all people since he was the one who helped Mitch all those years ago. Scott would always convince Mitch to do ‘secret’ songs of performances for him and Scott would always push Mitch to do his best.

Scott had stopped singing just to take in all of Mitch’s voice and appearance, but that was interrupted by a ball of paper coming from the one and only Mr. Adam. “Hey, Hoying if you don’t mind could you stop staring at Grassi so I can see if you’re going to pass the auditions.” Mr. Adam said as he wrote down a few names of students he thought might make auditions.

“Wait what auditions?” Scott heard some kid from the back say somewhat nervous. That question made Mr. Adam smirk ever so slightly before it quickly faded so he could look up at the student.

“Well, what did you expect? That everyone was just going to be able to take my class?” Mr. Adam said but his watch started beeping letting him know that the class would end soon.

“Auditions are tomorrow so if you rather not embarrass yourself in front of everyone then don’t bother coming back or at least try to switch classes.” Once Mr. Adam said that the bell rang causing the students to get up and go to their next classes.

Scott didn’t have any reason to rush or try to get to his next class, since during the first week they were lenient on marking people late, and his class was just a few minutes away. What Scott wanted to do actually was to try and talk to Mitch again since Mr. Adam interrupted them. Once Scott’s blue eyes laid on Mitch who was holding his side, that nervous tick again. There was fear hidden in the dark brown eyes that held secrets others would never know unless they knew him inside and out which Scott was determined to do.  

The blonde’s protective instincts kicked in after he was able to pull himself out of the trance of Mitch’s eyes and place his hand gently on Mitch’s shoulder. “Hey, are you okay there?” Scott asked as he tilted his head lower to be in Mitch’s line of sight.

Once Scott even touched Mitch the brunette jumped from the sudden contact when he was deep in thought that obviously made him worried. All Scott wanted to do at that point was to pull Mitch into a hug and tell Mitch everything was going to be okay and that he would let nothing hurt him. That wouldn’t happen since Mitch pulled away from Scott to go to Kirstie instead and hug his girlfriend, which eventually went from a simple peck to the making of a full-fledged make-out session. Hormonal teenagers. The entire scene made Scott’s skin crawl and his blood boil, so in an effort to not try and actually make his fantasy come true he pressed his elbow against the still tender area on his side and let out a cough which caused the two teenagers to pull away and look at Scott.  

Scott was looking at the two with a blank yet menacing look plastered on his face, even his normally light blue eyes were dark with some sort of anger. Mitch wasn’t able to tell or used to it but Kirstie had seen it plenty of times since it was the look Scott gave everyone but her… Well, most of the time.

“Hey, what’s wrong Scooter? Is it that new teacher or something?” Kirstie asked as she intertwined hers and Mitch’s fingers with one hand and pulled her purse on his shoulder with the other.

“Yeah, I just don’t like the way he talks down to me.” Scott lied through his teeth as his eyes fell on their hands and a frown was plastered on his face, but the moment Scott looked into Mitch’s eyes he felt the warmth that came with his smile. “I still can’t believe you’re here Mitchy…” Scott went over to hug his friend again after all these years, mainly since it would cause him and Kirstie to let go of hands and he just needed to feel the high Mitch’s body gave him.

This time, it was Kirstie to break them apart “Hey guys sorry to break this up again but we better get to our next class.” Kirstie grabbed Mitch’s and Scott’s hand to start leading them to the hall so they could walk and talk.

“How have you been after what? Nine years?” Scott asked Mitch as if he didn’t know how long his friend has been gone but he was counting the days for the first two years then after that it became second nature.

“Well after I moved to Colorado I quit singing for a while because well I didn’t have the group and it didn’t get much better” Mitch responded but after he mentioned the group his voice seemed to lose all confidence and go back to a whisper.

Scott watched the confusion on Kirstie’s face grow when Mitch had mentioned the group so he figured that Mitch hadn’t told her about why he was in there. It wasn’t like Scott did either since it wasn’t really something Scott felt like anyone needed to know about. Although the fact that he knew something about Mitch that she didn’t brought a smirk to his face and bring him a sort of superiority over her.

“So… You guys are…?” Scott said as he nodded towards their hands, his posture and face was calm though deep down his skin was on fire and he wanted nothing more than to just grab her hand and tell her to never touch Mitch again, but Scott had more control than that.

Kirstie’s entire face seemed to brighten from the fact that she could now tell her ‘best friend’ the good news, she even started to bounce on her toes a bit from the excitement. “Yeah, he’s the surprise! The two in one deal Mitch Grassi your childhood best friend and my boyfriend!” Kirstie said happily as she leaned up to give Mitch a kiss on his cheek then returned her attention to Scott.

Every affectionate physical contact Kirstie and Mitch had made Scott just black out and do something very messy and very bloody, but whenever his eyes would fall on Mitch every bad idea or urge seemed to just fade away when Mitch would smile or laugh. So Scott controlled himself because he never wanted to see that face of pure horror on Mitch’s face ever again.

“So you’re what’s been keeping Kirstie from hanging out with me?” Scott said somewhat playfully even though he wanted to puke at the thought of them staying up all night on a phone call.

The second bell soon went off stopping any conversation between the trio to end and Kirstie to start walking in the direction of her next class after giving Mitch another kiss. “Sorry, I have to get to Math. Scott you’ll help Mitch get to his classes right?” Kirstie asked as she was already halfway down the hallway so no matter what Scott couldn’t respond. The blonde couldn’t have been happier now that Kirstie was gone and Scott was about to have some alone time with Mitch without the two trying to suck each other’s faces off.

Once Scott turned his attention back to Mitch his smile fell flat when he saw the brunette’s eyes holding that same fear as before. “Hey what’s wrong?” Scott asked to try and get anything out of Mitch but that didn’t work. “Well, can I get your schedule to see what classes you have?” Scott asked which Mitch responded in with just giving the blonde his schedule

After the tall blonde was able to scan over Mitch’s schedule his day couldn’t have gotten that much better.  Scott seemed to have every single class with Mitch and made things that much better for the blonde to grow closer to him. “Well, the good news is that we have basically every class together so you don’t have to worry about getting lost everywhere,” Scott said to try and cheer Mitch up since the brunette had begun twiddling his thumbs.

Scott soon reached out to try and comfort Mitch by grabbing his hand to begin walking to their next class which happened to be biology. Thankfully it was just down the hall from the choir room so they weren’t late. Scott would have done anything to be able to keep Mitch’s hand in his, but Mitch had other plans since as soon as they walked into the biology class Mitch pulled his hand away from Scott’s and tucked it in his pocket. That was confusing but Scott didn’t question why it mattered if anyone saw them hold hands, but it mattered to Mitch apparently.

 

There was an elderly woman with snow white hair that rested on her head like a cotton ball, her hair made her blue eyes pop behind her thin wired glasses that were attached to a necklace so they wouldn’t fall. The woman had to fix her glasses to look up at Scott with some difficulty but after a few seconds, a smile formed on her lips from seeing a familiar face.

“Good morning Mr. Hoying? How was your summer?” The teacher asked as she went to write a check for Scott being in his class.

“Good morning Mrs. Griffin and it was fine, probably grew another foot or two.”

That earned a soft laugh from Mr. Griffin and a few others from the girls in the back of the class. Scott turned his head to look at the source of the giggling and just to see how much ‘control’ he had over them Scott flashed the girls his infamous heartthrob smile.

Mrs. Griffin was Scott’s favorite teacher for two main reasons, she was almost as interested in dissection and what made the human body tick as much as Scott was, and it was one of the main things they talked about during their free time.

“Scott, who’s this young man next to you?” Mrs. Griffin asked as she fixed her glasses to look up at Mitch with a small smile.

A smile formed on Mitch’s lips as he held his hand out for the older woman to shake “Mitchell Grassi, but I would like it if you called me Mitch.”

Mrs. Griffin smiled at her new student before shaking it gently. “Mitch, I’ll be sure to change it in the book”

Scott frowned in confusion when he saw the two touch, but he felt no need to break them up at all, no anger, no rage, no jealousy. Why was that… But then again he didn’t want anyone else being close to Mitch.

“Mrs. Griffin I was wondering if I could be partners with Mitch… He’s my old friend and I’d like to catch up.”

The blonde could hear a few murmurs and whispers from the back where the girls were hoping that Mrs. Griffin wouldn’t let them so they’d be able to sit next to the handsome blonde.

“Why of course he can be Scott just pick a seat and I’ll write you two down. You’re very lucky Mitch, Scott always gets A’s in my class so I’ll be sure to study with this noodle.” Mrs. Griffin said playfully which caused Scott to ‘laugh’ at the pet name.

Scott soon led Mitch a table in the front and patted the seat next to him, giving the brunette a reassuring smile. Mitch, of course, wasn’t rude and sat in the seat next to Scott, feeling somewhat relieved that he knew at least someone in every class.

“Thanks,” Mitch said as he looked up at the blonde and gave him a smile.

That smile could end wars and all Scott wanted to do was make sure that every second he could, he’d make Mitch smile.

“For what?” Scott asked as he rested his chin in his hand on the desk.

“For making sure that I won’t be completely alone, I mean you were my best friend and after moving it was hard and still a bit hard to make friends… So thanks.” Mitch said with a small smile.

_ Was _ …. That made Scott’s chest tighten, Scott sat up straight to look down as he took an uneven breath, Mitch didn’t see him as a friend.

Mitch couldn't see the hurt on Scott’s face since he was texting Kirstie but when he put his phone down and saw Scott stare at his hands. Mitch only saw that look on his old friend’s face and even though it was years ago he knew he said something wrong then it hit him.

“I mean... We are still friends, right? We just need to catch up?” Mitch said with a smile as he gently bumped into Scott’s shoulder.

Scott instantly felt that tightness fade from his chest when he heard Mitch’s statement but it was true, they did need to catch up and they weren’t really friends just… Acquaintances at this point but he was determined to change it no matter what.

“Yeah catch up… You free after school? I know my parents must miss you” Scott said with a small smile.

“Sounds like a plan.”

It was after that agreement the two boys became inseparable once again. It only took two months at the most till Mitch’s personality won mostly everyone over at the school. Scott and Mitch were considered to be the most popular people in the entire school, but with that title came the rumors that spread as well. Everyone was able to notice them being by each other’s side 24/7 or walk in or out the other’s house on the weekends or even school days. The two teenagers practically lived at each other’s houses during the year which caused a few whispers among their fellow classmates, but it would quickly be ignored when Kirstie and Mitch would kiss each other in the hallways. Even then Scott would be right there doing everything to not watch their PDA even if it was just a little bit obvious that it made him uncomfortable. That, of course, made more people whisper saying that he was jealous but others said it was because they were best friends.

Now that it was the last day of school before spring break started everyone was on edge to see if they’d be invited to the party of the year. Jacob Smith’s birthday always fell on the day before spring break and they were bigger and better than the year before. Scott talked to Jacob every so often just to keep the relationship maintained so it was no surprise that Scott got an invitation, normally he went there just to give Jacob his gift and leave after taking one picture.

What he didn’t expect however was for Mitch to come in their last hour class which was English with a letter that had his name on it. The cursive handwriting was obviously Jacob’s since he only wrote in a gold ink for invitations. Mitch was obviously excited beyond words and insisted that they go together to pick each other’s outfits. Mitch just carpooled with Scott to the blonde’s house while he tried to process the fact that he would be there longer if Mitch was there. The two had plenty of time to kill since the party didn’t start till nine and it was only four. Mitch went up to Scott’s room the moment the car was turned off, Mitch went to the blonde’s closet and started to go through what clothes he had. Scott really wasn’t concerned on what he wanted to wear but Mitch insisted he needed to dress good to “get some.”

After a few minutes of Mitch digging through Scott’s shirts and pants, he found an outfit that he knew Scott would get some attention from. It was an old outfit his mother begged him to get when he was younger, a dark blue button up shirt with a white and black letterman jacket with a pair of black jeans. Scott didn’t truly care what he wore but it made Mitch happy but just when he was about to finish buttoning his shirt he was handed his glasses he never wore. Of course, before he could ask anything Mitch was already downstairs waiting for him in his truck.

The drive to Mitch’s place was short but their stay there was longer than the stay at Scott’s, Mitch went through basically all of his clothes to try and find one that he wanted. Finally after almost an hour, due to his dad trying to ask if there will be any alcohol or drugs at the party which none of them really knew. Scott never stayed long enough and this would be Mitch’s first time at the party. Finally, Mitch got dressed in a silk material V-Neck with a pair of jeans, both seeming to show off Mitch’s body structure which wasn’t bad, he had decently strong arms and legs. Mitch was about to walk to Scott’s truck so they could start driving out there but Mike stopped him before he could follow Mitch.

“Scott, I want to ask something of you,” Mike said as he sat down on the couch while looking up at the blonde.

“What is it?” Scott asked figuring it was something he needed to lift or see if his dad could fix.

“I want you to keep Mitch safe and take care of him… This is going to be his first real party… Just make sure he’s okay.”

“Yeah, of course, Mike…”

Scott didn’t realize that when he agreed to take care of Mitch it meant more than one way, and one of them involving waking up naked next to him the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Kai Pursel
> 
> A/N: Last update for spring break, hope you all enjoyed it, don't forget to leave kudos. comments or any questions you have and I'll do my best to message them. Till next time
> 
> Love,
> 
> TM


	5. Chapter 4: The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties always have two things, cheesy hook up games, booze, and closets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HOLY CRAP I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THIS I PROMISED I'D TRY TO FREAKING KEEP UP WITH UPDATES I'M SO SORRY. I don't know why I just always forget to update on here but I am on wattpad if that makes it easier if you really want to read updates (when they actually come out instead of when I just remember).
> 
> Possible TW: Under age drinking

**_~The Night Before~_ **

The bass pounding in his ears, loud enough to make his chest throb in rhythm of the beat, Scott and Mitch had finally made it in. The two boys were one of the first to arrive at the large house and watched everything come together. Now that the party was in full swing Scott wanted nothing more than to just go home and stay as far away from the speakers as he could, but he made a promise.

Scott was sitting on a couch that was surrounded by people who were either drinking or dancing. Scott had a drink in hand and his phone in the other, he and Mitch had given up on trying to talk over the music instead they simply texted each other back and forth. It was a bit weird since they were sitting on the same couch, right next to each other.

_Mitchy: Hey I'm thirsty, wanna refill?_

Scott swished his cup to only feel a sip or two of coke left in his cup. Scott turned to look down at his friend but when he did he forgot what he was going to do or even say. The lights in the house were dim so the lasers and colored lights could be seen better, the different colored lights danced over everyone in the room's body but none could compare to how they did on Mitch. There was a green line going across his face that dipped with every curve or line on his face, a blue light seemed to cover Mitch's entire face, letting everyone in the room see  _him_  in the otherwise dark room.

What Scott didn't see was Mitch's mouth move or him even stand up and walk to take Scot's cup out of his hand. Scott turned his head to see Mitch walking into the kitchen to refill their soda's, neither of them were massive drinkers or drinkers in general. Yes, Scott's father had him take a shot or two every so often but as far as Mitch he never really asked for a drink so he never got one.

The time went on and music changed but there was no sign of Mitch, that was something that Scott didn't like. What he didn't like more was the fact that Mitch stopped replying to his texts, Scott sent one more before standing up to walk into the kitchen

_I'm going in to find you_

Scott pushed past the people who were trying to dance to the rhythm of the song or having sex with their clothes on against the walls of the house. Scott finally walked into the more lit kitchen where different people were all standing around with cups in their hands with who knows what in it. Scott's blue eyes scanned the room until he found out why Mitch never came back to the living room.

The brunette was currently being held up by his ankles over a keg while different men and women from their school were counting how long he's been on there, they were on thirty-two already. Scott walked to stand in front of the upside down male and when he did he saw the brown eyes go up to his legs only for him to start coughing and push his weight back down on the boys who were holding him up. Everyone in the kitchen started clapping and yelling at Mitch's time while the boy himself seemed to stumble a bit from the sudden blood rushing back down and the alcohol in his body.

Mitch stumbled a bit before finally walking in front of Scott it was a bit obvious he's done more than just the keg stand by his body language and the smell coming from his breath.  
  
"Hey S-Scotty what are you doing here... Oh shit!" Mitch gasped as he went to grab the male's cup and hand it to him, it wasn't refilled.

"Mitch, you're drinking? You know your dad is going to be so pissed" Scott said with a frown, hell he was pissed at those guys who were holding his Mitch.

"He won't get pissed if we don't tell him, plus it's a party! Have some drinks, Jacob wants only the cool people to go down to the basement with him." Mitch said while he sloppily poured Jack into the male's soda.

Scott watched Mitch hand the cup back to him then gently push it up to his lips. Scott knew he didn't have to drink it but those pleading eyes were begging him too, and he could never say no to them. The mixed drink didn't taste the best but it could be the fact that almost 99% of it was all Jack, there was a small burning sensation that seemed to spread down Scott's throat and rested in the pit of his stomach.

At first, the blonde was only able to take a small gulp but when he was about to put it down Mitch let a huff out. He wasn't satisfied with one gulp Scott supposed. So Scott worked his way down the cup before finishing it completely and setting it upside down on the counter to show Mitch it was empty.

When he did the group of people started clapping and taking their own shots while Scott watched in confusion, apparently when at a party if someone drinks you drink too? The blonde didn't have much time to ponder over the reaction and action he got since Mitch grabbed his hand and lead him down to the basement.

Scott's blue eyes watched their hands mold perfectly together but just when he was about to intertwine their fingers Mitch pulled his hand away completely.

"Finally you guys are here!" Jacob said when they walked down the flight of stairs.

Jacob Smith was sitting on the far end of the circle around a bottle and leaning against the wall, his baseball cap was turned forward so he'd be able to lean completely against the wall. His black hair curled under the ball cap in different directions and some covering his eyes which he moved with his hand. Jacob was eighteen years old but looked to be a bit older, he had thick facial hair along his jaw and upper lip that formed a decent beard for someone his age. His voice, however, didn't really match the rest of his looks, it was a bit lower than Mitch's but not Scott's.

"What game did you have in mind?" Mitch asked as he went to sit in one of the two empty spaces in the circle with different people around a bottle.

Scott could recognize most of the people in the circle, there was ten or eleven but he didn't know them as much as he knew Jacob so he simply ignored them and sat next to Mitch.

"Well now that you're here I can tell, we're going to be playing spin the bottle," Jacob said with a smirk.

The mention of the game caused a few of the girls in the group's face to get red and even some of the guys.

"Oh come on Jacob that's such a typical party game step it up man!" One of the more sportily dressed boys said while Jacob held his hands up.

"Fine fine, I didn't think it would be this hard to please you but how about... Seven minutes in heaven?"

That caused the entire group to go silent while they all looked at who they could possibly be paired with.

"Then it's settled we're playing seven minutes in heaven, now who wants to go first? Any volunteers?" Jacob asked as he held the empty beer bottle to the group.

When no one picked it he simply shrugged and set it down on the ground and spun it, the group all leaned in closer to see who the bottle would land on. Once it finally stopped spinning the tip of the bottle stop on a girl who was sitting next to Mitch.

The boys began whistling while Jacob slowly got up to walk over and hold his hand out to the girl, giving her the option to join him or not. Scott knew who she was, Maria she was rather beautiful and she and Jacob have had crushes on each other since the beginning of eighth grade. Maria had light brown hair that had curls like Jacob's spread throughout her mid-back length hair.

Scott watched the two go to the closet in the basement and closed the door behind them. As soon as the door closed whispers broke out throughout the circle, the girls would giggle softly while the guys would give each other high fives. Mitch, on the other hand, was simply staring at the bottle with a distant look in his eyes. Scott frowned as he gently bumped shoulders with Mitch.

"Hey what's wrong?" Scott asked with concern evident in his voice.

"What.... What if we have to go in there with a guy? You know how awkward that would be? Just sitting in there for seven whole minutes?" Mitch said without looking up from the bottle.

Scott never thought of that, then again he never thought he'd be staying longer than ten minutes at a party, or be in the basement of a party playing a game to try and get laid. What would happen if it landed on a guy? Would they do the same thing or just sit there in the darkness?

A gentle tap pulled Scott from his train of thought as one of the girls offered him a bottle of Jack Daniels. The blonde was about to just pass on it but he soon saw Mitch's arm reach past him to hold his hand out.

"Here pass it to me if you're not going to drink it." Mitch said as he tried to grab the bottle but Scott took it from the girl's hand.

The blonde knew he shouldn't give it to Mitch but he also knows that he was going to keep asking, then it hit him. If he could drink as much as he could without making it obvious Mitch would have less to drink. Scott took a deep breath before putting the bottle to his lips and tilting his head back, the burning was more intense this time but wasn't unbearable, after three decent size gulps Scott had to pull away for air but also to cough from the burning that was finally too much.

Mitch took the bottle from Scott's hands to start drinking from it himself, the blonde, on the other hand, leaned back to lay on the floor and close his eyes. When he did, he heard a gasp coming from the closet doors, Scott frowned as he focused on the noises while more gasps and moving became more frequent. It wasn't till he heard a moan did Scott realize what they were doing in the closet, Jacob was rounding third base.

Apparently, the two teenagers in the closet were loud enough for everyone to hear since the boys started cheering on Jacob. Now don't get Scott wrong, he took sex ed, heard the slang in school and stumbled upon porn every once in awhile but he's never really done anything besides kiss and that was once and by accident so he doesn't really count it. Either way, Scott began to wonder what would happen with him in there? Would it be awkward no matter what, he didn't have a proper action for this.

Scott's mind began racing but once again the bottle was handed back to him, he decided to drink instead of think and it worked. After the fourth time, the bottle came to him Scott's mind was completely numb and he was almost one hundred percent sure he was drunk. He's never been like this before yet the numbness made every noise that would hurt him were nothing more than a background hum. The blonde tilted his head to the side to catch a glimpse of Mitch taking the last drink from the bottle with a chuckle, he was a bit drunker than Scott.

"Looks like we're all out..." Mitch said as he tossed the bottle to the side and laid back on the floor.

Just then one of the guy's phones went off while they went to knock on the closet door. Scott had forgotten that Jacob and Maria were even in there.

"Hey lovebirds, time's up." The guy was about to open the door but Jacob did instead, his shirt was off and now on Maria, while both their hairs were a total mess, their lips were a bit swollen from kissing and both had different shades of red along their neck.

"Yeah, we know... But uh. We're going to go up to my room so you guys can finish this." Jacob said with a smirk as he took Maria's hand in his and lead her up to the main floor while everyone sat back down, they all stared at each other before Mitch took the bottle this time.

Mitch with somewhat shaky hands spun the bottle and watched it spin, heck everyone did, but it kept spinning and spinning and spinning. Finally, when it started to slow down everyone gasped on who it landed on, the blonde who was still laying back and staring up at the ceiling.

The some of the girls let out a huff for not getting picked with Mitch or the fact that Scott would be taken out of the circle.

"Well that's awkward Hoying.." One of the boys said causing the blonde's brows to furrow in confusion.

Scott sat up to see the bottle pointed at him, yes he knew what that meant but he didn't know what Mitch's reaction could be, he looked up at Mitch to try and get a read on him.

The brunette's face went red as well as Scott's (wait, when did his face, turned red), there was no way they were expected to do that in the closet. Scott could barely handle touching Mitch as a friend let alone do seven minutes in heaven with him.

"Wait you're not gonna really make us go in there?" Scott said as he was getting pushed into the closet.

Would they be expected to actually do anything? Would Mitch want to do anything or would they just sit there, this was supposed to be a party for guys and girls not two guys wasn't it?

Neither Scott or Mitch really had a choice since they were both pushed into the closet by the girls and guys in the circle. Scott was about to just open the door but the guys went to sit against the door so it wouldn't open.

"It's just seven minutes come on you two, you know you want it~!" One of the girls yelled while the group laughed.

Scott wanted to just go out there and tell them all to fuck off but he heard uneven breathing coming from the male standing in front of him. Or what he could assume was in front of him since the closet was pitch black.

"Mitch...." Scott talked in a hushed whisper as he tried to reach out and find Mitch through the darkness.

His hand soon brushed up against what he assumed was Mitch's face since he felt stubble along the palm of his hand, Scott trailed his thumb over Mitch's cheek bone to confirm his guess. What he didn't expect though was to feel Mitch's lean into his hand and even nuzzle it. Scott's heart started to pick up when he felt Mitch's lips slowly press against the palm of his hand. The blonde froze but he didn't know what to do when he felt Mitch's face grow closer to his to the point where they could both feel each other's breath against their lips.

"Scott...," Mitch whispered as his arms slowly went around the slightly taller male's neck.

Scott didn't know what caused him to do what he did next, instinct? Hormones? His own curiosity? Or physical need but he leaned in to kiss his best friend Mitch Grassi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this is kinda a really douche cliffhanger, but hey what could happen next chapter?? Now that Kissed is it just gonna be that??? Till next time! Don't forget to Vote and comment any questions you had!
> 
> Love,
> 
> TM


	6. Chapter 5: The Party pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hearing Mitch's voice or breath was one thing but Mitch touching him and helping him get off was something completely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry about that y'all but hopefully with this smuty(ish) scomiche chapter is enough to repay you all for waiting WAY too long
> 
> Possible TW: Smut (handjob(s) and making out)

The moment Scott's lips connected with Mitch's he felt as if electricity was flowing through his veins and he wanted more of it. Scott's free hand went to Mitch's hip to try and pull him closer, while he himself took a step forward to close the gap between them. Mitch didn't shy away from the kiss, in fact, he seemed to be smiling at the series of soft and gentle kisses they shared. That wasn't enough for Scott though, yes the way each time their lips connected made his heart speed up was one thing, but his body craved to have more of Mitch. Their gentle kisses soon started to grow harder since both the boy's body began reacting in a way neither of them could really explain.

Mitch was actually the first to try and deepen the kiss, his tongue gently pushed against the blonde's lips. That was totally new for Scott but he knew it was something Mitch wanted, especially the way that his hands gently squeezed the back of Scott's neck. The blonde unsurely opened his mouth to allow Mitch's tongue past his lips. When their tongues connected and Mitch let out a soft mew, something inside of Scott seemed to snap, making him want to hear that noise over and over again.

Scott pushed Mitch against the closet wall a bit harder than he wanted to admittedly, he pulled away from the kiss slowly but still had his forehead against the male's. "My bad."

Mitch simply shook his head and pulled Scott back into the kiss by the back of his neck while pressing their chests together. Scott let Mitch start where they left off but he realized that Mitch was trying to control the kiss, normally Scott would have let Mitch have whatever he wanted, but them kissing? Being this close to each other was what Scott wanted and he was going to be the one in charge of this. The two boys began going back and forth in the kiss trying to gain dominance over the kiss, Scott took another step which made his leg go between Mitch's. Mitch shifted to let Scott's leg between his own, but with both boys moving it resulted in Mitch lightly grinding his crotch against Scott's thigh. When the brunette felt his crotch connect with Scott's leg he couldn't hold back he choked a moan that was threatening to escape his lips the moment they started kissing.

That noise, that noise that came from  _him_ , the most indescribable noise that made Scott's knees go weak, goosebumps rise on his skin and on his arm where Mitch touched him. Scott stared at the darkness and wished on everything he owned or ever would that he could just see what Mitch looked like. Scott felt Mitch's face in the crook of his neck, his breathing was more unsteady than when they started, his hands seemed to be holding on to Scott for dear life. His right hand was holding onto the blonde's biceps while his left was tangled in Scott's hair. Scott was a bit worried that they had gone too far or overstepped some unspoken line but just when he opened his mouth to say something he felt Mitch slowly put some weight down on Scott's thigh. The blonde tensed but he didn't stop Mitch, instead, he just let the male pleasure himself. Mitch knew this was wrong but it felt  _so_  good, even though he had made out with Kirstie and did similar things with her before he's never felt  _this_  good.

Mitch would every so often squeeze Scott's arm when his hips rolled against Scott's thigh in the perfect angle so that the tight tent forming in his jeans would get the perfect amount of friction. Mitch wanted to stop, he didn't even ask Scott if it was okay, but when he was about to finally say something he felt Scott bury his face in the crook of the male's neck, but it wasn't the same like he was doing. Mitch was just trying to keep himself from making any noises, but instead, Scott had started to place soft kisses over the exposed skin.

Scott had no idea what he was doing, he had "the talk" with his dad one time and his father always said, "If you want to make a girl squirm, go for her neck." Well, as far as he knew Mitch wasn't a girl since the tent that was currently rubbing against his thigh, but maybe it worked for boys too? Scott started off a bit gentle, but when he heard a gasp come from Mitch's throat Scott gained the courage to keep going. He started to suck over the junction where Mitch's shoulder and neck connected, he could hear Mitch's breathing pick up but the moment Scott's teeth accidently brushed over the skin the brunette's breath hitched.

That reaction was something Scott always wanted so he began to nip gently over the area then decided to move to different locations, under his jaw, on his other shoulder, it wasn't till he got to Mitch's Adam's apple when Mitch let out an actual moan, no holding back or cares in the world. Mitch's hands pulled on the blonde's locks only to push his head back in the spot which Scott was happy to give more attention, but it wasn't enough. Scott wanted Mitch's moan to constantly come out so he let go of whatever self-restraint he was holding and let his hands go under Mitch's thighs before lifting the shorter male up.

Mitch gasped from being lifted up which caused his legs to wrap around Scott's waist and his arms to lock behind his neck. That's when both the boys were able to finally notice that there had been a crack in the closet door that the light flow in the dark room, allowing both boys to finally see each other for the first time.

Mitch's hair was a mess even though Scott never touched it once, his lips were swollen from the make out session they had, there were plenty of hickeys covering his neck that made him look like the definition of teenage party hook up. Nothing could compare to his eyes though. Mitch's eyes should be completely black and almost impossible to see in this light but Scott saw them burning bright with lust, they were holding a burning fire behind those lashes that could make anyone give in.

Scott, on the other hand, mirrored Mitch's hair and lips but nothing more, his glasses had started to grow a bit foggy from their heavy breathing but whenever Mitch or Scott would hold his breath his blue eyes seemed to reflect what little light came in the room. Instead of being happy and inviting blue eyes that reminded Mitch of a summer day at the park, Scott's looked like a storm. His eyes were dark with lust but the ice cold "glow" was still evident in Scott's eyes.

The two boys didn't know what to do, they wanted to kiss again but neither of them wanted to ruin the moment they were having. It wasn't till Scott looked out the closet door into the room where he was expecting the rest of the group to be waiting for them to come out but he soon realized there was no one else in the room. His eyes went down to look at the bottle that started it all and eventually rolled over to the closet door and pushed it open. Scott let a soft chuckle out but when he did he took a sharp inhale when Mitch purposely pushed his hips against Scott's, bringing him back to their situation.

"Scott... C-Can... Can we find a room?" Mitch asked a bit shy while avoiding Scott's eyes.

The blonde could basically hear Mitch's heart pounding in his chest and even feel it from how close they were. Scott looked back down in Mitch's eyes and it was obvious he was nervous but also obvious he meant it.

"Yeah... We can do that.." Scott said in a whisper as he smiled softly at his friend.

The blonde slowly let Mitch back down to his feet, the moment he was back on his feet Mitch tried his best to hide his problem downstairs.

Scott simply grabbed Mitch's hand and lead him out of the basement, he didn't know why everyone left but he couldn't say he wasn't happy they did. The two went back up to the party that was still in full swing but the blonde lead Mitch straight up the stairs and to a door that was locked.

"Stay here," Scott said as he walked to the bathroom that was just down the hall.

He didn't give Mitch a chance to even question where he was going but he needed to hurry before Mitch got shy. Scott overheard Jacob talking to Maria in the closet about the key to the guest bedroom that was in the bathroom so they'd have a secret room, thankfully Maria just suggested his room.

The blonde rummaged through every drawer and cabinet before smirking when he finally found a small key under the toothbrush cup. The blonde took the silver key and rushed back down the hallway to see Mitch leaning against the doorway with his hands over his lap, it was a bit obvious that he was trying to hide his situation downstairs from anyone and everyone who saw him.

Scott went over to stand in front of the male before gently cupping both sides of the male's face. This was so calming and so therapeutic just being able to say that he made Mitch Grassi dazed out of his mind. The blonde smirked as he let his hands fall to grab one of Mitch's and lead him back upstairs to the guest room, they walked right up to the door and unlocked it before opening the door for Mitch. "After you."

The brunette only chuckled as he went in the dark room while Scott closed and locked the door after following him in. He didn't want anyone else trying to get in this room while they were in there, so he left the key on the dresser by the door.

Just when Scott was about to turn to face the bed Mitch had pulled him to stand in front of the bed by the collar of his shirt. Scott just stared at Mitch with wide eyes only to feel a pressure against his shoulder that caused him to sit on the bed.

"Glasses, and jacket," Mitch said as he held his hand out for the blonde's glasses.

Scott was more than willing to get his glasses out of the way so he gave them to Mitch. While Mitch turned to set them on the nightstand Scott took quick work of removing his jacket and tossing it on the ground but when he was about to go for his buttons he felt Mitch's hands go over his own.

The blonde looked up at Mitch confused, but all Mitch did was whisper softly. "I really want to do this..."

Mitch asked and he received, Scott moved his hands away to let Mitch start to unbutton Scott's shirt. In this light, it was obvious that Mitch was blushing from unbuttoning his best friends shirt after making out with him. There was a small frown on Mitch's face when he saw that Scott's pale skin seemed to be perfectly untouched while his own was covered in bites and hickeys. The brunette leaned in to start kissing over Scott's jaw as he whispered sweet nothings against the skin. The sweet nothings soon turned dirty with every button Mitch undid before finally reaching the bottom one closest to Scott's crotch.

Mitch's hand went to hesitantly palm Scott's semi-hard cock through his jeans. Mitch looked up at Scott when he felt the blonde jerk his hips away from Mitch's hand. Scott stared down at Mitch to open his mouth and say something but nothing came out. Scott couldn't deny that it felt somewhat great that someone else was touching him instead of his own hands but was he really ready for this, how far did Mitch even want to go. Weren't you supposed to do this with someone you love? Did Mitch love Scott, of course, they said it as a joke but was it any more than that? Did Scott even know what love is?

"Scott.... Can... Can I touch you like this?" Mitch asked since it was a bit obvious that Scott was both hesitant and a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah... Just... I'm the only one halfway naked here..." Scott made up some lie to lighten the mood as he smiled at Mitch.

The brunette only chuckled and moved away to take his shirt off and slip his jeans off, leaving him only in his boxers. Scott was about to do the same but Mitch stopped him again.

"No.... I want to do this..." Mitch said as he slowly pushed Scott down so he was laying on the bed.

Scott's body heated up when he was able to finally feel Mitch's skin against his own, the blonde looked up at Mitch who was slowly crawling on top of him. Mitch went straight for Scott's neck and happily returned the favor of covering it with hickeys with a few down his chest. With every inch of skin, Mitch sucked for giving Scott had more trouble trying to hide the growing tightness in his own jeans.

Mitch must have known or felt it since he pressed his hips down against Scott's, this time both boys moaned at the contact they both desperately needed. Scott was enjoying the fact that Mitch's hands wandered down his chest and stomach, and Mitch enjoyed the fact that Scott's hands went to pull Mitch's hips down against his. Scott needed to get his pants and boxers off soon or he was about to have a stain that would take two washes to get out if there wasn't one already.

"W-Wait Mitch I-I need to get these off..." Scott said as he gently sat up to start pulling his pants down, as well as his boxers.

Mitch mimicked the male and started to pull down his own boxers but they both ended up staring at each other's eyes while they did. Neither of them broke eye contact even when they had to shift to completely take their boxers off, but Mitch was the one to break the silence.

"On three?"

Scott nodded slowly as they both began counting down, and finally once they hit one. The two best friends were completely naked and exposed for the other to see. This was the most intimate either of them had done yet they both felt safe and comfortable in each other's present. Scott was a bit surprised to Mitch's size but then again size wasn't something you could just assume by height, the second best guess would be their hands. And Mitch's hands were anything but small...But Scott's were huge even compared to Mitch.

"Damn...." Mitch whispered as his eyes took in every inch of the blonde's erection.

"M-My thoughts exactly..." Scott said as he pulled his eyes away to look up in Mitch's eyes with a small smile.

"So.. How do you want to do this?" Mitch asked just above a whisper as he looked up at Scott.

  
"Well... I'm not going to last long if you want me to be honest..." Scott admitted but he knew that Mitch wouldn't judge him since this would be the first time they ever did anything like  _this._

"We could just finish each other then... I probably won't last long either..."

Mitch moved to sit in between Scott's legs so they were still close to each other but had enough space for their hands. Scott spit in his hand then slowly reached out to wrap his fingers around the base of Mitch's cock. The brunette's body tensed at the skin contact on such a sensitive part of his body. Mitch wrapped his fingers around Scott's cock in a somewhat tight grip then began pumping him slowly.

The tight grip made Scott tense but it also caused his grip to go even tighter on Mitch's erection. His face went completely red and resorted to burying his face in Scott's neck. Scott was anything but a people pleaser and focused on Mitch's pleasure than his own. He let his thumb run over Mitch's tip in between his strokes. Scott focused on how Mitch felt in his hand, it was almost perfectly fit for his hand. The weight was perfect and made's Scott's heart speed up on all the thoughts that flowed through his mind. Mitch seemed to be enjoying this and began to slowly buckle his hips in an effort to try and get Scott to speed up his hand movements. 

"Guessing you like it...." Scott chuckled as he whispered in Mitch's ear.

"P-Please S-Scott~ I-I'm so close just m-make your hand tighter..." Mitch said breathlessly as his body began trembling from the pleasure, he wrapped his arms around Scott's neck in an effort to ground himself from the pleasure that made him feel as if he was flying high in the sky. 

That was the first time Mitch ever moaned Scott's name and it was the final piece for Scott to know he needed Mitch to be on this intimate level with him, more than a friend. Scott obeyed Mitch's request and quickened his strokes, Scott took this chance to burn every detail of Mitch into his mind. The way his stomach muscles would clench after every pump of his hand, Mitch's nails digging into Scott's shoulders, the noises Mitch made. It was something Scott never wanted to forget, especially not the breathless gasp Mitch let out when he came.

Scott watched the white ribbons land on his hand, stomach and even a bit on his own erection. He continued to pump Mitch's cock just to help him ride out his high but he noticed Mitch whispering incoherent things under his breath as he finally fell back to earth from his high. Scott watched Mitch come back to his senses after a few deep breaths. 

"S-Sorry... I-I forgot about you" Mitch said as he looked at the mess he made on himself and Scott. His attention turned however to Scott's untouched, twitching and slightly leaking cock. 

"It's fine... You don't have too if you don't want to-" Scott was cut off from the feeling of Mitch pumping his erection again.

Mitch's hands went agonizingly slow as if he was just testing things to see what caused Scott to do what. Scott rested his forehead against Mitch's as he reached down to make Mitch's fist tighter and almost guide Mitch on how he touched himself. The blonde was getting higher and higher than he's ever been before, hearing Mitch's voice or breath was one thing but Mitch touching him and helping him get off was something completely different. Mitch slowly pulled Scott into a deep kiss but that was all he needed, the blonde arched his back as he moaned into Mitch's mouth as he reached his own climax causing him to coat Mitch's hand and stomach with his semen.

The blonde grabbed Mitch's wrist as if a silent plea to stop once the oversensitivity started to kick in. Scott had his eyes screwed shut and tried to rest his forehead against Mitch's shoulder, but the brunette gently grabbed his chin to tilt the blonde's head up. The two stared at each other's eyes as Scott was still falling over the edge of pleasure. It would have been too intimate for anyone else but for them, it seemed perfect. Mitch watched as Scott's eyes began to water with every round of pleasure crashing into him. The most attractive thing to Mitch through this entire thing was the moment was the raging hurricane and tsunami in his eyes slowly fade back into the easy and tranquil sea that were Scott Hoying's eyes.

Mitch could tell that Scott was still calming down by his uneven breaths and the way he trembled in his arms. Mitch slowly laid Scott down on the bed. Scott gently bumped foreheads with Mitch while the brunette tangled his fingers in Scott's blonde hair in a more calmer matter to fully bring him back down. It took a while for Scott to finally calm down and he was exhausted, Mitch felt the same way too and moved to turn his back to Scott and grab a pillow for his head.

The two boys got under the covers without really saying anything else, Scott looked over at Mitch before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist. Mitch looked over his shoulder already falling asleep but smiled and moved to rest his back against Scott's chest. They were close enough so their heartbeats could sync up, Scott didn't sleep just yet he stared down at Mitch before placing one last kiss on the back of his neck before pulling the blanket over them. They both fell asleep while the party continued before finally dying down around three in the morning. No one even noticed that Mitch and Scott had ever left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So they finally kissed and Scott found something else about Mitch that makes him feel alive than just his voice... Hmmm, will this come into play later? Will they wake up and be perfectly fine? What happens when they wake up?? Till next time! Don't forget to vote, comment and ask any questions you have!
> 
> Love,
> 
> TM


	7. Chapter 6: The Impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HUGE(er) NOTE AT THE END. But as of now hope you guys are ready this gets towards a bit of the sadder side. Just note that the way I wrote how panic attacks are does not mean that it's the same for everyone and these methods are going to help. I'm not a doctor and don't have any medical knowledge this is all from personal experience on how I get through my panic attacks. This doesn't mean that it's going to work for everyone, but it's what I do that helps me sometimes. 
> 
> TW: Panic attack, depression, mention of possible sexual assault (none actually happening), coming out, mentions of self harm (not too graphic. Scrubbing skin excessively)

The light of the sunrise piercing through the clouds that slowly poured in through the curtains on the window that caused all the dust visible that floated around the room. There was a soft breeze from the barely cracked window causing the curtain to blow carelessly in the wind; which allowed more light into the room and go up to the two teenage boys who were in each other's arms. The light managed to go up to the sleeping brunette's eyes causing him to frown and try to bring his hands up to cover his eyes. What he didn't know was that there were a pair of arms around his body keeping him against a strong chest that was bare. Mitch slowly opened his eyes only to regret it the moment he did from the burning sunlight in his eyes.

Mitch groaned as his eyes adjusted after a few blinks, but he looked down to the arms that was holding him, they were much bigger than the ones he was used to having around him....They didn't have brown hair coming out of them instead they had blonde hair seemed to shine in the sunlight. And there weren't a pair of cushioned breasts pressed against his back, it was a solid chest that rose and fell slowly with each breath. He could feel the breathing move the hair on the back of his head with every inhale and slow exhale. Mitch felt the panic slowly sink into the pit of his stomach as he tried to think who could possibly be holding him.

Mitch felt the panic almost immediately fade away once he turned to see the peaceful, sleeping face of Scott Hoying facing him. Okay, yes it would be a bit weird for some people to wake up next to their best friend shirtless, and being only a few inches apart from each other but Scott and Mitch had a close relationship compared to others. Mitch took this opportunity to study the Scott's face since this view in front of him was rare. Usually Scott had a smile on his face ninety-nine percent of the time and the other one percent it was him just thinking. Scott always smiled even though everyone swore he was some big intimidating guy who should play on the football team and pick a fight with anyone but once you got to know him, he was just a big goof who brightened your day. Like he thinks everything through just to make whoever he's talking to happy.

But now the starting of laugh lines that were surely only going to deepen through the years were gone. His jaw was slack and he even seemed to be drooling a bit out of the corner of his mouth, normally Mitch would have moved as far away as possible but as gross as it was it was cute. The soft snoring and tickle of his breath against Mitch's face was cute too. Why? Well because it was Scott. The fact that it was just his best friend sleeping, with his hair that looked as if a hurricane went through it, his eyebrows that you could only see if you were this close, his strong jaw, symmetrical facial structure, ...hickeys?

Mitch's brown eyes moved to what he first thought was a bruise on his jawline only to see it was a dark hickey, and they only seemed to spread down to his neck. Mitch shifted to rest on his elbow to get a better look but when he moved up he felt the silk sheets brush against his body where it shouldn't brush. Especially when if he was sleeping next to his best friend. The male slowly lifted the sheet up only to see his legs tangled with Scott's but unlike all the other times they slept together at each other's house for sleep overs they were both naked. That was something Mitch wasn't expecting but he didn't have enough time to fully process the situation since Scott's arms pulled the boy against his chest again as the blonde let a low groan out.

Now Mitch was  _definitely_  sure that Scott was naked since he felt something against his hip that wasn't either of his hands or feet. Mitch felt his face heat up but he didn't move he just stayed there frozen in shock as he tried to do everything he could to remember what happened, why they were naked, and most important of all stay calm.

  
That last part didn't work since Scott's blue eyes slowly fluttered open since Mitch's breathing became irregular and louder than before causing Scott to awaken from his hangover induced hibernation. Scott had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust to the light that was now directly shining in his eyes from the window. He moved his hand up to try and cover his eyes but when Scott looked down at Mitch he gave his best friend a tired smile.

"Morning..."

When Mitch didn't respond at all Scott knew something was definitely wrong with Mitch. Scott focused on Mitch's breathing than his facial expression and both pointed directly to one thing Mitch hasn't had in awhile, a panic attack. Scott sat up to gingerly cup Mitch's face in his hands so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"Mitch, look at me okay? I'm right here"

"Y-Your n-neck.."

"No, don't look anywhere else but my eyes okay?"

Scott could basically feel Mitch's entire body shake in his hands as he watched brown eyes dart back and forth from his body than to his eyes. Scott himself started to drift off to think what Mitch could be staring at but that didn't matter he needed to ground his best friend.

"Count down with me okay, Mitchy? Ten.... Nine.... Eight.." Scott began counting down while gently squeezing Mitch's hand to make him think of something else than what caused the panic attack or what was going through is head.

Mitch  _did_  try counting down with Scott but every time he felt or heard Scott's voice all he could think of was what could have possibly happened last night.  _What did we do, did I do that? Did I cheat on Kirstie? Maybe it was someone else? What if someone saw us? Is there pictures of us? Are they going to be around school?_  Those thoughts and hundreds more were speeding through Mitch's mind making it hard to even hear Scott counting down. After eight Mitch had stopped counting and completely lost his breath.

Scott began to go through everything Mike and Neil ever told him to do when trying to help Mitch get through a panic attack but the usual things seemed to stop working all together and his breathing was getting worse. The short and rapid breathing only to get cut off by choked sobs that would get stuck in Mitch's throat every other breath only increased.

"Mitch, what do you need right now."

"C-Clothes"

Clothes? Scott frowned in confusion but when he finally let his eyes scan over Mitch's body then his own chest everything slowly sunk in for the cause of Mitch's panic attack. Scott looked around the room in an effort to find his  _and_  Mitch's clothes, or at least boxers.

"Squeeze the blanket in long slow squeezes, inhale on the squeeze. Exhale on the release." Scott said as he got up while covering himself to start searching for their clothes. He remembered always hearing Mike tell Mitch to do simple tasks that involve touching something.

It wasn't hard to find their clothes since there was a trail leading to the bed, the main difficulty was the throbbing coming from his head and his body being extremely lethargic from either waking up or what he assumed was the hangover. Scott was finally able to grab and pull his boxers on first before handing Mitch his.

Mitch took his boxers with shaky hands as he pulled them, that seemed to help since his breathing seemed to slowly regulate again. Scott hesitantly went back to sit from Mitch just so they were facing one another again. Scott could see whatever energy Mitch had fade away from his body and face.

"I'm proud of you... You're doing a great job, Mitch. Deep breaths, in... out..." Scott remembered how praising always seemed to make Mitch come down easier.

The fact now both of them were somewhat clothed compared to being completely naked made Mitch a bit more at ease but the main question still haunted his mind.

"What... What happened last night?" Mitch asked as he began to pick the skin around his thumb like he usually did with his nervous tick.

Scott opened his mouth to try and give Mitch a answer but his mind came up blank, it was as if he was going through a maze of his thoughts but anything that relevant to last night would always get cut off by a dead end.

"I-I... I remember you getting us a refill on soda... You going to the kitchen... a-and that's it... Everything else is a blank.." Scott admitted but it didn't seem to be a sufficient enough answer for Mitch since he just wrapped his arms around his body.

Mitch's eyes scanned the unfamiliar room before spotting a bathroom to the far left of the room. Normally Mitch wouldn't have ever just taken a shower in someone's house without permission but he needed to clear his head now.

"Shower... I'm... take one..." Mitch said in a choppy sentence and slowly started walking towards the bathroom.

Scott watched Mitch carefully just to be sure that he was able to even walk. Scott even pushed himself to stand up again and be a few steps behind Mitch just to let the brunette know he was there for assistance. However when Mitch got to the bathroom he quickly shut the door behind him but he wish he didn't since he was now forced to see his reflection in the full body mirror hung on the door.

Mitch's eyes were instantly fixed on the scattered hick-... No they weren't that, Scott had hickeys these were just... Bruises... He was dating Kirstie and lo-... Cared about her, he would never cheat on her. Mitch couldn't help but be a bit fascinated with the "bruises" that seemed to start on his adam's apple and trail down to his collar bones, a few more were spread sporadically across his neck, varying on how dark the bruises were. The most prominent bruise was the one on his Adam's apple. It wasn't till he actually saw the "bruises" did the pain of them slowly sink in, they weren't really painful it was like a dull ache that reminded him they were there.

Mitch let his hands follow the scattered pattern of 'bruises' from his collarbones down to his chest they stopped right where the fabric of his shirt would have stopped, that gave Mitch some comfort. If they actually did anything they should be in other places right? Mitch did a quick turn around to make sure there weren't any on his thighs or back. Finally after being sure there was no sign of any more 'bruises' than those on his chest he started the shower.

Scott who was sitting against the door tried to wrap his head around everything that happened this morning.  _We were sleeping together, that's fine we usually sleep together so that wasn't bad. We were naked though... friends don't sleep naked with each other. Wait friends don't do this._  That thought seemed to bring back more memories from last night. Scott ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to remember everything but nothing came to mind. Scott groaned in frustration and got up to start walking in order to get out of the room but when he saw the key on the dresser. "Jacob talked about this didn't he...Wait..." Scott held his head as another wave of throbbing pain filled his head but once it passed everything came rushing back into his mind. Them all playing seven minutes in heaven, everyone leaving, everything they did in the closet, everything they did in the room... They didn't have sex. The rush of new information was too much for Scott, the blonde backed up to sit down on the edge of the bed and simply stare at the bathroom door. That's what Mitch was scared of... If they actually had sex... Well technically they almost did... They both touched each other's body.

As that thought filled Scott's mind he couldn't help but smile to himself, he was the first person to touch Mitch like that. And he was a hundred percent sure on that one, Mitch shared everything with Scott including what he and Kirstie did and haven't done yet. The only reason why they even brought it up was to make sure that they weren't alone with the fact they still had their virginity.

Scott looked up to see Mitch open the bathroom door with his boxers back on but this time his body glistening in the morning light. Under normal circumstances Mitch would have made a joking comment on for Scott to take a picture. Deep down Scott wished Mitch did since the sight of Mitch's collarbones and neck covered in hickeys was the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. Mitch covered his body obviously a bit uncomfortable so Scott looked away to make it less awkward. Scott then began wondering if he should tell Mitch he remembered everything or not.

  
MItch could basically see the debate happening in Scott's mind from his body language, but even then Mitch still couldn't stop his eyes from trailing over the damage he assumed he did to Scott last night. Scott's pale skin seemed to contrast the red and blue hickeys that lead lower than his did. Thankfully they stopped just below his chest so Mitch figured they didn't get past third base. It was helpful information but it wasn't enough to calm him down. Scott opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, he was debating on what to say again. This is what he was waiting for, but was he really ready. Mitch slowly went to sit next to Scott as he looked down at his hands before finally breaking the silence.

"Did.... Did we have sex last night?"

".....What do... What do you consider sex...?" Scott asked as he turned his head to face Mitch.

That wasn't the response Mitch was looking for and it wasn't something that helped Mitch's nerves.

"Scott, I need to know... What did we do last night"

"We... We made out a lot...And... Left hickeys on each other, when we got up to the bedroom we uh... Jacked each other off.." Scott said finally as he looked at the floor as if he was in trouble for admitting it.

It was what Mitch wanted to hear but Scott knew that he wouldn't like it, it was obvious from the panic attack this morning. Scott just waited for something to come from Mitch, another panic attack, a groan in disgust, a sign in relief, anything but nothing came. It was just silence, and more silence.   
  
The two boys didn't even look at each other all they did was sit in the silent room, finally what felt like hours Mitch finally spoke.

"We're never going to talk about this, tell anyone, or bring it up ever again, okay?"

Scott looked at Mitch almost shocked on what he asked, yes he knew that friends don't do this but, Mitch's voice was cold and distant.

"Mitchy... Are you... I-I... Okay" Scott agreed as he let a soft sigh out but Mitch grabbed both sides of Scott's face so they were looking each other directly in the eye.

"No Scott promise me you'll never talk about it again. Till we die, okay?"

"I promise Mitch.... Till we die"

Mitch held his pinky out to Scott while the blonde hooked his around Mitch's. Mitch pulled away first and started getting dressed as quickly as possible while Scott followed suit. The two boys walked down to Scott's truck while avoiding the passed out teenagers littered across the entire house. The car ride was by far the worst part of it all, they sat in total silence, they didn't even listen to the radio since they were both hungover so for the next forty five minutes they just sat in silence.

Scott took this time to try and process everything that happened, and what he did wrong to cause this, he thought Mitch would have wanted it. Scott's fist clenched around the steering wheel at the stop light, he just stared at his skin slowly start turning white and even started shaking on how tightly he was holding onto it. Did he force Mitch to do this? That's where he messed up, he never once asked if it was okay, he just assumed it was. This was exactly like the seminar the entire school was supposed to attend for Sexual Assault Awareness Month earlier in April. Mitch wasn't talking to him, being extremely quiet and distant, even scared, he was drunk and really couldn't say no, Scott forced himself on Mitch. Scott continued to drive on autopilot as the thoughts of him hurting his friend it wasn't until he felt a Mitch's hand on his did he finally come back to reality.

"Scott... Are you okay?"

The blonde brought his hands up to his forehead to feel that they were wet and he was sweating. Scott shook his head as he gripped the steering wheel again to try and focus on driving.

"I'm just hot... We're almost to your house then you can call Kirstie a-and forget about everything that happened..."

Mitch pulled his hand away from Scott and turned to go back and stare out the window but this time it wasn't long, once Scott turned into Mitch's driveway Scott finally spoke again.

"Mitch... I'm so sorry about last night..."

"Scott you promised you wouldn't talk about..."

"No Mitch I-I.. We need to talk about this I-I assaulted you last night.. I should go to jail."

Scott felt his breathing grow more uneven and he knew what he was going to do, something he's only done once in his entire life. Cry. He quickly tried to cover his eyes in an effort to make himself stop crying and not to have Mitch see him cry. He couldn't cry, boys don't cry, they're not allowed too it's simple as that. Scott did everything in his power  _to_ stop crying but nothing helped it just made it worse, he felt the lump in his throat only grow bigger with every sob or breath he tried to take. It wasn't till he heard the car door close did he realize that Mitch left him. His best friend-... No... The man he attacked left him, and had every right to leave him. Scott felt as if his entire world crashed with the sound of the door shutting. He didn't even look up to see if Mitch was in his house he just started driving home on autopilot again.

He pushed past his parents and even his sister to go straight to the bathroom. Scott heard his mom comment on the hickeys along his neck but he didn't care, he just need to get rid of this pain in his chest. The moment he got to the bathroom he started to rip his clothes off, literally. Scott heard the rip of his shirt when he couldn't figure out the buttons with his shaky hands. Once Scott was completely naked he just stared at his reflection in the mirror, it only showed to just above his hips and what he saw made everything worse. All the hickeys and love bites Mitch left on him the previous night, the memories seemed to flood back into his head causing his skin to crawl at how he ruined their friendship.

Scott turned the shower on without really thinking about what the temperature was on he just stepped in to let the water wash over his body. The water was very  _very_  hot but he didn't care, the scolding hot water didn't phase him or even register to him. All Scott wanted to do was go numb again and let his mind just stop thinking about everything and just fade a blank slate. After a few minutes Scott got what he wanted, he couldn't feel or think of anything, in fact the only thing he really could feel was the hot water on his skin. He looked down at his pale skin that was now a bright red due to the hot heat, but it wasn't red enough to compare to the dark hickeys on his stomach and chest. He wanted them gone, he didn't want to any physical reminder about what happened. Scott grabbed his loofah bar and proceed to start scrubbing over the hickeys. The scrubbing started out relatively normal but only intensified when Scott was able to see the dark blue and purple hues fade to the red.

Scott continued to scrub at the skin violently enough to be able to actually break the skin, but that didn't stop him, it only encouraged him to keep going, so he did. It wasn't till his father come in did he realize that he how long he actually was in the shower.

"Scott Richard Hoying you've been in the shower for almost a hour get out no-" Rich stormed in the bathroom to look at his son but due to them having a glass shower door that was somewhat see through he saw Scott's raw skin.

"Scott... What did you do to yourself?" That was all Rick could ask due to the shock but Scott said nothing.

Instead all Scott did was turn off the water and grab the towel he laid out for himself. Scott gave his dad a menacing look as he pushed past his father to go to his room. His sister tried asking him something but he ignored her too and continued to walk to his bedroom while rubbing over the now bleeding areas on his skin to make them more red. Scott laid on his bed as he took deep breaths while staring at his ceiling, this is what he wanted the numbness and it's what he got.

For the next two weeks of spring break Scott did nothing but stay in his room and sulk. His mother and sisters tried coaxing him out which worked sometimes but anytime they did he would just have more and more scratches on his chest and neck. Now Scott realized that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to keep scratching over the areas he tried to forget but at one point he couldn't stop himself. It was his 'outlet' and his only way to make him feel anything, to make sure he was even alive. Finally his mother had enough of it and went up to wrap Scott's chest and shoulders with a bandage to make sure they were clean, and he wouldn't be able to pick at his skin. Connie basically forced Scott to go to IHOP with them as a family to hopefully get him out of this rut.

That didn't help though, all it did was make things worse, Scott was surrounded by loud people and they were all happy, laughing, and smiling. Something he couldn't be he messed up something he should have never even tried. He tried calling or texting Mitch but it went straight to voicemail. After the first week Scott forced himself to stop texting and even thinking about Mitch, but it was hard. His room was surrounded with pictures of he and Mitch, a few with Kristie in there just to make it seem "normal". Scott couldn't take the photos down all he could do was just stare at his face then start crying again.

Sometimes Scott would grab giraffe stuffed animal Mitch gave him as a gag gift "to make up for the birthdays he missed" and sleep with it like he was tonight. It was the closest thing he could have to having Mitch in Scott's mind. He laid in his bed with just a pair of loose sweatpants on while he stared at his blank phone screen like he did every night just waiting for the goodnight text from Mitch that seemed to be a ritual at this point, but it seemed to be long gone now. Scott checked the time once more,  _1:45 a.m._ he turned his back away from the phone in an effort to get Mitch out of mind so he can try sleeping but just as he was on the brink of drifting off to sleep he heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand. Scott frowned in confusion as he turned to grab it but when he saw the contact ID his heart skipped a beat in his chest.

_Mitchy: Can you meet me at the park I have to talk to you now._

Scott didn't even hesitate, he grabbed his jacket from his closet, keys from the nightstand and just pulled on his sandals. Scott knew everyone would be asleep since it was so early in the morning so he didn't bother asking so he snuck out. Within five minutes Scott was at the park located in the center of town and there he saw Mitch. Once his blue eyes fell upon Mitch who was sitting on the sun faded bench that contrasted to Mitch's beauty. Scott felt his chest tighten and his palms go sweaty at the sight of this beautiful man in front of him staring at the stars with a gentle smile.

Mitch was always interested in stars and would go on about how beautiful they were, and how one day he'd love to just get a fraction of their beauty. Right now in this moment the stars could never shine as bright nor as beautifully as Mitch. The way his face was tilted up at the stars, he was probably lost in space again. Scott forced himself to start walking to Mitch instead of sitting in his truck and staring at him.

As soon as Scott closed the door Mitch turned his head to greet him but instantly stood up as if he was unsure on what to do next. Scott saw the hesitant look in Mitch's eyes but forced himself to continue walking till they were about five feet away from one another.

 _Mitch was the one that called me here, he wanted to see me, to talk to me_  Scott had to constantly remind himself that as they both stared at each other.

"You look terrible...." Mitch stated with a worried voice as he took in the husk of the once joyful and full of life Scott Hoying.

Scott's skin was paler, (which Mitch thought was impossible) than before which made him look weak and ill, his eyes had deep bags under them from the result of sleepless nights, even his fingernails were picked at to where scabs formed.

".....Thanks..." Scott said as he offered a gentle smile but he soon looked down when Mitch didn't smile back.

Mitch looked over Scott's face but when the gust of wind came through the park causing Scott's unzipped jacket to blow in the wind and expose the bandages. They instantly caught Mitch's attention drawing him closer to Scott and reach out to gently push the jacket open to be able to see the bandages around Scott's torso and wrapped around his shoulder.

"What... What happened?"

Scott's eyes followed Mitch's hands that gingerly went along the bandages he almost didn't hear what Mitch asked. Though did he even want to tell Mitch what happened, the entire break he's been through hell and yet completely numb. Scott looked back up at Mitch only to stare into his big brown eyes but this time they were full of worry and concern.

"I... I just.. I went back to that dark place and it was the only thing that helped."

Mitch's fingers gently dug into the bandages but not enough to hurt Scott but the blonde was able to see the pain from Mitch. They talked about the 'dark place' but never in detail just the same numbness they felt, Scott made up a reason for his instead of saying it was just not having Mitch.

"Why Scott.... You... We promised we'd be strong for each other..."

"How could I be strong for you if you didn't want to talk to me..." Scott asked as he stepped away from Mitch.

"I know what I said Scott but... I was just confused, what we did. Boys don't do with each other.... I even tried.... I... Me and Kirstie we tried but.. It wasn't the same..." Mitch said as he wrapped his arms around himself then turning his head away so he wouldn't be looking at Scott.

"....So? Is that what you came to tell me... You and Kirstie did what we did?"

"N-No it's not that... I mean it's kinda part of that but it's more... I broke up with her because..." Mitch's voice seemed to trail off as he lost whatever confidence he had.

Scott's heart skipped a beat as he looked up at Mitch as if he heard what he said was wrong. They broke up... Scott shouldn't be happy, he should feel sad, bad he could have caused this but right now the only thing he could really focus on was the fact that Mitch and Kirstie weren't together.

However as much as he wanted to rejoice in the present of his friend breaking up Mitch said something that Scott really didn't process at first.

"Scott, I'm gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just gonna say things ahead of time, I have at least a seven chapters written out before I update just to keep with the schedule (which is once and/or twice a month) but during that I still revise and make sure everything goes well with the timeline of the ideas I have. I'll still try my best to update at least once a month but I might not be able to do the every two weeks. Till next time! Don't forget to vote, comment and ask any questions you have!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> TM


	8. Chapter 7: The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thing is that as a writer it's my job (as well as other writers) to list all possible Trigger Warnings, even if it's the little things it's our job to list them in case one of them possibly make you uncomfortable. But it's also your job as a reader to make sure that you READ and take into fact of the trigger warnings. And like you all should know is that is a darker subject book so always just please please please read the warnings at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> Possible TW: Homophobic slurs, bullying, Possible outing

_"Scott, I'm gay"_

That had to be something off? He misheard that there was no way Scott could have heard that right. His best friend couldn't be gay, he dated one of the most attractive girls in the entire school, but then again so did he. So Scott just stood there and stared at his best friend as if, if he stared long enough he'd be able to see any sort of sign that he missed.   
  


But he only saw a terrified  _human_  in front of him, every physical sign was going off to indicate that Mitch was scared. The way his arms were around himself as if he was expecting a physical backlash for admitting who he was.

Mitch was on edge and kept his eyes glued to the floor like he should be ashamed of who he was and something he can't change. Scott frowns at his frightened friend only to reach out and pulled his sacred friend into a tight hug. That was almost the total opposite Mitch expected to happen, well he didn't know what  _to_  expect. He knew Scott wouldn't push him away or be disgusted at him, but there was that anxiety that was always in the back of his mind. It only took a few moments before Mitch wrapped his arms around Scott's neck to return the tight hug then he did something that confused him. Mitch started crying.

Scott pulled away from the hug to cup Mitch's face then wipe the tears from his friend's eyes. "Don't cry, I'm not going anywhere."

Mitch's arms moved from around Scott's neck to hold the blonde's wrist in his hands as if he was scared Scott would leave at any moment. Scott didn't pull away and neither did Mitch so they just stared into each other's eyes. They both seemed to be content with their closeness but when Scott leaned in to bump their foreheads together Mitch's heart sped up in his chest.

"I'm gay too..." Scott admitted just above a whisper as if anyone else but Mitch was around to hear this.

Mitch finally pulled away to look up at Scott who he just assumed every fiber in his body was straight.... Well except counting his spine.

"Really?... You're not just saying that so I won't feel alone right?" Mitch asked even though he knew Scott would never do that.

The blonde shook his head with a gentle smile "I mean... I have to kinda be gay, I enjoyed what we did... but I've also dated girls" Scott added the last part even though the last girl he dated was Kirstie, but he hoped that Mitch really didn't remember that.

Thankfully Mitch didn't notice it so pulled Scott into another hug before finally asking the question that he was scared to know the answer to. "Are... Are you scared that people know... About what we did and... Make fun of us?"

Scott could feel his blood pressure spike from the thought of someone hurting or making fun of Mitch just because who he was and who he wanted to be with. Just then Mike's request seemed to repeat in his head all over again.  _"I want you to keep Mitch safe and take care of him"_. Yes, Scott knew it was mostly for the party only, but he really didn't do  _that_  good of a job but he was going to change this now.

Mitch's head was tilted up by Scott so he'd see the serious face on the blonde's face.

"Mitch I won't let anyone ever hurt you if they do I swear I'll kill them. Understand? I'll fuck them up."

Mitch saw something in those blue eyes that made his heart pick up, it wasn't about how hypnotizing they were, or how beautiful they were in the moonlight. No, it was the fact that Mitch could tell that Scott wasn't lying. He knew that Scott would without a doubt fight or go off on anyone who dare tried to judge or hurt him, and that made Mitch feel something he hasn't felt in a long time. Confident.

Mitch's hand went up to gently cup Scott's cheek in his face, part of him wanted to kiss his friend. Though Mitch knew it was too soon to try anything or even move on, he just called Kirstie no more than two hours ago to break the news to her. Mitch's eyes went back and forth between Scott's caring and inviting blue eyes down to the pair of lips that he wanted to remember kissing.

Finally when Mitch felt confident enough he decided to lean in and kiss Scott, but what surprised him was to feel Scott's body seem to shift away, only to lean back into place a soft kiss on his forehead.

As much as Scott would have loved to kiss Mitch right here under the perfect lighting, courtesy of the moon, in the perfect temperature, the perfect setting that he'd be able to remember forever he couldn't do it. Scott watched every day how break ups affected both ends, how one would go for a "rebound" guy or girl and the other would go into a pit of depression instead of masking it with hooking up with someone else. Scott didn't mind being the 'rebound' guy for Mitch, the only thing with that is that he knew their relationship was still on uneasy grounds. But in an effort to show Mitch that he was wanting to be in that aspect he did the only thing he could kiss his forehead. It was the perfect amount for Mitch, it was comforting enough that he knew he'd always have Scott in his corner.

With that confirmation, Mitch reached to place his hand against Scott's chest to feel the male's, heart. A sense of joy seemed to wash over Mitch when he felt that Scott's heart was beating as fast if not more than his own. The two seemed to hold each other in the embrace till the wind picked up causing them to go their separate ways back home. What neither of them saw was the girl across the park taking pictures of them to send to a heartbroken brunette.

That, however, was the last thing on Scott's mind, the heavy almost unbearable weight of his dark thoughts on his shoulders seemed to fade away when he walked into his room knowing that Mitch was his once again. This time Scott was sure that nothing would ever break them apart again. Not even the people at school. And that would soon be tested, far sooner than anyone anticipated.

The two boys walked into school like they did every day since they carpooled together in the morning. Scott could basically feel the anxious aura coming off of Mitch yet he couldn't grasp  _why_. So he just stayed by Mitch's side to hopefully calm his heart down but the moment they turned into the crowded hallway Mitch stopped when all eyes fell on them.

Now being in high school for nearly four years it was almost impossible but every student in the hallway turned towards them and stopped talking. Scott, of course, was glad that he didn't have to zone out their stupidity but Mitch, on the other hand, didn't look up past his feet. The hallways were quiet as the two friends walked past their fellow peers to their choir room. However, the normally empty class had two girls in the rows of chairs.

Mitch was about to push open the doors but he felt a hand against his chest motioning him to stop from Scott. What Mitch didn't know was that Scott could hear the sobbing coming from Kirstie and her friend trying to calm her down.

"Kirstie, I know it's hard but you can't let him know that you're crying. He moved on and so can you! You know what he probably just tried to date you not to look like a fairy."

"Martha don't say that... it's not his choice w-who he's attracted to.. I-I just wasn't that." Scott could hear Kirstie sob and what sounded like this "Martha" girl that was already on his shit list patting Kirstie's back.

Scott tried to push himself and Mitch against the wall to hopefully stay out of view but the two girls walked out of the choir room faster than he expected causing a puffy eyed Kirstie come face to face with Mitch.

The pain was obvious in both teenagers faces, but the reasoning was different. Mitch felt his heart ache at the pain he caused for Kirstie. This was his first love, his friend that brought him back home that made sure that people knew his name before he even came to the school. She made sure he was okay and happy over her own needs and here he had destroyed her.

Kirstie's eyes trailed from Mitch's face to Scott's hands, the first one being on Mitch's chest and the second still holding Mitch's pinky. Scott could basically see the tears threatening to spill over what little barrier she had prior.

"I-I.... I'm happy for you t-two... hope you make him happy Scott.." Kirstie tried to smile but when she finished she finally broke down and turned to rush past them while covering her mouth.

They all watched Kirstie rush into the bathroom but when Mitch tried to turn and go hopefully comfort his friend Martha pushed him against the wall.

"Don't, just don't you ruined everything already fag. You just had to lead her on huh? Some part of sick fetish you fags have? God, you make me sick." Martha soon spits on Mitch's shirt before walking to follow Kirstie into the bathroom.

Mitch had frozen once pushed against the wall and flinched at every slur and hateful word that came from Martha's mouth. Even after she left he just stayed against the wall and watched Scott start walking after her.

Scott was fuming his hands were in tight fists as he stomped after this.. this...  _Bitch_  who thought she could talk down to anyone let alone his Mitchy. Just as Scott was about to reach out and grab her wrist he heard the squeaky door of the choir room close.

The blonde then noticed that Mitch wasn't by his side. It took only a few seconds for Scott to connect the dots and a bit more to hear the sound of crying return in the choir room.

Scott walked towards the door to see through the glance window above the handles Mitch pacing back and forth on the "stage" of the room in the front of the class. Mitch's body was tense and he was even shaking a bit with his arms tightly around himself.

Mitch didn't even look up when Scott opened the (annoyingly) squeaky door. "Mitch...."

The seemed to light the short fuse that Mitch had since he turned on the dime to push Scott's chest.

"No, you don't get to 'Mitch' me she fucking saw us in the park and took pictures!" Mitch exclaimed as he showed Scott the text messages from Martha with like he said pictures of them.

The angle that the pictures were taken from made the entire situation even worse since it was taken right as Mitch had tried to kiss Scott. The message attached to the photo read  _"Would suck if everyone happened to get these huh? They all know you're a fairy but now they have proof."_

"I wasn't ready t-to come out! I don't even know if I am gay! I-It.. you could just be like a one in a million chance of me like guys!"

"Mitch calm dow-" Scott's request was interrupted with a hand across his cheek leaving a painful sting on his cheek that he could ignore but his ears were the one suffering the most.

The slap had enough force to force Scott's head to the side and even after a few seconds his pale skin was already turning bright shade of red. Scott actually had to take a second on realizing what really happened.

Once the ringing in his ears stopped he looked back at Mitch who had a mortified look on his face.

"Oh my god Scott I'm so fucking sorry! I-I didn't mean to its just you were gonna tell m-me to calm down like it's the easiest thing to do, and n-now I'm just hurting everyone I care about an-" Mitch stopped his rambling/apology when he felt Scott's arms around his waist.

Scott didn't say anything or even complain about his face at all instead he just held Mitch close to his body. After a few short confused seconds later Mitch wrapped his arms around his best friend and finally let himself cry about it all. About the breakup, the possibility of being outed, the confusion around his sexuality, the fact that it even was an issue. It was a lot for an "adult" to handle let alone a teenager. It was even harder to deal with it alone.

That was one thing Scott never wanted Mitch to feel ever again was to be alone. It's such a burden to have and even harder to reach out for help. So that's who Scott would become for both of them. The outgoing person who made friends with everyone and help Mitch make his own. Even if it meant him pushing himself to be someone he wasn't.

"Mitch listen to me, I'm never going to leave your side. I'm going to be here for you no matter what. Do you understand?...And no one is probably gonna say anything.."

Mitch really didn't know what to say but the way that Scott sounded so sure it was Mitch needed to be able to really go through the day.

However, as much as Scott wished he was right when the class started rolling in after the bell rang all eyes were on Mitch and Scott. Mitch was able to make out a few whispers like "there goes the faggots", but Scott heard every single word, slur everything. The fact that there were so many people hating and just being that ugly, hateful and disrespectful to Mitch made Scott's blood boil.

"Enough everyone sit down and shut your mouths." Mr. Adam said as he walked in with a coffee in hand and instantly loosened his tie once he came in the door."You all better have figured out what notes or songs you're going to sing today for a test. Mrs. Baker you're up first." Mr. Adam said while he walked behind his desk to sit down and kick his feet up.

Scott watched student after student go up and sing, or try to sing, but the moment it was getting closer to Mitch's turn someone yelled from the back. "Come on fairy you going to sing us a show tune?"

The moment the first syllable came out Scott knew instantly who it was, a deep anger formed in the pit stomach as he looked over his shoulder to see Mathew Patterson sitting in the very back with his feet on another podium with a smirk on his lips. Mathew was wearing expensive boots that his dad without a doubt bought for him to shut him up, a pair of blue jeans that looked like they have never been near a farm even though Mathew swears he works on the farm every single day and to top it off Mathew had a cameo shirt and hat on.

Before Scott could say anything Mr. Adam had thrown a water bottle at the male which nearly hit his head but Mathew ducked just in the nick of time. "Patterson! Shut the hell up and take that damn hat off!"

Mathew rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle to spit his tobacco in, which caused a few girls to gag in disgust from the sight. Mathew was that typical 'country' kid that swore they worked on a farm and did all the work but in reality it was their dad doing the work. That and Mathew was just in this class for the hell of it and really had no point in being in it.

"I swear to god Mathew you leave another spit bottle in my room I will grab it and pour it in your lunch and get your feet off my podiums." The fact that Mr. Adam stood up for Mitch made Scott feel a bit more at ease but he still was pissed, but he needed to comfort his friend than worry about him.

Mitch had already walked to the center of the stage but he never turned around he just kept staring at his feet, the whispers growing louder which caused the brunette's body to shake slightly.

Scott saw that and instantly got up to walk next to Mitch and place his hand on the smaller male's shoulder. "Mitch you're stronger than them.... You can do it just ignore them." Scott rubbed circles on the male's back in an effort to calm him down.

Mitch only gave a small smile which was obviously fake with a curt nod then turned to face the class while Scott went to sit down in the front to see Mitch and give him emotional support. Mr. Adam, however, was about to get onto Mathew some more but once he saw Mitch was ready to sing he just wrote down Mathew's name to write him up later.

"Mr. Grassi your warm ups then we're going to match pitch for today."

Mitch took a deep breath to try and calm his breathing down then proceeded to start the proper warm up exercises which of course caused everyone to quiet down since his voice was soothing. During the entire time, Scott had a smile on his face as he carefully watched every face Mitch would make, even in warms up Mitch's voice was better than most of the other students in the class.

"Perfect like always Mr. Grassi now time to match pitch." Mr. Adam said while writing down notes on Mitch's grade sheet with one hand and with the other reached over to the small keyboard on his desk, starting on the end of the baritone section and slowly proceeded to go higher after Mitch would try and hit the same note, which of course he did. Mitch had a bit of trouble with the lower side of the notes but the higher he got the easier it was for him.

However, when Mitch would reach the higher notes Scott listened more carefully since that's when Mitch's voice was at its best and when Mitch would make the most emotion in his face. Scott could easily tell that Mitch was holding himself back which actually made Scott mad, Mitch would always do this even when they were alone Mitch still wouldn't sing to his fullest efforts.

"Keep going Mitch can hit higher notes than a baritone can." Scott said without really thinking, but then again he never did.

The reason why Scott spoke up was because when Mr. Adam hit the highest note on the baritone scale and Mitch hit it without a problem. Scott could easily see the shock in Mitch's eyes and the confusion in Mr. Adam's

"Well if you're willing to Mitch we can try starting on the Tenor scale? We don't have many of those but if you're willing to try it we can." Mr. Adam said while he started a new paper to almost see if Mitch can meet the requirements for a tenor.

Mitch was about to say no but Scott stood up to place his hands on Mitch's shoulders. "Don't you dare back out of this Mitch we both know you can. You have an amazing voice and can go at least five notes higher."

"So what if I can those guys are just going to make more fun of me for my girlish voice." Mitch said as he tried to walk back to his seat but Scott wasn't having any of it and kept Mitch in place.

"We'll do it together just please at least give it a chance." Scott said as he gave Mitch his 'puppy face'.

Of course, Mitch tried to resist the urge to fall for it, but like always Mitch gave in with a sigh and a curt nod. "Fine but we're just going to end up embarrassing ourselves."

"Deal. Mr. Adam, can you start in the middle of the baritone and work up to the tenor's?" Scott asked while preparing his own breathing again.

Mr. Adam started in the middle of the baritone section like Scott had asked, while both of men began to match the notes, but the higher they went Mitch began to get a bit nervous, it was obvious in his voice. Scott knew that if they stopped Mr. Adam would just have them sit down and he couldn't stop singing or Mitch would get scared and stop altogether so instead Scott reached down to grab Mitch's pinky with his own for support.

Normally Mitch would have pulled away since he didn't want people seeing but with Scott still standing in front of him and blocking the view of their fingers Mitch didn't have a reason to pull away.

Feeling Scott's finger wrap around his own caused Mitch to looked up at Scott only to get lost in those blue eyes like he tried so hard not to do every day. Most of the time when Mitch got lost in Scott's eyes it felt like he was flying so high in the sky he couldn't see which way was down. Every second longer Mitch stared into Scott's eyes he felt himself fly higher and higher.

Feeling a pair of strong and long arms around his waist caused Mitch to jump out of his train of thought and look up at Scott totally confused on what had happened. Although he knew was that everyone was staring at him with their eyes and mouth wide open.

Mitch was completely lost on what he did or what happened so he had to push, Scott off him a bit. "What?"

Before Scott could even open his mouth Mr. Adam came up behind them and patted Mitch's back with a proud smile. "Congratulations Mitch, you're a tenor."

Scott felt a huge pride in his chest when he finally heard Mitch's highest note and brought him on a cloud that was over nine thousand. It was easy to tell that Mitch couldn't believe that he was actually hit those notes, let alone be a tenor.

"No way I can't be a tenor I mean I just can't hit those notes." Mitch denied both the men's statements but Mr. Adam pulled out a small recorder and pushed play which began playing both of the male's voices. Scott and Mitch's voice matched together so perfectly and seemed to be the perfect amount of highness and lowest which caused the final piece to hit not just Scott's ears but everyone's ears like silk. Although when it came to the higher notes Scott's voice seemed to fade out while Mitch's kept going higher and higher until Mr. Adam had stopped just in shock on how steady and even Mitch's voice was.

"Mr. Grassi, Mr. Hoying. Your voices together are beautiful. Next time I want you two to sing a duet. I'll let you chose your song but it'll be for the midterm and if it sounds like I hope it will, you two will perform it as a solo act for the concert as a final." Mr. Adam said with a proud look on his face.

Scott couldn't help but get excited now for the fact that he was now going to be able to work with Mitch on a closer level but get to sing with him now as a final grade in front of everyone. Mitch seemed a bit nervous but gave both Mr. Adam and Scott a smile and a nod to confirm he was going to actually sing.

"I bet that's the noise he makes when he takes it up the ass! Fucking faggot!" Mathew yelled from the back of the class which caused Scott to turn to him and begin walking up, that was the last straw he had with Mathew. What Scott didn't see was the fact that Mathew had pulled his arm back to throw his bottle that was now full of tobacco spit with the lid off at Mitch.

Scott didn't have enough time to react since he just wanted to yell at Mathew so all he could do was watch the water bottle hitting Mitch in the face which resulted in all of the jock's brown spit to drench Mitch's head and chest in it. All of Matthew's friends laughed and a few other people did too at the comment and Mitch getting drenched in the spit. The comment alone was enough for Scott's blood to boil but when he saw Mitch getting hit with the bottle it made something snap inside the blonde. With his entire body tense and on fire Scott turned to Mathew direction and did something that without a doubt made everyone scared of Scott Hoying for the rest of his school life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so enough of the small rant here's a happier note. This book just got around 600 reads and I couldn't be happier I'm honestly surprised that it's started gaining traction when I haven't updated in a whole month. But to make it up I'll be doing a double update about an hour or two after this one gets up! Thank you all again for all the reads and votes. Till next time! Don't forget to vote, comment and ask any questions you have!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> TM


	9. Chapter 8: The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's never once wanted to hurt someone, until now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well please please don't expect this to happen often this is just a "sorry" from me for not updating for a whole flippin month. Also, remember that Author's Note in the last chapter? Well if you read it you'll know that it's your job as a reader to look at the trigger warnings in the chapter. This is where that rule comes into play heavily for the first time. Please don't forget to read and mostly don't force yourself to read something you don't like. I'll be commenting myself where it ends so those who are uncomfortable can just skip to where they see a comment hopefully missing all the stuff you don't want to. There will also be a bit of a longer break to hopefully when scrolling you'll see it so you can just read back where you feel comfortable. It should recap within itself on what happened so you don't have to worry about missing any plot.
> 
> Trigger Warnings!: Graphic detail of fight, including blood, bone breaking, all around violence. Hospital talk (stitches, minor brain injury), negative/minor homicidal thoughts.

Darkness that's what surrounded Scott and blurred his vision, but it's what he heard is what fueled the rage in his blood. The sounds of bones breaking under his touch, the pain rushing into his knuckles after he hit something sharp, the sound of flesh hitting flesh changed to flesh hitting wetness. The moment Scott heard the beautiful splattering noise whenever he threw his fist down, on what though is what he didn't know. It wasn't like the blonde truly cared all he knew is that he was in heaven, his right hand was getting coated nicely with the thick and warm blood from something under Scott while his left was covered by at shirt fabric that began to grow sticky in his tight grasp. Nothing could have made Scott feel any more alive. Or so Scott thought.

"Scott.... Scott..." That beautiful angelic voice coming from the one and only Mitch Grassi soon started to combine with the sound of blood splashing against flesh.

Scott found himself in the beautiful bliss of ecstasy and euphoria, there wasn't a single thing that could stop this moment. That was a lie since Scott's vision slowly started to come back to him, not all at once but what he did see he wasn't sure if he should be proud of himself or not. A total of four arms were on Scott's body, who's he didn't know or care. Two were wrapped around each arm while the other two were trying to pull his torso back, once they were actually able to get Scott to back up a bit is when his vision had come back completely. There on the ground in front of him was a bloody, bruised, beaten down mess but behind the blood there was Mathew.

Not even five seconds later Scott felt the rage cloud his vision again the moment he remembered what Mathew had done to Mitch,  _his_  Mitch. With a quick jerking motion, Scott elbowed the student holding his arm back to start punching the already uncautious male under him. Punch,  _crack_ , punch,  _crack._  The rhythmic sound of Scott's first connecting with Mathew's nose over and over again was as calming yet thrilling all at once. Scott's never gone this physical with anything before, but he needed more, yes there was some pain on his end with his knuckles connecting with Mathew's teeth every so often but it was so worth it. The joy of hearing the small crunches and pops, then the final blow that caused everyone to beg Scott to stop is when he finally broke Mathew's nose.

The pop was the peak of his high and he needed more of everything, more of the contact, the blood, the smell, the screams he needed everything to be more. Just as the blonde pulled his arm back to continue his assault on Mathew he heard an outcry from the one person he'd ever care about.

"Scott stop please!" Mitch yelled at the top of his voice causing Scott to freeze, every ounce of rage, hate, need all faded from the blonde's body the moment he heard Mitch's voice.

Scott listened to every word Mitch said even if he didn't register it at first, but his body did. Scott's body listened to Mitch's plea before his mind had the time to register it. The blonde turned to look at Mitch with confusion then everyone else who seemed to be backed away from him, some having blood on them or just watching with shock on their face. Scott had finally come down from his high letting reality slowly sink in as he realized what he had done to Mathew, and what he did to his reputation here. His eyes slowly fell back on Mitch who just watched his best friend attack the most popular boy in the entire school and sign his name on all the football member's hit list.

The shock was clear to see on Mitch's face as the tenor slowly backed away from Scott. Mitch was the only thing on Scott's mind now so he dropped Mathew which made the students and Mr. Adams let go of his body to check on the barely breathing Mathew. Though before Scott could even take a step towards Mitch all he saw was a fist coming from the left side from one of Mathew's best friends, James McGraw.

James and Mathew had been friends since anyone could remember, they were both co-captains on the football team, both were the biggest bullies in the school, and both were willing to kill for the other. James was different than Mathew by a few things, while Mathew was the country boy James was a city boy. James had light brown hair that was styled in a buzz cut, dark brown eyes that seemed almost black now since he was pissed. Scott really couldn't take much time to focus on how James looked like since every five seconds he'd see the fist come straight for his eyes. The blonde couldn't bring his hands up to cover or try to protect his face since when he hit the ground his arms landed on his sides and James took that chance to put his legs on each arm to keep Scott pinned beneath him.

Every punch James landed Scott had tried to lift his head off the ground in some sense but James would be there to punch his head back down. The force of each punch caused Scott's head to bounce off the ground a few inches only to be punched back down. Scott heard his angel's voice coming from the left of him, but it was muffled and hard to hear from James' assault and the students yelling for the fight to stop.

The constant assault on the back of Scott's head bouncing off the ground caused it to split open and a small puddle of blood begin to surround Scott's head. The sounds of the blood making the slightest splattering sound with every contact between Scott's head and the floor beneath him. The sounds grew louder and louder with every contact and it made Scott's skin crawl in the perfect way, but Scott wasn't one to simply take things so with his natural strength and the rush of adrenaline rushing through his veins the blonde was strong enough to both push James off him and with the momentum to pin James on his back.

When James was laid out on his back Scott instantly started to connect his fists back to James' face. The first punch was more than enough to stun James so he wouldn't be able to react fast enough to the other punches. Scott's left hand went down to hold the back of James's head up to have more force with every blow. After the fourth punch is when Scott finally broke the skin right above James's eyes. There was that beautiful sound again, the blood spraying everywhere from the force with each punch. James's had long been knocked out after the third punch but that wasn't nearly enough to stop Scott. The boy was on a high and wasn't planning on coming down anytime soon, not with his own

Once the brunette was on the ground it was Scott's turn to begin pounding his face into the ground, but before that Scott turned the male on his after grabbing his right wrist and turning it with a quick jerk and pushing it upwards once James was on the ground. There was a small outcry coming from the male under Scott in pain when there was another pop. Scott gripped James short hair in his hand and began smashing James face down into the ground. James had stopped moving after the very first bash down, and the blood was forming a small pool around James' head, the blonde didn't stop one bit. Scott could feel the sweat slowly start to roll down his forehead, seeming to mix with the blood coming from a cut under his eye and his nose.

The male needed more blood, more sweat he needed to feel the energy rushing through his veins Scott wanted all of it, and in his pursuit of trying to get more he began to be more primal, the bashing grew faster and harder but Scott could only do a total of three bashes since he was growing tired from his own wounds, but what made him completely stop is once he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a forehead pressed up in the center of his shoulder blades.

"Please... Enough Scott..." Mitch's voice was soft and almost scared, and desperate. Mitch never pulled or tugged on Scott's body he just held onto Scott's chest.

Scott looked down at James and soon released the jocks hair from his grasp; James' body fell to the ground but he was in a far better condition than Mathew was. James was coming in and out of cautiousness while Mathew was barely even breathing and still laid out where he had been beaten by Scott. There was some sense of pride though once Scott tried taking a step back he felt the pain in his head intensify causing his hand to go up to his head where a small opening was from his head bashing against the hard ground. That's when Scott's vision slowly began to black out while his knees started to grow weaker. The blonde slowly turned to try and look at Mitch to say something, but before he even could open his mouth Scott's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out. The last thing Scott felt were Mitch's arms around him and hearing Mr. Adams voice for someone to get more nurses.

\------------------------------------------------

Scott was surrounded once again by darkness, it wasn't calming like it was before. This darkness was loud and seemed to be moving a lot. Scott felt cold air against his face at a constant speed as if he was sticking his head out of the window on a winter's night. The sounds surrounding Scott caused some frustration since it was so constant yet so loud at the same time with a humming noise. It wasn't as satisfying as the first time since Scott was able to hear the skin rip and feel the blood pour out, this darkness was full of muffled noises and what little blood Scott did feel it was being stopped by something scratchy against his own skin.

With a few gentle pats against Scott's right cheek, the darkness slowly started fading away but the drowsiness was still present when he slowly opened his eyes, it took a few blinks for Scott's vision to fully come back but once he did he was greeted by a harsh bright light right above his head. With a bit more effort than usual, Scott lifted his right arm up to try and shield his eyes from the light, but once he moved his hands a bit he felt something in his arm tug a bit. Scott's blue eyes slowly fell on an IV needle in his right arm causing him to frown in confusion, the blonde's mind began to try and connect the pieces but once he thought too much into it a sharp pain came from the back of his head. Lifting his left hand up Scott tried to touch the back of his head and find what was causing him pain, but before he could even reach it a hand gently grabbed Scott's wrist.

"Don't move too much..." Mitch's voice said softly while he gently set Scott's arm back down next to his side.

Scott did the only thing his body to when he saw Mitch's dark brown eyes that seemed to pull him back into the darkness. Mitch's darkness was full of warmth and comforted him in every possible way. A tired smile formed on Scott's lips as he laid back against the pillows, though just as he was about to relax he quickly sat up to look around to try and find either James or Mathew. However, Scott wasn't in the choir room, he wasn't even in the school he was in a hospital room. The blonde's eyes roamed around the room as the pieces slowly started connecting from the sounds. The humming came from the light above him; the cold breeze was the air conditioning blowing cold air on his face. Scott realized he was in a hospital, but where was everyone else especially his parents. Weren't parents always the one that would always be by the child's side when they go to a hospital? Not just the kids best friend he hasn't seen in years.

"W-Where's my parents?" He asked while trying to ignore the dull throbbing pain in the back of his head.

"They went to go get your sisters, they'll be back soon. Don't worry too much about it or your head's gonna hurt again." Mitch's voice was softer, but it was different than before as if he didn't want Scott to hear it in general, but the blonde of course did.

"What happened?" Scott asked as he trailed his fingers through his hair, trying to pinpoint exactly where the pain was coming from, but Scott's brows furrowed together in confusion when he hit a shaved section on the back of his head. "Did I get a haircut?"

"No, they had to... They had to cut your hair to get to your cut... You got a few stitches, but it looks good though." Mitch said with a small smile in an effort to try and lighten the mood.

Scott, of course, smiled when he saw those dimples slowly peek out from Mitch's cheeks, they were barely there but Scott could see them. Although he watched the smile fade away while Mitch sat back down in the chair to the right of him.

"Do you remember anything? Like what you did? Or what happened?" Mitch asked as he looks over at the male's arms, his eyes stopping at the IV in Scott's arms. The brunette seemed to go a bit squeamish from the needle in his best friend's arm.

Scott's eyes followed Mitch's gaze though he clenched his hand into a fist to feel the needle move ever so slightly just to see if he felt it, he did. "No... I just remember Mathew did something..."

"Well... Yeah, that's about... five percent of it. You kinda got into a fight with Mathew... And James" Mitch said as he rubbed the blanket between his fingers then that's when Scott realized Mitch wasn't wearing the same clothes as before, he didn't even smell the same in fact he smelt plain.

"Wait did you... When did you change?" Scott asked not really paying attention what he said about Mathew or James he just cared about why Mitch didn't smell like, Mitch.

"Oh yeah, I had to change I got some spit on me... So the hospital gave me some extra scrubs to get into, but blue isn't my color so I just got gray." Mitch said as he tugged on the gray scrubs.

"You better be careful there all the boys are going to want to be with you in that sexy outfit," Scott said with a small smile as he winked to try and make Mitch smile again, which helped a bit.

"Of course anyone knows they'll be lucky to see someone in these sexy clothes... But Scott... I'm really sorry about everything... I should have just kept my mouth shut and not say anything about me being gay and just stayed with Kirstie.." Mitch said as he looked down at the blanket again this time gripping it between his hands a bit tighter.

The blonde frowns as he reached down to slowly grab Mitch's hand, intertwining their fingers slowly as he looked up at Mitch. "Don't you dare ever be scared or ashamed of who you are Mitch."

"But no one accepts me and everyone's always thought I'm the typical straight guy." Mitch said as he tried to pull his hand away, but not truly trying that hard.

Scott squeezed Mitch's hand so he couldn't pull his hand away entirely, but not too hard to force Mitch to stay in contact with him. "Well then if you always think that no one is going to like you I'll be by your side every day till you realize your opinion of yourself is what matters."

"What about you? You're so confident and outgoing, I thought I had something or could at least fake it till I got out of high school... But I couldn't and now because of me calling you out to the park, it got you beat up... I'm poisonous to you and everyone around me... Kirstie left because I broke her heart and her friends keep texting me."

"Kirstie's confused she doesn't really know what happened or what's going on, but... She'll realize that you weren't happy and hopefully, she'll still be your friend." Scott said as he looks up at Mitch though deep down he figured Kirstie wouldn't be the type of person to bully other people, she never was all her life she'd always be the one to befriend everyone no matter what. That was one characteristic Scott said he didn't have and was thankful she did; if it wasn't for that they would have never met or talked to one another. It wasn't even Kirstie at the school it was all that Martha chick.

Mitch could see Scott going off into his mind, but this time, Mitch was watching more carefully to see if there was any discomfort or pain coming from Scott since his head would hurt from the concussion. While Mitch was staring at Scott he absentmindedly began to run his thumb over the rough gauze over Scott's knuckles to cover his stitches, but the moment Mitch felt the gauze he pulled his hand away.

"You got some stitches on your knuckles too when you were punching one of them they uh... You hit their teeth so they cut you up pretty bad." Mitch said as his eyes scanned over the small red dots on the gauze. "You're face isn't that good looking either...."

Scott only lets a low chuckle out as he raises an eyebrow which caused some pain to him, but he ignored it. "What happened? Did I try to look like Mathew?"

That earned a laugh from Mitch and was more than enough for Scott. Though of course it only lasted a few seconds causing Mitch's expression to turn more serious as he looked down at Scott only to see those blue eyes staring back at him. The two seemed to just be content in each other's company, both reached back to intertwine their fingers again. There were no words between one another but the silence was just enough for them with being in each other's presence. With the creak of the room's door, Mitch was the first to jerk his hand away.

Both boys turned their heads to look to see who was walking into Scott's room only to see the young Hoying's parents and his doctor he's never seen. Scott's parents rushed over with his sisters to check on their family member. Scott's parents, of course, walked over to see if their son was okay, Connie had reached up to brush the loose hair that was on her son's face away while Rick just watched his son, taking in the damages he had gotten. Scott's sisters Lauren and Lindsey both looked over their brother's beaten state and the machines hooked up to him.

"Well I'm glad you're awake Mr. Hoying, you had us worried for a few minutes back there." The man dressed in white said as he pulled a flashlight out from his coat pocket and waited till Mitch and Scott's sisters moved out of the way so the man could shine the light in Scott's eyes. After a few seconds of the light somewhat blinding Scott, the Doctor pulled away with a small smile. "I'm Dr. Ramsey hopefully, this time, you'll stay awake and remember me."

Scott's brows furrowed together in confusion as he stares at this Dr. Ramsey's features and body in an effort to find any memory whatsoever of the man in front of him, but with the pain in the back of his head distracting him so Scott couldn't really think for more than five seconds. "I... Don't remember you"

"Don't seem so sad about it Scott I'm surprised you're awake and talking this time. I've been outside with your parents explaining the care you're going to need once you go home, but I'm going to tell them to you too okay?" Dr. Ramsey said as he turned his back to Scott to try and find something to write with.

This time, Scott was going to remember every detail of Dr. Ramsey now if it would kill him. To Scott's surprise Dr. Ramsey seemed pretty young no older than twenty-four or five and his face showed it with the youth that seemed to radiate off him more than any of the high school students in the room, his light brown hair was combed to the side in an effort to look professional but there were a few loose rebellious curls that didn't quite form with the rest of the hair or the gel he had used. Once Dr. Ramsey turned towards Scott once again with a pen and notepad in hand is when Scott was able to see the darkest green eyes he'd probably ever see or have seen in his life they were almost hypnotizing, in fact Scott barely had enough time to pull himself out of whatever fascination he had with his doctor's eyes to catch him talking.

"And when you shower or take a bath you can put shampoo around it every two days but no heavy scents or anything, don't put too much water over it and just make sure it's dry before you go to sleep. No hair product or hair spray. Think you got all of it?" Dr. Ramsey said with a smile though when he saw the confusion plastered over Scott's face he raised a thick eyebrow. "Did you get any of that?"

Scott slowly shook his head as he tried to take in the information he'd just got, but Dr. Ramsey only shook his head and turned to Connie and Rick. "What about you two?"

Connie and Rick both nodded though Connie was the first to speak verbal of the three. "I did but Rick and I can't take any time off work and I wouldn't want the girls missing any school..." Connie turned to her husband in an effort to find any support or any other alternatives in taking care of their son, but to everyone's surprise, it was Mitch who spoke up.

"I can take care of him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gearing up pretty quickly. Is this the last we see of Mathew and James? Is Scott gonna be okay? Is his new fascination with fighting going to change anything? Does Mitch know what the fuck he's doing to help Scott? Well, I guess you'll have to wait until the end of the month huh? :) Till next time! Don't forget to vote, comment and ask any questions you have!
> 
> Love,
> 
> TM


	10. Chapter 9: The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably how Scott would have looked like before he passed out in the previous chapter. Another thing is that I have no medical training this is just kinda coming from personal experience and information I find online. 
> 
>  
> 
> TW: More hospital talk (some talk of blood and stitches) mentions of the fight,overalll some violence but nothing in detail.

_ “I can take care of him” _

Mitch said while everyone seemed to turn towards the normally quiet boy in surprise though Connie’s face began to show confusion.

“But won’t you miss school, Mitch?” Of course, Connie’s inner mother came out and was concerned for Mitch’s school life as if he was her own child. With the amount of time he spent at her house, he should be.

Mitch gave a small and somewhat nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head and shook his head “I actually got suspended too for cussing out the principle and calling him a stupid ass mother-….” Mitch stopped himself before he could finish saying anything worse as his cheeks   
turned a slight shade of red. “And a few other nasty things too…”

Connie’s eyes widen slightly as she looks down at the usually collected and respectful Mitch she thought she knew just admit to cursing out the principle. “O-Oh…. Well if it’s okay with your parents I’m sure they’d be fine with you taking care of Scott. We could pay you for doing it too if you’d like”

The brunette only shook his head as he tucked his hands into the scrub pockets. “Don’t worry about paying me as long as you don’t mind me eating your food.” Mitch said with a smile causing Connie to laugh at the small joke and even felt some sort of happiness that Mitch seemed to be much different when they were younger. Rick reached into his pocket to pull his phone out as he called Mitch’s father, Mike to see if the boy could come over to take care of Scott while they were at work.

Dr. Ramsey soon turned to Mitch and reached out to shake the younger boy’s hand with a smile. “Well, Mitch if you’re going to be the one taking care of Scott I guess I should show you what to do. You’re not scared of blood right?”

Dr. Ramsey meant it as a joke but once he saw the concern on Mitch’s face he shook his head quickly. “Don’t worry too much about it though okay? There may be some dry blood over the stitches or around it, but that’s normal and why we’re going to wrap him up in some bandages tonight and when you get here tomorrow morning I’ll take you step by step on how to clean and take care of his stitches okay?”

Mitch gave Dr. Ramsey a small nod as he glanced over at Scott only to see the blonde staring ahead with a dazed look on his face. “So tomorrow can I just pick him up?” Mitch asked once he turned back to Dr. Ramsey who turned towards the blonde’s parents.

“You can only if they sign the paperwork out and say you and your parent will be here to pick Scott up. The secretary can help you get everything figured out and signed by the time you leave to make sure you sign off on Scott leaving with Mitch and his parents.” Dr. Ramsey looked towards his parents as he went to his computer to send the paperwork to the front desk. Once it sent the doctor rolled over to the sink to start washing his hands.

“ You two can go sign that I’ll stay back and have Mitch watch me clean his wound today   
okay?” Dr. Ramsey said as he pulled on a pair of gloves then stood up from his rolling stool to stand Scott’s bedside and pushed the arm rails down to be able to get a closer look at Scott’s head.

“Okay, we’re going to be right outside, Scotty.” Connie said as she motioned her daughters to come with them so they wouldn’t be in Dr. Ramsey or Mitch’s way.

Scott only gave a small wave to his parents and sisters as they walked out of his room, but the moment they left Scott’s eyes went to Dr. Ramsey who had gently pushed Scott’s shoulders forward so he could see the back of the male’s head where his stitches were covered by the bandages that had a few red droplets.

“Mitch come here and look at how I’m going to unwrap this okay? They need to stay dry for forty-eight hours, so tomorrow night you can wash them and I’ll give you the wipes I want you to use to be able to clean it, but I want you to watch how I wrap his head again okay?” Dr. Ramsey began to unroll the dirty bandages to show the bright red area surrounding the line of stitches on the back of his skull. Dr. Ramsey then leaned over to grab the sealed bandages and simply ripped the top off and slowly began to wrap Scott’s head up to cover his stitches.

After starting it off Dr. Ramsey nodded his head towards Mitch to motion for him to take over wrapping Scott’s head. Scott had to admit at first it felt weird at first and hurt a bit when   
his Doctor had the bandage to brush against the sensitive area around the stitches and the wound itself. It didn’t help either that no matter what Scott couldn’t stop the throbbing pain that was coming from the back of his head. In fact, the blonde didn’t even notice that Mitch had taken over since all he could truly focus on was the slight tug and pull of his skin and stitches pulling on the bandages and gauze. Scott didn’t find any relief until he felt the tightness around his head which seemed to numb and cause the blonde to almost let a moan out just from the overwhelming relief.

“Good just like that Mitch and to tie it all you need to do is grab the tape and tape it together, it’ll keep the bandages close together and firm to help keep everything good, just make sure it’s not too tight okay?” Dr. Ramsey gave Mitch tips as he watched Mitch grab the tape and taped the bandage down, but was careful to not touch the male’s actual stitches then slowly wiggle a finger under the bandages to check the tightness

“Is this too tight Scott?” Mitch asked as he looks down at his best friend but Scott couldn’t even say anything all he could think about how his mind was finally back to what it was, calm and running at his own pace, different sounds he could finally pick up, Dr. Ramsey’s breathing, the fan above him circulating the air, the scratching of the bandages on his now buzzed hair, the fabric of his gown moving with his breaths, Scott could finally think and be himself.

“It’s… I can finally think…” Scott said as he closes eyes and leaned into Mitch’s touch and start to try and fall asleep again.

Dr. Ramsey watched Scott only to laugh softly as he looked at the two. “The pressure actually helps more than most people think, it relieves the pain and almost numbs everything else, it sounds a bit odd but that’s all you need sometimes. Don’t let him sleep just yet okay I’m going to get a bag of everything you’ll need and a packet to say what to do. I’ll be right back okay?”

Without really waiting for either of the boy’s response Dr. Ramsey turned to walk out   
of Scott’s room to go grab the folder for Mitch and Scott’s parents to take care of Scott’s wounds. Mitch’s eyes went from the door Dr. Ramsey left out of back down to Scott who was leaning into his touch. It was actually a bit ironic due to the fact that not even four hours ago the same boy who was on the brink of sleeping in the palm of his hand had beat someone’s face in…. For him. That was the weirdest thing for Mitch to wrap his mind around.

Scott Hoying had fought not one but both of the football team captains and he didn’t look   
the worse out of them. In fact, Scott seemed to have the least damage… At least from the outside. Even after getting an assault from James and even blacking out Scott somehow came back. Mitch absentmindedly began to run his thumb along what hair was still left in thought as his brows furrowed together. Everyone was sure that Scott wouldn’t get up even Mitch saw the blonde’s eyes roll into the back of his head, the way his hands fell limp to the ground, the loud ‘thud’ of his body hitting the ground. Mitch’s gaze went down to the male’s right hand that had the most bandages around it. Scott’s hand clenched into a tighter fist when he tried to raise it in an effort to either knock James off or defend himself. But when the blood started to splatter on the floor, and those blue eyes roll into the back of his head. Scott's hand fell and stayed   
down, that's what everyone thought at least.

Just as Mitch finally looked away from the male’s facial features he saw Mathew’s father standing in the doorway, his usual cowboy hat was off and in his hands. If you were to look at Mr. Patterson and his son they were total opposites physically, the young and confident blue eyes were nothing compared to the aged, wise, kind, and understanding blue eyes of Mr. Patterson. Mr. Patterson’s eyes almost reminded him of Scott’s, but the difference was that Scott’s held a mystery behind them and a sense of danger how you could watch them darken when he was thinking or lighten up when he would laugh.

“Is Scott sleeping?” Mr. Patterson asked as he slowly stepped into the blonde’s room as if he was scared he’d overstep some line.

Mitch only gave a small nod as he kept his eyes on Mr. Patterson, but he soon panicked when he remembered that was exactly what Dr. Ramsey said  _ not _ to let happen. Mitch gave Scott a short shake to just have his friend open his eyes. They stayed open for a few seconds before closing again. Mitch instead let his hand go into Scott's to give it soft squeezes so the blonde would stay awake.

After that mist of panic, Mitch looked back up to see Mr. Patterson go to stand at the edge of Scott's bed. Mitch watched Mr. Patterson rather closely in case he did something bad, with a quick glance Mitch looked over towards the “call nurse button” then back at Mr. Patterson.

“That boy can sure dish a punch huh?.... Well, I reckon he could take one too… Is he okay?” Mr. Patterson asked while he walked closer to the side of Scott’s bed to get a look of the blonde who was trying to keep his eyes open but they were far too heavy for him at the time.

“He has a concussion…  six stitches on his head and another four on his knuckles… How’s Mathew..” Mitch asked in an effort to try and care but the way Mathew’s name rolled off his tongue made his tone harsh.

Mr. Patterson sighed as he shook his head before chuckling to himself in thought while he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and one foot crossed behind the other. “He’s got a broken nose and a few stitches on his cheek… My son can’t take a punch to be honest…. When I watched the video the school has of that Hoying boy fighting him the first or second punch knocked my boy out and a few after that broke his nose. ” Mr. Patterson only chuckled as he scratched at his chin in thought though when he looked over Mitch once again everything clicked in his head. “So you’re the boy my son spit on...?”

“Actually, he threw a full bottle of chew spit on me…”

“I’m sorry to hear that son… I’m not gonna lie to you I can tell Y'all are close and I’m going to be blunt… The police asked if I wanted to press charges for Mathew to that boy there” Mr. Patterson said the words as if he was still thinking about everything, his choices, the outcomes, every possible ending with his choice.

Mitch felt heart skip a beat at the sheer thought of losing Scott again, he couldn’t have it happen again. Now Mitch didn’t know what to truly say or if he should say anything to Mr. Patterson, it was obvious the older male was thinking about everything thoroughly. 

“I ain’t though…. If anything my son needed a good ass kicking… And if what he did to you and has done to you,  I understand and I’m sorry son.”

That was a total and complete shock Mitch wasn’t expecting now, he was almost a hundred percent sure that it was some joke but when he finally processed Mr. Patterson’s hand stretched out towards him. Mitch froze and was unsure on what to do, but then again he didn’t want to seem rude so he reached out to shake Mr. Patterson’s hand. After a firm shake, Mr. Patterson simply walked away without another word leaving once again another confused Mr. Grassi with a half asleep Mr. Hoying who rested his head against Mitch’s hip.

Silence filled the room and Mitch really didn’t know if he should be glad everything turned out the way it did or be scared. The only thing he did know was that Scott was safe for now, and that’s all Mitch cared about. The brunette couldn’t shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to happen that he couldn’t control, but until then he was going to fight to keep his friend close to him and get him back to health.

“Mitch, can we talk to you?” Connie’s voice came from the door that was so soft Mitch barely heard it, and then he figured that it was since Scott would wake up if he heard her.

 

With a bit of maneuvering and careful steps, Mitch was able to slip away from Scott, being extra careful to set his head on the side so his stitches wouldn’t be pressed against the pillow and hurt him.  Once Mitch was satisfied that Scott wouldn’t be in any pain he went over to see Connie and Rick looking at each other both with a serious look on their face. This worried Mitch.

“What’s wrong did someone die or something?” Mitch joked playfully but then his eyes widen at the possibility of someone actually dying. “Wait no I didn’t mean that no one died right?”

Rick gave a chuckle as he gently rested his hand on Mitch’s shoulder. “No one died son, we need to talk to you about Scott.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit more of Mitch just remembering everything that happened in case that some of you didn't feel comfortable reading the last chapter. Another thing is that this chapter is a bit shorter but the reason is that I needed to break the two up so it wouldn't be too long. Till Next time! Don't forget to like, comment, and ask any questions you have!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Love,**
> 
>  
> 
> **TM**


	11. Chapter 10: The Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Medical talk, minor panic attack, angst

Here it was the bombshell he knew was going to happen, something Dr. Ramsey didn’t tell him like that he was going to die from the blood loss, or he won’t remember anything, or he’ll be in pain forever, he can’t move, something bad. The brunette couldn’t say a word, all he could do was just look up at Rick and wait for the news but it was Connie who started talking.

 

“I’m sure you can tell that Scott is different from some of the other kids…” 

 

That statement was a bit confusing for Mitch to really comprehend or think about, was Scott really different?  Mitch of all people didn’t have any room to talk since he wasn’t what everyone else considered normal either.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well… I’m sure you’ve noticed he really doesn’t know how to act in certain situations? Or how he’s a bit touchy?” Connie spoke softly as if she wanted to keep the entire conversation in a whisper for some reason.

 

“Yeah I mean it’s not a big deal he just touches me and Kirstie but it… It’s mostly me now…” Mitch said somewhat unsure if this was an interrogation of some sort or if it was just to see what his and Scott’s relationship actually was or if it was something deeper than both boys told their parents, or did Scott tell them that he was gay and now Connie was asking if it was true, would they freak out and ban him from hanging out with Scott, or be around their house and family? Mitch could feel his stomach tighten and the sickening feeling in the back of his throat caused from the panic attack that was ready to come at any second.

 

“Well, the reason he’s like that is because… Scott has… He's had a crush on you for a while now, but please don’t treat him any different it would devastate him if he found out I told you and you push him aside. You’re the only one to really push him out of his shell.” Connie had began rambling, but as much as Mitch wanted to listen to her all he could process was that Scott had a crush on him. His best friend Scott Hoying had a crush on him?

 

After rambling for about a minute Mitch finally cut Connie off from trying to explain how Scott was still a good boy and how that he doesn’t want people to know by placing a hand on her shoulder. “Mrs. Hoying no offense but… Is that it, Scott’s gay?”

 

Both of the Hoying parent’s eyes widen at Mitch’s nonchalant response about their son’s sexuality. 

 

“What do you mean is that it?” Rick asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Well, it’s not that big of a deal it’s still Scott it’s just who he wants to be with and… That’s me apparently…” Mitch said with a shrug in an effort to keep the conversation calm, but in the back of his mind, Mitch could feel the fixation on trying to find out why Scott had a crush on him.

 

“You won’t tell any of the other kids will you? We don’t want Scott to go through bullies, he’s already different enough as it is being one of the tallest kids in school.” Connie walked over to her son’s room and glanced through the window on the door.

 

That was one thing Mitch noticed about the Hoyings’ after spending the previous months hanging out with them again. They were passionate about the welfare of everything and everyone they met even if it was for a few hours they’d put their life on the line for others who couldn’t do it themselves. A part of Mitch grew a bit curious on how each relationship went in the house now that he thought of it. Connie was always protecting Scott no matter what the reason or what circumstances, Connie always protected Scott and tried to give him the best of life even now it was obvious that she wanted to be by her son’s side, yearning just to make sure her son was the most comfortable. Their relationship was a bit odd, but anyone would consider it to be an admirable relationship, it was the picture definition of the ultimate bond between mother and child.

 

There was something missing from the perfect family photo and Mitch wasn’t the only one who noticed it. Though thinking about the one thing that was missing made Mitch just anxious about thinking about it. Rick’s relationship with Scott was different and something that everyone could see if they spent a day in their house. That was something that made Mitch uncomfortable on just being around, how both of them stared at each other with a menacing glint in their eyes. They would be glances but within those five seconds, it was like watching an entire argument.

 

“Mitch?” A snapping hand appeared in front of Mitch’s eyes forcing the brunette out of his train of thought only to see Dr. Ramsey standing in front of him.

 

“Oh sorry about that what’s wrong Dr. Ramsey?” Mitch chewed on his inner cheek to try and focus on Dr. Ramsey instead of getting lost in thought.

 

“Nothing’s wrong I just got all of the information and things you’ll need to take care of Scott for the next week.” Dr. Ramsey then handed Mitch a folder and large bag in each hand. “I’ll recommend you going over the steps on what to do tonight since tomorrow I’ll have you clean Scott’s wounds and just to make sure you don’t have any questions, but if you do need anything after that my number is in the folder”

 

Mitch stared at the thick folder while glancing up at Dr. Ramsey but he wasn’t going to treat this like his other homework by just pushing it off till the last minute, Scott’s health was about to be in his hands and he wasn’t taking that lightly.

 

“Okay thank you, Dr. Ramsey, I’ll be here around eight is that a good time?”  Mitch asked while carefully moving the folder to rest between his arm and torso.

 

“That should be perfect he should be awake and if anything under medication so taking him home should be easy and he’ll more than likely sleep for the rest of the day. We’re going to run another CT scan on his brain to be sure that there's no bleeding before he sleeps for another three hours. If you want you can say your goodbye or goodnight to him if you want? I could ask a nurse to wake him up?” Dr. Ramsey asked as he looked for one of the nurses nearby but Mitch only shook his head.

 

“No that’s fine I’ll just get my things and let him sleep for a while. Thanks for the stuff Dr. Ramsey” Mitch said with a smile which Dr. Ramsey returned and turned on his heels to go check his other patients. 

 

When Mitch turned on his own heels to turn back to Scott’s room to grab his things from the chairs outside the door, he saw Scott’s sisters. They were waiting outside with no signs of their parents, Mitch made a quick glance into Scott’s room only to see it empty then around the halls he saw the two parents walking towards the food court to probably get something for themselves and the kids.

 

What a better time than this? Mitch thought as he turns to slowly push the door open into Scott’s room to see the blonde looking more peaceful than Mitch had ever seen in his life. The way Scott’s normally intense and stern resting face that seemed to hold back a million and one emotions that the blonde didn’t want anyone to see was now more delicate expression. It was truly different since now all emotions were gone besides complete and total relaxation, even the way Scott’s hair was in his face was the final touch to show how completely at ease Scott was. The brunette couldn’t stop the impulse to reach over and brush the hair out of Scott’s face and back into its normal style the best Mitch could without waking Scott up.

 

The blonde’s jaw tightened from the unknown feeling but with the drugs and just pure exhaustion from his previous activates beforehand he stayed asleep. It was a bit odd to think that this man, this boy who could make any girl want him just from a look… Wanted Mitch. Now Mitch always had self-confidence issues ever since he was younger, but not to think that Scott wanted him? Him Mitch Grassi? Why? Was it because of what they did at the party? But his parents said he's felt this way for a while? How long is a while? When he first came back? Did he tell them? 

 

That was one thing Mitch couldn’t figure out but something that he may never figure out either. Yet there was a deep ache inside Mitch’s chest he couldn’t deny to find out why, and for how long.

 

The feeling of vibration spreading from Mitch’s front pocket causing the brunette to be pulled back into reality, once Mitch saw the message from his father he realized that he needed to get home to explain everything to his parents. The school probably called them and tried to give them the best detail of everything and Mitch really didn’t give too much information when he sent his dad. 

 

_ Dad, I’m at the hospital, Scott’s hurt I’m fine physically but not mentally. I’ll call you when you’re out of work. Ignore the school it sucks.  _

_ Dad: Mitchell are you okay? Rick called are you going home with him or what? Is Scott okay? _

 

Mitch stared at the last three words over and over again, which made him think about it more than anything. Scott had just risked his life and attacked other people for him. Was Scott okay? Yeah he was stable or that’s what Dr. Ramsey said but Scott just sent two boys to the hospital and was sent himself from a fight. Rarely would anyone ever get this hurt from a fight with one person but to have three people in the hospital. The worse thing was that Scott did it, he started it, and he was the one who turned feral within one second. 

 

The brunette couldn’t get that one factor out of his mind even on his thirty-minute walk home. Scott was perfectly fine in fact he seemed happier than Mitch had ever seen him before. Scott’s smile was enough to cause the entire room have the desire to smile themselves. That was one of Scott’s best features hands down, the way Scott’s eyes seemed to turn two shades lighter whenever he’d laugh or smile. The only way you’d actually be able to see it is if you really paid attention to Scott’s eyes since they would always squint due to his huge smile and if you weren’t too distracted with the fact that he was already getting laugh lines.

 

All that joy and happiness just to completely turn into something so diabolical and menacing within one second. Mitch knew for a fact that no one noticed what he did in Scott when he wiped his eyes from the spit. The way every inch of Scott’s body seemed to be on edge and tense as a million ideas, thoughts, feelings just rushed through his mind and body. All Mitch knew was that it didn’t take long for Scott to turn and walk up the choir steps to get to the very back where Mathew and his friends had been laughing their asses off and pull his arm back to land the first of many punches. 

 

It seemed to all go in slow motion for Mitch, every step Scott took, every time his fist came back to blow another punch, Mr. Adam pushing past him to try and break up the fight. All if it was surreal for Mitch and he hated every second of it, the fact that he was expecting his best friend to get the crap beat out of him, the fact Scott was going to be in so much trouble when the fight was being broken up. When the fighting didn’t stop though is what started to scare Mitch the most and since they were in high school it was always tradition when a fight broke out that everyone needed to surround the fight to just watch it; that caused Mitch’s view of anything happening at all to be blocked by heads and people shoving to get a better view of the fight for themselves.

 

Then the sickening crunch that caused almost everyone’s skin to crawl followed by the sound of something breaking and finally the blood coming out of nowhere to spray people from a punch. The urgency set in after the blood to get whoever causing the most damage off as soon as possible, at this point, Mitch had began pushing and making his way towards the group. The same fist coming down time after time again the fear of the unknown washed over Mitch hoping that it wasn’t Scott taking the powerful punches or giving them, either way, Mitch just hoped Scott had gotten away.

 

The pain of Mitch’s face connecting with the wooden door for his house causing a sharp pulsing from his nose and make him almost fall back from how fast he had been walking. Thankfully he didn’t have a step to his front door or he would have fallen right on his ass instead of stumbling a bit in order to find his footing. Bringing a hand up to his nose to check for any trace of blood, which there wasn’t Mitch finally realized he had walked to Scott’s front door.

 

Mitch did what he did every day after school around the same time but this time, it wasn’t with his best friend, the person who would just listen to his ramblings about anything and everything. Mitch stared at the hardwood door only to see the last name “Hoying” in gold written in cursive just above the peephole. Every single day for the past three months Mitch would walk with Scott since Kirstie worked or had to do chores before he could come, but Scott was there to offer his place for Mitch to stay to either study, hang out or anything at all. Scott was always there, but here he was standing alone in front of his best friend’s house, who was in the hospital with stitches in his head who just got out of surgery from internal bleeding.

 

He shouldn’t be here, he didn’t have a reason to be here his dad was going to expect him to be home once he got off work. Mitch shouldn’t be at Scott’s house he knew he shouldn’t but just as he was turning on his heels to start walking to home he heard a concerned voice. The voice coming from the mother who was more lost than he was at this point. 

 

“Mitch…. What are you doing here?” Connie asked as she slowly stepped out of the car with her purse on her shoulder and folder full of Scott’s information in her hand.

 

_ “What are you doing here?” _ Those five words seemed to shoot Mitch’s heart out and made all of his built up emotions just crack, the entire time of waiting for Scott to wake up, the four hours in the hospital waiting room waiting for any information Mitch never cried or anything he just listened to the nurses updates. “He’s in surgery”, “The Doctor is doing everything he can”, “He’ll be fine he’s in good hands.” Of course Mitch knew it wasn’t the worst thing to happen to someone or the worst case the doctors probably dealt with in that hour let alone the day. But the realization finally hit him and not as in a soft push that made someone stumble back or even fall and they could just brush it off, but the realization that sucked all the air in your lungs out, made your knees give out from any sturdiness they had, your voice become non-existent so the only thing you could do was try to make any type of pathetic noise for help.  Mitch couldn’t even do that, the brunette seemed to be completely paralyzed to the point where he couldn’t even respond to Connie or any of the other Hoyings. Mitch just stood there and watched the family come out one at a time, but when there wasn’t a second tall blonde male Mitch’s entire body seemed to break in a final push of realization. Scott wasn’t there and it was because of him if he didn’t come back or say anything Scott would be coming out of that car to hug Mitch not laying in a hospital bed being watched to make sure he didn’t go into a coma.

 

“…. Mitch?” Rick asked as he placed a gentle hand on the male’s shoulder with a concerned look spread across his face since Mitch didn’t say anything but seemed to get two shades paler. 

 

Mitch couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t blink, talk, move he couldn’t breathe the only thing he could register doing was go into the safest person’s arms he could at the time and that person happened to be the mother of his best friend. Poor Connie wasn’t really expecting a teenage boy to nearly tackle her into the ground from the force of an embrace let alone Mitch have that much speed to go from their front door to the driveway. If it wasn’t for the car Connie would have surely fell back simply from the sudden force.

 

Connie couldn’t and didn’t register what had happened since within a second Mitch had his arms wrapped around Connie and his face against her chest. The mother looked down at the obviously broken boy in her arms, even though she knew Mitch had a happy home to go to she knew he couldn’t go not just yet not when the boy was crying into her shirt. Of course she’s mostly dealt with her daughter’s meltdowns but she did experience a few of Scott’s whenever he did break. Connie carefully shimmied her purse off her shoulder and into her hand without pushing Mitch off too much to hold it to Lauren who took it to carry it into the house. Rick had already unlocked the door for his family, though he stayed to watch Connie begin to slowly walk while humming to Mitch in an effort to keep him relatively calm. 

 

Numb, that’s all Mitch could explain on how he felt was numbness. Mitch didn’t even register he was really walking or even got into the Hoying household till his knees gave out from the edge of the couch causing him to sit. The boy felt the only thing keeping him stable at the moment move away only to be replaced by a flimsy pillow that was nothing compared to what he needed. Mitch felt alone and he felt as if everything was slowly crumbling around him, only a matter of seconds till he would fall into a dark pit of depression. When Mitch finally opened his eyes he was greeted with a familiar scent, so familiar that when it first touched him he knew exactly what the smell was. Scott. Mitch’s brunette eyes went down to see a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, Mitch looked up to see Connie in the kitchen heating up water for tea.

 

It didn’t make much sense on why Connie wrapped Mitch up in this blanket specifically, but Mitch wasn’t really complaining it felt as if Scott was holding him and he couldn’t feel any safer. Mitch couldn’t stop himself from closing his eyes and covering nearly his entire body and face with the blanket. The blanket was soft, it was heavy yes but not suffocating Mitch it was almost as if it was a ‘security blanket’. Mitch didn’t even realize Connie coming to sit back down on the couch till he felt the couch shift a bit from the new weight by his head. 

 

“That’s Scott’s favorite blanket… He always sleeps with it… I figured it should help, and don’t worry about your dad he’s on his way, Rick called him..” Connie said as she offered the cup of tea to Mitch who sat up a bit from his ball on the couch, but he didn’t push himself too far from the cocoon blanket. Mitch took the cup in both hands and brought it to his lips to take a small sip, it was calming  lavender tea that brought a wave of warmth to wash over his body.

 

“Thank you…. How’d you know it’ll help?” Mitch asked as he turned to look at her.

 

“Well I figured you missed him and that’s why you ended up here... Right?” Connie’s smile was kind and understanding, as if she didn’t need Mitch to actually answer verbally.

 

It was a bit of a weird statement but then again it was true. Mitch missed Scott that’s why sub-cautiously he walked here and why he felt safe with Scott’s blanket around him.

 

“Is it that obvious…”  Mitch asked with a small smile though it caused his heart to hurt, whenever he was this sad he’d always have Scott right beside him promising everything was okay.

 

“A little but I don’t blame you…. I doubt you’ve cried yet so it’s good you let it out.” Connie smiled as she looked at Mitch before sipping her tea though her eyes went on the old photo of Scott when he was younger.

 

“Do you know what made him snap…. Or why he did it…” 

 

Mitch glanced at Connie only to look down at his tea, of course he knew the answer to that but he didn’t know if he wanted to tell Connie it was because of him. 

 

“A kid… Uh threw a bottle of spit at someone…” Mitch didn’t want to look up from his cup but he heard Connie chuckle which made him let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“That someone was you wasn’t it?” Connie said with a small smile as she looked at the younger boy.

 

Mitch didn’t want to look up at Scott’s mom for the fact that Scott was in the hospital because of him, probably in pain because of him, scared because of him. Mitch only gave a small nod that he just hoped she saw so he wouldn’t have to say it verbally. 

 

“I thought it was just a old childhood crush…. I had hoped he’d stay with Kirstin for a while but… He just didn’t connect with her then she found you and brought you back…. I’ve never seen more happier in my entire life.” Scott’s mother smiles at the picture of the two best friends from one of their many sleepovers. 

 

Mitch could feel his chest tighten up at the words coming out of Connie’s mouth, was she saying that she wished her son was straight? There was no way, Connie seemed so carefree and loving why should she turn at a time like this?

 

“Are you saying you wish he was straight?” Mitch said just above a whisper for her to actually hear, the question seemed to take the mother by surprise.

 

Silence took over after that, Mitch didn’t want to say anything else until he got her answer and Connie seemed to be thinking over the question herself.

 

“Sometimes, yes but most of the time no… Scott’s a strong boy who deserves to love who he wants to, and it’ll be hard for him but I know that someday people will just… Love.” Connie smiles as she looks down at Mitch who was staring back up at her with a smile on his lips. 

 

Just as Mitch was about to say something a small knock came from the front door causing both to turn their heads towards the sound. Connie got up from her spot on the couch to look through the peephole of the door only to open it soon after to show Mitch’s father, Mike, standing in the doorway. The worry in the father’s eyes seem to only grow when he saw Mitch’s eyes red and puffy from crying.

 

“Thank god you’re okay” Mike rushed over to pull his son into a tight hug that brought a smile to Mitch’s face.

 

His father was one of his biggest supporters ever since he could remember and someone he could never live without. So with him finally being here physically for Mitch it was the best thing to help him at this moment. At this point Mitch was far too emotionally and physically exhausted to register what happened next, he felt his legs start moving for a bit only for him to be forced to sit down then the cold air from the AC hitting his face, he was in a car and from the smell of things, his father’s car. 

 

Mitch pressed his forehead against the cool window, and tried to focus on what Mike was saying but he was just tired. The tea and calmed him down and made him drowsy and from everything that happened all Mitch wanted to do was sleep and he did catch a few minutes of sleep in the car only to be woken up by his mother when he got to the car. 

 

Mitch didn’t even get to eat dinner by the time he got home all he wanted to do was just sleep, he said a quick “Hi” to his sister on his way up to his room. Once he opened his bedroom door and saw his bed he started to strip out of the scrubs he got from the hospital to throw them in some corner of his room. With what little energy he had left Mitch turned his alarm by the side of his bed to 7:00 a.m so he’d have plenty of time to get ready and go to the Hoying’s for Scott.  After setting it Mitch simply fell face first into the blankets to let the overpowering force of sleep wash over him.

 

\--------------------------------

8:00 A.M sharp Mitch was staring once again at the Hoying’s front door with his backpack and the folder on caring for Scott. Yes he was wide awake and ready but that didn't mean he really put an effort in dressing up. He was comfortable enough around Scott that he could just wear a pair of loose sweatpants and tanktop. Mitch knew they would have locked the door so he simply bent down to grab the hidden key under the pull out brick  on the bottom left of the doorway. Mitch unlocked the door before setting the extra key back in it’s place and stepped into the house.

Almost all the lights were out which wasn’t a surprise since they would have wanted Scott to be sleeping. Mitch walked towards the kitchen to start cooking something for his best friend when he woke up, Mitch stood on his toes to open a cabinet and grab the pancake mix from it.  What he didn’t hear was a certain blonde walking down the stairs to stare at him. It wasn’t a few seconds later did a pale hand press against Mitch’s lower back before forcing him to bend over on the counter. Mitch’s eyes widen as he quickly craned his neck just in time to see Scott press himself against Mitch’s backside. Now Mitch could faintly remember a similar feeling back when they were drunk, but being completely sober?  And actually feeling something hard bundle up his tank top so hr could actually feel  _ Scott _ against his lower back. This was new and made Mitch’s cheeks gain a light blush. What was making things worse was that this was Scott, his best friend for years and was currently pressing either the remote control against his rear or was just waking up from a really good dream.

 

“Scott what the hell-” Mitch froze when he felt Scott’s lips land on his neck before sucking softly on the skin.

 

Scott’s lips moved away to go up to barely brush against the shell of Mitch’s ear as he talked in a low, almost growl like voice.

 

“Mitch…. I want to fuck you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm really trying to get all these chapters actually on here again I'm so sorry but I always forget about here and mostly post to Wattpad so follow me there if you want actual up to date updates


	12. Chapter 11: The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really fluffy chapter

_ “Mitch… I want to fuck you…” _

 

Mitch’s entire body seemed to tense at the realization of what Scott said. He froze- this was what it was building up to, Scott's parents probably told him and now this was him finally making a move.

 

Mitch felt Scott's lips brush against the back of his neck again. They weren't rushed or sloppy like they had been at the party, or at least not as well as he could remember. No, this time they were a bit more precise. They started at the back of his ear and trailed down to the junction where his shoulder and neck connected. The kisses were gentle, which almost made them tickle, causing Mitch to squirm. So when the hand that had bent him over moved to hold his hips in place, Mitch was reminded of what situation he was in and that this wasn’t just an accidental brush of Scott's lips during a tickle fight.

 

“Scott wait...we can't do this… your head is still healing” Mitch managed to string together a somewhat proper sentence. However, he found that all he could really focus on was the feeling of Scott’s fingertips digging into his hips, causing Mitch to push himself back from the sudden pressure.

 

“I’m fine Mitch- we didn’t get to stay at the party and I wanted to see you squirm more.” Scott said with a smile evident in his voice.

 

Mitch took a shaky breath as he thought over what his options were, which were really not that many. One was do it and see how far they would go, see if they’d cross some unspoken line that they had already crossed once before at the party. The other option was to try and be the reasonable person and make it awkward between them by saying “no” because he knew that Scott would stop the instant that the word passed his lips.  

 

Mitch couldn’t think too deeply though, because Scott hadn’t yet stopped the gentle kisses he was trailing along his neck. None of them were too forceful or made him uncomfortable, in fact, they were almost comforting in the sense that Mitch knew he had control over what would happen next. After what felt like hours but was only about a minute (since Mitch was currently face to face with the microwave and could see the clock), Mitch finally responded to the unasked question that lingered in the air. Yes, his voice was shaky, and he had a lump that felt like a golf ball in his throat, but he managed to force the word out-

 

“Okay”

 

Mitch felt one of the pairs of fingers that were digging into his hips move and the other pair flip him so that he was suddenly face to face with Scott.

 

“Tell me again that it’s okay, but look me in the eyes, Mitch” Scott commanded as he stared deeply into Mitch’s warm brown eyes.

 

In this position it was even harder for Mitch to focus. He could feel Scott’s breath against his lips as a result of Scott resting his forehead against Mitch’s.

 

“I-I said… I want you, S-Scott…” Mitch could gladly say that he never thought that he would ever say that.

 

Once his consent was given again, Scott leaned in to kiss Mitch gently, not really forcing anything but in fact waiting for Mitch to take the lead. It took a bit longer than Mitch would like to admit for him to realize that, but he soon took control with a series of gentle pecks that grew slower and more passionate with every kiss.

 

Mitch eventually gained enough courage to ghost his tongue over Scott’s lips. It lasted less than a fraction of a second, but it was just long enough for Scott to really feel it. Scott seemed to respond faster than Mitch would have guessed, but at this point he was so caught up in the moment that he swore he could almost hear the constant thumping of music in the background. 

 

Suddenly, Mitch was having a hard time figuring out what was actually happening and what he was just remembering form the party- memories that decided to flood his mind at the  _ worst  _ possible time. However, something that was for sure happening right now was that Scott Richard Hoying was currently sinking to his knees in front of Mitch while gently pushing Mitch’s shirt up so that he could kiss over his friend's stomach.

 

“W-Whoa, Scotty, what are you doing? You don’t have to do that” Mitch said. Scott just looked up at Mitch with a curious, almost mischievous smile on his face.

 

“I’ve always wanted to see what this was like.” Scott said as his chin brushed against Mitch’s already hardening cock.

 

Mitch was only able to watch as his Scott left soft kisses along his stomach, gentle ones that almost seemed close to worshiping him. Deep down, Mitch enjoyed the soft kisses and could faintly hear what sounded like thanks coming from Scott’s lips.

 

Mitch couldn’t really focus on what Scott was saying as he felt a warm tongue press against the thin fabric of his boxers, causing Mitch’s hips to buckle upward by instinct.

 

A low chuckle came from Scott’s mouth as he shimmied Mitch’s sweatpants down the rest of the way, causing them to bunch up around his ankles. Scott didn’t remove Mitch’s boxers, which almost threw Mitch off,  but he didn’t have a chance to complain since Scott continued to trail a line of sloppy, open mouthed kisses along the underside of Mitch’s now fully erect cock through his boxers. 

 

Scott ran his hands up the sides of Mitch’s thighs while his lips stopped at the head of Mitch’s still-clothed cock. With a smirk, he glanced up at his friend whose face was now bright red.

 

“You okay there, Mitchy?” Scott asked as his fingers began trailing down to the waistband of Mitch’s boxers, pushing them down and cupping both of the male’s testicles in his hands.

 

Mitch’s body tensed as he felt the most precious and tender parts of his body being held in the literal palms of Scott’s hands.

 

“Easy… don’t worry, I’m going to be careful.” Scott said with a small smile as he leaned in slowly to press more soft kisses over Mitch’s hips.

 

Relaxing was easier said than done when your family jewels were on the line, but when he looked down into Scott’s beautiful baby blue eyes, Mitch found himself giving a slow nod while letting himself relax. Scott’s hands began to do what felt like milking motion, while his lips continued to ghost over the male’s hips. 

 

Mitch watched in awe as Scott licked his lips and stared at the leaking head of Mitch’s cock. Just that action alone was enough to cause Mitch’s cock to twitch a bit.

 

Through the delicate blonde eyelashes, Mitch could see hypnotising blue eyes that caused a wave of tranquility to wash over all of Mitch's tense muscles. It was at this moment that Mitch realized he trusted Scott, and that he wanted to do this. Not with just anyone, but with Scott.

 

Mitch felt himself hesitate for just a moment as his hand went down to run his fingers through Scott’s soft blonde waves. 

 

Wait…Mitch looked at his hand that was mostly covered by Scott's hair. That didn't make sense... Scott was supposed to have his head bandaged at all times to keep his wound from getting infected...

 

When Mitch looked down at Scott again, the blonde’s eyes suddenly seemed to have a red glow to them.

 

“Uh Scott… are you okay?”

 

Scott opened his mouth, causing a loud beeping noise to pierce the air, making Mitch cover his ears and squeeze his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he was staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

 

Mitch bolted upright to look around in confusion and in blossoming panic as he searched for the source of the high pitched beeping sound which seemed to be coming from his alarm clock. He groaned and reached his hand out to slam the “off” button. However, when he turned on his side to reach, he felt a pressure on his lower stomach. 

 

Mitch looked down towards his waist only to find the reasoning for his urge to use the bathroom. The male groaned again as he fell back on the bed to rub his eyes, and he felt his face heat up from embarrassment. He knew he shouldn’t really be embarrassed for having morning wood, it was something that he really couldn’t control. He was only human after all, and a teenager.

 

But what did embarrass Mitch was the fact that he had had a dream about his best friend on his knees, getting ready to suck his dick without hesitation. Yes, it was a dream, but it wasn’t just some random wet dream. He had had a dream about Scott Hoying, his very best friend, on his knees in front of him and licking those pink lips that were so close to being around his co-... Mitch no. 

 

Mitch realized that he shouldn’t be thinking about that right now, and with another quick glance at his alarm clock he saw that it was already seven thirty. He needed to get dressed, get rid of his problem, and forget about his dream so that he could take care of his best friend. Unfortunately, he had some issues getting up due to the fabric of his boxers rubbing against the head of his cock, which made walking and getting out of bed a bit harder than usual. 

 

After taking one of the coldest showers of his life -which made him question whether he should have just taken care of it himself and deal with the ‘guilt’ of jacking off to the thought of his best friend- Mitch was finally almost on his way out the door so he could drive to Scott’s house. However, when he saw the sweatpants and tank top that he had been planning to wear, he went to his closet to get just a loose t-shirt and shorts instead.  

 

\--------

 

There he was again, 8 A.M and staring face to face with Scott’s door. He would say that he had a sense of Deja Vu, but he knew the reason. Mitch’s hand went to turn the doorknob only to feel resistance, causing Mitch’s heart to skip a beat when everything seemed to fall into place and match his dream.

 

Mitch bent down to get the key under the rock that he had forgotten, and unlocked the door. But, instead of going straight to the kitchen, Mitch walked up to Scott’s bedroom. The sound of soft snoring coming from behind Scott’s door caused Mitch’s lips to curl into a smile.

 

Mitch peeked his head through the male’s cracked open door, but he didn’t dare try to open it since Scott was such a light sleeper. Scott was spread out on his bed with his arms wrapped around the stupid stuffed giraffe that Mitch had found at a drug store. Yet Scott still seemed to treasure it like it was the most priceless thing in the world.

 

Mitch could see a few spots of blood on the bandages that were wrapped around Scott’s head. Mitch decided that he would let Scott sleep for a few more minutes while he cleaned his hands and gathered the things he would need to clean Scott’s stitches.

 

He looked over the cleaning instructions from the doctor while he sat in the bathroom with the different vacuum sealed bandages, cleaning pads, disinfecting spray. Mitch studied which items he would need first, how to keep the down the Scott’s risk of infection, how to keep the pain down to a minimum, and how to spot any signs of emergencies.

 

After feeling confident enough with his knowledge of the instructions, Mitch set everything up in the bathroom to take care of his friend, and went to go wake Scott up.

 

Normally Scott would have woken up just from the sound of soft footsteps coming down the hall. He did wake up a little but almost instantly went back to sleep from sheer exhaustion, although he really didn’t understand why he felt so tired. Yes, Scott knew that he gotten banged up pretty badly, but to this extent? Scott felt useless, and he couldn’t even think about that too much either before he ended up falling back to sleep or getting a bad headache.

 

After drifting back off to sleep, Scott felt a feather like hand press against his forehead, the pressure increased until he felt the knuckles and palm of a hand. Scott slowly opened his eyes to see Mitch, who seemed to be checking to see if Scott had a fever. Scott continued to look up at Mitch, who seemed more concentrated than he had ever seen him. And yet Mitch’s stoic face still caused Scott to feel his stomach fill with butterflies… wait…

 

The taste of bile filled his mouth and before he could even realize what was happening, Mitch had already helped him sit up, holding a trash can up to Scott’s mouth. After the horrible wave of nausea and sickness passed, Scott had worked up quite a sweat and felt even more exhausted than he had when he woke up.

 

Scott was so tired that he wanted to be able to just lay back down on his bed and never do anything ever again for the rest of his life. However, a gentle tug from Mitch forced Scott to sit up on his bed again. 

 

Suddenly Scott’s legs were moving, and he felt every step he took, but Scott had no real idea as to where he was actually going until he heard the bath filling with water and he realized that he was in the bathroom.

 

“Do you think you can take a bath yourself?” Mitch asked.

 

“I… don’t need a shower...” Scott replied while he let out a burp, followed by a low groan as a response to his fear of another wave of nausea.

 

Mitch chuckled  as he held up his phone to read off the text Scott’s mother had sent him. 

 

“Mitch- there should be plenty of food for you guys to eat, but please make sure Scott gets a shower, he’s been sweating a lot in his sleep and it’s making him stink.”

 

Scott frowned as he leaned in to sniff his armpit. He then reached down to try and strip, but his limbs were lethargic and slow, which frustrated him a bit.

 

Mitch didn’t say anything as he watched Scott to make sure that he could do it, but after a few rather excruciating moments of struggling, Scott looked at Mitch with pleading eyes.

 

“This is terrible, can you just do this for me?” Scott asked as he let his shirt fall back down.

 

Mitch had to think for a second as he processed what Scott had asked- how was this situation going to end? Yes, Mitch wanted to take care of Scott, but if he did this, Scott would be shirtless, and he probably won’t be able to take anything off, so Mitch would end up having to completely strip his best friend.

 

Scott watched as Mitch stared at him for a few moments, figuring that he had made the situation a little bit awkward, but just as he was about to say something he saw Mitch move between his legs to reach down and remove Scott’s shirt. 

 

Once the article of clothing was put next to the sink, the two boys seemed a bit unsure about how to proceed, however they came to an unspoken agreement to not say anything as Mitch continued to strip Scott down to just his boxers.

 

This is where things could get even more awkward. Yes, Mitch and Scott were naked around each other to a certain extent. They had experienced the occasional walk-ins while changing, and there was that one time where they were both drunk and jacked each other off… just like every other pair of best friends.

 

Neither boy really knew what to do next. Mitch’s eyes were traveling everywhere else except for Scott, and he eventually noticed a bottle of bubble bath liquid, which caused a tiny lightbulb to go off in his head. Grabbing the bottle, Mitch poured the soap into the warm bath water and stirred it with his hand until the bubbles filled the bath so much that they nearly poured over the edge of the tub.

 

“I’ll help you into the bath, once you cover everything with the bubbles why don’t you just take off your boxers and hand them to me?” Mitch asked with a smile as he offered his hand to help Scott stand up.

 

Now, Scott had no idea why Mitch was so worried about seeing him naked, but it didn’t matter to him and it seemed to put Mitch at ease, so he agreed to do it. With Mitch’s careful guidance, Scott stepped the bath one foot at a time, and once he was in completely and the bubbles were where they needed to be, Scott removed his boxers and allowed Mitch to hang them up on the railing of the bath. 

 

The moment the warm, lavender scented bubbles filled his nose, Scott seemed to relax into the bath. However, just when he was about to reach up for a cup and wash his hair like he normally would, Mitch grabbed it instead.

 

“I’m going to wash your hair you, just worry about your body, okay?”

 

“Oh...yeah, that’s fine.” Scott said with a shrug as he continued to relax.

 

As Mitch dipped his cold hands into the bath water to warm them up, Scott could feel small ripples of water glide over his knees that were poking out of the bubbles. One of Mitch’s fingers accidentally brushed over Scott’s thighs, causing him to quickly jerk his hands away. 

 

Scott watched Mitch’s face as his best friend seemed to struggle with more internal battles at once than Scott had ever seen. So, when their eyes met Mitch was the first one to look away. Suddenly, Scott hated that his mind seemed to be clouded with fog. He had a million things that he wanted to say to try and cheer Mitch up, but every time he tried to get the words out, another mind-splitting headache would interrupt his train of thought. The blonde sighed in defeat and instead stared at his toes that were peeking above the bubbles.

 

Scott felt Mitch’s hands dip back in the water, but just when he was about to look up at Mitch, his vision was cut off by the water that was suddenly being poured over his hair and into his eyes. Scott spit out a good majority of the water that had gotten into his mouth as well and proceeded to move the hair from his eyes, accidentally creating a middle part as he tried looking back up at Mitch again. 

 

“You did that on purpose.” 

 

Mitch was concentrating on making sure that the water didn’t flow too forcefully against the stitches and that the water wasn’t too hot because the stitches would open up. He was basically going down the list in his mind of the do’s and don’t’s. However, the moment that Scott Richard Hoying looked up at him with his hair parted down the middle, Mitch lost any control or focus that he had and began laughing harder than he had for the longest time. 

 

Scott watched, amused, as tears began forming in Mitch’s eyes with every gasping laugh he took, and it made his heartbeat start to pick up. Scott didn’t know what caused his body to react this way, scientifically, but everyone else said that it could be something to do with him having feelings for someone. 

 

But Mitch wasn’t just  _ someone-  _  he was amazing, caring, brave, unique, beautiful, scared at times, but the best thing about Mitch -something that Scott was thankful that he got to see everyday- was that he was still growing. Yes, some of the growth was physical, but Scott took a keen interest in how Mitch was growing mentally. When the school year first started, he had hated being around any group of people he didn’t know for more than a few seconds, but over time he had been able to push himself to ten seconds, then to fifteen, thirty, and then up to a whole minute and so forth.

 

However, to prove that he really was growing mentally, Scott had noticed that Mitch had started to learn his limits. He didn’t have as many or as intense panic attacks, he knew when he needed to excuse himself, when he needed to just be by himself or go to someone he trusted, or if he needed to be around someone he trusted with a large group setting. Mitch was growing up, and even though he couldn’t see what an amazing person he would grow up to be, Scott could. And there was no way in hell that Scott would ever stop reminding Mitch and helping him realize his potential.

  
  


Mitch wiped at his eyes with the back of his wrist as his laughing fit began to leave his system, but instead of being greeted with a frown or some smart remark from Scott, all that he saw were those blue eyes looking up at him, and Scott’s soft gaze made his own lips curl into a smile.

 

“Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?”

 

“You” Scott said plainly.

 

Mitch felt his cheeks heat up with a blush, but he just smiled at Scott, that was one thing that always seemed make him happy. This blonde giant was nothing more than a huge puppy, one that did have some smooth moments.

 

But this time it was different, Mitch didn’t get as embarrassed as he normally would or start stuttering or anything. Instead he just had an overwhelming sense of complacency. Instead of stopping and trying to create some distance between them,  Mitch started to wash his friend’s hair again, being mindful of the stitches of course.

 

Scott felt Mitch’s gentle hands rub his scalp in a soothing way, to the point where he almost started drifting off to sleep. The only thing that kept him awake was the contrasting feeling of Mitch’s fingers trailing down his neck and shoulders. 

 

Neither of them said anything about the curious fingers moving along Scott’s shoulders. It seemed Mitch was not really moving them in a sexual way, it was more like he was getting…  _ familiar  _ with Scott’s body. Mitch’s fingers seemed to slow down with every natural grove of Scott’s body and go over them as if he could burn the groves into his memory.

 

Subconsciously, Mitch leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Scott’s neck.

 

“Wow, we’re cute.” Scott said as he smiled softly, still not really moving.

 

He felt Mitch’s lips curl into a smile of their own against his skin before he pulled away with a shrug in order to wash off the suds from Scott’s back. Mitch now let his fingertips trace the curve of Scott’s spine, feeling the effects of Scott’s scoliosis.

 

“If someone could see us right now they’d think we were already married and maybe considering getting a dog or something to get ready for a child.” Scott said as he finished washing his legs.

 

“We’d have to get sphynx cat since you’re allergic to  _ everything _ , Scott” Mitch replied with a chuckle as he looked down at Scott.

 

“I’m not allergic to  _ everything _ I’m just… immune system sensitive to certain things that make me sneeze and my eyes water.”

 

Mitch laughed even harder as he turned to grab the towel on the counter. Scott let the water drain from the tub before slowly trying to stand up, although he was still a bit slow and shaky. Mitch was quick to cover the male’s lower region with the towel, smiling softly as he lead Scott to sit on the toilet so he could dry his hair and clean the wounds.

 

After gently patting Scott’s hair until it was dry enough,  Mitch began cleaning the stitches and re-bandaging his head. Once the bandages were secure, Mitch leaned in to place another soft kiss over the bandages, smiling as he did so.

 

“Hungry?” he asked.

 

Scott’s stomach growled in response, causing both men to laugh while Mitch walked to Scott’s bedroom to grab him a pair of boxers and sweatpants. Scott wasn’t that far behind because even with his slow state, his long strides made it easy for him to catch up to the shorter man.

 

“Do you want to eat up here, or in the living room?” Mitch asked as he walked around Scott with the intent to exit the room in order to give him some privacy.

 

“In the living room, if I spend another five minutes up here I’m going to go insane.” Scott said as he accepted the clothes from Mitch and waited for him to leave the room.

 

Under normal circumstances, Scott would have just let his towel fall to the ground, but ever since the party they seemed to have this unspoken rule to try and keep all types of intimacy down to a minimum. So, Scott waited until he heard the door shut along with Mitch’s footsteps fading as he went down to the living room.

 

After looking over a recipe that he had printed the night before, Mitch prepared a small fruit salad, making sure that he had done every step perfectly.

 

“Damn... I gotta give it to myself, this looks good” Mitch praised himself out loud as he served a smaller serving for himself, taking the fruit salad to the living room so that he and Scott could both watch TV together.

 

Right on cue, Scott began to slowly make his way coming down the stairs,  one hand on the railing and the other on the in order to wall to steady himself while he took careful and precise steps.

 

Immediately setting the bowls of fruit down, Mitch rushed over to the the stairs, placing his foot on the last stair while holding out a hand for Scott to grab  in case he needed it. Even though Scott seemed to be managing the situation fine, he still reached out to hold Mitch’s hand, giving him a gentle smile.

 

Mitch assisted Scott down the rest of the stairs before leading him to the couch, handing Scott the bowl of salad and causing the blonde to frown a bit.

 

“So...why salad?”

 

“Well, it was recommended on a list of what to eat for concussions, and I mean, your vegetable intake is kind of scary because of how low it is. You need this fruit now more than ever, it’s got the good stuff in there.” Mitch said as he took a bite of his own salad.

 

Scott was obviously never a big fan of greens in general,  but if Mitch seemed to enjoy it and if he had put some effort into finding the recipe and following it so well, he figured that he might as well give it a try.

 

He  took a small bite at first, but the moment that the bright flavors from the different fruits hit his tongue, Scott seemed to almost fall in love with whatever greens, reds and yellows were in his bowl.

 

Mitch watched with amusement as Scott practically scarfed down his salad. He figured that Scott was starving, as he more than likely hadn’t eaten that much since the hospital, either that or he was just being nice. Either way, Mitch went to get another serving for Scott after he finished the first one so quickly, but this one was much smaller so that Scott wouldn’t get a stomach ache.

 

The pair finished their meal in silence, but it was a comforting sort of quiet, and Scott had turned on the TV to pass the time. Mitch had even gotten up to get Scott’s (and his) favorite blanket for them to watch TV with. Thankfully, after the third episode of some random show started, Mitch felt the sleep-heavy weight of Scott’s head settle onto his neck. 

 

Mitch couldn’t help but smile again as he made sure that the blanket was secure around Scott’s shoulders as he snuggled into the soft fabric. After a few moments, Mitch was lost in the smell of Scott and the feeling of his arms snaking their way around his waist. Content, Mitch pulled his body even closer to Scott’s, and that was all that Mitch needed in order to drift to sleep as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are gonna start getting dark so try to read all the trigger warnings


	13. Chapter 12: The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, mild gore, bones breaking, blood I'll break it up once it gets really gory.

Scott and Mitch continued to have sleepovers together for many of the nights during the two weeks that Scott was absent from school while he recovered. Thankfully, Mitch also picked up all of the homework Scott would have had to play ‘catch up’ with once he got back to school. Hell, Mitch was even patient enough to re-teach as much as he could to Scott while his brain was still catching up to it’s regular speed. 

 

Kirstie even dropped by one day with a small basket full of Scott’s favorite candies, almost as if she was trying to say sorry. She spent a lot of time apologizing, almost three hundred times within the two hours during her visit, and no, that's not an exaggeration. He stopped counting her apologies after number two-hundred and thirty five.

 

Either way, Kirstie explained how she had never intended to out him and Mitch, or to really do anything to hurt them in any way. She said that it had been because of Martha, and that she had cut off any and all ties to her. Scott had to admit that he was a bit torn, because the way that she made Mitch cry made him want to never forgive her. However, after thinking it through he remembered that it was mostly Martha’s fault. So, Scott let her back into his life with open arms and smiles all around, but on the inside he decided that he would keep an eye on her. He also asked her to not out them or bring it up unless either of them give her the okay to mention anything about their sexuaility.

 

She seemed to understand perfectly and was even more willing to cooperate than usual, which could have just been a result of her desperately wanting her best friends back, either way she agreed and even helped Mitch take care of Scott.

 

At the end of the day, the three of them had watched a movie and laughed away any past feuds they had with one another.

\--------------------------------

 

As Scott walked through the doors of his high school for the first time since the accident, he felt everyone's gazes as they landed on him. Some of the kids would look away as soon as Scott met their gaze with his own, while others almost seemed to challenge the blonde. It was a new sort of… power, one that Scott had never experienced before. Everyone seemed to be scared of him  in a sense, and a few others even seemed to respect him a bit more. People moved out of his path when he walked down the hall and held doors open for him. Scott wondered if it was the stark violet and dark blue bruises on his face made them feel sorry for him, or if it was the fact that he still had scabs on his knuckles he had used to punch the two boys. Either way, Scott was torn on how to really feel about his new status. Part of him was upset- he had spent his entire life trying to avoid this sort of attention; while the other half of him enjoyed hearing his name spread like wildfire through the halls.

 

The students’ not-so hushed whispers just fell short of Scott’s ears as he walked into the empty choir room before school had started. Scott’s eyes scanned the room before falling on the black converse sneakers peeking out from Mr. Adam’s desk.

 

A sigh escaped Scott’s lips as he began to mentally prepare what to say. He walked up to the teacher's desk and saw that Mr. Adam was reading a newspaper. At first, he didn’t even look up from his paper, but eventually he ended up bending the top and looked up at Scott.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“No, I… I wanted to apologize for what I did. Well, part of it.  I’m sorry for doing it in your room, not for what I did- but I’m sorry that I did it in  _ your _ room.” Scott said as he studied the teacher's expression.

 

Mr. Adam’s eyes met Scott’s for a brief second before he set the paper down, dragging his feet off of his desk and standing up in order to be face to face with Scott.

 

“Look- I know I’m supposed to sound all professional and say something like, ‘I’m glad you’re standing up for your actions, and don’t let it happen again, and this isn’t the way to solve your issues, blah blah blah.” Mr. Adam said as he waved his hands around, almost as if he was trying to push the expected dialogue away.

 

“To be blunt, Scott, I would have done the same thing, especially for someone I cared about. I get it, and between you and me and whoever wants to hear, I think they deserved it. Well, some of it. Thanks to you three, I got a few little stains in the back of the room that I haven’t been able to get out of the carpet. But thank you for apologizing.” Mr. Adam said as he held his hand out for Scott to shake.

 

Scott looked down at the teacher’s hand for a brief second before shaking it. With a handshake and a shared smile, the two men seemed to create a bond that neither of them were willing to mention out loud, but they knew it was there.

 

Scott’s attention was dragged away from Mr. Adam when he heard the creak of the classroom door, and he looked towards it only to see Mitch walking in. Mitch pushed his glasses up further on his nose as he glanced at the two men, offered them a quick smile, and went to his seat.

 

Scott’s eyes followed Mitch’s every movement. When he felt Mr. Adam move away, Scott glanced back at his teacher to find him  already sitting back down with his legs kicked up on his desk. Mr. Adam seemed to have something like a smirk on his face as he met Scott’s gaze and nodded towards Mitch, almost as if  motioning for Scott to go to Mitch.

 

The blonde tilted his head down shyly in response to the smirk. It confused him that Mr. Adam was acting sly about having seen Scott watch Mitch. Scott had honestly assumed that everyone noticed when he stared at Mitch.

 

Scott decided to ignore him as he went to sit next to Mitch. However, Mitch was giving Scott a concerned look, and Scott had a feeling as to why he looked like that.

 

“I’m fine, I’ve stayed out of school the maximum number of days, and we both know that if I’m alone in that house for another minute while waiting for you to get home from school I’m going to lose my mind”

 

“I know, I know, but I can’t help that I’m worried, school can be hell for anyone’s mental state.” Mitch said as he leaned his head back to try and get a look at Scott’s hair and wound.

 

Scott, of course, let the male look over the square bandage that was covering the deepest part of his stitches. Dr. Ramsey hadn’t explicitly said that he needed to keep it covered, but doing so seemed to keep Mitch calm, so he went along with it.

 

“Well it’s too late to go home, I’d be late and my mom would kick my ass if I skipped school.”

 

“At least let me check on it for you between classes?”

 

Scott raised his eyebrow, but when he saw Mitch giving him puppy eyes, it was so cute seeing him try that Scott didn’t even make him ask a second time. He would do anything to make his best friend happy.

 

“Fine, if it’ll keep you from breaking down.”

 

Mitch seemed satisfied that he got what he wanted, and settled back into his seat. Finally taking in his surroundings, Scott had to admit that it was weird to be back in school again, although the background noises coming from the walls were a low hum, so gentle it almost put his mind at ease. The once insufferable and detestable noises that used to make Scott want to rip his ears off were now a soft constant that brought him comfort. He now knew that he could tolerate and ignore the sounds to a certain extent.

 

However, one sound that still made Scott’s skin crawl was the bell, it always seemed to sneak up on him, like it did now. His reaction did have its upsides though, because whenever he jumped Mitch would laugh, thinking that the bell just surprised him, and it was worth it just to get to  _ see _ Mitch laughing even if his ears would be ringing for the next ten minutes. 

 

As other students began to flood into the room for class, more people directed secretive glances towards the still-healing bruises on Scott’s face. They walked to their seats and began to chat before the last bell rang, however all of the conversation died down the moment that Mathew and James walked into the classroom.

 

The thick tension in the air stopped everyone in their tracks, and the silence was enough to announce the arrival of the jocks.

 

At first, Scott didn’t notice the sudden drop in classroom conversation due to the fact that Mitch was telling a story about how he planned on getting his first tattoo soon. He only noticed that something was wrong when Mitch’s bright and gleeful smile faded away and his eyes moved to the door behind Scott. 

 

Scott shifted around in his seat, following his friend’s gaze towards the two co-captains, well, former co-captains. They had lost their titles because fighting meant an instant removal from the team, no matter what their position was. The blonde didn’t want to give them the time of day and was planning to ignore them until he saw Mathew’s hateful glare settle on Mitch.

 

Scott stood up and moved out of his chair to block Mitch from both boys, taking a moment to get good look at them. Scott knew he looked bad even now that he was partially healed, but these two, they looked as if they had been in a car crash on the way to school and said ‘screw the hospital’. 

  
  


It was obvious that Mathew was the more damaged of the two, and it made Scott curious about how he could have made it even worse for the jock. The bridge of his nose and under-eye area were swollen and puffy, so much so that they seemed to almost force his eyes shut. There was also a large knot visible on the bridge of his nose, causing Scott to remember the last  _ crack _ Mathew’s nose had given before it broke. Trailing down the male’s eyebrow to just above his eyelid was a set of dark stitches that seemed irritated and slightly ripped, likely due to Mathew scratching at them when they itched.

 

Scott realized that he would give anything to have been able to hear the stitches either rip out of the skin, making a new path through the flesh, or even just for them to slide out of their origin. Either way, the dried blood visible in Mathew’s eyebrows would have to be enough.

 

James had the lesser of damage on his face of course, and his arm was currently in a sling, no cast. Scott figured he must have just sprained the brunette’s arm instead of breaking it. There were a few small, but healing bruises scattered around his face, but the greatest reminder of the fight was a large, partially healed cut along the bridge of his nose that he had received after Scott bashed his head into a step in the room. A dark bruise had formed around the area, but due to the straight edge and angle of the step, it had managed to cut through the flesh of James’ nose, leaving behind a mass of discolored, healing skin. Luckily for James, his wound had a cleaner and less irritated row of stitches keeping it shut, which looked much better compared to Mathews’s.

 

The three giants held each other's stares until Scott felt a gentle hand on his own. He felt the dark thoughts fade  away almost instantly when he looked down and saw that Mitch’s fingers had wrapped around Scott’s wrist, giving him a soft squeeze.

 

“They aren’t worth it.” Mitch whispered just loud enough for Scott’s ears only, and he shook his head in warning.

 

Scott’s blue eyes darted back towards the two jocks before he forced himself to sit back down, although he refused to turn his back on them. Mathew clenched his hands as he took a step towards Scott and Mitch, but Mr. Adam threw a paper ball at the male’s forehead, causing him to pause.

 

“Patterson! Sit your ass down, and leave those two boys alone. And no offense, but your track record with Hoying isn’t looking too good, so just sit down and don’t push your luck.” Mr. Adam said with a smirk, causing some of the students in the class to chuckle, but Scott remained silent as he counted every breath the two boys took.

 

Mathew frowned as he walked past Scott and Mitch and tried to fake lunge at the two, but Scott didn’t so much as bat an eye and the two boys made it to their seats without incident.

  
  


Once Scott was sure that the two jocks weren’t going to come back and try anything else, the rest of the class went by smoothly. At least, it had been until the last ten minutes when Mr. Adam began to call students up to discuss their grades. Mitch’s name was called, and Scott watched his best friend start down the steps to the front just as James was making his way back up. 

 

Scott was unable to stop what unfolded because it happened in the flash of a second. James’ foot jutted out just as Mitch was about to step onto the main floor. The next moment, all Scott could do was watch as Mitch’s body fell forward, landing with a sickening crack that echoed off the choir room walls, directly into Scott’s ears. The second that after that, Mitch’s nose hit a step and his body to slid limply down the last two steps.

 

Scott stood up abruptly and pushed a podium and a few people out of the way as he made his way to Mitch’s side, immediately kneeling beside the young boy and gently turn him over and onto his back.

 

Mitch’s nose was gushing blood out of each nostril, so much that some was already trickling down the sides of his face as Scott lifted his head up. 

 

“Mitch! Mitchy, wake up, come on...” Scott begged as he gently patted Mitch’s cheek while brushing hair out of his eyes, but he got no response.

 

The force of Mitch’s head falling on the stair had probably knocked Mitch out, leaving him unconscious. One of Scott’s hand clenched into a tight fist as he turned around to glare at James, and as much as he would have liked to break that boy’s arm in two, he needed to take care of Mitch first.

 

Scott turned back around and lifted Mitch up into his arms, rushing out the classroom and through a few hallways before finally making his way out of school entrance. He jogged to his truck and gently placed Mitch into the passenger seat. Once he had buckled Mitch’s seat belt and made sure he was secure, Scott got into the driver’s seat. He quickly removed his shirt and pressed it firmly against the male’s nose in an effort to stop the bleeding.

 

Even though Scott was using his shirt and applying pressure to Mitch’s nose, he could already feel the warm liquid staining his fingers. This was bad, really, really bad. Not only because he could feel Mitch bleeding too much, but also because with every breath or movement he made, he could literally  _ feel _ Mitch’s broken nose getting worse. Scott had assumed that any amount of bleeding meant you should apply pressure, but this was a broken bone, and suddenly any and all logic seemed to fly out of Scott’s mind. Curious, dark thoughts began to fill the empty space instead. 

 

_ Would Mitch wake up? Would he feel anything?....How long would it take for him to bleed out from something like this? _ Ever since the fight with Mathew and James, Scott had started to wonder about how the human body really worked, and how much it could take before finally breaking...

 

_ Breathe. _ Scott told himself, which was a lot harder to do than to say, but he needed to focus on getting Mitch to the hospital. Suddenly realizing that he had yet to actually start the car, Scott removed his hand from the shirt that was now sticking to Mitch’s bloody face, and picked his truck key from the ring, finally sliding it into the ignition and turning the car on.

 

Finally on the road, Scott noticed that he needed to make some sort of space Mitch and himself in order to drive, but without leaving him completely. Gently moving Mitch into a more stable position in the passenger seat, Scott took the fastest possible route towards the hospital. He was doing fine, until he felt Mitch’s head fall onto his shoulder, causing Scott to tense up.

  
  


He could feel the warm, red liquid that was Mitch’s blood start to trickle down his shoulder, spreading over his chest and causing his heartbeat to pick up and his pupils to dilate until his irises were almost completely black. Scott could even smell the metallic, coppery scent of the blood and it made his mouth start to water.

 

Even though Scott was currently driving as fast as he could in order to get Mitch to the hospital, a terrible thought began forming in his mind. He could feel Mitch’s blood on his skin, the blood of the boy that he’s had stuck in his head for over ten years. Scott took another deep breath as he reached out with his right hand to apply more pressure on mitch’s wound again. Scott’s t-shirt was soaking with blood at this point, which caused his fingertips to turn red.

 

Scott felt himself begin to sweat as he pulled his right hand back to the steering wheel, gripping it tightly with both hands. “Only a few more minutes until we’re there, Mitch. Stay with me….” Scott said reassuringly, even though Mitch was still knocked out. Scott knew that Mitch wasn’t going to wake up any time soon, so it was more for own reassurance. He also knew he couldn’t stay in this car with Mitch for much longer or he’d end up making things worse.

 

Sweat was trailing down his eyebrows now, and Scott reached up reflexively to wipe it off before it got into his eyes. He tensed up again when he felt half of his face get coated with something warm and wet. 

 

“Fuck… shit. Shit shit shit shit...” Scott said frantically as he looked at his reflection in the side view mirror and saw that his face was now covered in Mitch’s dark red blood, making the blue of his eyes pop in contrast.

 

While looking in the mirror, the neon emergency sign on the hospital caught Scott’s eye, and he slammed on the breaks, making a few quick movements and pulling the car up to the hospital doors. The blonde, now bloody teenager ran around to the passenger side and lifted his best friend out of the truck. Scott let out a shaky breath as he carried Mitch into the building. Just as he walked through the doors, he felt Mitch begin to stir in his arms.

 

“Shh... Mitch, just stay still. You’re going to get help, e-everything is going to be okay. I p-promise.” Scott said, his voice cracking from the pure panic coursing through his body. 

 

As soon as Scott arrived in the emergency room with Mitch everything became a blur. The nurses near the door rushed over to take Mitch from Scott’s arms, both boys were covered in an alarming amount of blood which made them a top priority. Scott was reluctant to let go of Mitch, he didn’t know these people, and he wasn’t in the best state of mind although logically he knew that Mitch needed to go with them. 

 

The nurses insisted that Scott had to get checked out as well since they couldn’t tell if all of the blood on him came only from Mitch. Once they cleared him of injuries, they gave him a wet rag to wash some of the blood off and a pair of scrubs for him to change into. Throughout everything, Scott acted distant and his mind was in a different place. It was as if he was a track on a tape, just going through the motions of what he was supposed to do without really thinking about it.

 

Waiting was the worst. The nurses were unable to give Scott information, and it was driving him crazy. It got worse with every minute that passed, and every tick of the clock felt one hundred years long. The squeaking of the wheelchairs against the tile flooring made him cringe, and the people who seen him walk in covered in blood would not  _ shut up _ . He also hated the parents who were acting like their kid who has a splinter should be getting more attention than Mitch. Scott’s hands clenched into tight fists and he started to shake with anger. He didn’t move until Dr. Ramsey came into the waiting room, and the moment the doctor’s green eyes met Scott’s sacred blue ones he made his way over to the teenager. 

 

“Is he okay? How bad is it? Is he going to have any brain damage?” Scott hurried to ask all of the questions that had been floating around his mind while waiting within the span of five seconds, causing Dr. Ramsey to gently place a comforting hand on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Scott, breathe. Freaking out isn’t going to make Mitch get better. In fact, it would be best if you could refrain from doing so because I don’t want to have  _ both _ of you in a room.”

 

Scott forced himself to take a deep breath, he wanted to appear calm in order to get Dr. Ramsey to tell him about Mitch’s status.

 

“Mitch is getting prepped for surgery right now. He is a very lucky guy, if he had managed to hit his nose any harder, it’s possible that the cartilage would have moved enough to cause permanent brain damage. We are going to repair any damage he has right now during the surgery, and he should be in the ICU within the next six to seven hours.” Dr. Ramsey’s voice seemed to fade away as Scott processed all of the information he had just heard. 

 

Scott let out a slow, shaky breath, and when he inhaled again he seemed to gain a sense of purpose because now he understood what he needed to do next. Scott walked around Dr. Ramsey without excusing himself and strode right out of the waiting room. 

 

As Scott was making his way to the front doors, he was abruptly stopped by an arm that prevented him from exiting the hospital. The arm happened to belong to Mitch’s father, Mike.

 

“Scott, are you okay? What room is Mitch in?” Mike asked, looking around the hospital frantically.

 

“I don’t know...I don’t know what he’s doing or how he’s doing, but I actually need to go…” Scott said in a distant voice as he continued to walk past Mike and out the hospital.

 

As much as Mike wanted to go after Scott so he could try to console him, he was even more worried about his actual son who was in the hospital. Now was not the time to worry about the boy he considered his son, even though watching Scott get into his truck alone felt wrong. Mike shook the thoughts out of his head and went to find find out how Mitch was doing.

 

Once he was free from the hospital and Mike’s questions, Scott climbed into his truck, his hands rested on the steering wheel but he never actually turned the car on. Instead, he sat alone in the quiet vehicle with the smell of blood still fresh and heavy in the air. His eyes trailed over to the ruined passenger seat where Mitch should have been sitting.

 

Scott’s grip on the steering wheel tightened and he began picking at the stitches on his knuckles that were almost healed. Mitch wasn’t there to tell him to stop, or to grab his hand and make him stop. No, Mitch was in the ER, getting his nose fixed because those jackasses had wanted him to snap, wanted him to break just when he’d been good for so long. And now all of Scott’s work was going to go down the drain, because he was going to make sure that those hicks could never hurt Mitch or anyone else ever again.

 

It would be so easy to make them pay. He knew exactly how he wanted to do it, and no one would know that it was him. He had watched the jocks, had seen how they always took a shortcut through the alley by the gas station to get their cigarettes on the way home from school. No one else ever noticed them due to the overgrowth of plants blocking their spot near the entrance, Scott had seen them go through it with their truck everyday, and he had even watched them take the same path by foot this morning, meaning that that they had both been grounded from their trucks.

 

Scott decided that meant that their route to and from school led them to Mathew’s house, but he wouldn’t be satisfied with just one of the jocks, he needed both. And he knew that James would go home with Mathew to hang out, especially now that they were both social outcasts from being beaten by Scott. Scott glanced up at the sky through his car windows and saw dark clouds forming over the city, causing the atmosphere to feel darker and making it seem later than it was. Scott’s eyes flickered to the dashboard and saw the bright green numbers read ‘2:00pm’.

 

It would take him fifteen minutes to drive back home, and once he got there he could figure out the rest of his plan. Scott started the truck and began to drive, his mind racing, making of a list of what he needed to do and get if he was actually going to go through with this.

 

As he pulled his truck into the driveway, Scott was thankful that his sisters and parents were still at work and at school. Scott walked into his house and jogged up the stairs to his room, going directly to his closet. Once there, Scott reached up and moved a painted piece of paper that had previously been covering a small hole in the ceiling of his closet.

He put his hand into the shoe box sized hole and pulled out a black leather knife kit, tossing it on his bed before reaching into the hole again, this time pulling out a scrunched up duffel bag. Scott set the bag on the bed as well and took a deep breath as he unzipped it. Inside, he was greeted by the welcoming sight of a black mask that would cover the lower half of a face, and a pile of dark clothing. At that moment, Scott knew exactly what he needed to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: IT's really gonna get gory so please read the trigger warnings


	14. Chapter 13: The Storm

He knew what he needed to do. Scott stared at his reflection in the mirror as he took a deep breath. Slowly letting the breath out, Scott went and changed into a pair of black running pants and a black compression shirt. The outfit would be comfortable to run in and he could move freely, meaning he had a lesser chance of getting caught on anything he might possibly run into. Scott took another deep breath as he pulled on a sweatshirt, one that was currently “in” at school so if he was seen in public, he would blend in with all of the other teen boys. Satisfied with his outfit, Scott sat on the edge of of his bed as he pulled on a pair of combat boots that were one size bigger than his usual and also gave him an extra four inches of height, so he was now stood at 6’6”.

 

Once he finished tying the boot laces into tight knots, Scott pulled on a pair of smooth black leather gloves and grabbed the weapons kit, unrolling it on top of his bed. His blue eyes trailed over the handles of various combat knives, ropes, restraints, but when he saw the scalpels and syringes with containers of heavy tranquilizers, Scott couldn’t stop his memory from going back to the white haired teacher.

 

_ “Okay everyone, make sure you have your gloves and goggles on. Then, grab your scalpels and go ahead and start dissecting your frog. Be careful now, the school just got us brand new equipment... ” _

 

Scott’s fingers hovered over the glossy metal thoughtfully. The tools seemed so pristine, almost eloquent, in a way. His fingertips brushed the cool metal softly, moving until they fell off the curve of the scalpel handle and met the blunt plastic end of his nightstick. Scott’s eyes wandered slowly over the ripples of the handle and watched as his leather-clad hand gripped it firmly. Scott lifted it up and moved his wrist around, trying to get used to the weight of the nightstick in his hand before setting it back down.

 

Scott re-focused on his task as his gaze snagged on the audio recorder and camera in the weapons kit. His eyes then moved on to the very end of the roll where a series of print photos were scattered, showing a young Scott holding up a deer carcass by the antlers from when he had gone hunting with his father for his thirteenth birthday. 

 

As much as Scott hated to admit it, he had thought about that day a lot. It was the first time that his father had taken him hunting. Sometimes at night while Scott laid in bed, he let himself think about that day and  swore that he could still remember every detail.

 

_ Scott didn’t want to be here, he really didn’t. He hated everything about being this deep in the woods, even the heady smell of morning dew fresh on the leaves that surrounded the deerstand he was currently in. His father insisted that it was the best place in the entire county for deer hunting, but Scott wasn’t entirely convinced. The constant humming of crickets was driving him crazy, not to mention the erratic buzzing of the other insects currently flying around his head. They were definitely going to bite him if he stopped working so hard to shoo them away. _

 

_ “Stop moving so much, Scott. You’re going to scare the deer away.” Scott’s father Rick said as he looked down at his boy with a fond smile.  _

 

_ Scott huffed out an annoyed breath and wrapped the camouflage blanket he was wearing even tighter around himself.  He wished he could still be fast asleep in the warmth of his bed, but instead he was up at three in the morning, sitting in an oversized treehouse with his dad, waiting and hoping that a deer would walk past it so they could shoot it.  _

 

_ Scott’s dad was letting him hold a gun. His hands trailed over the dark stained wood and the cool black metal of the barrel. He ran his fingertips over the smooth, sanded down wood and then settled on the cold metal of the trigger. The safety was on, his father was being cautious and making him wait to take it off until there was an animal in sight. The gun was heavier than he had expected. Sure, he had it was propped up on the edge of the wooden wall for stability, but there was a lot of weight in the potential that the gun held.  _

 

_ In the gun safety class Scott’s dad had made sure he took, he had been forced to sit through boring lessons about the dangerous effects and damages of guns. All that Scott cared about was how easily it could take the life of something. All he had to do was pull a spring trigger, ignore the gunpowder smell, and the gun would send the metal round in and out in a .20th of a second.  _

 

_ Scott was stunned to learn that something that was powerful enough to do so much damage cost, at a minimum, (legally that is) $500.00. Five-Hundred dollars was worth the life of someone, apparently. Scott frowned at the gun currently in his hands until his father shook his shoulder with excitement. _

 

_ “You see it, Scotty? Right there in front of us.” Rick said in a hushed whisper in an effort to keep the deer from hearing them. _

 

_ Scott had to wait for his eyes to focus before he finally noticed the partially camouflaged deer in the tree line. The tree bark was the same color as the deer pelt, and Scott had to squint to be able to really see it, but eventually he saw the deer’s antlers and could clearly tell where the deer was. _

 

_ “Go ahead and take the safety off… nice, and slow…” Rick instructed as he looked through his binoculars, tracking the deer’s movements closely. _

 

_ Scott did as he was told, but he felt his hands start to shake. Not out of  fear, but in preparation of the loud gunshot. Scott looked through the scope of the rifle and saw a magnified view of the deer. _

 

_ “Take a deep breath… one shot, one kill… Aim for the heart or head, make it quick.” Rick whispered. _

 

_ Scott took a deep breath and placed his finger over the trigger and stared at the deer through the scope. The deer’s head perked up, almost as if it was trying to stare at Scott. Letting the air slowly blow out of his lungs, Scott shifted his finger and felt the tension of the spring push against the trigger as he pushed down. Scott let out another deep breath just as a bright flash filled his eyes. _

 

Scott looked out of the window and saw a bright flashing light which was quickly followed by a loud rumble of thunder that caused his house to shake slightly.

 

The blonde’s fingers trailed over the photos one last time before he tossed them back on his bed to be put away later. He didn’t want to risk anything being traced back to him. Scott’s eyes went to the black duffel bag and then back to the last bag, the one containing the only items he was really debating on bringing or not. He knew how to mix them correctly, but on how to control them…that was still new to him.

 

Scott looked over at his alarm clock and saw ‘2:30pm’ flashing back at him, causing him to sigh softly in thought. They’d be out of school at three. Scott walked back over to the the closet to grab a pair of license plates he had stolen from cars that were left on the side of the road. They were different plates so even if someone was to get ahold of one of them, the other wouldn’t match. Scott also grabbed his father's screwdriver in order to change the plates as quickly as possible. Grabbing all of the bags and gear, Scott made his way downstairs and got into his truck. He began to drive to the hidden alley once again.

 

Scott drove across the alley, stopped, and began to wait until the two boys he was looking for showed up. Scott checked the dashboard clock again and saw it was ‘3:10’. They would be here any second now. He was getting a little nervous. Not the kind of nervous that comes from thinking he might mess something up, but rather the type of nervous that comes when you’re about to do something amazing and you don’t want to go too fast or end too quickly. 

  
  


So he waited. It took a bit longer than he had expected, but eventually he saw the two jocks appear at the end of the street and turn the corner to walk down the alley way. Scott moved his truck as soon as he noticed them, and sufficiently managed to block the alley. He was quick to hop out and walk around the building, meeting the two boys near the end of the alley. Scott stood close to the exit and waited for the jocks to notice him. Scott pulled out the mask he had brought with him, using it to cover the lower half of his face. He then pulled on a beanie and his hood to cover his hair.

 

Mathew was the first to notice Scott’s dark figure, slowing down at the sight of him but continuing to walk past. James had a slightly different reaction, stopping Mathew and himself when he noticed the mask.

 

“Hey, who is this dude? You get the fuck out of our way.” James said, obviously assuming that Scott would walk away if he acted intimidating enough. Mathew squinted, trying to see who was behind the mask, but Scott had already taken a few fast steps towards the boys.

 

“Yo, we don’t have any change so just leave us alone, bum.” said James.

 

Mathew and James kept walking while closely watching the masked man, splitting apart to walk around either side of Scott. However, both boys failed to notice Scott pulling out his nightstick from his pocket.

 

Just as the two boys got a few feet behind Scott, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, temporarily stunning Mathew and James. When they regained their sight, they saw that Scott had moved right in front of them, nightstick held high. 

 

James reached up and tried to shield himself, but the metal connected with the male’s temple, causing his head to smack into the brick wall of the building behind him. James’s knees buckled out from under him and he fell, knocked out almost instantly.

 

Mathew spun around and began to run away, but the rain that had been looming over them finally started to fall, and the ground became slippery enough that his shoes began to lose traction. Mathew ran as fast as he could with Scott close behind him. Mathew was running to the back entrance of the store, and subsequently made a huge mistake- he turned around to see if Scott was still behind him. 

 

He didn’t have enough time to try and stop himself. The wet ground made it impossible for his shoes to stop him, and so he only stopped moving when the metal bed of Scott’s truck slammed right into chest. The force was enough to put Mathew on his back with all of the air knocked out of his lungs.

 

Mathew gasped for air and stared up at the sky, letting the raindrops land on his face and in his eyes. As he moved his hand up to shield his eyes, the last thing Mathew saw before everything went black was blue eyes staring down at him as a boot connected with his forehead.

 

It took every ounce of Scott’s willpower not to stomp Mathew’s face in and to just knock him out instead. As his boot connected with Mathew’s face, he felt the crack of Mathew’s nose, and that satisfied him enough for now. Scott frowned as his eyes went to the bed of his truck and saw the dent that Mathew’s body had left on the vehicle. He would need to fix that later. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with a weak dosage of a tranquilizer. He only needed a hour to prepare. After then, everything would be ready.

 

Scott only injected half of the substance in Mathew’s neck before roughly picking him up and tossing him into the bed of his truck. Scott then went to retrieve James, who seemed to have come in and out of consciousness a few times, but never long enough to move more than a few inches away from the puddle of his own blood.

 

Scott would have loved to watch him try to crawl away or cry out, but he couldn’t risk doing that today, especially not with this storm. The blonde kneeled down and injected the remaining tranquilizer into James’s neck before picking him up as well.

 

Scott had to admit that there was more physical exertion involved with this process than he had anticipated. Sure, he was in pretty good shape, but carrying the dead weight of a 6’1 guy with a lot of muscle wasn’t easy to do. Scott eventually managed to get James into the back of the truck as well. He made sure both boys were completely knocked out, then reached over the back seat and into his duffle bag to grab some rope. He turned back to the two boys and managed to tie them up. He then wrapped more rope around their heads in order to keep their mouths open yet unable to speak. If they miraculously managed to wake up, Scott would be able to put the truck bed cover on the car as well so that no one would be able to look in the truck even if they were interested in doing so.

 

Scott climbed out of the truck bed and into the driver’s seat, staring at his rearview mirror for a moment to make sure no one would be able to see the boys from his perspective, and even if they did, it wouldn’t look like two human bodies. Scott started the car and started to drive, once he got out of the alley he removed his mask and tossed it back in the duffle bag. Scott took a deep breath as he started to drive the truck slowly out of the hiding spot and out of town before shooting a quick glance at the time which now read ‘3:25’.

 

On his way out, Scott stopped at a few different flower shops, although he never ended up buying anything. Instead, he asked the florists about a specific arrangement of flowers. None of them seemed to have what he was looking for, which would have been frustrating had he not anticipated their answers. 

 

After visiting five different stores, Scott finally got on his actual route to travel out of town into the nearby woods. He looked out the window while driving and watched as the city buildings slowly morphed into dense trees and wilderness, both of which became all too familiar in his mind when he passed a rustic oil rig.

 

_ “Dad, it’s raining...can’t we just go home?” _

 

_ “What, now? When it’s the best weather to hunt in? Scott, what did I tell you about the rain?” Rick asked as he drove down the muddy road. _

 

_ “It gets rid of any and all tracks we make…” Scott recited with a monotone voice. _

 

_ “Yep. No one will ever know that we were here. Now come on, we’re almost there.” _

 

_ “Almost where? You’ve said the same thing every mile for the past ten minutes. Aren’t we going to our old hunting spot?” Scott asked as he looked out of the car window, assessing their new surroundings. _

 

_ “Nope. My buddy Jeff said that he found this old shack that would be great for us, I just wanted to check it out with you and make sure it hasn’t become a snake den yet.” _

 

_ The young blonde just sighed and took note of all of the different landmarks and features he saw as their car struggled along the dirt road and past the rusty and long retired oil rig. The dirty orange color was the only thing that made the rig visible through the vibrant green of the leaves and vines spreading over the metal.  _

 

_ The oil rig made Scott’s mind wander, and he thought about how most people would just forget about it all, forget something they must have seen every day, or the hours worked by the people who built it. They would just to see it like this, forgotten, and consider it ‘trash’. _

 

_ Pulled back to reality by a loud gravelly noise, Scott refocused his attention outside of the window. They pulled up to what looked like a concrete box that someone had tried to make into a warehouse or something, only they gave up and just left a cement block with a door and one window. _

 

_ Plants were growing up the outer walls of the building and some were even starting to create a barrier in front of the bright red front door. Scott’s eyes stayed on the brightly colored door as Rick parked the truck and got out of the vehicle. However, as Scott moved to follow his father he heard Rick lock the doors. _

 

_ “You’re gonna have to stay in for this one bud, it’s too dangerous. Plus, it’ll only take a few minutes.” Rick said as he grabbed a bunch of gas containers with a silhouette of a snake crossed out on the front from the back of the truck. _

 

_ Rick carefully walked through the bush and up to the front door, carefully pulling it open only to hear the hissing of countless snakes inside. Rick didn’t open the door more than necessary before he pulled the pin on the gas container and tossed it into the building, quickly throwing two more after.  _

 

_ Scott watched in fascination from his spot in the car. The smoke had a rather strong chemical scent and he figured he shouldn't breathe too much of it in so he kept his breathing to a minimum.  _

 

_ “See- that’s it! Nothing too crazy, but hopefully in a week or two we can come back and start clearing the building and take a look at it for ourselves.” Rick said as he returned to the car, starting it and backing out. _

 

_ As they were pulled out of the makeshift driveway, Scott noticed some of the bushes near the building were shaking due to the snakes rushing out to escape the poison. _

 

Scott was currently sitting in the same truck, staring at the familiar red door that had long lost it’s vibrant color. Even though the dark clouds and rain were limiting his vision so he could see no more than a foot ahead of him, he knew that this was going to be the perfect place for what he had in mind, he had made sure of it.

 

Scott put his hood up to try and cover himself from the downpour as he got out of the truck. Scott walked up to the front door and looked over the multiple locks. He made a mental list of the number of locks and that the boards on the windows were still there.

 

Happy that everything seemed to be where it should be on the outside, Scott pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the five bolt locks. He then slowly pushed the door open enough to be able to peek into the building. 

 

The chemical smell was faint but still strong enough that Scott knew that there wouldn’t be any snakes left. 

 

_ “Goddammit.” Rick said in frustration as he peeked through the window and saw the tails of multiple snakes wriggling back in the holes of the building’s foundation. _

 

_ “What’s wrong, dad?” Scott asked in confusion as he tried to look in the window past his dad. _

 

_ “I don’t think we can save this place, I don’t have the money to keep trying to get these snakes out.” _

 

_ “So…?” Scott said as he looked up at his father in confusion. _

 

_ “So, whoever wants this place can have it, I guess.” Rick said as he shrugged and walked back to the truck and started it. _

 

Anyone could have it, so Scott took it. He never really knew why he wanted it, but whenever his sisters had too many friends over or there was a party he would just come here. Sure, it was a pain in the ass to to clean up but he did it. Scott would even slip some money from his parent’s wallets from time to time so he could keep paying for the repellent. 

 

After slowly working on the building over the years, it was finally snake free. Some of the electrical outlets even managed to still have some juice. Scott figured that the building had been intended for some company that still unknowingly paid for the bills. 

 

Duffle bag in tow and door completely unlocked, Scott pushed the door open all the way and saw that the old construction lamps he had managed to find once upon a time were still there. Scott flipped the lights on and made sure that they still had some power. He then walked around the dirty building a bit before reaching a door that was covered up by a old, dated sign that read,  _ “Pet Vet” _ .

 

Scott tossed the broken sign in the trash and pushed open the door behind it that lead down to the basement. It was like a dream come true for Scott when he first found this room. He smiled as he reached the bottom step and flipped the lights on, illuminating the operating room.

 

The centerpiece of the room was the operating table complete with straps hanging over the edge. They had been used to keep the animals from moving when either being examined or operated on. Rustic cages were still stacked on the back wall, and medical lights were still fixed over the operating table. In the far corner sat a rather comfortable rolling leather chair that Scott assumed used to be used for breaks between surgeries. It was all so  _ perfect _ . Scott set his duffle bag on the floor beside the table and made his way back up the stairs to get the ‘subjects’ for his first test.

 

Scott stepped back out into the rain and opened the bed of his truck. He was happy to see both boys were still unconscious. He grabbed their legs and pulled them out, dropping them on the wet ground. Scott then lifted Mathew onto his shoulders and yanked James up by the collar of his shirt as he roughly brought both boys into the building. Scott made sure that James’s head didn’t hit the ground too hard on the way in, but he wasn’t very careful about any of his other extremities. Scott only needed him to be somewhat alive.

 

Once inside, Scott continued to transport both boys downstairs. Once they got there, Scott roughly tossed Mathew’s body onto the medical table and grabbed the rolling chair and placed James in it. Scott grabbed some coarse rope from his duffel bag and began to hum softly as he tied it around James’s toro and trapped his arms behind his back, being careful to tie his legs together as well.

 

The groans coming from behind Scott made him smile as he worked on James. When he finished, he looked over his shoulder and saw Mathew shift on the operating table. Scott chuckled as he stood up and moved to grab his mask from the duffel bag and put it on, although this time he wore it without his beanie. He just pulled his hood up to cover his forehead as he began strapping Mathew to the table.

 

Scott pulled the straps tight enough to create indentations on Mathew’s soft skin and locked the straps in place with a key. As Scott thoughtfully looked over the two tied-up and unconscious boys, he felt his stomach start to flip in excitement. Suddenly, he didn’t know what or  _ who _ to begin with.

 

He needed to stop and think though, because if he got too excited he’d blow everything. So, he decided to think over his mental list.  _ Check time _ . Scott looked down at his watch which read ‘4:05’. He could squeeze another hour in for his tests, but he would need to clean up before 5:45  in order to be back in town by 6:25.

 

_ Number them, and start recording. _ This was where Scott needed to make sure that he was most careful. If the tape recorder managed to catch as much footage as Scott was hoping it would, he would need to lock it away once he was done and never let anyone but himself know about it. Scott walked across the room and grabbed a rolling cart that had been used to hold medical tools during surgeries in the past.

 

He placed the rolled up knife kit on top and unrolled it. He then began to pull out the different scalpels and lay them in order from precision to thickness. Next, Scott grabbed a pair of scissors to start cutting Mathew’s clothes off. When he heard James start to shift and groan behind him, Scott started to think that James wasn’t as susceptible to tranquilizers as Mathew was. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard James’s shallow breathing start to grow more and more staccato until a sharp inhale caused James’s eyes to fly open, followed by a series of coughs.

 

“What the f-fuck is going on?” James said as he tried to look around while his eyes adjusted to the light. Blinking rapidly, James was obviously trying very hard to come out of his still dazed state of mind. 

 

It wasn’t until he looked up at the operation light and felt the resistance of the straps on his arms did James start to panic. His eyes flashed downwards to see what was restraining him, and then back up to Scott who was standing with his back to the male.

 

“Get me the fuck out of this! L-Look, if you need money, I can get you everything in my savings, and my parents can give you something too! Anything you want. I-I even know some girls that you can take instead, guys? Anything you wan I-I’ll get it for yo-”

 

James was rambling which became annoying very fast, so Scott spun around to face him. He grabbed James’s jaw and forced it upwards, causing him to stop talking altogether. When the cool black leather gloves came in contact with James’s skin, the boy suddenly noticed how much he was sweating and how hot his body felt. 

 

Scott kept his hand pressed firmly against James’s jaw as he walked around to stand in front of his strapped victim. Even behind the mask that partially obstructed his field of vision, Scott could see the fear turning James’s brown eyes to black. Seeing the realization in the boy’s eyes at  _ that  _ moment made Scott understand that this wasn’t a joke anymore. The blonde smirked behind his mask as he stood up and moved back to the medical tray, looking over the different scalpels again. However, the moment that he let go of James’s jaw, the brunette started yelling.

 

“Someone help us this guys fucking crazy! There’s two of us call for help!” 

 

Scott allowed the rambling to go on for a few more minutes, but it quickly wore away at Scott’s patience. He tried to ignore the constant noise while he got out the chemicals he would need, but it became too much. Scott was quick to grab a decent amount of gauze and shove it down James’s throat the next time that he opened his mouth. It wasn’t enough to cause him to choke to death, but it would be enough to keep him from talking for the time being. Scott knew the gauze would render it nearly impossible for James to gather enough saliva to spit the gauze out, so he left the boy’s mouth untaped.

 

With the obnoxious yelling down to a muffled background noise, Scott was finally able to start working again. Although he wasn’t getting to the dangerous part of mixing the chemicals yet; he still reached into his duffel bag to pull out long gloves that reached his elbows. Peeling off the leather ones he had been wearing already, Scott pulled on his new chemical resistant pair. Though no harmful chemicals were present at the moment, he would still be making the neutralizer in case he  _ did _ manage to mess up. Once the compound was finished, he set it to the side and pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. The piece of paper contained the instructions for the chemical formula of both the compound and something else he had yet to pull out of his bag. Re-focused on his task, Scott began pulling the jock’s now cut open clothes aside to expose his skin. Scott took a moment to stop and just look at everything, including his new scalpels and the rise and fall of Mathew’s skin that seemed to be screaming for Scott to cut it.

 

Looking at Mathew, Scott could practically see the diagrams of the human body he spent months of memorizing mapped out on his skin. Deep down, he secretly wished that Mathew could be awake for this next part just so he could experience the fear and pain he had caused Mitch over the last few months. Then again, Scott knew that he couldn’t waste anymore time, so he pulled out a marker from his duffel bag. He took the marker cap off with a quiet ‘pop’ and began marking Mathew’s body to note where the incisions would be made and where any of the organs Scott needed were located.

 

Once Scott finished drawing everything out, he put the marker cap back on and set it aside, trading it for a scalpel. With the instrument held firmly in his grasp, Scott moved the metal tip so it was hovering just a few inches over the first incision line he had drawn just below Mathew’s ribs. Scott’s nerves started to set in and cause his hands to shake. However, the nervous feeling he had wasn’t because he felt regret for what he was about to do or what the consequences would be. No, the nervousness Scott was feeling came from excitement. He wanted to savor the experience and get to enjoy it as much as possible so that he could look back on it in the future. 

 

That thought made Scott remember another very important step he had to take. Setting the scalpel down, he reached over and grabbed the audio recorder from it’s slot in the knife kit. Scott hit the record button and held the device up to his mask. Scott cleared his throat before he started to talk. He would need to speak in a deeper voice if he wanted to keep his identity a secret to James and everyone else.

 

“Subject one is in somewhat above average shape, weighs approximately 205 pounds, height estimated to be between 5’10 and 6’2. I’m going to begin with an incision right below his rib cage.” Scott said as he set the recorder down beside the male’s hip on the operating table.

 

Scott picked up the scalpel again, meaning to actually use it this time. He couldn’t help but quickly glance over his shoulder at James who had nothing but fear in his eyes as he stared back at his kidnapper. Scott put the scalpel to where his lips would be on the mask and whispered a soft “Shhhh…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


********MAJOR BREAK DO NOT READ PAST IF GRAPHIC GORE MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. TW INCLUDE, MURDER, KILLING, ACID, TORTURE, CUTTING, BASICALLY THE SAW MOVIES VIA FANFICTION. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON’T WANT TO*****

  
  
  
  
  
  


Looking back down at his first victim, Scott pressed the cold, extremely sharp scalpel to Mathew’s incision mark and this time he used enough pressure to actually break the skin. The medical instrument was so new and so sharp that it felt as if he was slicing through water. However, the pain from the first cut was enough to wake Mathew up and open his eyes. The jock looked around the room blearily and began to groan in pain and struggle against the straps holding him down.

 

“W-What the fuck… s-stop...” Mathew said weakly. He was still trying to process what kind of situation he was in while his body was trying to wake him up and get the drug out of his system. 

 

Scott ignored him as he watched the blood that was pouring out of the incision site. The blonde blocked out any of the muffled noises coming from Mathew and James, and focused instead on the sound of the scalpel blade cutting through centimeter after centimeter of his flesh. It was almost like slowly ripping or cutting through a piece of damp paper. 

 

But, when the blood actually started to flow out of the wound, it completely transformed the sound and added a wetness to it. It wasn’t like paper anymore. No, now it was almost like what it would sound like if you sliced a soaking wet sponge in half. No, that wasn’t quite right. Scott couldn’t decide what the sound was exactly like. He was brought back to the task at hand when he started to feel Mathew move violently under his grip.

 

Scott let out a low groan and made a few turns and twists with the scalpel, following the path of the marker he had used to mark the boy up. The next step of Scott’s plan which was to begin taking organs out and study them to see how they interacted with his creation. Scott gently ran his fingers along the cuts that he had made inside of Mathew.

  
  


Scott had felt the insides of frogs and pigs before in his science class dissections. They were warm and slimy and weird. It had been easy for him, but to think of actually reaching inside a human body to pull out a person’s kidney? It was almost too much for Scott to remain calm about. This was the next best thing compared to killing. Scott’s fingers pushed into the wounds and into Mathew’s body, causing the jock to groan in pain. The blood loss was slowly starting to take a toll on him and he was close to passing out, but the pain of Scott’s fingers digging into his body was the only thing that was keeping him from the sweet unconsciousness he wanted so badly.

 

Just when Mathew thought that Scott’s fingers were never going to stop fishing inside of him, he felt them pull away. Warily, Mathew opened his eyes and immediately wished that he hadn’t. He saw part of his liver resting in Scott’s open palm which made him want to throw up but he couldn’t since his stomach was exposed as well, and the pain would simply be too much.

 

Scott was pulling and removing Mathew’s organs including a kidney, a chunk of liver, and anything else he could get his hands on without killing Mathew too quickly. Mathew was definitely bleeding out to death but before he could, Scott wanted to try something he was pretty excited for. Scott pulled out a special plastic syringe out of the duffel bag along with the other chemical compound he had yet to touch. Scott looked over the name printed on the label and smirked behind the mask, ‘ _ hydrofluoric acid, keep out of contact with skin’  _

 

Scott filled the syringe with the liquid. He then pushed the plastic tip of the syringe into one of Matthew’s wounds and watched the boy’s face as he emptied the acid into Mathew’s insides. Mathew started to scream in agony as the liquid practically dissolved Mathew’s flesh. Scott had finally managed to steal the hydrofluoric acid from Mrs. Griffin and he was interested in seeing how devastating it could be to the human body. Of course, it was doing it’s job pretty well considering the reaction he was getting from Mathew. The dying man who had just been about to stop fighting and let himself die on the table was now thrashing and trying harder than ever to get out of the restraints.

 

Scott took the opportunity to pull out the camera and started to take some close up pictures, or at least as close as he could get without getting any acid on his camera or himself. The blonde was savoring every sound coming from the acid moving inside of the body in front of him. The acid was making the flesh sizzle and dissolve into nothing but a mixture of red and clear liquids. However, Scott didn’t want the acid to eat through his table so he set his camera down and poured in the control that would stabilize the hydrofluoric acid by adding Sodium carbonate to it, rendering it as safe as toothpaste

 

Figuring that a good amount of time had already passed, Scott pulled his shirt sleeve up to look down at his watch and saw that it was already 5:05.

 

“Time sure goes fast when you’re having fun, doesn’t it?” Scott said to himself as he fixed his sleeve and focused on Mathew’s dead body instead. His face was frozen into an expression of pain, with fear still visible in his eyes. Scott began to wonder how long it would take for the eyes to actually grow cold or glaze over…

 

“Hoying? Is that you?” Scott heard James say, meaning the boy had managed to spit his gauze out. That brought Scott back to reality, and he sighed. 

 

“Well damn, you found out who I am…guess I better stop now.” Scott sung in a sarcastic tone as he turned to look at James and take his mask off. He barely even noticed how much he had been sweating from both the heat of his breath against the mask and the fact that he was excited about actually getting to kill someone.

  
  


“What the fuck is wrong with you! You’re a monster- you just fucking  _ killed  _ Mathew! You murdered him, you’re a fucking cold blooded murderer! You’re a sick freak!” James screamed to Scott at the top of his longs to the point where his voice cracked both in fear and the dryness of his throat. 

 

Now, Scott could take monster. He could take killer, sadist, murderer, pretty much anything someone might want to call him, but when someone called Scott a freak, it caused something inside of him to snap. Scott had been called a freak many times growing up because the kids he grew up with weren’t very creative when it came to insults. But this time, in the mindset Scott was in, the word sunk into Scott’s brain like a knife and gave him a weird feeling, one Scott had never experienced before.

 

The feeling soon engulfed his mind and made it difficult for Scott to think about what he was supposed to do next. Scott just stared at James as if the words had stopped his ability to move or think. Every muscle in Scott’s body seemed to tremble from rage and the need to do something. 

 

“If you want to leave, I’ll let you leave. Just...let me just cut those straps…”  Scott’s voice was soft, as if he knew that what he had done was wrong. The blonde grabbed a knife and bent down to as if to cut the restraining straps holding James’s legs together, and that is exactly what he was planning to do. Scott moved quickly and cut the Achilles heel on both of James’s ankles in one deep slash, also cutting the restrainments in the process. 

 

The sharp burning sensation made James scream want to scream, but the the sudden pain numbed his reaction as if he was in shock. Removing one of the arm straps as well, Scott stood back so James could remove the other one on his own whenever he came out of shock. “You’re free to go James…that is, if you can actually get out.” Scott turned his back on the boy and walked up the stairs to open the door to the basement.

 

James rushed to start untying the straps that were holding him down and stood up quickly, not knowing how badly Scott had actually cut him or really knew what the affects would be. Whenever James stood up his ankle soon started to rip from the small yet deep cut, and made James fall face first into the ground, his feet however stayed in place until it hit his bone that was poking out. James screamed in pain for anyone to hear but of course only deaf ears caught a hold of it.

 

Scott know what he was doing when he cut James’s Achilles heel. It was the tendon that connected the ankle to the foot, and when cut, it caused the person to become totally incapable of moving.This is where Scott’s truly sadistic side came out, but he didn’t mind it too much when he thought about it for a brief second as he walked down the stairs to stand over James. 

 

“You have thirty seconds…thirty…twenty-nine…twenty-eight...” Scott began to count down as James’s screamed in pain while trying to move his feet. Nothing was working, not even crawling since James had gone into shock again from the intense pain while blood rushed out of his wounds.

 

“One… zero. Looks like your time is up, James… Sorry to hear that, but you’re not going anywhere.” Scott smirked and didn’t even bothering closing the basement door again when he grabbed James and flipped him over onto his back by kicking his side. Scott began to sing a soft tune as he filled up the syringe with the hydrofluoric acid once again. He walked back over to James who was now staring at his ankles in complete shock and horror, and Scott loved every second of it.

 

Scott was surrounded by the sounds of James screaming, blood hitting the pavement, and flesh ripping every time that James tried to stand again. It was a perfect symphony to Scott, and he never wanted it to end. But, when Scott’s watch alarm started to go off he remembered that he only had an hour left to clean up and get back into town.

  
  


“Well, there goes my fun. But, before I go, I might as well finish what I started…or what you started I guess. Mitch did nothing to you pieces of shit and you thought it would be okay to attack him like that? No one hurts my Mitch.  _ No one _ .” Scott’s voice deepened to a growl as he shoved the tip of the plastic syringe down James’s throat when he started screaming for help again.

 

Pushing the plunger of the syringe down so the acid was forced down James’s throat; Scott watched as James’s eyes widened. He immediately tried to spit it out but Scott wasn’t stupid, he had been prepared for that reaction. He held James’s jaws shut around the syringe so the boy couldn’t spit the acid back at Scott. Scott quickly finished emptying the syringe and simply walked away when it was gone. He needed to start cleaning up so he couldn’t fully enjoy the scene he had just set up, but he did hear everything. James screamed and begged for Scott to help,and the fact that James had tried to spit the acid out had only made things worse for him was truly the best part for Scott.

 

Scott knew that James’s tongue would get the worst of the pain and he would either die choking on it or have the taste of  blood stuck in his mind as he died. Unfortunately for Scott, the fun didn’t last too long and when Scott looked back to check on James he saw that the male was already dead. His body was laying there and his chest had stopped rising and falling as he stopped fighting.

 

Scott sighed in resignation and grabbed his camera to start taking pictures of James’s face, or at least what remained of it. All that was left was a completely hollowed skull from the chin up. The acid was still trying to dissolve what remained, so Scott poured the sodium carbonate into the hole that was once James’s face so that the acid would neutralize. Scott set the camera down and grabbed a large saw from his stash and went over to Mathew’s now cold body. Scott’s eyes traveled over every detail of Mathew’s body. It wasn’t a perfect kill and was a bit messy, but it had been Scott’s first human kill. This would be the one he always remembered. It would change not only his life, but everyone’s that he would ever meet.

 

Scott spent the next ten minutes dragging the two boys’ bodies to the back of the room to a large tub he assumed used to be intended to clean the animals before surgery, and set the two bodies in there. Scott poured the rest of the acid into the tub, which filled it almost halfway. Knowing the acid would get rid of any traces of the boys, Scott began to toss any trash he had made into the tub as well. This included the gauze he used to stuff James’s mouth with, the scalpels, and anything that might say “Scott was here”. He put the rest of his tools back into the duffel bag, stopped the recorder, and cleaned the medical table off completely. Once he was finished, he shut the lights off, walked up the stairs and put the sign back where it belonged to hide the entrance to the basement.

 

Scott walked outside and was greeted with a harsh downpour of rain that partially obscured his vision. However, this is exactly what Scott had wanted and needed to be totally in the clear. Scott could feel the monumental weight of this moment. This would forever be the day that changed the rest of Scott’s life, for better or for worse.

 

The rain caused Scott’s sweatshirt to weigh him down, but even as the water soaked into the fabric, Scott felt as if a weight was being taken off of his shoulders. The blonde pushed his hood back and felt the water beat against his skin. The frigid drops pouring down from the clouds above seemed to energize him in a way he had never before experienced. 

 

Now, Scott didn’t really believe in anything or anyone. But, at this moment, with the water soaking his clothes and washing over his skin, he felt reborn. All of the weight of struggling to ‘fit in’, to not be seen as a ‘freak’, all of the stress Scott had put himself through to try and find out who he really was faded away with every passing second. 

 

He didn’t know how long he stood in the rain, and he didn’t care to find out. The mental time schedule he had been following so closely all day left his mind without a trace. Scott wasn’t done washing away all the stress in his life and he never wanted the rain to stop. For the first time, his mind was blissfully empty of other’s expectations, and he instead filled it with what made  _ him _ happy. The sound of the two boy's screams echoed in his mind.  _ That  _ is what made him feel alive. Scott focused on that memory so completely that he almost forgot about those beautiful brown eyes.

 

Thunder rumbled through the clouds above him and brought Scott back to reality. Mitch needed him. If not for Mitch, Scott wouldn’t even be here, and right now, Scott  _ shouldn’t _ be here. He was running out of time.

 

Scott locked the doors behind him before getting in his truck to drive away from the abandoned building. As Scott pulled out, he looked in his sideview mirror and saw that the dent from earlier in the day was still on the car’s side. He paused and unhooked the building keys from his keychain, keeping them in his fist as he started to drive again. 

 

As Scott drove back to town on the main road, he stopped a few times to toss the keys to the building out of his window, being sure that none of them were in the same area. As he got closer to home, Scott stopped in front of one of the flower shops he passed on his way earlier in the day.

 

Scott went inside and grabbed some larkspur and a few roses before checking out. The elderly man at the register seemed to smile softly at the blonde.

 

“So, you came back for the larkspur?”

 

Scott nodded with a small smile as he got his credit card out to pay for the flowers. “Yeah, couldn’t find the California Poppy so I’m just going to go with this instead.”

 

“Well, just be careful out there, there’s already been five accidents.” The cashier advised.

 

Scott nodded and watched the man wrap the flowers up and swipe Scott’s credit card and print the receipt out so Scott could sign it. 

 

“Yeah I know the rain can be terrible on these roads. Thanks though, I might come back for more if my friend likes these.” Scott said cheerfully as he walked out the door with his flowers.

 

As Scott walked back to his truck in the rain, he saw the nearby street lights sway in the wind. Scott smirked as he got back in his truck and set the flowers down in the passenger seat. Out of the corner of his eyes, Scott could still see the duffel bag in the back seat.

 

Scott took a deep breath as he started the truck and got back on the main road, watching the cars around him slide past each other cautiously due to the slippery roads.

 

Scott drove until he got to a four way stop. He remembered to grab his seatbelt and put it on as he gripped the steering wheel and made a right hand turn out into the intersection. As he did so, a car suddenly rear ended him, pushing his vehicle forward and directly into the middle of traffic. The bed of his truck was hit by two cars going in different directions, causing his truck to spin out and slam sideways into a tree on the side of the road. Scott’s forehead smashed forward into steering wheel from the impact, causing the airbag to go off as his vision grew blurry and then completely faded to black.


	15. Chapter 14: The Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Medical talk. Some mention of broken nose but nothing too detailed.

“Hey! Wake up, are you okay?”

 

“Do we need to call 9-1-1?” 

 

Scott could hear two distinct voices, a male and a female.

 

“Mommy! Can we come out?”

 

“No. Joshua, stay in the car and get your sisters back in their seats!” The woman yelled back, although her voice started to fade towards the end, and Scott figured she was walking away. 

 

Scott slowly managed to open his eyes, and was surprised to find that he wasn’t smashed face first into the steering wheel of his truck like he had expected. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be staring up at the ceiling of his truck instead.

 

He tried gently lifting his head up, but the moment he did, his forehead screamed in protest from the movement.

 

“Wait- Kathy, he’s awake!” The male yelled. Scott’s eyes tried to focus on the man, but his vision remained blurry.

 

“W-What…what happened?” Scott asked, even though he already knew what had happened. He just hadn’t expected it to be so painful.

 

“Don’t move too much, kid. We’re getting you an ambulance.”

 

“No, I’m fine.” Scott replied as he kept trying to blink, which actually seemed to be helping his headache.

 

“You just got double teamed by two vans,  _ and _ hit a tree. You aren’t fine.” The woman, Kathy, said firmly as she walked back to stand near Scott’s car, presumably next to the man Scott was assuming to be her husband.

 

Scott managed to drag his aching head over to the window and saw the side of his truck had large dents littering the bed, rIght where he had wanted.

 

“Thank you both, but I’m fine, I promise. I just need to go home.”

 

“There’s no way your truck is gonna be able to make it anywhere, how far is your place? We’ll give you a ride.” The man said.

 

Scott’s eyes focused again and he looked at the couple for a second before he frowned and tried to start his car to see if it would turn on. 

 

After a few failed attempts at turning the key, the truck’s engine finally managed to start up. Scott looked back over at the couple with a small smile. The adults looked concerned and stared back at him in worry.

 

“Look, how about you guys just drive behind me on my way home, okay? It’s not even five minutes away from here. I’ll even call my parents and they’ll take me to the hospital if you want.” 

 

Kathy glanced at her spouse, silently communicating with him for a moment before nodding slowly and turning back to Scott to speak.

 

“Okay, we’ll follow behind you, but if anything starts sounding funny to you or you feel weird, pull over to the side of the road and we’ll take you to the hospital, okay?”

 

Scott nodded and flashed a quick smile in their direction before facing forwards again and driving back onto the road to wait for them. While waiting, Scott looked around his truck and noticed glass was covering most of his back seat. Upon further inspection he realized that only one of his back windows was actually broken and Scott figured that one side of the truck got hit harder than the other. 

 

It suddenly occurred to him that there was only one car near them, and that Kathy’s husband had said he’d been hit by two vans, meaning the other person must have run off. Typical.

 

Scott tried to ignore his irritation while he waited for the couple to get back into their minivan. Scott noticed that only the front passenger side of their car seemed to be damaged. Their car soon pulled up next to Scott’s, and Kathy spoke to him through their mutually broken windows.

 

“We have the plates of the other guy who hit you, but he drove off. We'll give you the information when we get to your place!” she said loudly.

 

Scott gave her a thumbs up in response and started driving back in the direction of his house.

 

Five minutes later, Scott pulled into his driveway with Kathy’s van right behind him. He got out of the truck with wobbly legs and made his way over to their car window.

 

“Thank you guys again, really, but I’m fine. I promise.” Scott said to the couple, forcing a smile. At this point, he just wanted them gone.

 

“You sure you don’t want a ride to the hospital?” The man asked, looking over at Scott with a concerned look on his face.

 

“No, my parents are home, see?” Scott said as he gestured towards his sister's car that was almost always in their driveway since her friends gave her rides.

 

With Scott’s proof, the adults seemed to give up. Kathy handed Scott a piece of paper she’d written on with the license plate of the other car from the accident along with their own insurance information before driving off.

 

Scott waited until their van was completely gone from his street before grabbing his backpack out of the back seat of his own truck. The blonde walked into the safety of his house and dropped his bag on the hardwood floor with a sigh.

 

That didn’t go as Scott had planned, to say the least. He had thought that he would just bump into a tree at his own pace or something, he thought he was going to have  _ control _ of the situation. He hadn’t really planned on getting into an actual accident.

 

However, he still had no time to spare, especially not now that this woman Kathy and her husband were involved. Sure, they made his alibi even more concrete since they were probably going to call the cops to report the other driver and the accident, but now they were going to put Scott’s name on some sort of paperwork he would have to deal with.

 

Stressed, Scott went upstairs as quickly as his legs would allow to his bedroom, and hid his backpack away. He then ran back downstairs and outside to his truck, looking around frantically. He then sifted through the glass in the back seat and saw the smashed, almost ruined flowers he had been looking for. He let out a frustrated groan- these would just have to do.

 

Scott grabbed the flowers from the back and got into the driver’s seat again. He started the truck and prayed that he could make it to Mitch in time, to be there before his best friend woke up, before someone could try to stop him, before anything else could come between him and the one person he cared about.

 

\-----------

 

_ “Mitch, we need you to wake up...Come on, wake up… Nurse please get some water and ice for us.” _

 

Right now, there was nothing in the world that Mitch wanted more than a big glass of water. Well, water and being able to wake up. The once easy command of opening his eyes had suddenly become the most impossible task. His eyelids were heavy, and his face felt as if there was a elephant sitting on it. 

 

After some time and a whole lot of effort, Mitch finally managed to open one eye. Even though he couldn’t really see anything, he was still able to open it, and that in and of itself was an accomplishment. After a moment he had to close his left eye again, but managed to open his right. His eyes seemed to take turns blinking until they were both able to stay open for more than a second at a time.

 

Although both of Mitch’s eyes were open now, his vision was still a little blurry, but the first thing he noticed was the smashed and dying bouquet of purple flowers resting on the side of his bed. Mitch let out a surprised breath, but when he tried to breathe back in through his nose he felt a sharp pain spread through his face.

 

Confused, Mitch tried to let out a soft sob but his mouth was too dry to actually make a noise. The only sound Mitch managed to make was something between a whine and groan, but even that seemed to get stuck in his throat.

 

“W-Waaa… waaaatt...” Mitch tried to wet his tongue, but it seemed to stick to the roof of his mouth when he tried to make the ‘t’ sound.

 

Suddenly, Mitch felt the cold wetness of an ice cube come into contact with his lips, which he opened gratefully as he took the ice into his mouth. He tried to chew it as fast as possible, but he was interrupted by gentle and familiar chuckle.

 

“Hey now, don’t choke.” Scott said in a soft voice, as if Mitch was still sleeping.

 

Mitch’s head slowly fell to the side, and he could just make out Scott’s figure sitting beside his bed, giving him the softest smile he had ever seen. Although he didn’t want to focus on anything but that smile, the ice in Mitch’s mouth had finished melting on his tongue and had only given him a sliver of the relief his parched mouth needed.

 

Thankfully, Scott was able to read Mitch’s mind like always and he brought a straw up to Mitch’s lips. Once the connection between straw, lips, and water was made, Mitch wrapped his lips around the plastic and began to drink water as quickly as he could.

 

He felt the straw pull away from his lips the moment he started taking gulps, and he whined in protest. Or at least, he tried to, but he started to cough instead which caused a pounding sensation to spread throughout his lungs and nose.

 

“Don’t drink too fast…just go slow, Mitchy.” Scott said gently as he grabbed a corner of the blanket to gently wipe the water off of Mitch’s mouth.

 

Mitch managed to stop his coughing fit, and was finally able to look at Scott. He frowned when he saw butterfly bandages just above the blonde’s left eyebrow. 

 

“What happened?” Mitch asked, obviously concerned.

 

“Well, it started raining when I left to get your flowers, and I got into a little fender bender. It’s really nothing though, don’t worry.” Scott said, motioning to his purple flowers. They looked sad in comparison to the ones Mitch’s parents had brought. 

 

Mitch really didn’t buy the whole ‘it’s really nothing’ bit since Scott just recovered from some pretty serious head trauma. So, he motioned for Scott to come closer, and of course the blonde complied. 

 

Scott felt Mitch’s fingers gently trail over the curve of his jaw and continue up to his temple. The touches seemed to grow softer the higher up Mitch went.

 

Mitch stared into Scott’s eyes as his fingers reached Scott’s brow bone. It wasn’t like he could avoid looking at them, especially since they were so captivating. When Mitch’s touch grazed around the irritated wound near Scott’s eye, he winced but did not move from Mitch’s reach.

 

Suddenly, Mitch felt a blush bloom across his cheeks, though it wasn’t due to the fact that they were sharing such an intimate moment. No, this was because Scott’s eyes were different. They weren’t the usual carefree blue he was used to seeing, now they were dangerous in every sense of the world. They were big, dar, and more importantly, they were  _ tempting _ . His eyes seemed to be urging anyone who looked into them to throw all doubts, insecurities, and worries away and just trust him. They wanted you to tell him all of your secrets, your weaknesses, and your  _ fantasies _ , just so he could give you everything you wanted, all while staring at you with those incredible eyes. 

 

Mitch hadn’t felt himself begin to lean in towards the boy in front of him, but he did notice when Scott gave him a gentle smile and pulled away a bit so Mitch couldn’t close the gap between them.

 

“We shouldn’t…”

 

_ Ouch.  _ Mitch felt his heart drop down into the deepest pit of his stomach and his face heat up out of embarrassment.

 

“Oh, sorry… I just...it was stupid...” Mitch said awkwardly as he leaned back onto the bed, seemingly moving himself completely away from Scott.

 

The blonde frowned in response to the sudden separation and moved the arm rest on the bed down so he could actually sit next to Mitch in the empty space near his feet.

 

“No, it’s not that, Mitch. It’s just…your nose...and you just woke up from surgery, and…I-I thought I was going to lose you, Mitch.” Scott confessed as he grabbed Mitch’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

 

It was as if Scott couldn’t get close enough, he lifted his best friend’s free hand up and pressed the open palm against his face. Scott nuzzled Mitch’s hand, acting as if were the last time he would ever be able to do this. In fact, Mitch could have sworn he even heard a soft sob try to escape Scott, but he managed to keep it to himself. 

 

At that moment, Mitch gently tilted Scott’s face up so the blonde was looking up at him. He wasn’t sure what caused him to do this, normally Mitch hated touching people, but right now, with Scott, he just knew that he needed to do this for both of them.

 

Mitch leaned in again and touched his forehead to Scott’s while also moving his hand to gently grab the nape of Scott’s neck to keep him in place. “Scott Hoying, I will never leave you, even if we’re a room, a block, a town, state, country, hell, a  _ lifetime _ away...I’ll always be with you… You’re kinda stuck with me at this point.”

 

Mitch had closed his eyes while speaking, and deep down he was terrified to open them again. He was just waiting for the feeling of Scott trying to pull away again, but it never came.

 

Scott  _ did  _ move, but he didn’t move away, just down. Mitch opened his eyes as he felt Scott’s arms wrap around him, the boy rested his head against Mitch’s chest and just laid there. Mitch didn’t say anything, he just draped his own arm around Scott’s shoulder and held him close. While they laid together, Mitch felt the front of his hospital gown start to grow damp.

 

Mitch blinked, confused and thinking it was just his imagination until he felt Scott’s body shake on top of him. Mitch looked down and saw Scott, the ‘intimidating giant’ turn into nothing more than a sobbing baby.

 

Mitch hesitantly ran his fingers through the back of Scott’s soft blonde waves. The boy’s hair was still a bit wet, but right now Mitch couldn’t stop himself. Mitch continued to move his fingers gently along Scott’s scalp, keeping in mind where the stitches were so he wouldn’t irritate the healing skin.

 

“What’s wrong, Scott…?” Mitch asked.

 

It took a few minutes for Scott to gain enough control over his breathing to actually talk between his sobs. Every time he tried to talk he got choked up and just held Mitch tighter. Eventually he was able to calm down enough to take a big, shaky breath in.

 

“I couldn’t stop them, M-Mitch….I-I was too far away to catch you, t-to save you, a-and you almost died…They didn't’ know if you were gonna h-have brain damage or not…If it was any w-w-worse you would have died a-and...I-I can’t think of a world without you in it… And the worst part is I-I couldn’t stop anything…Mitch, I thought you were dying in my a-arms.” 

 

Scott started crying heavily again as he held onto Mitch tightly, hanging onto him as if he ever let go, his worst nightmare would come true. If Mitch had really died, he wouldn’t even be here. Yes, he still would have gotten rid of the two boys, but he wouldn’t have been as ‘nice’ to them as he had been. He would have dragged it out for days, weeks, even months. Lucky for them, the doctors had said Mitch should wake up, and that ‘should’ had been the only thing keeping Scott from transforming the darkest thoughts in his mind into reality.

 

MItch was almost in shock at this point, he had not been told what had happened to him or why he was even in the hospital. He just knew that he felt like shit, and when he woke up Scott had been there and had blocked out all of his questions and panic. Now, hearing that his best friend, the person he trusted just as much as his parents -if not more- had thought he was going to die...it scared him. Mitch couldn’t even remember what happened to him. 

 

The fact that Scott was his best friend didn’t matter to him at this point, what mattered was that  _ someone _ would miss him, someone would cry for him, someone would remember him. Mitch would never tell anyone, not even Scott, about the times that his brain would create dark ‘what ifs’, most of them involving him just leaving. He would wonder if anyone would actually miss him, and of course his depression and anxiety always said “no”. Right now though, with Scott crying his eyes out at the thought of Mitch dying made him almost break down too. Almost. Mitch didn’t know why, but he just couldn’t let himself cry. 

 

Maybe it was because he wasn’t actually sad. As a matter of fact, Mitch was beginning to realize he was feeling the opposite of sad- this was actually the happiest day of his entire life. Why? Because he finally had a reason to  _ live _ .

 

“Scott…Scott it’s okay, I-I’m not going anywhere.” Mitch said, wrapping his arms around Scott again.

 

Both boys didn’t speak another word, they just seemed to realize they had some unspoken bond with each other as they started to doze off. The comfortable silence was cut short Dr. Ramsey knocking on the door. Mitch thought about moving to let the doctor come and check on him, but he quickly remembered that his best friend was currently sleeping on him.

 

When Dr. Ramsey and his nurse came in, neither of the boys made any indication they were planning to move away from each other, so they just turned to look at them instead.

 

“Well, uh...it’s good that you’re finally awake Mitch, how are you feeling?” Dr. Ramsey said, walking over to the unoccupied side of the bed to look over his charts.

 

“Better than someone should if they had been close to death.” Mitch said. He glanced up at the doctor but continued stroking Scott’s hair. 

 

“Well, you should thank that man right there. If it wasn’t for him managing to hold your nose in place while he went through the back roads, you could have died. He stopped a hard piece of cartilage from bouncing up into your frontal lobe.” Dr. Ramsey said casually as he grabbed a small flashlight and began to look over Mitch’s bandages and check for any excess bleeding.

 

Mitch blinked at the sudden onslaught of information. He had assumed that Scott had rushed him as fast as possible to the hospital, but if not for Scott holding his nose he might be dead…? It was terrifying to think about all the other ways it could have gone wrong. If anyone else had tried to help him, anyone other than Scott, they might have accidently killed him. 

 

“Oh…But I’m okay, right?” 

 

“No better than when you first came in here.” Dr. Ramsey teased playfully. “The only difference is that you might have the slightest bump on the bridge of your nose from the surgery we had to give you, but it shouldn't be anything noticeable.”

 

Mitch nodded which caused him to wince slightly. He accidentally jostled the sleeping Scott in his lap and the boy looked up at him sleepily for a moment before nuzzling into Mitch’s chest again and falling back asleep.

 

Mitch looked at Scott fondly and chuckled. He let Scott drift back off to sleep and kept running fingertips gently up and down the back of his neck.

 

“You know, you’re a very lucky guy, Mitch.” Dr. Ramsey said abruptly, causing Mitch to be pulled out of the little world he had been in with Scott.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I said you’re lucky, most people don’t find their soulmates so young, actually, very few do. Some people meet them or see them, or at least they think they do. But only a small handful actually find their soulmate. Very few are this close to them at such a young age.” Dr. Ramsey said as he made his way over to the side of the bed where Scott was awkwardly sleeping on Mitch.

 

The doctor gently moved Scott’s blonde hair out of his eyes to get a better look at the butterfly bandages on his head. 

 

“Is he okay…?” Mitch asked, suddenly feeling concerned for Scott.

 

“Yes. His truck is pretty banged, up but somehow he still managed to get those flowers for you.” Dr. Ramsey grinned and pointed to the crumbled purple flowers with the crumpled, wet, and illegible note attached.

 

Mitch couldn't help but smile at the small flowers that were trashed in comparison to the huge ones his parents had gotten him. Wait...his parents...

 

“Where are my parents?” Mitch asked urgently.

 

“Don’t worry, I think they just went to pick up some clothes for you. I had told them that you would be waking up soon, so they should clean your room up. After that, Scott arrived and insisted he needed to stay with you.”

 

That made Mitch feel a little better, especially because he knew that his parents left only because Scott was here, and they trusted him. 

 

“So I’m going home tonight?” Mitch asked.

 

“Yes- you haven’t thrown up and you don’t seem to have any breathing issues, so you should be clear. If anything changes, call me first. Or, go to the ER and then call me.” Dr. Ramsey said, smiling softly. “I’ll let you guys sleep a little longer. Your parents should be back soon to take you home.”

 

Mitch nodded and tried to relax while Dr. Ramsey removed the IV and all of the other unnecessary medical accessories Mitch had on his body. 

 

“Just so you know, I already gave Scott all the information needed to take care of you, since I’m almost positive he’s going to return your favor.” Dr. Ramsey said with a small smile, applying a small bandage over where the IV had been.

 

Mitch nodded calmly in response, but couldn’t stop a smile from playing on his lips at the idea that Scott had probably already memorized the instructions to a ‘T’. Mitch knew that he would be in good hands with Scott taking care of him. Nothing could hurt him now- he had his reason to live, and he wasn’t about to let him go.

 

\---------

 

“Mitch, if you keep moving it’s only going to hurt worse.” Scott said in a hushed voice, speaking almost as as if he was struggling with something.

 

Mitch slowly let out a shaky breath, but grunted when Scott moved suddenly. “You said y-you would g-go slow...”

 

“I’ve been going slow for the past half an hour. You’re fine just...take deep breaths and try to relax, you’re tensing up too much.”

 

Mitch did as he was told and tried to breath deeply, but he still let out a high pitched yelp when Scott ripped the first wax strip off of his chest, which now had a hairless spot where the strip had previously been. 

 

Kirstie and Scott’s laughs followed Mitch’s loud scream. ‘It’ll be fun’ they said, ‘it’s practically pain free, it only hurts for a second.’ Fucking liars. 

 

Mitch didn’t know why he had agreed to do this. Kirstie and Scott had decided to a sleepover was in order, due to the fact that Mitch had just gotten the cast taken off of his nose and was finally considered ‘healed’. It had been a really good week, and Scott never left his side. Mitch was pretty sure a good two-thirds of his laundry had Scott’s clothes mixed in there now because he spent so much time at Mitch’s house. He didn’t mind though, mostly because Scott was the one doing all of the laundry anyways. 

 

Mitch rubbed at his now red chest and glared at his two friends who were  _ still _ laughing at his reaction. Despite the pain, Mitch couldn’t help but look at Scott, who had straddled his hips to hold him down while he removed the wax strips. 

 

Scott had seemed happier and even healthier since the accident. It was like he was finally starting to come out of some shell that Mitch hadn’t known existed. Looking at Scott again, Mitch smiled at the faint laugh lines gathered at the corners of Scott’s eyes, knowing they would only become more defined over the years. He then grinned as he watched Scott roll off of him and fake throw the wax strip at Kirstie, who screamed as she ran away from the hair.

 

These two had grown closer than Mitch could have imagined. Mitch had previously suspected they had some invisible wall keeping them from being friends, but it seemed that after they broke up and their relationship was destroyed, they were finally able to start over again. 

 

Hell, James and Matthew have been missing for two weeks already and Scott  _ still _ offers to walk Kirstie home at night just to be safe. 

 

Mitch couldn't believe that they were actually missing. It was terrifying to think about, but what was even more scary was that deep down, Mitch didn’t even feel that bad for them. Sure, he felt terrible for them and their parents, but he had been harassed by them so many times it was difficult to feel too bad about it.

 

“Hello, earth to Mitchell?” Kirstie said, snapping her fingers in front of Mitch’s face and causing the brunette to jump in surprise.

 

“W-What?” Mitch stuttered.

 

“Scott asked if you wanted to order pizza, he’ll go pick it up.” Kirstie said and pointed down the hall, presumably in Scott’s direction.

 

“Oh, yeah I could eat a slice.” Mitch said with a small smile, but it faded when he saw Kirstie staring at her phone with a strange look. “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

Kirstie looked up at her friend and smiled, but it didn’t seem to reach her eyes. “Yeah, just thinking about school and stuff.”

 

Mitch wasn’t buying ‘school and stuff’ for one second. He kept watching Kirstie’s expression in an effort to try and figure out what was really bothering her. Normally, Kirstie was so independent and confident, so the fact that she continued to avert Mitch’s gaze was a huge red flag.

 

Then it hit him- she was scared. She lost her best friend because Mitch had taken Scott from her, in a sense. She had sent so many texts over the summer about how amazing Scott was and how close they were, and then Mitch just came in and took her best friend away from her. He just showed up, dated her, and then cheated on her with  _ him _ . Yeah, Mitch definitely took Scott away from her, and now the guilt was catching up with him.

 

“Oh, Kirst…have you talked to anyone about…Well, anything?” Mitch asked as he scooted closer to the girl.

 

Kirstie shook her head slowly, but she never looked up at him, even when Mitch wrapped his arms around her. She did, however, wrap her arms around Mitch and pull him close.

 

Mitch rubbed her back and let himself get lost in thought again. Mitch thought about Mathew and James, and about how he didn’t feel as scared as the rest of school seemed to be. This was probably because he had Scott to protect him, and anytime someone brought up the two missing boys, he’d change the subject or walk away. 

 

Other than that, Mitch was pretty sure that Scott really had very few encounters with people talking about the boys because he and Scott were together almost all the time now.

 

“So, do you guys wanna get a meat lovers, and one with olives?” Scott said as he walked back into the room with his coat wrapped around his body. However, he froze on the last step when he saw Kirstie curled into Mitch’s chest.

 

Mitch looked up and caught a glimpse of a dark glint in Scott’s eyes that quickly turned into concern as he mouthed “What’s wrong?” to Mitch.

 

“Scared.” Mitch mouthed back. Scott’s expression softened as he walked over and gently wrapped his arms around his two friends, resting his chin on Kirstie’s head.

 

They both felt Kirstie jump in surprise before relaxing back into the embrace. They were all quiet for a moment, but then Kirstie chuckled and pulled away from Mitch’s chest, causing both boys to give her some space.

 

“Okay, I’m not gonna lie- I’m pretty sure I had a wet dream about being in the middle of you two. But now I doubt that’s ever gonna happen.” Kirstie said with a chuckle.

 

They all shared a laugh which seemed to lighten the mood, but Kirstie gave both of her boys another tight hug before looking at Scott. “So, pizza?”

 

Scott grinned as he stood back up and finished zipping up his coat and pulling on his beanie. “Yeah, you guys just wanted one meat lovers with olives, and just a plain cheese one?” Scott said while making his way to the front door.

 

“Bring home more soda?” Mitch asked. 

 

“Sure, I’ll be bac-” Scott’s voice cut off and he frowned when he reached the front door. He then heard the sound of footsteps outside the door, followed by three hard knocks.

 

The teens tensed at the unexpected sound, and out of the corner of his eye, Scott saw Kirstie rush to grab her phone and a soda bottle for protection. Mitch just stayed where he was, frozen in place.

 

Scott knew they were freaking out and he almost laughed, waiting for one of them to yell “it’s the killer!” even though Scott knew the truth.

 

Scott smiled and walked up to the door, pulling it open, only to be greeted by a group of police officers shining lights in his face.

 

The police officer at the front of the group looked at Scott with a serious expression on his features. “Are you Scott Hoying?”

 

“Yes?”

 

The officer reached for his handcuffs. “Scott Hoying, you’re under arrest.”


	16. Chapter 15: The Unlikely Hero

_ “...under arrest.” _

 

Scott tensed at those words, staring at the officer at the front of him that was standing so  close he almost seemed to be closing Scott in. The officer quickly put his foot in the doorway so there would be no way for Scott to close the door.

 

“I-I…what?” Scott said as he started to back away from the officers. He heard some movement and realized Mitch was standing behind him now.

 

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be, Hoying. Just come down to the station with us and we’ll get everything figured out.” The officer at the front said. Scott swore he could feel Mitch’s uneasiness behind him.

 

“Scotty, what’s wrong…? What are the cops doing here?” Mitch asked tentatively.

 

“I-I don’t know…C-Call my dad.” Scott responded, but he feared that he knew exactly why the officers were here.

 

The officer cut in, “We’ve already called him for you, Scott. We just need you to come to the station to talk about that hit and run you fled.”

 

_ Hit and run?  _ Scott felt a wave of relief wash over him. He let out a soft chuckle. 

 

“Oh, that? I only got one of the insurance cards from the people who hit me.” Scott admitted.

 

“Wait- hit  _ you _ ? We have an eye witness saying that you hit two people and drove off with them chasing you?” 

 

Scott frowned and shook his head. “No, I was the one that got hit…Wait, I have a phone number somewhere, I got it from one of the people who hit me.” 

 

Scott turned around and walked into the kitchen to try and find the piece of paper with the phone number scribbled on it, but after a few minutes of searching he couldn’t find it so he returned to the front door to explain. “Look- I know I have the phone number around here somewhere, I just can’t find it right now. But, I wasn’t the one who hit them, I was the one that got hit.”

 

The officers looked at each other for a moment before one on the side grabbed Scott’s wrist, using his grip to to push Scott’s chest against a wall, pinning the blonde’s wrists behind him. “Look, son. We tried to give you the easy option, but now we’re going to have to take you to the station.”

 

Scott forced himself to remain calm and not struggle. He tried to focus on memorizing the officers badge numbers and names before glancing back into his house. His heart skipped when he saw MItch panicking, the boy was yelling from his spot in the doorframe. “Hey, let him go! He’s been with me!”

 

Scott was roughly shoved into a cop car, and he watched Mitch’s body fade out of his vision as they drove away, until he was nothing more than a speck that Scott’s eyes couldn't focus anymore.

 

“Why am I being arrested…?” Scott asked after being quiet for few minutes on the ride to the station.

 

The driver spoke up, “We already told you, boy. You ran from the hit and run you were involved in two weeks ago.”

 

Scott managed to hold in his sigh in relief. He had been terrified when he first saw the officers on his doorstep. Ever since then, he had been trying to think back and remember if he had forgotten something or left some evidence somewhere. He was relieved to realize they weren’t arresting him for that. No, these stupid, ignorant cops were here for something totally different, and Scott couldn't be any happier.

 

“So, how do I prove that I was the one that got hit? I mean, you guys  _ saw _ my truck in the driveway, and it’s kind of obvious that got the worst end of it.” Scott said.

 

“Well, we’ll get you set up and have the other drivers come in to see if they can identify you, but if you get picked then you’re gonna be the one paying the fine.”

 

“Well how much is it?” Scott asked.

 

“For everything, $45,000.” the officer responded.

 

“$45,000! Am I buying them a new fucking car?” Scott said in shock as the cop car pulled into the station. The officer got out of the front and opened the door to let Scott out.

 

“That’s what we got from their insurance company, so if that’s how much it costs for a new car...then yes.” The officer said as he lead Scott inside and to the booking area.

 

Scott participated numbly as they took his photo and recorded his fingerprints in the books, but right as they were about to finalize his file, someone burst into the station. Scott was shocked to see Kathy, followed by two young boys, presumably Joshua and her other son. Kathy was wearing what looked like mid-soccer-game parent attire, complete with a white visor across her forehead, sunscreen that wasn't completely blended into her skin, and sunglasses eyes that kept slipping off the bridge of her nose when she spoke. 

 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ save that file or ruin that young man’s life, or I’m raising hell in this SOB.” 

  
The young boy looked up at his mother in confusion, “Mama, what’s a SOB?”

 

“Not right now, Joshua.” Kathy snapped as she glared at the officers who had been about to lead Scott into a holding cell.

 

“Umm...are you this kid’s mom, ma’am?” The officer asked while gesturing towards Scott.

 

“No- I’m the bitch that hit his truck and called you guys to arrest the  _ other _ driver, not him!” She yelled, shooting the officers another deadly glare as she moved in Scott’s direction, even though she knew that the officers wouldn’t let her near him.

 

“Wait- you’re Kathy Mathers?” one asked. 

 

“Hell fucking yeah I’m Kathy Mathers, and you’re going to let that boy go because he was the one that we hit.” Kathy said, giving the secretary at the front desk a mean frown.

 

“Now, you’re going to let that boy go and apologize to him because you almost arrested an innocent person.”

 

The officer seemed surprised at the demanding tone of the mother, but as much as he feared her, the officer knew he also had protocol he needed to follow.

 

“U-Uh...we won’t put him in booking yet, b-but I can...uh...take your statement saying that this isn’t the right suspect…” the officer stuttered.

 

“You’re damn straight you’re going to take my statement. And  _ now  _ please. I’ve already cussed way too many times in front of my child tonight because this bullshit is so fucking stupid.” Kathy said as she plopped down in a chair by the front desk with her kid, who thankfully seemed to be completely oblivious to everything that was going on.

 

Scott watched Kathy take a seat and smiled. He was thankful for Kathy in that moment, and realized that if he hadn’t gotten into the accident with her, he wouldn’t have been able to stand up for himself in this situation.

 

The rest of Scott’s time at the station was all a blur after Kathy barged in. She demanded to talk to the chief and have his squad apologize to Scott. Hell, Kathy even offered to give him a ride home  _ and _ buy him ice cream.

 

Scott turned down the ice cream, but did take her up on the ride home. She dropped him off and he thanked her for the lift and all of her help. Scott then walked into his house, not realizing it would be such a mess.

 

When Scott walked in, he could see that Connie was rushing to try and find her keys -they were in her hand-, Rick was trying to find Scott’s records, and Mitch was on the couch with Kirstie, talking to his parents on the phone and telling them everything he could remember about how and why Scott had been arrested.

 

“Uh…. I’m back?” Scott said cautiously, noting how everyone froze upon hearing his voice.

 

Connie dropped her keys and rushed over to Scott, hugging him tightly and letting out a shaky breath. 

 

“Oh honey, Mitch told us you had been arrested.  A-And they didn’t say why- they just took you away, your father was going to call the lawyer, but we don’t have a lawyer,  _ so _ he was going to get a lawyer, and do you know how much they cost? And-” Connie tried to keep rambling but Scott just laughed and hugged his mother tightly, effectively cutting her off.

 

“I  _ did _ get arrested, but not for anything bad. It was related to that accident I was in a few weeks ago. I knew we didn’t have a lawyer, and no, I don’t know how much they cost- but it doesn’t matter. I got everything figured out. Actually, one of the people that hit me came in and explained everything.” Scott said, almost out of breath from trying to answer all of his mother’s questions at once.

 

“W-Wait...so that’s it?” she asked when he finished.

 

“Well, no. I still have to go back down to the station when they find the other person that hit me. After that,I think I just have to decide if I want to make them pay for damages or not, or something like that.” Scott explained with a shrug. He then made his way over to the couch where his best friends were sitting.

 

Connie stared at her son in disbelief, shocked that her son had just walked in and talked about being arrested like it was nothing. A chirp from her phone caused her to look down and see that she had missed a few calls from the police station.

 

Connie looked back up and at her husband who seemed just as surprised, but after a moment they shared a smile, said goodbye to the kids and went to answer the missed calls.

 

As they walked by, Rick set down a copy of the newspaper he had been holding on the kitchen table, apparently he had had enough news for one day.

 

Scott watched them leave and then looked at Mitch, who was very obviously still shaken up about everything. He noticed Kirstie was even rubbing his back in an effort to calm him down.

 

Scott frowned, but finally sat down between them and put his hand on MItch’s knee, only then noticing that the boy seemed both pissed and relieved that Scott was there. 

 

“What?” Scott asked.

 

That only seemed to make Mitch more agitated, so much that he got up and walked upstairs without saying anything. Scott and Kirstie both winced when they heard a door slam.

 

Scott frowned again and looked over at Kirstie for some kind of explanation, but all she did was slap him on the arm.

 

“You’re so stupid!”

 

Okay, now Scott was completely lost. Apparently his confusion was obvious because Kirstie sighed and turned to look at Scott.

 

“You didn’t tell us anything about the police! Mitch thought that you had something to do with James and Mathew! And literally  _ everyone _ on the block saw you get taken away so he had to deal with everyone trying to ask him questions he didn’t have answers to. He got so many texts, Scott. A few people even called him. Some straight up came to the door to try and talk. Why didn’t you tell someone? Your parents didn’t even know what happened, all you said was that you got in an accident!” Kirstie said, although she was practically yelling by the end of her rant.

 

Scott grimaced, trying to comprehend what or how he  _ should _ be feeling right then, but nothing came to mind. He was desperately trying to make the connections. He could understand why his friends might be scared, yes. But angry?

 

“What am I supposed do now? Just explain everything?” Scott asked, hoping that Kirstie could shed some light and help him out of his confusion.

 

“Yeah, but tell me what you’re gonna tell him first, because he’s way too pissed to listen to you right now.” Kirstie said as she grabbed her hair to wrap it around her forehead to mimic Mitch’s, focusing her attention on Scott.

 

He sighed. “Mitch, I was in a hit and run, but I thought it had been dealt with. I never expected to get any other news about it.” Scott said bluntly.

 

His words, however, caused Kirstie to drop her fake bangs in shock.

 

“A hit and run? Oh my god, did they say anything? Did they just run? Did they do it on purpose? Was it the killer?” Kirstie began panicking, and suddenly Scott understood.

 

Mitch was confused, scared, and angry, all because he didn’t have any  _ control _ over the situation. He couldn’t have stopped the cops from taking Scott, he wasn’t able to explain anything, and he couldn’t do anything to help. He felt useless.

 

Scott didn’t stay to answer Kirstie’s question, instead he stood and ran upstairs. Usually in his house, most of the doors were left cracked open if no one was in the room. Because of this, it wasn’t too hard to tell which room Mitch was in, especially because Scott knew that it was the only room that Mitch felt comfortable in.

 

He knocked on his own door, but didn’t get a reply from the brunette, so Scott knocked again.

 

“Mitch… Can we talk?”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I don’t care, go away.”

 

“But this is my house… and you’re in my room.” Scott said.

 

There was another beat of silence before the door creaked open just enough for Scott to push the door open the rest of the way. He walked in and immediately saw Mitch curled up on Scott’s bed with his back to the door.

 

Scott knew this position all too well. It was the “I’m trying not to cry or freak out even though I’m definitely freaking out” body curl. WIth a gentle sigh, Scott went and sat on the edge of his bed for a moment before deciding to lay down instead. He used what little space was left and wrapped his arms around Mitch.

 

He could feel Mitch’s body tense slightly and try to move away from the contact. Scott second-guessed his decision to lay down and started to pull his arms away, but right as Scott’s hands left the boy’s waist, he felt Mitch’s own hand grab his wrist and put it back where it had been.

 

Scott smiled and pulled Mitch close to his chest. Cuddling was his favorite thing to do with Mitch. When they were this close, he could touch him, see him, smell him...hell, he could probably even taste Mitch if he tried to sneak in a neck kiss.

 

However, Scott’s favorite part of cuddling Mitch was listening to their heartbeats. Mitch would never admit it, but it was his favorite part too, because Scott’s presence always calmed him down.

 

Right then, Scott’s heart was calm and steady, a perfect contrast to Mitch’s erratic, crazy pulse, which was still trying to slow down. Scott knew that he didn’t need to say anything right then. He just tucked his arms under Mitch’s and pressed their upper bodies together completely. Now, with his hands closer to Mitch’s heart, Scott began softly tapping Mitch’s chest in rhythm with his own steady heartbeat.

 

After a few minutes of listening to the gentle thumping noises from Scott’s fingers and both boy’s hearts, Scott noticed a change- their heartbeats had synced. Pleased, Scott smiled and gently rested his head on the pillow.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mitch….I should have told you.”

 

_ Silence _ . Scott decided to keep going and took a deep breath.

 

“I really had forgotten about it. Lauren’s been letting me borrow her car while mine’s in the shop, and I just stopped thinking about it…and I really thought it was just an accident. I never even gave the other driver my information, she looked up my address…and I guess the cops just got the information wrong but…I should have told you about the hit and run…Look, I know it sounds scary but it really wasn’t that bad…I just...spun out...It had nothing to do with Mathew or James. I only ever saw them at school and that’s it…”

 

Scott paused, waiting for Mitch to say something, _ anything _ . After a moment, Scott felt Mitch’s hand creep up on the back of his head as Mitch turned his own head to look back at Scott. Then he kissed him.

 

Scott’s eyes widened in shock when Mitch pulled away, turning back around and facing the wall he had been staring at previously...and without saying anything about the kiss.

 

“I’m still pissed, but...that’s it and it’s over with…Now, please text Kirstie and say we’re going to sleep, because you obviously can’t go anywhere without me.” Mitch said.

 

Scott’s lips curled into a smile and he did as he was told, shooting Kirstie a quick text and then waiting for her reply.

 

_ Kirstie : Okay, so I’m guessing you guys made up, I was about to go up and make sure Mitch didn’t kill you or something, hahahaha. I’m gonna go ahead and go home, your mom offered me a ride so I’m just gonna take it. Thanks for letting me come over. _

 

Scott quickly read her text quickly and then wrapped his arms back around Mitch’s body so they could resume their spooning.

 

“Is your mom gonna be okay with me staying the night?” Mitch asked with a gentle yawn.

 

“Of course, you basically live here now.”

 

“Good, I’ll be expecting my key, bitch.”

 

Scott chuckled softly as he pulled his throw blanket over them. “Don’t get your hopes up, I don’t even have one.”

 

With a final laugh falling from Mitch’s lips, the two drifted off to sleep.

\--------

 

“Boys, wake up for breakfast!”

 

Scott groaned, he didn’t want to get up for breakfast, but he had heard his mom specifically say ‘boys’. Meaning...Mitch was still here. He suddenly realized that there was a comfortable weight currently resting on the right side of his body. Scott smiled slightly and opened one eye to look down. Surely enough, he found Mitch with both arms wrapped around Scott’s torso and his head resting on Scott’s heart.

 

He gazed at Mitch for a few minutes, taking his features in for the millionth time, and yet they always amazed him. It was during times like this that Scott would remember all the dreams Mitch had for his future. How he wanted to do something great with his life, to help people, make sure that they weren’t afraid to be who they are. He wanted to express himself freely, to be able to travel as much as he wanted to, buy expensive things, impact people. Mitch wanted to be  _ somebody _ .

 

Even though he never explicitly said anything about being famous, he knew that’s what he wanted by the way he described it. It didn’t make him sound vain or greedy, it almost made him sound thankful. Which was funny, because he wasn’t even famous...yet. 

 

Scott knew that Mitch was the kind of person that no one would be able to forget. His name might not be all over the internet, and there might not be interviews or pictures of him in magazines, but Mitch Grassi would be famous. No one would or could ever forget him.

 

As much as Scott would have loved to keep holding Mitch all morning, he knew that they had to move or his mother would barge in and see them. Scott still didn’t get why Mitch always freaked out if any of their parents saw them being touchy, but he knew it bothered him so Scott just followed suit.

 

Being as careful as possible, Scott untangled himself from Mitch’s arms and replaced his own body with a body pillow. After making sure that Mitch was still asleep, Scott left his room and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs to the kitchen. 

 

Halfway down the stairs, Scott was greeted by the wonderful smell of fresh, buttered pancakes, syrup so sweet he could basically taste in the air, and the wonderful sound of sizzling bacon hitting his ears. Okay, this was going to be a great breakfast.

 

Normally Scott wasn’t one to care about breakfast, but he had been into it ever since Mitch started trying to make him spend some more time with his family, which included eating as a family. That and he was starving because he never had a chance to eat after being at the station all day yesterday.

 

Scott walked to the fridge and got a glass of orange juice, only remembering halfway through drinking it that it wasn’t the most pleasant thing to drink right after brushing your teeth. But, he grimaced and finished. He then refilled his glass and sat at the table while his mother made a plate for him. She smiled and set it down in front of him, only to immediately turn around and start making another plate.

 

“Is Mitch awake yet?” she asked.

 

Scott shook his head and started cutting up his fluffy pancakes that deflated a little when he stabbed them with his fork. “Nope, not yet. He’s probably gonna sleep for another ten to fifteen minutes.”

 

“Well...should I just put some food away for him or leave it out? I wouldn’t want it to get cold.” Connie asked, turning to her son for his opinion.

 

“Just leave it out, I’ll go wake him up in a few.” Scott replied before stuffing his mouth with a bite of pancakes.

 

His mother nodded in acknowledgement right as Rick came and sat down across from Scott. He opened up his usual Sunday newspaper, and normally Scott glanced at the front page to make sure that he wasn’t on it, but this time something caught his eye. A big ad on the front page read, “Sing-Off auditions coming soon!”

 

Scott was intrigued. “Hey dad can I get the front page?” he asked and held out his hand.

 

Rick finished what he was reading and handed it to his son, raising an eyebrow as he did so. ”You know that’s a group show right? I think you need at least five people in order to participate.”

 

Scott nodded, only half-listening as he read over the requirements. As it turned out, his father was right, you needed to have at least five people…But, if they won...they could get famous. They could get what Mitch had always dreamed about, Scott could be the one to give that to him.

 

Scott sat at the table for a few more minutes, thinking for a while before smiling and standing up. He didn’t say anything to his parents as he walked upstairs, newspaper in hand. Scott walked over to his room and saw Mitch sitting up on the bed, stretching his arms above his head.

 

Scott paused in the door frame for a moment just to admire Mitch, but quickly remembered that he had come upstairs for a different reason. Scott knocked on the door before pushing it open all the way. He walked in and sat on his desk chair, spinning it to face Mitch.

 

“Sing off.” he said.

 

“What? No, not right now, I just woke up and I’m not in the mood.” Mitch said as he yawned, using his hand to cover his mouth.

 

Scott shook his head in amusement and grinned before shaking out the newspaper and showing Mitch the front page. “No,  _ The Sing-Off, _ like...the TV show. We should audition. If we win, we get a record contract with Sony. We could do it!”

 

Mitch’s eyes focused on the newspaper and he leaned, taking a moment to actually read the article. He was acting nonchalant, but Scott could see it, that glimpse of curiosity in his eyes. It was right then that Scott knew that he needed to do this, he had to get Mitch on that show.

 

“We couldn’t do this, Scott. There’s only two of us and it says here that you need five people to try out.”

 

Scott rolled forward on his chair, grabbed Mitch’s hands and gave him a warm smile. He made eye-contact with Mitch, hoping that his excitement would be contiguous.

 

“Mitch, if I find us three other people, can we at least try? I mean, I know Kirstie would do it, and I can find two other people, I swear. Just please, promise that if I get everything set up you’ll at least try out with me. We still have two months.”

 

Mitch didn’t know what to do, but he knew that Scott wouldn’t stop until he said yes. “Fine. You can’t let this get in the way of school or anything, but...yeah…I’ll give it a try.”

 

Scott had never smiled so brightly in his entire life. He was so overwhelmed with joy that he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Mitch, never wanting to let him go.

\-------

“Scott?” A gentle female voice brought Scott back out of his deep thought. “What happened next?”

 

Scott blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights that were behind the cameras, doing their best to hide any imperfections. Scott slowly realized where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. Oh yeah, another interview for their upcoming album. 

 

Scott looked to his right and saw a very familiar sight. Mitch sitting right beside him, with Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin lined up next to him. Currently, they were all looking back at him with smiles. They seemed to be enjoying the trip down memory lane just as much as Scott had.

 

Scott chuckled as he turned back to the interviewer and looked right at the camera. “Well…you guys know the rest.” 


	17. Chapter 16: Let's Have a Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some mentions of blood and minor violence.

“Well, that’s all the time we have for today! Thank you again Pentatonix for coming in, and be sure to get their self titled album, “A Pentatonix Christmas” in stores now and on iTunes.”

 

The band smiled, thanked the interviewer, and waved goodbye to the cameras until the director yelled ‘clear’. All five of them stood up from their seats to stretch.

 

Scott watched as the interviewer stood up as well and went down the line to shake each of their hands. Once the farewells were finished, the band made their way down to the parking lot to retrieve their cars. 

 

Normally, they all would have carpooled to the interview, but this one was way out in the middle of nowhere so they had all come on their own. Except for Scott and Mitch of course, who had driven there together.

 

Scott got into the driver’s seat and let out a long sigh, reaching up to his ears to pull out what looked like a clear earbud, but with different layers on the actual part that went into Scott’s ear. Once both were out, Scott carefully put them back in the case that he had left on the dashboard before the interview.

 

“Are those any better?” Scott heard Mitch ask in a soft tone as he got in the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt.

 

Scott shook his head tiredly and laid his forehead against the steering wheel. His ears were still trying to come down from the overstimulation of pulling the earbuds out. 

 

Hyperacusis- these individuals have a collapsed tolerance to normal environmental sound. AKA: Scott’s living hell. 

 

Normally, people who suffer from hyperacusis could just pay between $3,000-4,000 dollars to basically be tortured and eventually get the disorder fixed, but not Scott. He didn’t just suffer from normal hyperacusis, he also suffered from hypersensitive hearing. Big shock, right?

 

After struggling for a long time, Scott had finally gone to visit a doctor to try and get some answers right after they won the Sing-Off. He had wanted to be surprised when he found out that there wasn’t really anything the doctors could do, but he wasn’t. Now he just kept going to try and find something that would help, but with all of the money he was putting into the situation, he usually just left the doctor’s office with a headache.

 

“No, all these ones did was make the interviewer’s laugh echo longer.” Scott finally replied with a soft sigh. He waited another moment until he felt that he was ready to take on more noise, and started the car.

 

“Still? God, I can’t believe you have to go through this shit.” Mitch said, placing his hand on Scott’s thigh and rubbing it to try and comfort him.

 

Scott sat up a little and turned to his friend with a gentle smile, but right when he was about to say something he heard a car pull up beside them. Scott looked out his window and saw Avi pull up beside them in his own car.

 

Scott rolled down his window to be able to talk to his bandmate. 

 

“Hey! Where are we going today? Applebee's?” Avi asked as he leaned out of his own window to try and make eye contact with Scott while they spoke.

 

Then again, before he could answer, Kevin spoke up from his own car. “No way dude, you chose last time, it’s Kirstie’s turn to pick.”

 

“Oh yeah, right, so we’re going to-” Avi tried to speak, but his voice was drowned out when everyone else said “Red Lobster” in unison.

 

Just then, Kirstie pulled up on Mitch’s side of Scott’s car and excitedly called out to the group. “You guys ready to go to Red Lobster?”

 

The boys shared a chuckle, but Scott barely joined in. Instead, he returned his forehead to it’s previous spot on the steering wheel. Mitch reached over to rub Scott’s back, but he stopped himself when his fingertip came in contact with the rough fabric of Scott’s denim jacket. 

 

He knew that such a noise would be too much for Scott’s hearing right then, so he carefully slipped his hand under Scott’s jacket and shirt to be able to touch Scott’s skin, making sure that no one else saw the movement. Mitch didn’t mean anything sexual by the gesture, but he was still hyper-aware of what he was doing when he rubbed the pad of his thumb against Scott’s lower back. 

 

Mitch could barely hear it, but he knew that their skin rubbing against each other would create a soothing sound and rhythm for Scott. He started just above the waistband of Scott’s boxers, slowly moving up about three inches to the unnatural curve of Scott’s spine. Mitch felt for the curve of Scott’s spine and gently tapped his finger. He tapped just hard enough to make sure that Scott noticed it. Mitch watched as Scott discretely made an effort to sync his breathing up Mitch’s slow and steady taps. Thankfully, Mitch knew Scott wasn’t having a panic attack this time, he was just frustrated and needed to relax.

 

It wasn’t that the other band members didn’t know about Scott’s condition, they had learned about it a while back, but it really wasn’t something that Scott was comfortable talking about. He wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed about his disorder, but usually when someone found out, they began to act weird around him. That was the worst part- Scott spent his entire life tried to feel as normal as possible, but he always managed to stand out. Sure, he was famous, but he was still just a person. 

 

When the rest of the band first found out, they talked in hushed whispered voices anytime they were around him, hell, even when they practiced they barely made a sound. It was only after a few months of Scott trying to explain to them that he’s used to it or that he could handle it that they finally started talking normally around him again. 

 

Often with age, a person’s hearing will start to deteriorate after listening to loud music, going to concerts, excessive yelling, or even just from having ‘freak’ accidents, such as a car crash. However, at this point in Scott’s life, he knew he was anything  _ but _ normal. Over the years, his hearing issues only intensified, rendering all of the sounds that he used to be able to deal with to be  _ almost _ unbearable. 

 

Scott knew now that he just needed to take breaks sometimes, which he usually blamed on ‘social anxiety’. He wasn’t trying to disrespect those who actually suffer from anxiety, but he had limits. He used ‘social anxiety’ as an excuse to slip away sometimes instead of saying, “Hi, I have to go because I’m done with the amount of stupidity coming from your loud mouth, so bye.” He knew that wouldn’t go over well, and he also noticed that people seemed to be willing to try and understand different types of anxiety these days.

 

Even with his “breaks”, Scott’s attitude still changed depending on how long he had to be exposed to sound. Through it all, the only thing that made it worth it was Mitch. His voice alone made everything else fade into the background. Being around Mitch, even just being able to hear, feel, or smell him helped Scott last longer out in public. Without Mitch, Scott probably would have had to go on a murderous killing spree every day just to try and cope with the noise.

 

Scott let out a sigh, and tried to think about the last time he’d done anything harmful. It had definitely been over two years ago, that was for sure. Ever since Pentatonix started, he barely had time to do anything, much less plan it out. He’d done a few things with different partners over the years, but it rarely went past biting or scratching with the occasional spanking. But even then, it wasn’t really the same. 

 

One time Scott managed to get into a bar fight with some guy that had been going off on a girl who refused to go out with him. All Scott remembered was watching that dirtbag’s hand go up to strike her, and everything that happened after was just a bloody blur. Scott broke the drunk guy’s nose and even left with a few bruises himself.

 

“You sure you can drive? I’ll drive if you want to try to take a nap.” Mitch offered as he moved into Scott’s view and successfully pulled Scott out of his deep thoughts.

 

Scott opened an eye to look over at Mitch and smiled softly. Even now with Mitch being so understanding and caring, Scott wanted nothing more than to be the one taking care of _ him _ .

 

“What? You think I’ll just let you drive my car after you almost ran it into a pole? Yeah, no way.” Scott said playfully as he turned to look at Mitch with a raised brow.

 

Mitch scoffed and pinched Scott’s side, causing the blonde to jerk away from the pain. “Asshole.”

 

Scott brightened and sat up straight to look back at Kevin and Avi. “We'll meet you guys there, I’m just gonna stop by for gas real quick.”

 

“No problem, we’ll get a table for everyone.” Avi said as he rolled up his window and turned out of the parking lot to head to Red Lobster with Kirstie right behind them.

 

Scott waited a moment before following. He knew that there was a gas station near them, so he wasn’t worried about being late. He focused on his breathing until Mitch started singing. Scott smiled and pulled his phone out and quietly recorded Mitch for a few seconds. Of course, he knew he shouldn’t be driving and on his phone at the same time, but they were on an empty and quiet road so he wasn’t too worried. 

 

Usually when Scott captured something like this he would share it on his social media, but what the fans didn’t know was that he had a whole album on his phone of short clips that he kept for himself, and this would be one of them. He loved the way that Mitch seemed so relaxed, leaning into his seat and looking out the window while idly twirling a finger in his hair.

 

Mitch wasn’t singing every word of the song playing, but he hummed along with the melody in a casually beautiful way that would forever take Scott’s breath away.

 

Scott moved the clip into the album and set his phone in the cupholder, reaching his hand over to rest on Mitch’s thigh. 

 

Mitch startled slightly and looked at Scott, thinking he was going to say something. But, when their eyes met, Mitch saw something in Scott’s gaze that was almost pleading for him to be allowed to keep his hand there. Of course Mitch didn’t mind Scott touching him. With anyone else he would have moved away or asked them to stop, but not for Scott. The contact made them both feel safe.

 

Once they arrived at the gas station, Scott stopped at the pump and reluctantly removed his hand from Mitch’s thigh in order to retrieve his wallet from his pocket. He then turned the car off before stepping out to pump his gas.

 

Scott hit the ‘pay outside’ option because he didn’t want to risk someone inside recognizing him. it didn’t happen everytime but when it, did people who didn’t even know him would stop what they were doing and stare. Scott was still recovering from the interview and was pretty certain he couldn’t handle anymore awkward interactions today. What he really wanted was to just go home and take a bath, submerge himself under the water and let the silence wash over him.

 

Scott had his eyes closed as he waited for the gas to finish pumping. He focused on the sound of the gas being sucked up from the large tank underground and to this specific pump to be forced down the thick plastic tubing to go into his own car tank.

 

While he was concentrating so hard, Scott failed to notice Mitch coming up behind him and placing his hands on Scott’s shoulders to give them the gentlest of squeezes. 

 

“I’m gonna go in and get some gum, want anything?” Mitch asked.

 

Scott’s taut muscles relaxed the moment Mitch touched him.  He felt so safe that Scott was close to replying with ‘you’, but he knew better.

 

“Tylenol?”

 

Mitch frowned at the mention of medication, and moved so he was standing in front of Scott. “Hey- are you sure you want to go to Red Lobster? You only ask for pain medicine when it’s really bad.”

 

Scott hated the fact that Mitch knew when he wasn’t feeling good, and even knew how bad it was. He forced a smile and shook his head. 

 

“I can’t break the tradition, you know that. Hell, Kirstie even came when she was sick for like a week that one time. We always do this, I can’t just not go...”

 

He could tell that his answer wasn’t enough to put Mitch’s concern to rest, so Scott put both his hands on Mitch’s shoulders and gave him a serious look. “How about I tell you if it’s too much and we can leave?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Pinky promise.” Scott said as he held his pinky out to the male.

 

Mitch wrapped his pinky around Scott’s before ‘locking it’ by pressing their thumbs together at the top, and ‘kissing on it’ by leaning in to kiss the back of his thumb. Scott mimicked every motion Mitch made, and when they both leaned in to kiss the back of their thumbs, their noses brushed.

 

Scott looked into Mitch’s eyes and  gave him a brief eskimo kiss before pulling away. Once the ‘click’ signaling that the gas was done pumping went off and Scott had to turn to remove the pump, watching Mitch leave out of the corner of his eye.

 

Scott finished with the gas and watched Mitch’s hips sway, leaning against the door of the car to make sure that everything went okay inside. After a minute, Mitch walked out with the gum he had wanted and a piece already in his mouth. Scott grinned and the boys got back in the car and on the road.

 

The drive to the restaurant  was pretty typical, with them singing along to whatever song was currently playing. Although Scott was trying to act calm and normal, internally he was preparing himself for the hell that they were about to walk into.

 

They pulled into the Red Lobster parking lot and had to walk a ways to actually reach the front doors. Someone opened the door and walked out, allowing all of the sounds to escape and flow right into Scott’s ears.

 

Most time, Scott could take a deep breath and calm himself down, but the restaurant’s loudness shocked him so badly that Scott’s hand clenched into a tight fist and he froze in the doorway. Mitch noticed a second too late and ran into Scott’s shoulder from behind.

 

Mitch frowned and was going to scold Scott for stopping in the middle of the small entryway, but when he saw Scott tense expression, all of his other thoughts faded away.

 

“Scott…you okay there big guy?” Mitch asked with a concerned tone as he placed his hand over Scott’s fist.

 

It took a second for Scott to react to Mitch touching him, and he turned to look at Mitch with distant eyes. 

 

Mitch reached up and place his hands on both sides of Scott’s face, to forcing the taller man to look down at him. Mitch didn’t say anything, he just waited for Scott’s eyes to focus.

 

“Scott…hey- come back to me…” Mitch urged as he gently rubbed Scott’s cheek to try and get his attention. 

 

Scott couldn’t. Usually just being this close to Mitch would help him focus, but with the sounds of music, crying kids, clanking dishes and people trying to yell over each other, he felt completely overwhelmed. 

 

He could not have a break down. Not now after he had worked so hard to manage his symptoms. He couldn’t have everyone stare at him, judge him,  _ pity  _ him...

 

A sharp pinch caused Scott’s eyes snap open. He looked down and saw Mitch’s concerned, brown eyes staring back at him. They were so warm, they weren’t even demanding for him to calm down or say something. He saw nothing but understanding. 

 

Scott opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Avi came up behind Mitch and patted Scott’s shoulder. “Hey, you guys made it!”

 

Scott turned around to look at the bearded man, but his face obviously wasn’t his normal carefree one because Avi seemed to tense up and he took a few steps away from the blonde. 

 

“Uh...I can take you guys to our table.” Avi suggested.

 

Scott closed his eyes briefly and forced himself to smile, but he knew it didn’t look sincere since Avi didn’t return it. Instead, he turned around and led them to their table. Scott grabbed Mitch’s hand on the way, desperately trying to hang on to the understanding he had seen in Mitch’s eyes. 

 

They arrived at a table where Esther, Kevin, Jeremy, and Kirstie were already seated and laughing with each other. They looked so happy, so carefree, so... _ normal _ . Scott felt a pang of jealousy, but ignored it and chose an empty chair to sit down on. 

 

He immediately buried his head in his arms on the table to try and muffle his ears. Normally whenever Scott did this, it was at one of their houses and he could go to another room to be alone and away from the noise. Here, he had no chance to escape. Although he was trying to block everything out, he could still hear enough to realize that they were whispering about him. He heard Kirstie ask “what’s wrong?” but Mitch did not reply.

 

Thank  _ God _ Mitch understood, because even though his voice was practically a drug to Scott, Mitch knew any extra noise would be like an overdose. Scott squeezed his eyes shut and tried to drown out as much noise as he could, focusing on his own breathing and converting every voice to background noise. 

 

Scott took his jacket off and covered his head with it to muffle the noise, while his hands went to Mitch and Kirstie’s knees. The gesture might seem odd to outsiders, especially because Scott and Kirstie weren’t dating and her fiance was right next to her, but Kirstie and Scott’s relationship was weird and everyone was used to it. 

 

Ever since that bump in the road with Kirstie and Mitch, Scott’s relationship with Kirstie had only grew closer. It evolved into more of a big brother relationship than anything else. Hell, Scott even took Kirstie to homecoming and offered to take her to prom if no one asked her. Because of their history, there have been a few times when Kirstie was around when Scott needed physical contact, but those were usually only times when Scott couldn’t be with Mitch. Right now though, with Kirstie tracing designs on Scott’s knuckles and Mitch tapping against the back of Scott’s hand, he was glad he had both of them around to help.  

 

Unfortunately, every time he was about to zone out, someone would sneeze start laughing, or move their chair so loudly it sounded as if they were damaging the wooden floors with the movement. It was torture, and the constant teasing started to make Scott sweat. He was so frustrated that he was just about ready to snap at the next person who dared to make another fucking noi-

  
“Hey, are you guys ready to order?”

 

An overly excited female voice hit Scott’s left ear with just the right pitch to make his eyes snap open. He stood up abruptly, causing the table that his friends were seated around to wobble dangerously. The area around them fell silent aside from the panting coming from Scott. 

 

“S-Scott…P-Please let go...”

 

Scott didn’t process the request right away, but he slowly turned his head and was shocked to see Kirstie’s scared expression. He didn’t understand why she was looking at him like that until he felt a pulling sensation on his hand. He looked down and noticed that he had his fingers wrapped around her wrist very tightly.

 

Scott quickly let go of Kirstie’s wrist, and it was obvious right away that her skin was irritated and would more than likely bruise. She snatched her hand away and held it close to her chest, shifting away and practically curling into Jeremy’s arms for some sort of protection. Her fiance wrapped his arms around the girl before focusing his anger-filled glare at Scott.

 

“You need to go. Now.”

 

Scott stared back at Jeremy’s brown eyes, and while deep down he  _ knew _ that the brunette was only protecting Kirstie, he was still hurt. Jeremy didn’t know. He couldn’t know. Kirstie had probably tried explaining it to him, but Kirstie didn’t fully understand what Scott was dealing with either. 

 

Like how right now, all Scott wanted to do was test the other man and see what Jeremy would do, what he could dish out and take. Scott knew to push those thoughts away, he was ‘friends’ with Jeremy and they were ‘like brothers’, but still those ideas crept into his mind. 

 

Scott stared at Jeremy a few more moments before prying his eyes away, only to see that the rest of the group was still staring at him. This is when the panic started to set in: they knew he was different. They saw him acting weird and they just  _ knew _ .

 

Scott slowly backed away from the table, his panicked eyes scanning over all the faces looking back at him for a brief second before turning to run out to the only place he could think of- the bathroom. 

 

Thankfully, when he burst through the doors no one was in there to give him any more judgemental looks. The blonde rushed over to one of the mirrors and stared at himself in the mirror. He had sweat trickling down his temples, his face was flushed pink, and his pupils were dilated. 

 

At this point, he was so far from being able to ground himself and trying to relax or calm down that he was in full freak-out mode. Scott took in his reflection for a few more seconds before punching the mirror. A few shards broke off and fell into the sink, while the rest of the mirror just had cracks centered around the place where Scott had punched it.

 

The feeling of tiny, nearly invisible shards of glass digging into his knuckles was so strong that the pain actually helped him calm down a bit. Scott slowly removed his knuckles from the glass in front of him and saw tiny droplets of blood dotting his his skin. The blonde felt his adrenaline start to kick in, causing his mind to go blank. Scott looked more closely at his knuckles and managed to pull one of the larger shards out, dropping it into the sink.

 

The pain was horrible. There was a constant stinging from the glass he had pulled out, and the cold air hitting it didn’t help much. Scott didn’t enjoy the pain, but he tolerated it. In that moment, it was the only thing he could control. 

 

Before he could start trying to pull out the other shards currently embedded in his skin in some sort of self mutilation trance, he felt fingers slowly wrap around his wrist. 

 

“Oh Scott...what did you do…?” Mitch’s voice was soft and gentle as he turned on the water and moved Scott’s hand under it, trying to get most of the glass washed out of the wound.

 

Scott was so numb at this point that he didn't even flinch at the pain. Instead, he reached up -wounded hand and all- to cup both sides of Mitch’s face, gently pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“Please…” Scott whispered only one word, but the way his voice cracked sounded so  _ weak  _ that it was enough to let Mitch know what the other boy needed.

 

So, Mitch did the only thing he could do to help Scott at the lowest point of his life in a long time, and leaned in to kiss his best friend. 

 

Scott didn’t move when their lips connected, he just mumbled a soft plea against Mitch’s lips.

 

Scott’s body reacted faster than his mind to the physical contact, and his hands slid down to the curve of Mitch’s neck, then his shoulders, all the way down his body until finally they stopped and rested at his waist. Once there, Scott’s fingers dug ever so slightly into Mitch’s back, tugging on him ever so slightly and making him step closer to Scott. 

 

The kiss wasn’t rushed or panicked. Instead, it was slow and full of passion, almost as if this would be the last time they could ever do it.

 

Scott didn’t like thinking of it that way, but he knew that at any point his past could catch up to him and have him sent away forever. Every second he had with Mitch he would treasure with his life. 

 

Just as Scott was becoming lost in Mitch’s body and tried to take things to the next level by sliding his hands under Mitch’s shirt. Immediately he felt the brunette’s muscles tense, and while he didn’t relax or try to push against Scott’s touch, he actually retreated back until he hit the bathroom wall.

 

Scott let Mitch go, even though it hurt to watch him move away. He wanted to give him space, but couldn’t let go of him entirely so he moved in rhythm of Mitch’s steps until their bodies were only separated by a few inches. Scott leaned down and rested his cheek on Mitch’s shoulder, burying his face in the smaller man’s neck.

 

It was obvious that Scott wanted- no, needed- more, but Mitch had to take control of the situation and prioritize things before they could go any further. Mitch could feel the invisible shards of glass against his skin, and Scott’s hand was Mitch’s biggest concern right then. But, with Scott in such a fragile state, he knew that he needed to choose his words wisely.

 

Mitch’s hands shifted up to the back of Scott’s neck and he began to rub soothing circles against Scott’s skin with his thumbs. “Don’t worry, we can keep going when we get home and after we get the glass out of your hand, okay?”

 

Scott nodded ,although he probably would have agreed to anything Mitch said right now. A moment later, he heard a creak as the bathroom door opened slowly, and Scott opened his eyes, ready to glare at whoever had wandered in. 

 

Though, when he turned around with his hands clenched into fists, mouth open, lungs filled to yell at the unfortunate soul, it all faded away when he saw a pair of unique, green eyes that he could recognize anywhere.

 

Avi gave Scott the best stoic face he could muster, but it was obvious that he was intimidated and there was a hint of fear in his expression. “Uh…are you guys going to go home?”

 

Scott didn’t reply, he just stared at Avi for a second, taking in the details of his friend before turning back around and wrapping his arms around Mitch again. Scott could faintly feel Mitch’s jaw move against his temple, which he figured was probably Mitch mouthing his plan to Avi.

 

Scott closed his eyes, and when he reopened them he was in his car that was currently parked outside of his house. The blonde looked around, confused, but as he tried to sit up and open the door, his limbs felt as if they were full of sand and wouldn’t move. 

 

He made a pathetic noise, just loud enough for Mitch to realize he was awake and help him get out. Scott hated when he did this. Whenever he was too stressed or overwhelmed, he would just...black out. It was pretty scary, and he wouldn’t have any control over what he would do or say until he recovered the following day.

 

His...short temper made it even more risky for Scott to black out, so he was thankful he had someone to take care of him, even though he hated that Mitch had to be the one to do it.

 

Mitch helped Scott into the house and upstairs to their bathroom. Scott had closed his eyes but could hear the rustling of a plastic bag, although he couldn’t find the energy to say anything about it. Scott was suddenly aware of the hard surface of the toilet lid under him, and next thing he knew there was a cold glass being held against his lips, and a gentle hand was lifting his chin to tilt his head back.

 

Scott felt the cold water on his upper lip and he began drinking without any questions. After a few gulps, Scott felt the finger under his chin move away with the glass. The water helped, and Scott finally opened his eyes to see Mitch standing near the sink holding a small bowl with a container of baking soda sitting nearby. Mitch filled the bowl up halfway with water, then added a few shakes of baking soda to the bowl as well.  

 

Scott watched Mitch stir the concoction until it turned into a thick paste. Mitch then brought the bowl over to Scott, gently grabbing the injured hand and beginning to apply the thick paste over the cuts and scrapes. Scott felt some pain from the pressure on the invisible glass being pushed deeper into his skin, but he remained still.

 

“This should get all of the glass out…and if it doesn’t, I googled a few other things we can try.” Mitch said as he set down the bowl and picked up an Ace Bandage to wrap around the male’s knuckles. Normally the directions said to use a bandaid, but this was such a large area that Mitch figured it would be fine if he used it.

 

Scott looked down at his newly bandaged knuckles and then up at Mitch with drained eyes. Normally Mitch was the one that received all of the support and care from Scott, so now that their roles were reversed Mitch was panicking a little. 

 

“Come on, big guy. Let’s go to bed.” Mitch said, knowing that Scott needed some rest. 

 

As much as Scott tried to pretend that he didn’t want to go to bed, he knew he couldn’t fight the fact that he was still exhausted.

  
  


Mitch placed his hands under Scott’s armpits to help him stand up, and once the male was on his feet, Mitch wrapped his arm around Scott’s waist to hold him up.

 

They slowly walked down their hallway and into Scott’s bedroom, which was the closer or the two. The light blue painted walls always made the room feel cool and relaxing. Now, with the sunset peeking through the window shades, there was also a comforting warm orange light washing over the room.

 

Mitch sighed at the various piles of clothes and papers scattered all over Scott’s bed. “Are these important?”

 

Scott shook his head and went to try and lay down on top of the mess. Mitch tried to hold Scott back but even when the blonde was weak and tired, there was no way that Mitch would be able to stop Scott when he was determined. 

 

So, he let Scott lay down on the junk while Mitch began trying to move the clothes and papers to the ground so they weren’t completely discarded. 

 

Scott quickly grew impatient while waiting for Mitch to finish cleaning. He was becoming needy very quickly. He was over his panic attack, but now he needed to have someone holding him.

 

Scott waited a few more seconds before practically throwing a fit and shoving everything else but his blankets and pillows off of the bed. He then got under his fluffy comforter and opened it, inviting Mitch to join him. 

 

Mitch contemplated not getting in with his best friend because he knew that he needed to take care of Scott, but he knew that sometimes that meant letting Scott be as cuddly as he wanted. 

 

Scott watched from inside the comforter as Mitch began to slowly crawl into the bed with him. Once Mitch was settled, Scott started taking off his jacket and the shirt he had been wearing under it. Scott didn’t even have to say anything, Mitch did the same and removed his clothes as well until he was just in his boxers. Scott didn’t have the energy to remove his own jeans, but he had managed to kick his shoes off at least.

 

Once the two boys were comfy, they just laid on their pillows and watched each other for a few minutes. One of Scott’s hands moved under the covers to find Mitch’s own hand. Scott squeezed it gently. “I’m sorry…”

 

“Don’t be, I’m not a big fish fan. I just want to make sure that you’re okay….You're okay, right?” Mitch asked in a soft voice.

 

Scott just nodded as he watched Mitch flip on his side and turn his back to Scott in order to get comfortable. Once Mitch opened himself up for their usual cuddle position, Scott moved so his chest was pressed against Mitch’s back, and his arms were wrapped around Mitch’s waist.

 

“Can I make it up to you?” Scott asked as he rested his head on the pillow he and Mitch were now sharing.

 

Mitch sighed softly out and he shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, I just want you to be alright.”

 

Scott looked at Mitch, even though all he could see from his current position was the top of Mitch’s hair. He watched the brunette for a few more moments before smiling and moving his head to nuzzle his best friend’s neck, finally letting himself himself drift off to sleep... 

 

“Let’s have a party.”


	18. Chapter 17: The Halloween Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smut, handjobs, humping, dirty talk, talk of drugs (marijuana).

“You can’t be serious...there’s no way we’re doing that.” Mitch said as he retrieved his Starbucks from the carrier Scott left on the table.

 

“What? Why not? It’s my idea.” Scott replied as he watched Mitch hop up to sit on the countertop near the kitchen sink.

 

Scott leaned back in his chair at the table and absentmindedly chewed on his straw, waiting for Mitch to come up with an excuse. The boy was currently giving him a dumbfounded look as if to ask why ‘why not’ was even a question.

 

“Oh, I don’t know...maybe because  _ someone _ decided to be all big and macho and punch a mirror. And maybe that someone had like a billion and one shards of glass in their knuckles?”

 

Scott rolled his eyes and dismissed the accusation with a wave of his hand. The movement made him notice the pink, still-irritated skin on his knuckles. “Where’d you learn how to get glass out like that anyway?”

 

“Google.” Mitch replied with a shrug, rearranging himself on the countertop to sit cross-legged. He made himself comfortable and then frowned, remembering what they had been talking about. “We’re not going to have a party, Scott.”

 

“But you love parties!” Scott exclaimed. 

 

“Scott, you just had a meltdown yesterday, there’s no way I’m letting you try to throw a party.” Mitch said, setting his drink down next to him on the countertop.

 

“Well...why can’t I? I just want to make it up to you.” Scott said with a smirk as he got up and began to walk towards Mitch.

 

Mitch knew this smirk all too well. A handful of people noticed it in pictures and videos, and even fewer people saw it in person, but no one saw it as often as Mitch did. Scott’s smirk meant one thing, and one thing only- Scott Richard Hoying was about to make Mitch melt in his hands...or mouth. 

 

Mitch felt his heart speed up as Scott reached out to touch his knee. Gently, he began to pull Mitch’s calves until his legs were hanging off of the counter. 

 

Scott walked closer until he was standing between Mitch’s legs. His hands moved up from the male’s calves and settled on Mitch’s hips, using his grip to to pull the brunette even closer. With the sudden contact, both boys seemed to stop breathing. They slowly leaned in until their foreheads touched, allowing them to slow down and breathe instead of rushing into things.

 

Scott nuzzled Mitch’s temple as his hands moved underneath the hem Mitch’s shirt. His fingers trailed along the bumps of Mitch’s spine, causing the smaller male to shiver slightly. 

  
  


Mitch was also aware of Scott’s cheek moving against his temple as the blonde smirked again. Suddenly, Scott’s lips brushed over the shell of Mitch’s ear as he opened his mouth to speak. “How about we make a deal? If I can make you a moaning mess without leaving the kitchen...we have a party.”

 

Scott wasn’t playing fair. He had lowered his voice to a hushed growl, as if there were millions of people in the room but Mitch was the only one he wanted to talk to.  Just as Mitch had regained enough composure to respond, he felt Scott gently bite his ear.

 

“What do you say, Babygirl? Do you want Daddy to take care of you?”

 

That was all that Mitch needed to throw all reasoning out the window. Mitch snaked his arms around Scott’s neck and gave Scott a smirk of his own. “Please Daddy.”

 

Scott pulled away just enough so that he could make eye contact with Mitch. He then placed his index finger under Mitch’s chin and tilted his head up. When Scott spoke again, his voice had grown serious. “How far do you want me to go?”

 

It had been awhile since the last time they did this, and as much as Mitch wanted to say ‘all the way’, he wasn’t really sure. They never really planned out how far they would go every time, though they both knew they would stop the moment either of them asked.

 

“Just make sure you keep your promise to me.” Mitch said playfully. 

 

Scott chuckled and leaned in to kiss the tip of Mitch’s nose before letting his hands trail down to pull Mitch’s shirt over his head and toss it onto the kitchen floor. Now that so much of Mitch’s tattooed skin was exposed, Scott took a moment to admire the person in front of him and thank every last star that he was able to do this with someone as beautiful as Mitch Grassi. 

 

Scott watched Mitch’s tongue run over his plump lips, which caused a small lump to form in his throat. Scott  _ almost _ whimpered, but that’s not the way Scott was, at least not with Mitch.

 

When they were together like this, Scott was in control and took things slowly so he wouldn’t step over that fine line of what is and isn’t okay. Even though he got close sometimes, it wasn’t as hard to avoid as one would think. Over the past fiteen years, Scott had learned what to touch, when to move, how to suck, and how to  _ fuck _ Mitch to make him squirm. 

 

Even though he knew how to make Mitch fall apart, Scott also knew that he shouldn’t rush this. Right now, this was an apology for ruining the tradition with the band and for making Mitch take care of him for so long. This was important, and Scott wasn’t sure where to start so he took a moment to plan things out in his head. When he was ready, he let his hands skate across the curves of Mitch’s sides, his thumb moved along with the faint dips and rises of Mitch’s muscles. 

 

This was one of Mitch’s favorite parts, the way that Scott planned things out. He knew that Scott planned everything except for how far they would go. He once tried explaining to Mitch why he did it that way and said, ‘it’s like seeing a step-by-step diagram, or a cause and effect chart”. Mitch couldn’t quite wrap his head around it, and he didn’t really want to either. It was part of what made their relationship unique. No one ever looked at Mitch the way Scott did. It was a look that made his stomach twist into knots and heart speed up. It was almost like he could see Scott planning how he wanted to make Mitch’s body  _ his _ .

 

Mitch was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of Scott’s hand gripping the back of his neck. A moment later, Mitch’s lips connected with Scott’s in a gentle kiss.

 

A few moments passed, and the gentle pecks quickly grew more passionate. Mitch felt Scott’s teeth tug on his lower lip, silently requesting to deepen it. Mitch obeyed, knowing it wasn’t just a request- it was a demand. 

 

Mitch followed Scott’s lead through the kiss. One benefit of them both being singers was the amazing lung capacity they had, and it was no secret to anyone, (not even the fans) that Scott enjoyed kissing. 

 

Sure, the concept of kissing was odd, but it usually indicated how ready someone was to go further. Although, when it came to kissing Mitch, Scott always made it quite obvious how ready he was, even when he wasn’t the one in control.

 

Scott felt Mitch’s slender legs slowly wrap around his waist. He was still wearing his tank top with open sides, and was fully aware of Mitch’s slightly hairy legs pulling their hips closer again. Mitch’s hands gripped the fabric of Scott’s tank top, hanging tightly on as he ran out of air because he really didn’t want to stop- Scott was a really fucking good kisser.

 

Scott noticed and pulled away with a breathless chuckle, bumping foreheads with Mitch and allowing them to catch their breath. A second later, Mitch felt Scott’s lips brush against his again as he left a trail of pecks all the way down to the crook of Mitch’s neck. The kisses were soft, almost like they were worshipping the skin they were touching, and it felt nice. Mitch let out a content sigh and began to lean his head back to rest against the cabinet behind him. 

 

Scott reached up and put his hand behind Mitch’s head, guiding him to make sure he didn’t hit his head too hard. As soon as Mitch’s head was safe, Scott’s free hand traveled south.

 

With Mitch’s help, Scott’s hand ended up sliding underneath Mitch so he was able to pull him closer to the edge of the countertop until he was half sitting on it, and also half sitting on Scott’s hand. Mitch just held on and trusted Scott to not drop him.

 

Scott’s other hand moved between their bodies and into Mitch’s boxers. The feeling of silk fabric made Scott smile against Mitch’s lips- sometimes he wondered if Mitch walked around in his boxers and short shorts just for times like these. 

 

As soon as Scott’s fingers connected with the semi hard base of Mitch’s cock, he wrapped two fingers around it. With one hand wrapped around Mitch, Mitch’s legs wrapped around Scott’s waist, and Scott’s hips able to connect with Mitch’s, the kisses he was still giving Mitch’s neck started to get rougher. 

 

Mitch couldn’t really process it, but Scott’s hand pumping him in the same rhythm as his hips moving against him was overwhelming to say the least. Mitch lost his grip on Scott’s shirt and suddenly he was desperate for something else to hold onto, so his hands made their way into Scott’s blonde locks. He was currently sucking on the sensitive spot on Mitch’s neck, so he pulled Scott even closer. 

 

Scott worked on the one area for a few moments before moving to another spot on Mitch’s neck. Mitch knew that Scott was leaving hickeys, giving him soft lovebites and then sucking over the faint indentations after. They usually had a no hickey rule because they would almost 100% forget to cover them up with makeup, or they just forgot they were even there and didn’t hide them at all. 

 

Despite the risk, Mitch loved them. He loved how the dark hickeys contrasted against his pale skin, which he found aesthetically pleasing. They also served as memories for later. Whenever he would take a shower or lay in bed, he could recall what they had done and how it all felt, and right now this felt amazing. 

 

Mitch could feel Scott start to harden with every rut against his ass, so much so that it got to the point where Scott’s cock was almost able to slide between Mitch’s cheeks. The friction of Mitch’s boxers as well as Scott’s shorts was driving both boys mad. Usually, Scott would have already taken his clothes off and either sucked Mitch off or had Mitch suck him off, but Scott wanted to take things slow this time. That much was obvious in the way that Scott was almost lazily stroked up Mitch’s now fully erect shaft and trailing the pad of his thumb along the head before going back down.

 

“S-Scott, please, I-I want more.” Mitch pleaded breathlessly.

 

Every time Mitch tried to thrust up into Scott’s fist or press down against his thrusts, Scott would always stop him. The blonde chuckled against Mitch’s neck and pulled away to look into Mitch’s half lidded, relaxed eyes. 

 

“I know, babygirl. But Daddy knows what you need.” Scott said as he leaned in to gently kiss Mitch’s forehead. 

 

What Mitch needed was more contact, and now that he was done teasing, Scott was more than willing to give it to him. Scott somehow maneuvered the hand that was still holding Mitch up to pull his boxers down, Mitch had to unwrap his legs slightly in order to get the boxers past his hips. In that brief moment of freedom, Scott pulled his own basketball shorts and boxers down to mid thigh and let Mitch replace his legs around Scott’s waist.

 

Scott looked down at Mitch’s erection, which was currently laying on his stomach and twitching  slightly with every breath the brunette took. Mitch had certainly grown over the years both mentally and physically. Along with all of the amazing qualities Mitch gained over the years, there was still no denying that Mitch had a beautiful penis. The seven inches were in proportion with the rest of his body and the nearly perfect thickness gave it a comfortable weight. Scott often thought about spending all day and night touching, even just looking at it. Soft or hard, Scott was in love.

 

Scott was pretty sure that Mitch had similar opinions about himself. Mitch had even leaned forward in order to watch Scott free himself from the elastic waistband of his shorts, and Mitch couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips the moment Scott’s cock was freed. Honestly, if Mitch had to describe his ideal cock it would need to be a carbon copy, of Scott’s or at least be pretty fucking close.

 

Scott was well endowed which had been a pleasant surprise- Mitch had had more than a few disappointing experiences in public showers throughout his life, and none of those guys had ever compared to Scott. Scott swore he was only about seven or eight inches, but Mitch always argued he was closer to nine or ten. Now, Scott was a little too big for Mitch to keep in his mouth right away, it was something he had to get used to. He had to learn to to keep his jaw slack, to keep his tongue over his bottom teeth, and how to breathe through his nose. After some practice, Mitch found almost suffocating to be oddly comforting in a way

 

Mitch looked up and watched Scott let his spit fall from his mouth and onto the head of Mitch’s cock, using it as a crude lubricant. Finally, Scott’s hand was able to run smoothly up and down Mitch’s shaft, and the brunette helplessly bucked his hips into Scott’s hand. Scott let him this time, and spit into the palm of his own hand again, reaching down to stroke his own erection. He then guided the tip back towards Mitch’s cheeks.

 

Scott allowed himself to slide between Mitch’s cheeks and started thrusting again. The sound of Mitch’s rigid breathing mixed with the sound of his own skin coming in contact with Scott’s was suddenly his biggest fantasy come to life. He could almost feel Mitch clench around him each time he tried to make Scott’s hand move faster. Scott took a quick glance at the microwave and had to bite back a sigh- they were running out of time. 

 

Scott took a quick mental inventory to see how close Mitch was; he could feel Mitch throb slightly with every thrust, and the sweat trickling down his temple was a good sign, but his main tell was his eyes, so Scott grabbed Mitch’s chin and pulled him into a light kiss to grab his attention. 

 

When he pulled away, Mitch’s lips were parted and Scott could tell that he was ready. Scott moved his hands to the small of Mitch’s back so he could push his body forward while his thrusts sped up. At first, Mitch tried to match Scott’s rhythm but realized there wasn’t one, Scott was just doing whatever felt good. He was okay long as Mitch was feeling even better, and if the string of curses he was whispering under his breath were any indication- he was doing just fine. 

 

Scott rested his forehead against Mitch’s for a moment and tried to hold off as much as he could while still getting Mitch to hurry up. Mitch noticed the pause and gripped one of Scott’s arms and caught his eyes.

 

“C-Can I-I please, D-Daddy?” Mitch’s voice went up a few octaves when Scott’s thumb pressed slightly against Mitch’s leaking tip.

 

“Of course, baby girl. Just because you asked so nicely...come for Daddy.” 

 

That was all that Mitch needed to hear before he let go and covered most of his stomach and some of Scott’s shirt with his semen. Scott watched Mitch’s stomach muscles grow tense and spasm with every shot his body released. Scott didn’t bother trying to catch any of it, he already knew he was just going to clean them both off with his shirt after.

 

Once Mitch calmed down, Scott gently lifted Mitch into his arms and carried him back to his own  bedroom while kicking Mitch’s boxers into his room on the way. Scott laid the brunette down and took his tank top off to clean Mitch up. He then put a pair of clean boxers back onto Mitch’s limp body and pull his own boxers and basketball shorts back on.

 

Scott was certain Mitch didn’t get any sleep last night, because when Scott woke up this morning he could tell that Mitch had been watching over him. Scott made sure Mitch was comfortable and then left the door open a little when he left, knowing he would be able to hear Mitch wake up. Scott walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle, and was surprised to see a dirty blonde male walking in the front door with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Hey babe!”

 

Scott did everything he could to hold back a sigh, and forced himself to return the smile and give the man a quick greeting peck.

 

“Hey, Alex.”

 

Yes, Alex. The constant reminder that Scott doesn’t have Mitch and more than likely never will. Something Scott learned later in life was that Mitch had a lot of hook-ups and very few actual relationships. That’s where Scott messed up- he jumped right into the first relationship he could, thinking it was ‘normal’. And it was, but it didn’t turn out to be what Scott wanted, or  _ who _ Scott wanted. For the last five years, Scott had woken up way too many times to the sound of Mitch bringing someone home, the drunken giggles were always the first sign that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep.

 

In their old home it had been even harder than in this one. Their rooms used to share a wall, and when Mitch forgot to move his bed away from it,l the sloppy creaks and bangs would echo into Scott’s room all night.

 

But, Scott had dealt with it, just like he was dealing with the man he had to call his ‘boyfriend’. Scott watched Alex walk over to the counter that Scott had Mitch coming on just a few minutes ago to set his backpack from work down. It wasn’t that Alex wasn’t attractive, because he was. Anyone would have considered themselves lucky if they managed to get attention from someone who looked like Alex, but...he wasn’t Mitch. 

 

“Scott.” Alex said loudly, causing Scott jump a bit.

 

“What?” Scott asked and quickly walked over to where Alex was standing to see if he had missed a drop or left something behind.

 

“....did you just wake up?”

 

Scott frowned and raised an eyebrow, wanting to say something rude but knowing but he should tread lightly with Alex. “Yeah, why?”

 

That wasn’t a complete lie, Mitch had let him sleep in until a quarter past noon and it was currently only 12:50pm, so yeah, he ‘just woke up’.

 

“Well..you must have had a really nice dream I guess...wanna tell me about it?” Alex asked as he turned and walked over to Scott, reaching out to palm his still semi hard cock. 

 

The sudden touch made Scott flinch, and he took a quick step away from Alex, giving him a blank face. “I’m not in the mood, Alex. I’m still tired.”

 

Alex’s smirk fell and he pulled his hand away, spinning around to start unpacking his lunch from his backpack. “Of  _ course _ you aren’t in the mood.”

 

Their relationship was complicated, to say the least. Scott didn’t love Alex, but it wasn’t his fault, Scott just didn’t know how to love anyone else but Mitch. Though that didn’t mean that Scott couldn’t admire Alex that wasn’t true it’s just he did it in a different way. 

 

Whenever Alex and Scott did manage to have sex, it was bland and meaningless to Scott. Scott would spend most of it studying Alex’s body and the way his muscles flexed or went lax. It was true that Scott was rougher with Alex than he was with Mitch. Scott pushed Alex more than he would ever risk pushing Mitch. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Mitch could take it, or that he wouldn’t like it, but Scott didn’t trust himself. He had tried countless things with Alex and sometimes they both seemed to enjoy it; face slapping, degrading, wax, choking, hell-  one time Scott even managed to convince Alex to let him bring a knife in, but with a no cutting rule. Scott had been so excited about the idea of the mental pleasure combined with the sexual aspect.

 

But, every time he and Alex experimented, Scott had to make the jock promise not to bring it up to Mitch. Mitch already made so many jokes about Scott getting laid that he sort of felt bad about telling Mitch about what they did, even though he wasn’t the one in the relationship with Scott. And, Scott was almost certain that Alex knew about what he and Mitch got up to, even though neither of them told Alex. It was just something that they brushed under the rug and kept out of conversations.

 

Scott thought about using Alex to get rid of his current situation, but he didn’t have time for that, so he would have to wait until later. “Hey, babe, we’re gonna have a halloween party tonight… Did you want me to pick you up anything up from the store?”

 

Alex’s mood visibly brightened at the word ‘party’, so Scott figured this would win Alex over too, both he and Mitch loved a good party. 

 

“Oh, we are? I can go with you if you want, this is kinda last minute though, isn’t it?” Alex said as he checked the time on his phone.

 

“Well, yeah,  but it’s been awhile since we’ve actually thrown a party here.” 

 

Alex just smiled and gave Scott a quick kiss before turning to grab his keys. “Where we heading first?”

 

Scott paused and thought for a minute- he could still hear Mitch’s shallow breathing coming from his room, so he figured if they split up with one out shopping and the other decorating, he could make it could work. 

 

“I’ll text you a list of things. I already called the liquor store to deliver the order here, so I’ll wait and stay to sign and start cleaning up a bit.” Scott proposed.

 

Alex’s smile fell again, but he nodded and grabbed his sunglasses on his way out. “Just a halloween theme, right? Nothing too big?”

 

“Just get whatever you think will look good.” Scott said as he offered him a weak smile as he started putting the dishes away.

 

“Got it. Just text me what you think we’ll need, love you!” Alex called out as he shut the door behind him.

 

Scott didn’t say it back because he knew that Alex wouldn’t hear him, and it felt weird to do when he knew he didn’t have to say it. Scott now had to actually order all the booze he possibly could for the party with just a few hours notice. 

 

Luckily, It wasn’t too difficult to sort out, so he texted Alex to just pick up a bunch of chips and other snack foods. Scott decided he could figure out a catering service to bring the rest of the food.

 

Once the food and drink situation was handled, Scott started a group message with all of their usual party friends.

 

_ Scott: Hey guys me and Mitchy are throwing a Halloween Party last minute so if any of you guys wanna come and help set up before the party, I’ll save the good booze for you. _

 

He sent the message and didn’t wait for any replies, he knew people would show up and that at least a few would come help him set up, he’d just wait for the doorbell.

 

Scott swept the floor and put away some of their breakable items, moving them into Mitch’s room. Though their house was clean enough that when the booze and delivery came in and Alex came back for the first load of decorations, Scott had already picked up the food and moved the furniture around. 

 

Thankfully the decorations weren’t too hard for Alex, Mark, Meg and himself to set up the decorations and lights. As they double checked the lights Scott heard the familiar sound of a squeaky door. While everyone was throwing away the bags from the decorations, Scott snuck away and into the hallway. The still half asleep brunette walked out of his room yawning, and Scott quickly glanced at his phone- Seven o’clock. It wasn’t a full rest, but had had a pretty decent six hour nap.

 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Scott said playfully, which earned a middle finger from Mitch as he walked into the bathroom. 

 

Scott walked over right as Mitch closed the door, so Scott listened to the sound of the toilet seat going up and he leaned against the wall so he could wait and also talk to Mitch through the door. “So, I don’t know what you wanted to dress up as for the party. We can either make something up or run to the store real quick.” 

 

Scott heard the toilet flush, followed by the sound of the sink but still no response. Finally, the door opened and Mitch walked out with a small frown. “You sure you can handle this? Let me see your hand.”

 

Scott thrust out his hand so Mitch could make sure that the skin wasn’t irritated or bleeding, and  it wasn’t. Mitch inspected the skin thoroughly before glancing up at Scott, who just smiled back down at him. 

 

“Which one are you gonna use tonight?” Mitch asked as he let go of Scott’s hand and stepped back into the bathroom to start brushing his teeth.

 

“None. I’m just gonna try smoking again tonight.” Scott said with a shrug, watching Mitch spit and wash his mouth out then spit again. 

 

“Do we have enough?” Mitch asked as he dried his mouth off with a towel. 

 

“Yeah, I got some last Monday. I should have plenty left.” Scott said. 

 

Now, Scott wouldn’t call himself a stoner, but he didn’t get why it mattered what he did anyway. He never smoked and drove, knowing that it made him impaired. Other than, that Scott didn’t get why why it mattered to anyone else what he did behind closed doors. It was legal in his state and he was a grown adult. 

 

“Okay, I’m gonna go to your room and see what you have.” Mitch said as turned off the bathroom lights and  walked past Scott on his way to the blonde’s room.

 

Scott moved from his spot on the wall and followed Mitch into his room. Mitch went over to the closet and started digging through Scott’s clothes, apparently trying to find something for him to wear.

 

Scott sat down on his bed and waited for Mitch to pick something out. After a few minutes, he got bored and laid back on his bed so he could stare at the ceiling. Scott smiled and closed his eyes briefly, he was starting to get excited, not for the party, but for whatever Mitch had planned for them.

 

“Scott…” Mitch said quietly. He obviously had something in his hands, but his back was still turned to Scott so he couldn’t see what it was.

 

Scott frowned in confusion and sat up. He stood slowly and walked towards Mitch. Just before Scott reached him, the brunette turned around and suddenly Scott was face to face with something he had never wanted anyone to find.

 

In his hands, Mitch was holding an old, weathered foam mask. The same mask Scott had worn the night that he killed Mathew and James.


	19. Chapter 18: The Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talk of drugs, drug usage (marijuana), fake blood, drinking.

Scott couldn’t believe this. This could  _ not _ be happening. Mitch was currently standing in front of him and looking down at the foam mask he was holding in his hands, one that seemed to have lost a lot of it’s pigmented black color over the years. 

 

“Oh my god…” Mitch said in disbelief as he ran his fingers over the mask thoughtfully. 

 

Scott quickly tried to think about what he could say to explain, but there were so many thoughts running through his mind. As soon as he opened his mouth to say something, he saw Mitch’s lips curl up into a smile.

 

“How long have you been planning this?”

 

Wait, wait...what?

 

“Planning…what?” Scott asked. He watched Mitch walk towards him and raise the mask up to Scott’s face.

 

The blonde instinctively wanted to take a step back, just because it had been  _ years _ since he had even thought about putting that mask back on, and now here it was, pressed against his face again. Scott swore he could still smell the rain soaked into the material. He closed his eyes as he felt the comforting enclosure on his face. He then heard the ‘click’ of Mitch snapping the mask behind his head, and he opened his eyes. 

 

Even though Scott knew that there were no photos of him in the mask, having Mitch look at him in it still set off a spark of panic the back of his mind. But, behind that panic was yearning. Scott normally restrained himself from thinking about the future, and he certainly didn’t spend a lot of time thinking about how he’d want to live for the rest of his days, but with Mitch putting the mask on for him, he almost found himself wishing that Mitch would also find his old duffel bag, already packed and ready to go for him. 

  
But, Scott knew that would never happen. Mitch barely allowed talk of violence in their house, let alone murder. 

 

Instead, Mitch backed away a few steps to look over Scott’s entire body. Scott could feel Mitch’s eyes all over him. When their eyes met again, Mitch smirked.

 

“You bastard, you were planning to have the party even if I said no. When’d you go get this stuff?” Mitch said as he crossed his arms playfully.

 

Oh right...people sometimes dress up as killers on Halloween, even if they  _ haven’t _ actually killed anyone. Scott stopped himself from letting out a sigh of relief and chuckled behind the mask.

 

“Oh yeah, I got it like last week. We always end up having a Halloween party so just got a costume early this time.” 

 

“Well shit, you already have everything figured out and I don’t even know what the fuck I’m gonna be. Maybe I can just be a lonely, drunk, homosexual.” Mitch said as he turned around and checked himself out in Scott’s mirror.

 

“Again?” Scott teased as he moved to stand behind Mitch so he could see himself in the mask again all these years later.

 

The way that Mitch was staring at himself like he was oblivious to Scott behind behind him made Scott’s heart pound against his chest. Scott’s face was unrecognizable yes, but his hair and body were still so familiar to Mitch. 

 

Scott reached out and let his hands slide up Mitch’s arms, stopping at his shoulders. The blonde kept his eyes on Mitch and let his right hand slowly move along Mitch’s shoulder before stopping just below his neck.

 

“You could be my victim.” Scott whispered as he stared at their reflection.

 

Mitch met Scott’s eyes in the mirror. The blue eyes weren’t as light and carefree as usual, instead there was a dark glint in them that made a lump form in Mitch’s throat. Even the way that Scott said “victim” made Mitch want to listen and obey to whatever Scott asked him to do.

 

“I-I…uh…I don’t have an outfit…not planned at least...” Mitch said. He couldn’t help but focus on  how he could feel his own Adam’s apple move against Scott’s fingers when he took a gulp.

 

“We could make one….if you trust me…I could get a knife and just…” Scott’s left hand trailed over Mitch’s chest.

 

While he moved, he also dragged a fingernail along the male’s chest, at first just drawing random designs. As he did so, his right hand loosened around Mitch’s neck and moved down to toy with the waistband of Mitch’s boxers. Scott’s right hand rested against Mitch’s lower stomach and pushed against it to causing him push his hips back against Scott’s. 

 

Suddenly, Scott’s left hand made a quick stabbing motion. His fist connected right above Mitch’s heart. The blonde’s right hand simultaneously flew up to catch the gasp in Mitch’s throat and gave it a rough, quick squeeze.

 

Mitch’s heart stopped and he almost lost his breath, but he quickly regained his composure. Scott took every single detail of Mitch’s reaction and burned the memory into his brain. Just then, a quiet laugh filled the silence in the room.

 

“Scared ya.” Scott tried to say playfully, but his voice was distant as he forced himself to pull his hands away from Mitch.

 

As Scott’s hands moved away, Mitch stayed where he was, almost as if he was frozen in place with Scott’s words burned into his mind. He kept looking at himself in the mirror and could see the faint impressions around his neck from where Scott’s fingers squeezed his neck. From the corner of his eye, he watched Scott take the mask off and set it on the bed, obviously trying not to look at Mitch.

 

There was a feeling in the air that didn’t make things awkward just….  _ tense _ . Mitch really couldn’t tell if it was sexual tension or something else. So, in an effort to break the silence, Mitch walked over to Scott’s dresser and busied himself with pulling out a dark red shirt that both of them knew he would never wear again. He spun to face Scott and held the large t-shirt up over his chest. 

 

“Mind if I cut this up?” Mitch asked, finally getting Scott to look at him.

 

“Yeah, I-I uh don’t mind really.” Scott replied, glancing away to look at the mask again. He turned to his closet, flipping through the hangers in search random shirt to wear with it.

 

Scott could hear Mitch turn on his heels and walk out of the room, probably in search of a pair of scissors to cut the shirt up. Once Scott was sure that Mitch was gone and that no one else would come in, he shut the door and returned to his closet. 

 

He started moving random boxes down from the top shelf and noticed a hole just big enough for the mask to have slid through. Scott quickly reached up into the hole and felt for the fabric of the duffle bag the mask had been in.

 

_ Rats _ . Scott had thought he heard rodents in the walls before but had figured it was just his imagination. The fact that they not only managed to bite through the ceiling tile, but also make their way through the fabric of his bag was disturbing.

 

The blonde reached up even higher to push the contents back into the part of the bag that wasn’t ripped, before finally pushing the entire bag further back on the shelf. 

 

“Does this look good?” Mitch said. Scott to flinched and turned around awkwardly.

 

Mitch had apparently opened the door and made his way back in without making any sound. He had changed and was wearing  a pair of shorts with the shirt he had borrowed from Scott that was now cut in a multitude of places, exposing his colorfully inked skin underneath. 

 

Scott felt breathless as he watched the cuts in the fabric expose more of Mitch’s skin every time he moved. Scott walked over to get a closer look, and noticed that Mitch actually did a pretty decent job with the costume, they looked like real slashes.

 

“You’ll need some blood, if you want to actually pull it off.” Scott said with a serious look on his face.

 

“We could buy some fake blood but there’s no way that I’m going to be walking around all night with that sticky ass stuff all over me.” Mitch said, shaking his head. He glanced at Scott and frowned. “Where’s your costume?”

 

“Uh...I’m still trying to figure it out, to be honest.” Scott replied. He forced himself to look away from Mitch’s costume and instead followed the boy to the closet again.

 

Mitch trailed his fingers over the clothes thoughtfully before going back to the dresser. Finally, after a few long, boring minutes, Mitch pulled out a simple white tank top. He tossed the top at Scott who had laid down on the bed after the first five minutes of Mitch’s costume search. 

 

“A tank? That’s it?” Scott said playfully. He rolled his eyes and took off the shirt he was currently wearing so he could replace it with the one that Mitch had pulled out. 

 

“Nope.” Mitch said with a small smile as he pulled Scott’s arm to make the blonde sit up.

 

Scott of course complied and lifted his arms above his head as Mitch put the white one on for him. He then stood up so Mitch could get a look at the full costume. Scott could see himself in the mirror and even he could tell that it didn’t look like a “killer” costume- it just looked like he was going to work out with a mask on. 

 

A second later, he heard the sound of fabric ripping, and Scott looked down to see Mitch ripping his tank top right down the middle, stopping just below the small patch of hair on his chest that he always seemed to forget to clean up. Mitch took a step back and looked over Scott’s costume again before standing on his tiptoes to ruffle Scott’s hair a little.

 

“Now, with some fake blood and eyeshadow and maybe even a little eyeliner, you’ll be good to go.” Mitch said, sounding very pleased with himself. He smiled and left the room to go help finishing setting up for the party. The moment Mitch was out of earshot, Scott let out a long sigh and looked at the duffel bag again. He needed to get rid of it, he couldn't keep the memories around anymore. The male sighed again, deciding he would do it tomorrow morning when everyone was still hungover and he could burn it in without anyone watching.

 

He took one last look at the bag and made sure that nothing was going to fall out again and that no one would be able to see it before walking to the living room. The house looked good, it wasn’t over-decorated but they had put up string lights in a few places to make it look festive. Mitch had even remembered to put their Grammy awards away so none of their drunk friends could break them on accident. 

 

“Hey Scott!” Scott turned at the sound of Meg’s voice and suddenly felt a thick, cold liquid splatter all over his face and body.

 

He thankfully managed to close his eyes before anything got in them, but some did manage to get up his nose. Scott brought his hands up to try and wipe off whatever was just thrown at him, and when he looked at his hands he saw they were covered in sticky fake blood. 

 

Scott looked up and saw that Meg was holding the jar of fake blood they had used for the Future Friends video. He glared at her for a brief second before having to remind himself that he wasn’t supposed to react that way. He then tried to force out a laugh as he shook his head and tried to wipe away the blood on his face.

 

“This taste likes shit.” He told Meg said as he walked past her to the kitchen sink to spit out what blood had made it’s way into his mouth. 

 

The texture wasn’t quite right, but the look of the fake blood was almost spot on- it looked so real that it made Scott’s heart start to speed up. The male watched the red substance fade away with the water for a moment before turning the sink off and heading back into the living room where Nicole had just walked in with her makeup bag. 

 

“Whoa, loving the blood.” Nicole said, reaching out to touch the blood that was now splattered all over Scott’s white tank.

 

Scott watched in amusement as Nicole’s nose scrunched up a bit before she tried to wipe it off on her shirt. “Yeah, it’s kinda sticky.” Scott told her.

 

Nicole arched a brow and smirked playfully at her friend. “Don’t worry, this isn’t the first time either of us have touched something wet and sticky, and sure as hell won’t be the last.”

 

Scott chuckled, but his attention was drawn back to the bag he’d seen thousands of times on tour. “Why’d you bring your makeup bag? I think I just need some eye shadow.” 

 

“Not everything is about you, Scotty.” Mitch said from behind him. Scott looked over his shoulder, his jaw dropping slightly when he saw what Mitch was wearing.

 

He had made a few adjustments to his costume, and was now wearing fishnets and a pair of black stilettos with four inch heels. Scott could watch Mitch’s legs go on for days. Above the fishnets, Mitch was still wearing the red, velvety shirt that Scott had given to him, although now he was wearing it more like a dress. The neck opening had been cut so that the shirt was hanging off of one of his shoulders and draped loosely over Mitch’s frame. Although the shape should have hidden all of Mitch’s curves, the perfectly placed slashes that Mitch had made exposed just the right amount of skin. 

 

Scott tore his eyes away from the shirt and looked up a little, noticing Mitch’s makeup for the first time. There was a gruesome gash across Mitch’s neck with fake blood trickling down his neck that pooled in the crevices of his collarbone.

 

Scott felt a finger nudge his chin a little, causing him to close his mouth. He looked up to see who had touched him and only saw a smirk on Nicole’s lips. He felt his face heat up, knowing he was probably turning pink from getting caught. 

 

“I’m going to finish Mitch’s makeup.” Nicole said, walking over to the kitchen counter to set up her makeup brushes and palettes.  

 

Mitch had noticed Scott gawking over him and decided to play it up a bit more just to tease him. He winked at Scott before going to sit in the chair across from Nicole. “I have to look good enough to be one of your victims, don’t I?”

 

If only Mitch knew that no one could be better of a victim than him. He didn’t seem to realize that Scott could never truly hurt Mitch. He would rather torture himself than ever actually hurt Mitch, which was how he felt every time that Mitch came home to talk about a boy he had met or slept with.

 

Scott’s chest tightened as the painful memories resurfaced,  so he forced himself to think of something else. Unfortunately, the first thing he thought of was Mitch’s lips. He watched Mitch pick a lipstick up from Nicole’s pile and begin to apply it. His lips moved with the pull of the lipstick, and he rubbed together to evenly spread the matte pigment across his lips, finishing with a soft ‘pop’. Scott smiled a little when he noticed that Mitch had intentionally matched the lipstick’s hue to the fake red blood on his neck. Mitch made one last swipe with the lipstick to make sure it looked okay, and checked himself out in the mirror he was holding in his other hand. He then set the lipstick down and proceeded to lick his thumb and drag it across his lips in one slow, smearing motion. 

 

Scott didn’t understand why that Mitch would ruin his work like that considering he had spent so long applying it precisely. He frowned but decided to let it go and focused on Nicole who had began painting a series of bruises around the fake gash on Mitch’s neck. Once she was satisfied with that area, she moved on to add some discoloration to the skin visible underneath the slashes in Mitch’s shirt.

 

Usually Scott loved watching Nicole’s makeup come to life, but he realized that he didn’t want to this time. Instead, he wanted to be surprised when she finished, so he waved goodbye and walked away from the makeshift makeup area. He decided that now would be a good time to make sure that he had everything he would need to tolerate the party that night. So, he stopped by his room and pulled a small box and a green pill bottle out of his dresser. 

 

While Scott wasn’t usually one to resort to smoking his his medicinal marijuana, it was the only thing that could calm the horrible migraines he got from the loud noise of parties, even though he hated the way it made him feel. Sure, having a medical license was something people still avoided talking about, especially with him being famous having a younger fanbase, but Scott only used it when he really needed it. Besides, he’s an adult and he lives in California where it’s legal so he didn’t really care when anyone tried to tell him what he could and couldn’t do. 

 

Scott sat on his bed and rolled a small joint to keep him calm until later and tucked it behind his ear. He didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that he had drugs on him because he knew that someone would try to get him to share it if they knew he had some.

 

He placed the box and bottle back in his dresser and made sure the joint was secure before walking out to the deck. Scott had to admit, the view they got at their house was worth the drive, even if they were kind of outside the city. Scott looked over his shoulder to look at the spot where they filmed part of “How You Feeling” with their friends. He thought back to the time that he set up a small table with candles and a dinner he had spent two hours cooking -even though he didn’t know  _ how _ to cook- for Mitch. Hell, Scott had even installed speakers outside to play cheesy violin music. 

 

That was the day he had planned to confess to Mitch that he loved him, and that he had waited a long time for the perfect moment to tell him. Unfortunately, the timing hadn’t been quite as perfect considering that was the same time that Alex came home and thought that it was a ‘surprise dinner’ for their three month anniversary. Scott ended up having to play along, and Mitch walked in right as Alex kissed him in celebration. 

 

The blonde chuckled softly and shook his head as he moved to sit down on the edge of their balcony. He put his legs through the spaces in the railing and let them dangle over the edge. For a few minutes, he looked down at their backyard and let himself remember how they had said they were going to decorate it with a cute garden the first time they saw it. But, after a few failed attempts, they came to the conclusion that nothing would grow in their yard and they ended up hiring someone to cover it with rocks instead. 

 

Scott reached up to grab the joint from behind his ear, bringing it down to his lips to light it and take a slow drag. He and Mitch had a weird relationship when it came to the smell of smoke. While neither of them enjoyed it, it held a lot of memories for them, most of them from being in crowded bars together, but a few of them were more sentimental. 

 

Scott watched the smoke blow in front of him for a few seconds before it melted into the air. He remembered the time that they got their first ‘prescription’ and no idea what to do. The guy at the store gave them a quick rundown on how to smoke out of a bong and pipe, but they had forgotten by the time they got home. 

 

After a good thirty minutes of burning their thumbs and getting the cherries stuck in their throats, they gave in and looked up what to do on youtube. The first thing they found was a video of another ‘first time smoker’ who was more lost than they were, which made it even funnier when  both of them had a coughing fit the moment the smoke hit their lungs. 

 

The reason why they even got their licenses in the first place was for Mitch’s anxiety that would keep him up for days and for Scott’s brain to calm down from the overwhelming noises. But, they had promised that they’d talk out any problems they had with each other or their therapists first before running straight to the medication. Neither of them wanted to be fully dependent on the medication. 

 

Scott took another drag and could feel the rest of the world begin to slowly zone out around him. He couldn’t hear the sounds of the cars down the street passing each other, or the countless birds in the skies above him, instead, all he heard were the gentle sounds within walking distance from him. After a few more minutes, just as Scott finished taking another drag, a louder sound started to work it’s way into his ears and he realized someone had turned on music to welcome their guests that were starting to arrive. 

 

The blonde sighed, knowing he had to cut his break short since he was the co-host of the party and had to make an appearance at some point. Scott looked down at the joint he only half-smoked and figured he’d save the rest for later. He tapped the burning side a few times to make sure that the plant inside was no longer burning before getting up and going back inside to the living room after stashing the joint. 

 

The celing lights had been dimmed and the string lights they had picked up were spread around the living room to provide light instead. Scott noticed Esther standing by the speakers and watched her hook her phone into the aux cord. After a few seconds, upbeat music filled the house.

 

The song seemed to be a crowd favorite since he could hear a few cheers come from the constantly growing group around him. Scott danced with a few of his friends for a little while, although he tried to stay away from the speakers while doing so. Thankfully, he was feeling a bit more at ease as the high began to set in. 

 

After a couple songs, Scott made his way to the kitchen to get himself his first drink of the night. He had to push past a few people in order to get to the beer. Scott opened the beer and turned, intending to go back to his friends, but when he glanced at the kitchen doorway, he saw Mitch walking towards him.

 

Everyone seemed to move out of Mitch’s path as he made his way towards Scott, almost as if he was a force of nature. Considering the confidence Mitch exuded with every stride, it probably wasn’t far from the truth. 

 

When Mitch was just a few feet away, Scott finally got to see the masterpiece Nicole had helped Mitch become. She had worked her magic on his makeup, and he looked amazing. The lipstick that Mitch had applied (and smeared) previously was just the right shade of blood red, and was definitely a part of the costume. Nicole had added a more vibrant red on top, and the two colors blended together seamlessly. 

 

Mitch stepped into the light and something underneath his eyes sparkled. Scott squinted and realized that under the sharp, winged liner was a line of gold glitter that caught the light and pulled his entire smokey eye look together.

 

To top it all off, Nicole had apparently loaned Mitch a pair of her false eyelashes. Scott was a little sad when he realized that, because Mitch’s natural lashes were so long and had more than enough volume for Scott to swoon over. One of Mitch’s many talents was his ability to flirt with his eyes- it was sometimes noticeable in pictures, but in real life, the way he would bat his eyelashes was enough to make Scott go weak in the knees. Whenever Mitch looked at him like that, as if he was asking for a favor, a drink, or to be taken to the bedroom, Scott couldn’t decide what he wanted to do first. 

 

“Are you going to offer me a drink or are you just going to stand there gawking at me all night?” Mitch asked, and Scott noticed that his voice had a lighter tone to it than usual.  

 

It took Scott a few seconds to process the question, and as soon as the request connected with his brain he rushed to grab Mitch a cup of punch that someone had made while he was outside.

 

Just as Mitch opened his mouth to speak again, Scott grabbed a straw so Mitch wouldn’t ruin the perfectly messy lipstick- almost as if he had read his mind. He dropped the straw in Mitch’s drink and passed it to him. Mitch looked at Scott through his lashes as he brought the straw up to his lips. He let his tongue trail around the straw idly before taking a big drink of the punch into his mouth, never breaking eye contact with Scott as he did so. 

 

For every second of Mitch teasing him, all Scott could think about was how Mitch’s lips would look wrapped around something much bigger than the straw. Mitch set his drink down and leaned in to pat Scott’s chest.

 

“Are you going to go put your mask on for me?”

 

Scott had completely forgotten about the mask, in fact he had forgotten that the point of the party was to wear a costume. He nodded nervously. “O-Oh..uh..yeah. I’ll go grab it, just don’t get taken by anyone else while I’m gone?”

 

“No promises, daddy.” Mitch said with a wink as he turned on his heels to go back to the living room where the dance floor was. 

 

Scott hated to watch Mitch leave, but loved it at the same time. Suddenly afraid that someone would take  _ his _ victim away, Scott rushed to his bedroom to retrieve the mask. He walked into his bedroom and saw that the mask was waiting for him on his bed. Scott trailed his fingers over the thick foam thoughtfully. 

 

He could start up with his ‘habits’ again. It might be hard...but not impossible. It had been a while since he last thought about that part of his life, since he had been so focused on his new life with the band. Looking at the mask now, Scott knew that it wasn’t just the everyday stress that made him think about killing again- it was Mitch. Sure, he got to spend most of his life living with Mitch, but sometimes it felt as if it wasn’t worth it. 

 

Scott heard another wave of cheers come from the living room and it  brought him back to reality. Remembering why he had come in the room in the first place, Scott went over to the mirror to put the mask on. He gave his costume one last look- the fake blood had started to dry out which made some of his hair look almost dark brown and his stains on the tank top look even more realistic.  

 

Satisfied, Scott went to the bathroom and quickly applied the eyeliner that Mitch had suggested, glad that  it didn’t have to look good since it was meant to be smeared. Once he was finally happy with his outfit, Scott made his way back into the party to find Mitch again. 

 

A large group was crowded near the door to the patio and so many people were taking pictures to show off their costumes to their friends or fans that it was almost as if they were having their own mini photoshoots. Lucky for them, Luke was there and Scott caught Mitch adjusting his own costume to take a photo right as he walked into the room. 

 

Scott smirked behind this mask and followed Mitch, moving to stand behind him as Mitch got ready to pose for a picture. Scott moved fast, placing one hand on Mitch’s hip to pull him back against Scott’s chest, while his other hand settled on Mitch’s neck as if making a cutting motion. 

 

Mitch tensed, not knowing who was behind him, but he caught Luke’s reaction and realized it was Scott so he decided to play along for the pictures. Mitch leaned his head back to rest against Scott’s shoulder, almost as if he were exposing his neck to him, asking for more. The flash went off and the sound of the camera shutter clicking caused the brunette to change his pose. Mitch reached a hand back grab the nape of Scott’s neck in a submissive manner, while his other hand wrapped back around Scott’s waist to pull Scott’s lower back closer, bringing their bodies together. While staring at the camera lens, Mitch watched as Scott moved his own hand down from Mitch’s neck down to imitate him stabbing Mitch in the heart. 

 

After a few more flashes, Scott and Mitch went back to their original stance, but now there was an obvious sexual tension between them. Neither of them mentioned it, so they turned to look at each other instead. 

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t scream.” Mitch said. He smiled at Scott and turned to lead him back into the kitchen so they could get another round of drinks.

 

“It was just playing the role.” Scott said with a shrug, pouring each of them a new glass of punch. 

 

Scott handed Mitch his drink and noticed that Mitch was taking his turn checking him out.

 

Mitch couldn’t say that Scott cleaned up nice when, in fact, he was dirtier than Mitch had ever seen him. Yet Mitch couldn't help but find himself more attracted to Scott than ever before. The dark circles around Scott’s eyes made his eyes look even more blue than usual, and the blood soaked into his hair made it a shade darker than normal. Scott almost didn’t look like, well,  _ Scott _ .

 

Recently, Scott had been going to the gym more often to get his body ready for tour life and he looked like eye-candy. Mitch could faintly see the outline of his friend’s pec muscles underneath the tank top of his costume. Normally Mitch would restrain himself from reaching out and touching, but he knew that Scott wouldn’t mind. 

 

So, he reached his hand out to touch Scott’s chest. The sudden contact made the blonde jump a bit, but he saw who it and smiled as he watched Mitch’s hand trail over the muscles. Mitch decided to be a bit of a tease and quickly Scott’s nipple causing the blonde to jerk away. 

 

“Dance with me.” Mitch said which wasn’t a question, but more of a statement.

 

“After a shot.” Scott said, pouring them double shots of Fireball and saying a quick ‘cheers’ before downing the booze. 

 

Mitch shook his head at the burn and slammed his shot glass on the table before grabbing Scott’s hand and leading him back to the dance floor. Mitch didn't want to be in the center, because if you were in the center  _ and _ the host of the party you were asking for attention. 

 

Normally Mitch would have loved to be the center of attention, but he really didn’t want everyone watching while he danced with Scott. Mitch led Scott to the safer, middle area between the dancers and the drunk people. He spun so his back was pressed up against Scott’s back and guided the male’s hand down his front, stopping at his crotch. 

 

Mitch felt Scott’s free hand automatically rest on his hip and pull him closer. It only took Mitch a few moments to find the beat of the music and let it flow through his body, and he began swaying and moving with the tempo, letting his hands trail down his own body.

 

He could feel Scott start to press up against him more and move slower than Mitch with rhythm of the music. As they kept dancing, he noticed Scott’s hand slowly start to move closer and press against Mitch’s crotch causing the brunette to shiver. He knew that he  _ should _ feel worried about someone seeing them, or the fact that he’d started getting hard and someone could catch them, but that was kind of the point. 

 

The rush of the possibility of someone noticing them or taking a video to post somewhere made it that much  _ more _ exciting. Mitch leaned back until he felt Scott’s chest against his back again and grabbed Scott’s hand from his hip and brought it up to his mouth.

 

Mitch knew that Scott had a thing with mouths, it was just a fact he loved to have things in his and also to have parts of his body in other mouths. So all Mitch was doing was helping his friend out...and possibly ruining his shorts. 

 

Mitch started out kissing along the blonde’s inner wrists up to the palm of his hand. It wasn’t until Mitch’s lips met Scott’s fingers that his kisses turned more sensual. Mitch smirked against the male’s fingers for a moment before letting his tongue slowly drag up the digit and taking Scott’s fingers into his mouth. 

 

Mitch felt a growl come up from Scott’s chest and a growing pressure against his ass. Scott’s hand tightened on his crotch, and as much as Mitch appreciated it and the fun they had in the kitchen earlier, Mitch would rather take it up to a bed to finish what they started. 

 

He pulled his mouth off Scott’s fingers and removed the hand on his hip so he could pull Scott upstairs. Thankfully, Scott seemed to understand what Mitch’s endgame was and cooperated. But, to keep from wondering eyes or rumors that could ruin both of their reputations, Scott slipped his hand out of Mitch’s and whispered in his ear.

 

“I’ll be up in a few minutes. Get ready for me.”

 

Mitch seemed disappointed at first, but gave him a small smile and went upstairs to wait. They had an unspoken rule that whenever it came to hooking up, they wouldn’t do it in their own rooms. Mitch didn’t want to have to clean the sheets, and he couldn’t do that to Alex.

 

Mitch went to their guest bedroom -which was thankfully empty- and checked to make sure he had everything they would need. Scott and Mitch were both pretty active, so the fact that they had a surplus of lubes and condoms in most of their rooms wasn’t shocking.

 

Mitch reached over to the dresser to pull out the bottle of lube and set it on the nightstand beside the bed right as he heard the door open. 

 

“Wow, you were pretty fast, sure no one saw you?” Mitch asked, turning to lay back on his back to look at the door.

 

Mitch watched as the blonde walked to the bed and slowly crawled over him. Mitch smiled up at the masked male and loosely wrapped his arm around the man’s neck.

 

“Keep the mask on, it’s hot.” Mitch said, trailing his fingertips over the mask and the latch that held it up. 

 

Soon Mitch felt the sting of cold metal trail against the skin on his arm. He glanced down and saw the glint of metal and felt his heartbeat speed up. “Whoa, Scotty, I’m not into knife play…”

 

The last thing that Mitch saw was a knife lift into the air just as a burning sensation spread from his temple to his ear. He was aware of the warm feeling of blood soaking the sheets under his head as the room went black. 


	20. Chapter 19: The Helpful Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, attacks, medical jargon.

Mitch could feel blood trickling down his neck, pooling underneath him and soaking into the bed. Just when he thought the pain was going to end and that he was going to die, the pain intensified as he felt the knife slice against the side of his head again. He grimaced, but after a few seconds, he forced his eyes open and saw a masked man positioned above him, holding the knife covered in Mitch’s own blood in the air as if ready for another attack. Mitch did the first thing that he could think of and screamed as loud as he could and used all of his strength to kick his attacker away. 

 

He got up quickly, trying to cover the wound on his head while also looking around for anything that could be used as self-defense. The best thing he could find was a heavy, metal, dinosaur skeleton figurine, which he grabbed and threw at the blonde man. 

 

“Scott! Fucking stop! Help- someone, help me!” Mitch cried out. He glanced down and saw that the statue had managed to hit the masked man in the head.

 

Realizing that his attacker was currently immobilized, Mitch seized the opportunity to run as fast as he could to the door, which he unlocked before rushing downstairs. He tried to grab everyone’s attention, which didn’t work because the music was so loud. He found the speaker and immediately threw the phone that was plugged into it across the room, effectively cutting off the music.

 

“Call the police! Please, fucking call the cops.” Mitch yelled before pushing through the crowd and into the kitchen, where he picked up a knife to protect himself.

 

Esther ran after him into the kitchen, but froze when she saw the weapon. She stopped in the doorway and put her hands up in an effort to calm Mitch down. He could barely focus on her through the blood pouring down his face from his wound which was making him feel lightheaded. 

 

“W-Whoa, easy, Mitch….just calm down and put the knife away. What happened?”

 

He didn’t want to talk, but he needed people to know who attacked him.

 

“S-Scott tried to kill me…h-he stabbed me.” Mitch said, gripping his knife fearfully. 

 

Esther’s face completely changed at his words and turned serious. “He...what?”

 

When he tried to respond, Mitch found that sobs were stuck in his throat, making it difficult for him to breathe, but he managed to scream through the pain. “He stabbed me! Scott is trying to kill me!”

 

The party noise seemed to cut out after Mitch’s statement. People were looking around nervously, and the fact that Scott was nowhere to be seen and that Mitch was bleeding made it hard to deny his accusation.

 

“Mitch!” Everyone turned at the sound of the voice that came from the stairs. The voice was coming from Scott, who was covered in blood. He started walking towards Mitch, and although a few people tried to hold Scott back, the blonde just shoved them out of the way and kept moving towards Mitch.

 

However, when he was a few feet away, a couple of large men managed to catch Scott and hold him back, preventing him from walking into the kitchen. Scott struggled with them for a few seconds before glancing up at Mitch. With a resolute look, he suddenly used all of his strength to shake the men off and push past them.    
  
Mitch seemed to blackout for a split second, and when he opened his eyes, Scott was inches away from his face. Confused, Mitch slowly looked down to where his hands were and saw his kitchen knife deeply lodged in Scott’s chest. 

 

He could feel the knife handle move slightly as Scott’s muscles tensed around the blade inside of him. A loud silence filled the house as the onlookers waited for someone to move, to say or do something, but neither man did anything. 

 

Mitch’s eyes moved back up from the knife to Scott’s eyes which were wide and full of pain. Their eyes met and Scott gasped, his eyes darting down and taking in the knife inside of him which seemed to wiggle every time he tried to breathe. 

 

He caught Mitch’s eyes again as he fell to his knees in front of the burnette. The moment his knees hit the hardwood floor and collapsed to the ground, a loud scream from one of the party people echoed throughout the house. 

 

Apparently, they needed to witness someone actually getting stabbed before they remembered to call the cops. Mitch couldn’t move, even though chaos and hysteria was breaking out around him. Instead, he watched as Esther ran towards him and tried to put her purse underneath Scott’s head to keep it off the ground. 

 

Nicole had made her way over as well and seemed to be on a mission to try and mend Mitch. She practically ripped her cape off of her shoulders and held it up to Mitch’s wound to try and stop the bleeding. The cut wasn’t deep, but the fact that it was on his head was making it bleed more. 

 

The redhead led Mitch to the couch and helped him lay down before she pressing her makeshift gauze against his head again. The pressure hurt like hell, but at the same time Mitch felt nothing. He zoned out and intently watched the knife in Scott’s chest instead. 

 

Scott’s eyes had a distant look to them, and his gaze kept flickering around the room he gasped for air and tried to calm his breathing down. Esther had taken her cape off too and used it to wrap around the knife, which was only sort of helping with the bleeding situation. 

 

“Oh thank God. Everyone, get the fuck out of the way!” Esther yelled when she saw the blue and red lights flashing through the windows.

 

The wave of calls all coming from the same place meant that it had only taken a few minutes for the police and ambulance to arrive. The front door burst open, and the visitors quickly made a path leading them to the two injured hosts to allow the EMTs access.

 

They approached Scott first since because his appearance seemed to have the most damage, and another group rushed in moments to Mitch’s aid. Nicole and Esther refused to move away from their friends, and hovered around the professionals. 

 

Mitch was put on the stretcher and fastened into it while the EMTs wrapped his head up. They moved him outside near the emergency vehicles, and just as the EMTs picked him up to move him into the ambulance, Mitch caught sight of Scott’s shirt being cut open from the other ambulance.

 

An oxygen mask was suddenly fastened over his mouth and nose, obstructing his view of Scott. “Just breathe, Mitch. Try to stay awake for us...what do you remember?”

 

Mitch looked up at the EMT as if to answer, but just as the EMTs closed the door on the side of their house, Mitch saw  _ him _ again out of the corner of his eye. 

 

He could hear his heart rate pick up and pointed weakly at the closed door. “H-He’s there… H-He’s getting away...”

 

The EMT closest to the house tried to follow Mitch’s finger, but after a moment she simply shook her head. “Don’t worry, he’s not getting away. We’re taking him to the hospital for his wounds, and he’ll be charged for attempted murder.”

 

Mitch watched in horror as the blonde masked man turned around the corner of their house and ran. A sob got caught in his throat as he watched the man run and tried to process that he had stabbed his best friend thinking. He couldn’t believe that he had ever believed that Scott would hurt him. Mitch felt sick to his stomach and could barely breathe, realizing that a panic attack was creeping up. 

 

“His heart rate is picking up! Quick- give me 100ml of Digitalis Glycosides to keep him calm.” The EMT commanded as she pulled out a syringe. Someone handed her the medication and she injected it into the IV that Mitch hadn’t realized they had put in him.

 

He felt his eyelids grow heavy as he stared up at the ceiling of the ambulance. Moments later, his eyes slowly closed and he let the darkness wash over him.

 

\-------

 

“Someone! Turn the music off- now!” Scott tried to scream,l but with the loud pounding of the bass he was pretty sure that no one had heard him. 

 

There was no denying what he heard, and the fact that he was certain of it made him panic-  Mitch was screaming.

 

This wasn’t one of his playful or random outbursts. No, this was full of fear and pain. Scott frowned and rushed upstairs to try and find the source of the noise. He checked his own room first, but there was no sign of Mitch. He checked Mitch’s room next, which was when he realized that the banging was coming from their guest room. The door was wide open ,and a fresh trail of blood was leading into it. Scott’s heart dropped as he looked into the room, only to see someone who looked almost exactly like him from behind. The blonde man was wearing the same white tank top, the same mask too, but instead of the fake blood that Scott was wearing, the blood on the attacker's chest was real.

 

It took a second for Scott to process that it was Mitch’s blood on the man’s shirt. Suddenly, the attacker approached him and tried to slash his stomach, but Scott reacted fast enough that the blade missed his actual skin, only cutting through the thin fabric of his tank top.

 

Scott’s mind cleared as he watched the attacker step back and assess the situation. Scott tried to anticipate the man’s next move, and thought about how  _ he _ would attack someone, but he couldn’t come up with anything. His own attacks were planned months in advance and would never get this out of control.

 

The attacker moved again, and tried to make a quick jab at Scott’s shoulder. With a quick side step Scott, managed to dodge it and avoid being stabbed, but he could feel a sting on his shoulder from where the knife got him.

 

He didn’t have time to react to the fact that he had just been cut because since his attacker had started a slashing frenzy to apparently try and inflict some real damage on Scott. Scott did his best to try and just stay out of the man’s reach, but when the attacker suddenly charged towards him, his only defense was to hold his arms up to protect his chest and face. 

 

A stinging symphony spread over Scott’s forearms, and he suddenly had so many cuts that he could barely keep track of each new one. Without looking, Scott punched out in front of him,  hoping he would hit something and possibly subdue his attacker again so he could escape.

 

His fist connected with something, maybe a nose, and at that moment Scott thanked all of his stars. He opened his eyes and saw that the attacker was still somewhat stunned from the punch. Scott rushed to punch him again, but instead of landing a second hit, he instead smacked the knife out of his attacker’s grip. 

 

Scott heard the knife crash to the ground but he needed to get it away, so with a quick glance, he kicked the knife as far as he could away from the attacker. Once he was sure that the knife was out of reach, he looked up and saw that the attacker had seemingly lost all confidence. 

 

Now that Scott finally had the upper hand, he was going to make this guy’s life a living hell. However, when Scott took a step forward, the attacker sprinted out of the room. For a moment, Scott considered chasing him, but then he remembered that he wasn’t the only one injured. Looking down, Scott started to follow the trail of blood that he was hoping wasn’t Mitch’s. While walking, Scott did a once over of his arms to try and see how bad his damage was, but he could only see blood, which was hiding any possible cuts. 

 

The trail of blood led Scott down the hall, but his adrenaline rush start to wear out midway, and he had to lean against the wall for support. He wouldn’t let himself stop, knowing that he needed to find Mitch and make sure that he was okay. Scott pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards the stairs, only to finally hear the music turn off as Mitch screamed again.  

  
  


“Mitch!” The blonde ran down the stairs, only to be stopped by a couple men when he reached the bottom. 

 

From afar, he could see that Mitch’s head seemed to be bleeding, and no one was helping him. Scott felt a new wave of anger in his stomach and began pushing past the men holding him back. They were trying to talk him down, but nothing they said mattered- all that mattered was getting Mitch help.

 

Scott made a little headway, only for a few more men to stop him just feet from the kitchen. With one more hard shove, Scott managed to break free and start walking towards Mitch again, but right when he opened his mouth to say something, he was stopped by a searing pain right in the center of his chest. Scott had a feeling he knew what just happened, but didn’t dare look down, for fear that he was right.

 

Instead, the blonde stared into Mitch’s eyes as if trying to search for a reason, but all he could see was fear and confusion. Eventually, Scott’s eyes went down to the knife in his chest, letting out a shaky breath that caused the knife to wiggle. Scott gasped as he fell to his knees and looked up at Mitch. A moment later, he collapsed, and screams erupted around him. 

 

On the ground, Scott was finding it difficult to focus on anything and was just trying to control his breathing, which was quickly turning rapid. The male tried to keep his eyes open, but every time he blinked it got harder and harder to open them again. 

 

Scott could feel the blood puddle on his chest around the knife but just as he was about to keep his eyes closed he felt another sharp pain followed by pressure around the wound. Scott’s eyes snapped back open as he saw Esther leaning over him. 

 

“Come on y-you gotta keep your eyes open, S-Scott.” She said as she wrapped her cape around the knife to try and stop the bleeding without actually taking the knife out.

 

Scott couldn’t respond, because every time he opened his mouth to speak, he felt blood come up instead of his breath.

 

He also couldn’t hear anything. The noise around him sounded muffled and disoriented, and his vision grew blurry as he watched Esther watch him until she faded completely out of focus. Scott stopped trying to fight against his dulled senses as he felt more hands come in contact with him as he was lifted onto a stretcher. 

 

Soon, Scott was aware of his body being set down, and when he cracked an eye open, all he could see was the inside of the ambulance and a harsh LED light shining down from above his head. He struggled to process what the people around him were saying, and felt panic creeping up until an oxygen mask was set on his face, and suddenly his eyes grew so heavy that he couldn’t open them again.

 

\------

 

“And that’s all that I remember, officers…” 

 

Scott was talking to the police, and kept glancing down at the handcuffs that were fastened around both of his wrists to hold him down to the bed. 

 

“Then why did multiple witnesses say that they saw you with a knife?” The lead officer asked as he wrote in his notepad.

 

“It was part of my costume. Look, its Hallowe-”

 

“ _ Was _ , Mr. Hoying. You were put into a medically induced coma for two days for recovery.” The female officer said, causing Scott to groan.

 

Yeah, waking up from the coma hadn’t been pleasant, but at least did wake up, which was better than the alternative. He hadn’t been allowed to ask anything about Mitch- the cops had been waiting outside his door, and he was already handcuffed to the bed when he woke up.

 

“Yeah, okay….but it was for a costume. And I have cuts all over me too. You need to find the guy that actually did it.” Scott said, growing more frustrated with every passing moment.

 

“We’re not done talking to you yet, we still have a few more questions.” The female officer replied, crossing her legs to get a better look at Scott.

 

Scott glared back at her and took a deep, calming breath. He hated hospitals more than anything, hated the loud beeping from the machines, hated the buzzing noise that came from the luminescent lights, but most importantly, he  _ hated _ the rough, scratchy fabric. With every breath he took, ever centimeter he moved, he could hear the fabric scratching against his skin. It drove Scott mad, which was why he was staring up at the ceiling and doing everything in his power to not move an inch.

 

He could feel both officers watching him closely, so he just closed his eyes and tried to drown everything out. But then the male officer began to tap his pen against the notepad as he waited, which only agitated Scott more.

 

Scott clenched his hands into fists as he tried to ignore the tapping noise, but suddenly it was all that he could focus on. He was hungover, pissed, and still awake. 

 

“Are you okay, Mr. Hoying? You seem a bit on edge.” The female officer asked and raised an eyebrow. “Do you usually lose your temper this fast? Is that what happened on Halloween?”

 

“Did you get annoyed by his voice? I would too, if I had to live with that everyday.” The male officer said jokingly to try and get a reaction out of Scott. 

 

The blonde knew what they were doing, and yet he was still so close to just ripping his IV out and daring them to say it to his face. He could feel his heart race in his chest, and the heart rate monitor’s beeping began to increase.

 

“What’s wrong, Mr. Hoying? Did we finally figure something out? Strike a nerve?”

  
  


“No, but your voice is annoying him.” A familiar voice said. Scott let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. “He has a disability, one that you two aren’t even taking into account.” 

 

Scott turned his head slightly and watched as an older, salt and pepper haired man walked into the room. His hair was styled the same way, but the man’s once clean shaven face was now covered in stubble. The doctor came to Scott’s bedside and injected some sort of medicine into his IV. The cops frowned and looked at one another, communicating silently, before looking over at the doctor again.

 

“And who are you?” The male officer asked.

 

“I’m Dr. Ramsey, Scott Hoying’s private doctor. And you’re stressing my patient out, which isn’t very good, considering he practically had open heart surgery less than seventy-two hours ago. So, if you want to keep your sergeant out of this, I ask that you leave my patient alone.”

 

The two officers looked at each other again before standing up in unison. The female officer was the first to leave, while the male hesitated. “We were just trying to figure out who else could have done this. We only got partial prints off the knife….just...if you see anything or anyone hanging around, give us a call.” 

 

The officer set his card down on the table at the end of Scott’s bed and finally left the two men alone. Scott groaned in relief and gazed up at the ceiling.

 

“You shouldn’t make that noise, especially not after I just saved your ass from having a full on mental meltdown again.” Dr. Ramsey said as he picked up Scott’s charts and started to look them over. 

 

The medication Dr. Ramsey had given Scott began to take effect, so he closed his eyes and let himself relax while still listening to his old ‘friend’ talk.

 

“You’re very lucky, Scott. Just a few inches more to either side and you would have been a dead man. Hell, I couldn’t even have saved you, and I’m a pretty fucking good doctor.” Doctor Ramsey said with a chuckle as he sat in the chair beside the bed, causing Scott to open his eyes.

 

“Is he okay….?” Scott asked, knowing that he probably shouldn’t say anything, but it was something he couldn’t get out of his mind.

 

The smile on the older man quickly faded and he sighed. “You know I can’t answer that, Scott.”

 

The blonde sighed as he looked at his friend with desperate eyes. “Please….they started questioning me as soon as I woke up. I haven’t heard a single thing about him and it’s killing me. They said he’s alive but….” 

 

Scott’s voice trailed off as he tried to figure out how to get some kind of information. “Noah, please…..”

 

Doctor Ramsey stared at Scott for a moment before sighing again. “They know it’s not you, at least. Everyone that attended the party had to swear not to say anything. You’re lucky you have good friends, because so far no one has broken their promise, even with all the news places trying to get the scoop. The public doesn’t know that anything happened, they just think that you two are hungover… But, whoever did this, they weren’t very experienced- he didn’t manage to get too deep, just scraped the side. He really didn’t even get the opportunity to “stab” Mitch.” 

 

Noah made air quotes with his fingers to emphasize his statement, and then ran his hands through his hair thoughtfully. “He was released a day ago, but he isn’t at your place because the police left it as it was, so it’s basically a mess. Instead, they released him to a friend’s house...”

 

Scott had stopped listening. All he had needed to hear was that Mitch was alive and being taken care of.

 

“When can I get out?” he asked. 

 

“You should be able to get released within twenty-four hours, they’ll just make sure you’re watched carefully.”

 

“How many stitches?” 

 

“....Fifty five. The ones on the edge of the wound should fade over time but...they’ll always be there.”

 

Scott looked down at the raised section over his pec where they had his stitches covered up with gauze. Then, he looked back up at Noah with a serious expression.

 

“How many for Mitch?”

 

Noah sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that he shouldn’t discuss anything without Mitch’s approval. But, he knew that Scott was innocent and that the boys were close, so he decided to let it go. 

 

“He only got about fifteen, but we weren’t able to save all of his ear. It’s still there and works, but it looks a bit deformed. Nothing too noticable, you wouldn’t even know it was missing unless you were looking for it. We left it kind of pointed.”

 

Scott absorbed the information, but it was obvious that his mind was elsewhere instead of the conversation. He wasn’t going to be able to forgive himself this time. He was  _ supposed _ to keep Mitch safe at all times, like he’d done before. 

 

“Is he safe?” Scott asked as he forced himself to sit up against the pillows.

  
“Well, like I said, the police still haven’t cleaned up any of the messes, although they picked up most of the cups to try and get prints to match the knife. Then they dusted for prints on basically everything else, so there’s black dust all over the place…If I’m not mistaken, your friend Kirstin came to pick him up. She offered her spare bedroom for him. I would recommend the same for you. You’re not going to want to be back at that house yet.”

 

Scott sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He knew that Mitch would feel more stable staying with an old friend like Kirstin, but he also wanted to figure out the whole house situation.

 

“I think it would be good for you to stay at a friend’s house too. It’ll be nice for both of you to have time apart, and you can think about what you want to say…” Noah suggested.

 

Scott frowned and gave the doctor a confused look. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I just don’t know how you’re planning to navigate the awkward tension that you’re definitely going to have. I mean...he did stab you…”

 

Scott nodded thoughtfully. Noah was right- there wasn’t going to be a way for them to easily apologize for what happened. He considered Noah’s advice, and tried to come up with someone he could stay with that would make him feel normal. 

 

His first thought was to stay with his parents during his recovery in order to be able to relax, but Scott couldn’t even think about leaving the city, let alone the state.    
  
“What about your bearded friend?” Noah asked as he began to fill out the paperwork that would allow Scott to get out of the hospital.   
  


Scott was a bit surprised at the suggestion, but the idea of going to stay with Avi for a little bit actually sounded okay. Well, it wouldn’t   _ just _ be Avi since he lived with Kevin, but it would still be good for him to be surrounded by two friends.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, actually. I’ll give him a call when I can.” Scott said while watching the pen move in Noah’s grasp as he wrote.

 

“Don’t worry about that, he’s already waiting in the lobby to pick you up.”

 

Scott’s face must have shown his confusion because Noah chuckled with he saw his expression.

 

“I’ve been your doctor since you were in high school, Scott. I know when you say ‘I’ll do something’ you aren’t going to do shit. Plus, he seemed more than willing to help you out.” Noah said as he handed Scott the clipboard so he could sign the paperwork.

 

He should have known Noah would do this- there was no fighting him, especially since Avi was already there. Scott figured that the sooner he was able to get this all over with, the sooner he’d be able to hire someone to clean the house so he could back home and work on getting Mitch back.

 

So, with one quick motion, Scott signed his name and handed the clipboard back to Noah, who left to turn the paperwork in. Once he was alone again, Scott closed his eyes and tried to come up with a game plan. He quickly realized that there wasn’t much he could do right away.   
  
From what little information Noah (and the cops, although unknowingly) given him, they only managed to get partial prints on the knife, but that was enough to rule Scott out as a suspect.

Once he got released, all Scott had to do to get close with Mitch again was act calm, and the cops would leave him alone.    
  
Scott squeezed his eyes shut even more, and visualized a web of plans that would help him get back with Mitch. He had to start small, that much was obvious. In the center of the web he saw that all he had to do was get better and heal, so that he would be allowed to live on his own, and after that point his mind branched out to two possible next steps. The first was texting Mitch and/or Kirstie to try and get one of them to let Scott come over, so he could check on Mitch and make sure he was actually okay. The other possibility was to try and get closer to Avi, who would then hopefully give updates to Kirstie, so she could pass Scott’s progress along to Mitch.

 

He thought about texting either Mitch or Kirstie again, but scrunched his nose up at the overbearing outcomes- there were just too many ways that that could go wrong and slow down his plan. He decided to scrap that entire thought and focus on a different option instead. However, right when he was about to make up another idea, he heard the door open. Scott opened his eyes and watched as Noah and a nurse walked in and started to remove the various wires attached to his body.

 

Thankfully, Scott wasn’t too scared to have the IVss removed, so he calmly watched as the nurse pulled the last and largest needle out of him and place a single bandaid over the puncture wound. The second she was done, Scott was already moving and trying to stand on his own. Of course, Noah noticed immediately and forced Scott to sit in the wheelchair the nurse had brought so he could be pushed to the lobby.

 

At first, Scott couldn’t find his friend in the crowd of people. Everyone kept moving, and from Scott’s angle from the wheelchair they all sort of blurred together. He tried to find Avi by focusing on one of his unique features, but it seemed hopeless. Scott sighed and strained his neck a bit to try and find the curls that everyone -including himself- were always jealous of. 

 

After a few more minutes of looking, there was still no sign of the curls. But, the thing that eventually managed to catch Scott’s eyes were a pair of green spheres that almost seemed to hold a piece of summer in their centers. Scott felt his entire chest warm up at the sight of the beautiful eyes, and in that moment, he knew that he had found him.


	21. Chapter 20: The Reunion

Scott watched as his friend rose from his seat in the lobby and began walking towards him. With every step Avi took, Scott seemed to grow a little warmer inside. A few steps later, Avi was within hearing range of Scott, so he smiled at his bearded friend. 

 

“There’s my knight in shining armor. Although I thought he’d be wearing something more formal than just sweatpants.” Scott said mockingly, knowing that Avi would take the jab lightly. 

 

Avi’s lips quirked into a smile as he shrugged and held his arms out so he could give himself a quick look over. “Hey- I think I look pretty damn good for only having about a hour of sleep.”

 

He dropped his arms and continued. “Everyone’s been taking shifts, staying up and waiting for news about you two. Kirstie had to tap out to get Mitch but Kev and I were still going strong.” He said as he adjusted the baseball cap on his head.

 

It was then that Scott realized the hat was guilty of hiding Avi’s hair. The messy bun he was wearing, paired with the hat almost made it seem as if he had short hair. Suddenly Scott was struck by the idea of what Avi would actually look like without his famous curls.

 

His daydream was cut short, however, because Avi chuckled and walked behind Scott and started pushing him towards the front doors of the hospital. The moment they were outside of the automatic, shaded doors, the sun practically blinded Scott, causing him to shield his eyes from the harsh morning light. He spent the rest of the journey to Avi’s Jeep plotting various ways to blow up the fucking sun.

 

“You know, one day I would love to hear what’s going on in that head of yours.” Avi commented as he moved to open the car door for Scott.

 

Scott just grinned in response and tried to lift himself up so he could get in the vehicle. But, as soon as he tried to use any of his upper body strength, the only thing he could feel was pain- pain that felt as though it was coming from his heart and spreading across his chest.

 

He tried to struggle through it for a moment, but a weak noise escaped from his mouth, apparently just loud enough for Avi because the other man immediately rushed in front of Scott to guide him back down into the wheelchair.

 

“Hey- easy there, don’t move so much. Let me pick you up.” Avi said.

 

Scott blinked a few times before laughing out loud at the male’s statement. “No offense but I don’t think you can pick me up, I’m almost two hundred pou-” 

 

He was cut off by Avi sliding one of his arms under Scott’s legs, and the other around the his waist, allowing him to lift Scott up and out of the chair. Scott ducked his head as Avi pivoted and lowered Scott into the passenger seat. He spent a few moments buckling him in, and once he was sure that Scott was in the seat properly, he withdrew and shut the door, as if what he had just done was easy.

 

He had to admit- he had been surprised when Avi lifted him up. It had sounded like he struggled at first, but Avi still managed to get him in the car safely. Scott sighed, but he was brought back to reality by the sound of the car starting. Avi had gotten in and was currently backing the Jeep out of the parking space. 

 

Scott closed his eyes momentarily and said a silent prayer that the medicine Noah had given him would be enough to endure the drive to Avi’s house.

 

“Open the glove box…I uh, picked them up from your place.” Avi said, pointing to the compartment in front of Scott without looking away from the road since he wasn’t really sure where he was.

 

Scott complied and opened the glove box to find a small white case that was all too familiar. He glanced back at Avi picked it up, opened the lid to reveal his ear buds. 

 

“I-I…how did you...?” Scott stuttered. He was trying to understand how Avi had known that he would need them later.

 

“On the bus, when it would get quiet, you would always tear your bag apart to find them so I figured…you know, that either the bus or engine bugs you. I know other stuff bothers you too, I think… I mean you never really gave us a list so I kind of had to make my own.” Avi explained. They paused at a stoplight and Avi finally tore his eyes away from the road to give Scott a smile.

 

The thought of Avi secretly trying to see how Scott reacted to different noises was sort of funny. Maybe it was more obvious than he thought- like when they would sleep from across each other on the tour bus. Scott usually huffed and puffed at every bump they went over, and maybe he was just oblivious to Avi watching him. Scott’s chest ached at the thought, and he realized it was because he was trying hard to keep in a laugh.

 

“Oh, and how’s that list going?” he teased.

 

Avi smiled shyly and scratched at his temple. “To be honest, it fucking sucks. That’s the first thing I got right in years.”

 

Scott scoffed and looked out the window so he could watch the world flash by, but while he tried to focus on everything outside of the car, he struggled to keep his mind from going back to Mitch. Thankfully, the drugs Noah had given him turned out to be enough to allow him to fall asleep after a while. He woke up some time later to the sound of the car door opening beside him.

 

“Hey, instead of just watching me struggle, do you maybe want to help?” Avi’s voice cut through the air- it sounded like he was close.

 

“How did you get him in here then?” Kevin said in response. His voice sounded farther away but like it was coming closer. 

 

“It’ll take like five seconds, I swear, just come over here.”

 

Scott tried to open his eyes to see what was going on but they seemed to keep closing without his permission. When he was finally able to open them for more than a few seconds, he realized he was getting tucked into bed by a smiling Avi.

 

“Hey…I didn’t mean to wake you or anything, just sit up for a second so I can get you out of this shirt. Then you can go back to bed.” Avi said softly as he carefully pulled Scott’s shirt over his head. Once the loose shirt that the hospital given him was off, Avi helped him lay back down and covered Scott with a rather soft, fluffy blanket.

 

Scott didn’t really want to sleep again. but he quickly realized that would have little choice in the matter until all of the drugs were out of his system. 

 

So, he just nodded and closed his eyes instead of talking like he had wanted to. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt the bed shift as Avi got up to leave. He opened his eyes once more, only to see Avi’s body silhouetted in the door frame for a brief moment before the man closed the door behind him.

 

\-----------

 

The constant hiss of water hitting a shower wall woke Scott up. He blinked a few times and then slowly sat up, although his chest still ached, which forced him to move carefully. Once he was propped up comfortably, he looked around the room, searching for anything that could tell him the time. 

 

Oddly, he couldn’t seem to find a clock, and he had no idea where his phone was so he sighed and stopped his search. A few minutes later, when he was fully awake, Scott noted that there wasn’t any sunlight coming through the window, so it was probably late.

 

He had to move very gingerly, but he was eventually able to turn his body into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. With a muffled grunt, Scott forced himself to his feet. Scott knew that his posture wasn’t great on a good day, so at that moment, just the thought of standing up straight seemed nearly impossible. Scott found himself hunched over more than he had ever been in his entire life as he shuffled towards the door.

 

While Scott knew that he wasn’t supposed to be up or moving, he felt so restless that he decided to take his chances, even though he knew he’d be forced back to the room if he got caught. So, he did everything he could to walk quietly towards the door, but of course when he pulled it open, it made a loud creak echoed through the house.

 

Scott froze- the sound coming from the shower seemed to stop for a second, which made him panic. Luckily, the noise picked back up a second later, and he let out a sigh of relief. 

 

Once he deemed it safe to move again, Scott stepped out of the room and started walking  around Avi and Kevin’s home. It would be the perfect chance to brush up on what they were doing with their lives.

 

Avi and Kevin were usually pretty easy to talk to (and about) since they spent years with each other on tours and they shared a home- but it was still nice to learn about what they did in their free time. Scott thought he could make conversation of it when he didn’t know what else do to later.

 

As he moved down the hallway, Scott took in the various photographs of their families and their adventures together, as well as a few of their personal photos. Scott couldn’t help but smile at how easy it was to tell what their favorite activities were- all of Avi’s photos featured nature in some way, whether it was the beach or a forest, he was always outside. 

 

Kevin, on the other hand, was big on travel. Most of his pictures looked like they had been taken somewhere exotic. That was one thing that he and Kevin had in common- they both wanted to learn everything they could about every place they went. 

 

While Scott wasn’t totally familiar with the layout of their house, he  _ did _ know that the kitchen was downstairs, and the stairs would be borderline impossible for him to walk down.

 

He sighed and decided to try them anyways. He shuffled over to the railing and took a deep breath to prepare himself for the struggle he was about to endure. He took the first step which seemed fine, but when moved to take another, his body weight shifted, causing the layer of skin on his chest to move and make his already tender muscles ache.

 

The second step was enough to make Scott grip the railing tightly- both for support and for the pain. 

 

This was going to be harder than he had anticipated.

 

“Scott? What are you doing out of bed?”

 

_ Fuck.  _

  
  


Scott slowly turned around to see Avi standing in the doorway of what he now remembered was the bathroom. It took a few seconds for Scott’s brain to process that the steam coming out of the bathroom and Avi’s wet hair meant that he had just gotten out of the shower. 

 

A moment later the steam cleared, and Scott realized that Avi was only wearing a white towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes were immediately drawn to the high contrast of white compared to Avi’s tanned skin. Without his consent, Scott’s eyes traveled downwards and caught a glimpse of dark hair right below Avi’s belly button that led to a patch of pubic hair peeking out from the towel wrapped around his waist.

 

Scott suddenly found that he could only focus on the fact that Avi was wearing only one thing at the moment, and that it could fall  _ very  _ easily. He swallowed, and Scott had to force himself to remember to look Avi in the eyes, although he enjoyed the journey back up to them- maybe too much.

 

The man’s body hair went all the way up Avi’s stomach and spread out in triangular shape along his chest, thinning out just below his collarbone. Where his chest hair stopped, his wet waves started. The droplets of water dripping off of them reflected off his body, creating perfect, eye-catching highlights over Avi’s upper body. 

 

Scott’s attention was snagged once again as he watched a specific drop of water fall from one of Avi’s curls to his shoulder. The drop kept moving down his chest, following the faint indentions of his muscles, until it finally stopped at the edge of the towel and was absorbed by the fabric.

 

“Scotty...you okay?” 

 

Scott blinked rapidly and shook his head a bit, finally forcing himself to pry his eyes away from Avi’s body and specifically focus on his eyes, like he had meant to do before. Scott opened his mouth to respond, only to realize that his throat was drier than a desert, so the only thing that came out was a cough.

 

The dryness gave him an idea- he now had an excuse for his presence in on the stairs. He pointed downstairs and tried to calm his coughing fit the best he could. “Thirsty.”

 

Avi’s eyes widened in understanding, and he quickly went to Scott’s side, grabbing his hand so he could pull him back up the step he had worked so hard to get down. 

 

Once he was back in the hallway, Avi’s wet hand settled on Scott’s waist, suddenly causing Scott to wonder why he didn’t have a shirt on. He then felt Avi gently nudge his side in order to get Scott to follow his direction. 

 

“Man, I’m sorry, I totally forgot to leave something for you to drink, but you shouldn’t be out of bed. You need to relax and get better. Actually, it’s’ about time for your next pill.” Avi said as he guided Scott back into the room. Once there, he gently helped Scott settle back down on the edge of the bed.

 

The bed bounced slightly, causing Scott to reach out to grab whatever was in front of him to help with the pain. Because Scott had terrible luck, the only thing in front of him was Avi and the towel. Before he was able to process all of this, he had already made the grab, and Scott was pretty sure that Avi’s skin didn’t feel like a wet towel...or that it would have fallen off so easily. 

 

And, because he was an idiot- Scott didn’t think to look away, no, the first place he looked was where the towel had been a second earlier before he had grabbed it. Now, Scott wasn’t one to over-sexualize things, at least, not on purpose, but he always had a sense of curiosity whenever it came to other people and wanting to understand how their bodies were different than his own.

 

However, he wasn’t able to get anything more than just a glimpse at what was in front of him since Avi’s hands moved quickly to cover himself up again. This time, Scott knew that if he stared it would make things even more awkward, so instead he just went to look at his hands.

 

“I uh, didn’t see anything.” Scott mumbled as he held up the towel for Avi to take back.

 

“D-Don’t worry about it. Just uh…go back to bed and I’ll bring the water up for you.” Avi stuttered out of pure embarrassment as he wrapped the towel back around himself, although he kept his hand on it as he walked out the room.

 

Scott didn’t dare look up from his hands while he processed just how badly he messed up. Sure, it had just been a quick flash, but most people wouldn’t act like everything is okay after being exposed to their friend’s genitals on accident. Scott closed his eyes and tried to think of some way he could make things okay.

 

After a few minutes of thinking, the only thing he could come up with was to do what Avi told him to. So, he laid back in bed a little and covered himself with a blanket. Scott was just happy that Kevin hadn’t been there to see it- having to deal with one awkward person was hard enough, let alone two. 

 

Scott turned slightly to take a look at the different pill containers lined up on the bedside table- that must have been the medication that Avi mentioned. Scott reached over carefully and picked one up to see what was inside:  _ Oxycodone. _ Scott frowned and checked to see how much he was supposed to take, knowing how strong the medication was. 

 

Just as he was about to take a pill out, Avi came back in, but this time with basketball shorts and a tank top, although his hair was still a bit damp. He had remembered to bring a cup of water for Scott, and set it next to the pill bottles on the bedside table. 

 

He picked one up. “So, all of these are just one every four hours, and a total of eight maximum in one day…sounds easy enough.” Avi said. He gave Scott a small smile and then opened a few of the various bottles, taking one pill out of each and creating a small pile next to the glass of water so Scott could take them himself.

 

“These should put you back to bed, but next time you need anything, just try calling for me. What if you had fallen down the stairs?” Avi said in a stern voice, although his eyes only held concern. 

 

“I would have died and haunted you forever.” Scott said in an effort to lighten the mood. Even though Avi chuckled, the concern didn’t leave his face.

 

“Very funny, but I’m serious. We almost lost both of you once, and if you  _ do _ die, I’m sure Mitch will never forgive himself.” Avi teased, but a second later he seemed to regret even mentioning Mitch’s name, especially with Scott’s next question.

 

“When are you going to take me to him?”

 

“Scott…you need to focus on healing now instead of Mitch.”

 

“How is he doing? Did Kirstie say anything? Can she just send a picture of him so I know he’s okay?” Scott asked in a desperate voice that almost made himself cringe.

 

Avi took notice of Scott’s reaction as he handed him the pills, followed by the water. “Do you not think that Kirstie is taking care of him?”

 

“No it’s not…it’s not that” Scott said as he put the pills in his mouth before swallowing them down with the water. He sighed. “I didn’t keep my promise….”

 

Avi could tell that whatever this promise was, it was important to Scott. So he sat beside the male to show that he was listening.

 

“I was supposed to keep him safe….I promised Mike that I’d keep him safe… Since high school, I kept that promise…but now, he can never trust me again… I was supposed to go and save him, instead I got stopped by people. I could have stopped the music, told everyone to shut up, grabbed the knife from him… But no… I was too late and Mitch almost died.” Scott didn’t look up, instead he set the now empty glass down and then laid back in the bed.

 

“Scott…you aren’t really blaming yourself, are you?” 

 

Scott knew no one would get why he felt like this, but then again, he didn’t really need to explain himself to anyone else but Mitch, and even then, he never asked. 

 

Scott turned his back to Avi as much as he could and closed his eyes. He figured Avi would leave because he wasn’t talking, so he was waiting to feel Avi get up. A few moments later, instead of feeling movement, he saw a light behind his eyelids, and the moment he opened his eyes he saw was something he would never be able to thank Avi for.

 

On the phone in front of him was a picture of Mitch, curled up on a loveseat with Olaf and Pascal laying beside him. He was covered with a large, white blanket and seemed to be working on his laptop. Scott, of course, grabbed the Avi’s phone to be able to look at the photo in more detail. 

 

Mitch looked so peaceful, like he didn’t even know the photo was being taken. All of his attention was on the screen in front of him, and he had faint bags under his eyes, but besides that, he looked as normal as ever. Or at least, that's what Scott thought before he saw that Mitch’s ear was covered with a white bandage, and that faint spots of blood were visible the fabric.

 

Suddenly, there were so many questions Scott needed answers to, but he knew that he couldn’t ask without making things complicated for Avi. He should be grateful that he even got to see Mitch at all, but at the same time, he found himself wishing he was the one there with Mitch instead of the dogs.

 

The blonde stared at the photo for a few moments longer than he should have, but Avi understood. He couldn’t begin to imagine the stress that Scott must be going through having almost lost his closest friend. So, instead of forcing him to move along, Avi just sat on the edge of the bed and watched Scott.

 

What Scott hadn’t taken into consideration was how fast his medication would kick in. He felt himself getting drowsy and reluctantly handed the phone back to Avi. While drifting off to sleep, all he could think about was how he was going to do anything and everything he could to see Mitch as soon as possible.

 

\---------

“Come on,  _ please _ just take me already!” Scott whined loudly as he latched onto Avi’s shirt with tight fists.

 

“No! You aren’t ready yet, so just drop it already. It was a one time thing.”

 

Scott stared up at his ‘“friend” who he was growing more and more frustrated with for a few more tense moments before finally huffing and releasing his grip.

 

He’d been stuck in this house for the last three weeks, and yes, he meant  _ stuck _ . Sure, Noah had advised him to take it easy for three weeks, but Scott was pretty sure that he hadn’t meant he was supposed to be babied and confined to Avi and Kevin’s house for that long. 

 

“Come on, I’ve done my time, just let me go see him so we can talk this all out!” Scott continued to beg as he flopped down on the couch with his legs on the arm rest, doing his best to not show any signs of his discomfort.

 

The three weeks of recovery had helped, but Scott was learning that getting stabbed in the chest wasn’t something you could just brush off. He still had a few tender spots here and there, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t handle a car ride to Kirstie’s house. 

 

He was tired and bored of being confined to Avi’s house, and wasn’t going to just sit around again while Avi and Kevin went out. Normally, Scott would have hated the idea of having to run errands, but after being stuck in the same place without any contact with the outside world or information about his soulmate, he felt like he would kill just to do  _ something _ . 

 

Scott had been trying to convince Avi to let him out for days, and usually by this point in the conversation, he would have gone to another room to get him to shut up, but, when Scott looked up a few minutes later, Avi was still standing there with a thoughtful expression on his face. After a moment, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“I’ll text her and see if we can go-”

 

“Reall-” Scott interrupted, and was immediately counter-interrupted by Avi holding his hand up.

 

“ _ Only _ if Mitch wants to. If either of them say no, I’m not going to ask for a reason, and you aren’t going to get a reason, understand?” He gave Scott a serious look. “He might be taking this harder than you and might still want his space. If that happens, I’m sorry Scott, but...that’s it. I won’t bring it up again until they do.”

 

Scott was sure that Mitch would agree to see him, and was ready to blindly agree to the deal. However, it wasn’t until he actually opened his mouth to speak that he slowly started to realize what exactly was at risk. Three weeks had gone by, and if Scott was able to move without too much pain after getting stabbed in the chest, then Mitch should be fully healed from the cut on his skull. The only difference was that Scott didn’t cut Mitch...Mitch had stabbed Scott.

 

Of course, Scott knew that stabbing someone probably made you feel remorse or even hate, depending on who you’re stabbing. Mitch, who stabbed his lifelong best friend and almost killed him, probably felt both. Remorse for inflicting harm on someone, and hatred towards himself for hurting someone that he loved.

 

Scott’s shoulder slumped a bit, which made Avi realize that he was actually thinking about the offer. The fact that he was actually trying to make a thoughtful decision made Avi’s uneasiness start to fade away. 

 

Still, Avi couldn’t help but feel bad for Scott- it was a lot to think about. He had noticed early on in their friendship just how much time the man put into thinking about the cause and effects of things. Just the thought of what had to be going through Scott’s head right then made Avi start to panic again.

 

“Do it” 

 

Avi looked down at Scott only to see the seriousness in Scott’s eyes as he nodded and turned to go call Kirstie.

 

Once he was alone Scott ran his fingers through his hair to try and calm his rapid heart down. This had to work, Mitch had to have some idea how stress he’s been, Mitch had to have missed him, right?...

 

Just as the panic settled in the pit of Scott’s stomach Avi walked back into the living room with a gentle smile.

 

“Get ready.”

 

“So he wants to talk to me?” Scott asked quickly but with the look that Avi gave him he figured he should stop talking and just let him finish.

 

“He’s willing to talk but he doesn’t want to be alone, or have to actually talk…” Avi said as he rubbed the back of his neck somewhat awkwardly.

 

“....Okay”  

 

\-----

 

The car ride felt as if it was the longest ride, they hit every stop light, got stuck in traffic anything and everything was going against them. Though neither of them talked or tried to break to start a conversation over the radio.

 

Avo focused on driving while Scott just stared out the window to try and judge how much further till he got to Kirstie’s house. 

 

Finally he saw the familiar wood fence with one plank of wood a bit darker than the others he knew that he was at Kirstie’s. The memory of Olaf running into it as a puppy refreshed his mind but instead of just having one car there was a tesla parked in the driveway.

 

“Wait here I’m just gonna double check he’s still okay with it and everything.” Avi said as he opened the car door then walked up to the front door.

 

Scott was left alone with his thoughts as he stared at the window to see if Mitch was looking out but all he saw was Olaf and Pascal barking happily at the familiar car.

 

Scott let a deep breath out as he stared at his hands for a few moments then began tapping against his skin to try and ‘ground himself’. 

 

The moments turned into seconds which then turned into minutes and with every passing minute Scott grew more and more uneasy. He began looking through Avi’s glove boxes to try and find something to distract himself, he ‘fixed’ his hair over a hundred times, he even began rubbing at his bear was something he never did, all attempts to just keep himself calm.

 

Finally Avi came back out to open the door with a serious look which made Scott’s heart drop.

 

“He still wants to see you..Just… Take things slow he’s still kind of shook up.” Avi said as he offered his hand if Scott needed help getting out.

 

Scott took it just to be nice as he got out of the Jeep to walk up to the front door, he seemed to stop but Avi just nodded for him to open the door.

 

Once he opened the door the two large dogs began barking and crying loudly to be let out of their cages. Kirstie came around the corner from the hallway to shush them as she walked by.

 

“I can’t you boys out or you’ll jump on hi- Scott!” Kirstie said with a bright smile as she went over to go hug her friend though once she got close she seemed to grow unsure on how to really touch him.

 

This was expected since when someone gets injured most people wouldn’t want to irritate the injury any more, so in an effort to prove that he was okay to not just Kirstin but also Avi he pulled the girl into a hug that was somewhat normal but he did leave out the squeeze.

 

“How you been, Kirst?” Scott said as he looks down at her with a gentle smile

 

The girl returned the hug as she smiles up at him. “Better than you, but you look great from the first time. Growing the beard out?”

 

“Yeah figured I’d give Avi some competition.” Scott said with a shrug as he let go of Kirstie as they both shared a chuckle.

 

“He’s gonna be at it for a while then then with that thing he calls a ‘beard’” Avi said with a chuckle.

 

Kirstie smiles but she looked up at Scott intently before offering a sad smile. “You look a lot better than before…”

 

Scott only offered a smile as he let a soft sigh out, he knew how bad he looked before. His skin had a grey tint to it just from the blood loss and he couldn’t keep any food down for a while so he lost weight leaving his eyes a bit sunken in.

 

“I know… I’m better though I promise… I just… How have you guys been?”

 

_ “He’s _ been fine, his cleaning routine wasn’t as intense as yours from what Avi told me…..” Kirstie said since she knew what Scott’s intent of the question was going.

 

“I just…I want to talk about everything.” Scott said as he sat on the couch with a soft sigh as he looked up at the two.

 

“Good, because we have a lot to talk about.” Mitch said, stepping out from behind the male.


	22. Chapter 21: The Talk

_ “Good, because we need to talk” _

_ \------------------------------------- _

 

Finally, after what felt like two weeks of total isolation and torture, Scott’s patience and hard work was rewarded with the sound of Mitch’s voice.

 

Looking at Mitch, Scott’s chest filled with the sense of finally being home. Even though the other man’s body language screamed that he was tense and uncomfortable, it was still  _ Mitch’s _ body.

 

A few moments later, Scott realized that the raised brow was probably a hint that he should say something, but all he’s able to muster up is a shaky “Y-Yeah.”

 

Scott watched as Mitch’s eyes moved past him to Avi and Kirstie, who understood the silent request to give them the room and left quietly.

 

Scott’s eyes tracked Mitch as he moved away and sat on the couch. He then waited for Scott to take the seat in front of him.

 

The blonde complied and sat down with his elbows on his knees. Once settled, his gaze focused on Mitch again.

 

It was obvious that neither of them knew how to start this conversation, not after what happened. Scott’s mind quickly raced through every possible way to start talking, but nothing sounded right.

 

“Mit-” Scott started.

 

He wanted to say something, to apologize, but Mitch raised a shaky hand, causing him to stop mid-sentence. 

 

Deep down, Scott was glad that Mitch stopped him, because he had just been trying to break the silence. 

 

“Can I see…?” Mitch asked quietly.

 

That directness of his question took Scott off guard, and although he instinctively wants to agree, he stops himself to think. Mitch hated blood, and granted it’s been three weeks, but even Avi still gets a bit squeamish looking at Scott’s stitches and scabs.

 

“....Are you sure?” Scott asked softly in return as he looked at Mitch, who stared at Scott’s chest for a moment before nodding. “Say it.” Scott said.

 

Scott hadn’t meant to come off as sharp or angry, but the way that Mitch’s eyes shot up to meet his own told him he had. 

 

Looking at Mitch’s eyes, Scott found himself trying to find any sort of  fear, resentment,  _ anything _ to show that Mitch didn’t want to see it. Though what little hesitation he thought he found faded the moment Mitch spoke. “I’m sure.”

 

Scott nodded and stood so he could start unbuttoning his shirt- Avi had been forcing him to only wear button up so he wouldn’t move his chest as much. 

 

After getting the first few buttons open and parts of his skin were exposed, he heard Mitch inhale softly. It was enough to make Scott hesitate, but Mitch had asked for him to do this, so he continued to work his way through the buttons.

 

While his wound wasn’t unwrapped or anything, Scott knew there were still blotches of blood left on the white bandages, and that and even after all this time, the skin around his chest and neck still looked irritated due to Scott’s fair skin. The other thing that caught Mitch’s eyes were the tubes that started just below his ribs then split into two on both sides of his hips and clipped to the waistband of his sweats.

 

Once Scott finished unbuttoning the shirt completely, he looked up at Mitch with apologetic eyes. He couldn’t pinpoint one specific reason for why he felt like he should apologize- all he knew was that he felt like he should. 

 

Mitch stood and stepped in front Scott, brushing his fingertips along the buttons only to gently push the fabric away, causing it to slide off of his left shoulder, exposing more of his freckled skin. Mitch circled around Scott and continued to pull the button up off, only stopping once he reached Scott’s back.

 

Mitch realized that he wasn’t ready to actually face Scott. He had meant it when he said that he wanted to see what  _ he  _ had done to his best friend. 

 

He let out a shaky breath out as he rested his forehead in the space between Scott’s shoulder blades and stared at the white bandages wrapped around Scott’s chest. Mitch let his fingertips slowly trail up Scott’s sides to ground himself.

 

He felt Scott’s hips move a bit from the touch of his cold fingers, but the blonde quickly relaxed with the almost melodic dance Mitch’s fingers did as they moved up the sides of Scott’s ribs. It was obvious that Mitch was stalling, so when his fingers  _ finally _ reached the rough, scratchy bandage, they both took a deep breath. 

 

Mitch kept his fingers where they were and placed a soft kiss between Scott’s shoulder blades before whispering against the skin.

 

“Are you sure that I can take it off…? I don’t want you getting any worse…”

 

Scott would never lie to Mitch unless it was absolutely necessary- like how he never revealed his “hobbies”. “Yes, you can take it off…just not the bandage over the tubes.”

 

He felt Mitch nod against his back as his fingers slowly began to unwrap the bandages. As each layer was unwound, Mitch gave a kiss to one of the many freckles scattered along Scott’s shoulder.

 

After a few layers were gone, Scott let out a sigh of relief. His chest wasn’t binded for the first time in weeks, and it felt like he could finally breathe normally again. Scott kept breathing and let Mitch finish taking the bandage off, until the only thing covering the wound was the gauze taped on top of it.

 

A few seconds of silence passed, and Scott was just about to ask if Mitch wanted to stop when he moved to stand in front of Scott. Mitch went straight for it and began to slowly pull the gauze off of his stitches. He was careful about removing the pesky tape too- he was afraid of hurting Scott anymore than he already had. 

 

With the gauze gone, Mitch could finally see the damage that he had inflicted. The stitches looked weird, and there was dried blood scabbing over the black sutures. He noted that a few spots had started bleeding a little again.

 

However, the bleeding wasn’t too much of a worry since they had figured it might happen. Hesitantly, Mitch trailed his fingers around the red area surrounding the stitches. He couldn’t believe that this was his fault, he had caused Scott to go through all of this pain, and he was the reason why Scott would have a visible reminder of it for the rest of his life.

 

Sure, Mitch had a scar of his own on his head, but no one ever saw it because of his hair, and even if they did, he could make up some fake childhood injury to justify it. Not Scott, it would take years for his scar to heal completely, and even if everyone else in his life forgot what happened to him, his fame wouldn’t. Fans could -and still were- looking up what happened, and they had the before and after photos to prove it. 

 

Mitch gave the stitches a hard look before sighing in defeat and placing a soft kiss right above where they started. 

 

“I’m so sorry…god, I’m sorry, Scott. I don’t...h-he looked just like you and…I-I ran. I-It happened so fast.” Mitch didn’t know why he was trying to make excuses, he had  _ stabbed _ Scott, plain as day. What was going through his mind at that moment didn’t matter- he had sent his friend to the hospital.

 

“I’m not mad….” Scott said in a soft whisper as he gently rested his chin atop Mitch’s head.

 

Mitch stepped back in order to stare at Scott as if he were a mad man. “What?”

 

“I said...I’m not mad. I don’t even blame you, really.” Scott said with a shrug while his lips curled up into a gentle smile.

 

“Why the fuck not? Scott you should hate me, or want to yell at me I almost killed you! I  _ stabbed _ you in the  _ heart  _ when you were trying to talk to me a-and...” Mitch felt as if his heart was crawling up his throat, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

 

Scott waited and let Mitch adjust his breathing before he finally spoke up again. “Because, I decided a long time ago that I’d give you my life and my heart… So, no matter what you want to do with my heart, it will always be yours. Even if you destroy it, I’ll never take it back, Mitch.”

 

Scott reached out slowly and grabbed Mitch’s hands in his own, intertwining their fingers. “I’m not mad at you because I know you didn’t mean to do it on purpose. If you had actually believed it was me, you would have known that I’d never hurt you.”

 

Mitch just looked up at Scott with a frown. He wanted Scott to be mad, he wanted Scott to yell and tell him he had a week to get his things out. But, instead, all Scott did was tell Mitch how much he loved him. 

 

The statement was beautiful, but it also made Mitch think about how much he had taken Scott’s affection for granted. They hooked up sometimes, but they never really talked about being anything more than friends; it was an unspoken rule that only Scott ever seemed to want to cross.

 

Even so, there was always one thing that stopped Mitch and Scott from being more. Or rather, one person. 

 

“Scott, what about Alex…”

 

“We’ve been falling out for a while now. I just…I haven’t been able to bring it up with him considering everything that’s been going on...” Scott said, avoiding Mitch’s eyes and looking at the floor. “Either way, I do plan on breaking up with him. And I promise, it’s not just because of you...”

 

That wasn’t enough resolve for Mitch, he still felt as if he were responsible for ruining a perfectly happy relationship between two amazing people. But, a part of him did feel relieved to have permission be able to hook up with Scott without feeling guilty, and to also have the ability to date Scott at some point if it was something they both wanted. 

 

“Fine. But... I’m not calling anything official until after the holidays…I know your parents are going to want to kill me after they see you.” Mitch said as he covered his eyes, suddenly feeling stressed thinking about having to explain to Connie how he almost killed her son.

 

“Yeah, about that...I uh…invited them to come to our place. Whenever it gets cleaned up, that is.” Scott said as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

 

“Do you think it’ll be before the holidays?”

 

“I mean, what else do they have to do? I’m not charging you. But, I did want to call a security company to come install cameras, just to be safe...” Scott replied, looking at Mitch closely to judge his reaction.

 

“The last time Kirstie talked to the police they suggested we get a cleaning service before going back. They might have left a mess…and there was the whole party thing… Anyways, they gave Kirstie their number...” Mitch trailed off.

 

Scott didn’t like the thought of someone going into their house without him being there to supervise, but all he could do was nod. 

 

“Okay, I’ll get it from her and call them. Just...I’ll call you when you can come back, I guess.” Scott said with a falsely upbeat smile. “You…you do want to come back, right?”

 

Mitch hadn’t really thought about going back. Sure, he missed Scott, but would he really be able to return to the house and be in the same place where he thought he had killed Scott? Did Scott even really want to go back? He was worried that it might trigger traumatic episodes for both of them.

 

“Are you sure that going back won’t cause any issues for us?” Mitch asked.

 

Scott replied without hesitation. “Only if you want to. Otherwise, we could get a hotel or something and try to find a new place.”

 

The rapid response surprised Mitch a little, but he should have expected it; Scott always thought everything through ahead of time so the probability of Scott already having hotels on speed dial for them was entirely possible. 

 

“No…I want to go home. Just after everything is clean. We’re not moving again, and we aren’t selling the house, not after we just started putting a dent in the price.” Mitch said. He was right; while they had a strong source of income, it was still hard to really pay an entire house off what with their vacations and other travel to pay for.

 

“We’ll be back home soon…just take things slow, maybe get a dinner set up...” Scott replied.

 

Mitch smiled softly at the thought. It did sound nice, but there was still one big problem standing in their way. “Don’t get your hopes up, Scott. Focus on fixing everything with Alex , and  _ then _ we can talk about getting dates.” 

 

Scott nodded in acknowledgement as he made a mental to-do list, knowing fully well that Alex was at the bottom. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, once we get settled back in I’ll talk to him. He’s been staying with Jake since everything happened.” Scott said as he held his bandage up, a silent request for Mitch to rewrap him.

 

“Well...just let me know what day, and I’ll go out shopping or something so I don’t get in the way.” Mitch replied as he rewrapped Scott.

 

Scott nodded again and paused to catch his breath as the familiar tight pressure returned to his sides as Mitch tightened the bandage. “Will do…I’ll get everything set up, I pro-”

 

Mitch cut in. “No. You worry about not hurting yourself anymore and getting those things out of you.” He pointed to the tubes still hanging out of Scott’s waistband. “I’ll call and arrange everything before we go home. I just...I don’t want to be there with you, at least...not at first...”

 

“Just don’t go without Kirstie or someone please. I don’t want you beating yourself up any more than you already have.” Scott raised his hand to cup Mitch’s cheek in his palm. 

 

Scott’s touch set off an alarm in Mitch’s brain. Although he had just spent the last five minutes primarily  _ touching _ Scott, this… this little gesture felt different. Sure, Scott had just told him that he wasn’t mad and that he had given Mitch his heart, but it was this gesture that made Mitch realize just how in love Scott was with him.

 

Scott watched Mitch’s face relax with his touch, almost as if doing so had relieved Mitch of any doubts or fears he had about their relationship. Neither men said anything for a few moments, content to just enjoy each other’s company. But, like most things in Scott’s life, the moment was ruined just as he leaned down in the direction of Mitch’s lips.

 

“You guys need any-” Kirstie’s voice cut off abruptly as she took in the scene before her. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a silent “oh” before quickly turning around to go back to the kitchen with the two glasses of water she had brought with her.

 

Mitch had turned when Kirstie entered the room, and when he looked back at Scott he realized how close they had been. The brunette let out a small chuckle and pulled away slowly. “Soon, Scott. Just...not yet.”

 

While he wished he could say that it didn’t hurt to be shut down again like he had been for the past fifteen years, but Scott still felt the sting, especially now that they were finally going to try for it. 

 

“ _ Yet. _ ” Scott shot back playfully as he moved away from Mitch and started to pull his shirt back on. 

 

Mitch rolled his eyes as he helped Scott with his bandaged arm. “Easy there, just get some rest. I’ll call the cleaners tonight.”

 

Scott agreed, even though he would have liked to be the one to do it, but he knew there was no stopping Mitch at this point. Instead he just let Mitch adjust the sleeves on his arms and button his shirt up.    
  


“Let me know when it’s done so we can get out of their hair.” Scott jerked his head towards Avi, who had obviously run into Kirstie, because he was hesitantly peeking in as if to make sure that he wouldn’t be interrupting anything.

 

“Hey…is everything good?” Avi asked as he stepped into the living room. He gave them a small smile, the atmosphere less tense than it had been earlier.

 

“Yes, actually. We should be settled back in our place by the end of the month.” Mitch said cheerfully.

 

“That’s exciting news! But you do know you guys don’t have to worry about getting out of our places so soon.” Avi said, gently bumping Mitch’s shoulder as he spoke. “You two are family.”

 

“Well, speaking of family, mine is supposed to come into town at some point this month. The date was on the calendar in the house.” Scott said as he looked at his phone, scrolling idly.

 

“Why didn’t you put it in your phone?” Mitch asked with a frown.

 

“Because- I’ve been trying to be less dependent on my phone and stuff.” Scott said proudly.

 

“Okay, but you’ve never used that calendar in the house before, and what good does that do you now?”

 

“...I said I  _ wanted _ to.”  Scott said, causing both Mitch and Avi to laugh. Kirstie took that as her sign to come back in.

 

“Well, since everything is good now, did you guys want to go get dinner tonight? Kind of settle back in?” Kirstie offered. 

 

“I want to, but I can’t. I have to call the cleaners tonight and who knows how long  _ that _ could take.” Mitch grimaced, thinking about how stressful he knew the interaction would be.

 

“And I have to try and figure out when my parents are arriving.” Scott answered. He frowned as he dug through his memories, trying to figure out when his parents would be coming. He quickly gave up, he was sure he had plenty of time.

 

“I understand. You guys have been through so much though, so just take your time. You’ve still got our places to crash as long you need them.” Kirstie smiled and threw her arms around her friends, pulling them all into a much-needed group hug.

 

\------------

  
  


“Wait, are you sure that it’s not going to rip?” Mitch asked as Scott grunted sightly and moved a bit to relieve himself from the pressure. 

 

“I don’t know! I thought you knew what we were supposed to do?” Scott shot back as he glared at the other man and rolled his sleeve up a bit further before trying to pull his arm out.

 

“I watched like three videos! Wait, wait, wait...no...don’t pull out so fast- you’ll get stuck!” Mitch exclaimed.

 

However, Mitch’s warning came a moment too late because Scott had already jerked his arm back forcefully in an effort to get his hand out of the semi-frozen turkey. Scott hated cooking, especially when it involved huge dead birds; he couldn’t get over the slimy texture of the meat and the offensive sounds it made.

 

Even so, Scott had agreed to prep the turkey for the dinner so he was going to have to suck it up. He sighed and tried to yank his hand out again, but this time the turkey came with him because Mitch “lost” his grip on it.

 

Scott looked down at what  _ should  _ have been his right hand, only to find it still engulfed in the turkey carcass. Were he not the one with an entire turkey on his hand, Scott might have found his current situation to be funny; but struggled to find anything amusing about possibly losing his hand to their dinner. 

 

The sound of Mitch’s poorly concealed laughter caught Scott’s attention, causing him to look up from the bird. He was immediately blinded by the familiar flash of Mitch’s phone, and then it hit him- Mitch was recording the entire ordeal instead of actually helping him.

 

“I swear to god, Mitchell, if you don’t get this turkey off my hand  _ right now _ I’m going to hit you with it.” Scott threatened, raising his arm playfully and taking a step towards Mitch. 

 

Once the flash from the video stopped, so did Scott, who decided he wanted to see the video and peeked at Mitch’s screen. He smiled a little as they watched it over once, and then he waited while Mitch’s thumbs tapped against the phone screen, typing some caption for the video before he posted it to his story. 

 

“Mitch, I’m serious...please help me get this thing off.” Scott pleaded. Mitch set his phone down and returned his attention to Scott. 

 

“Oh, come on. Don’t you want to have turkey hand for the family photos?” Mitch teased as he grasped the turkey and gave it one last tug that was just enough for Scott’s hand to finally slip out.

 

“No. Hopefully people will actually want to  _ eat _ this time…. why did we agree to this again?” Scott asked as he turned and vigorously washed the slime off his hand.

 

“Because- we both agreed that we needed to be able to handle other people in the house and not freak out anymore.” Mitch replied calmly, although though Scott knew how hard it was going to be for both of them.

 

Sometimes, Scott would wake up in the middle of the night for a late night snack or glass of water and find Mitch frozen in the kitchen, staring tearfully at the spot where it happened.

 

The cleaners had done an amazing job with the house; they had been in and out within a week. Even so, it had taken nearly two months for both men to be able to just be in the house together.

 

Mitch had gone back first, but it had taken him a while to accept everything and adjust. Kirstie told Scott about how he avoided the area completely, and would go so far as to walk with his body pressed up against the walls instead of just passing through the room. 

 

After two weeks of creeping around, Mitch finally gained the courage to be able to walk through it, but the moment that Scott stepped back into the picture he went back to square one again. Scott had to deal with Mitch’s meltdowns, crying, screaming, and a few fights. Because of this, Alex never asked when he should come back, and Scott avoided the topic altogether.

 

So, two months later, Scott and Mitch finally felt somewhat ready for guests, and had volunteered to host Christmas  dinner for their family and friends. Scott gently placed his hand over Mitch’s in an effort to comfort him. “Hey…you’re okay. We’re going to be catching up with everyone, we won’t even have to bring it up.”

 

Mitch’s smile faded slightly as he pulled his hand out from under Scott’s. “She’s your mother, Scott. She’s going to ask about it at some point in time…you can’t lie about what I did.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Mitch. Last time I checked, you weren’t the one who got my shoulder or my arms.” Scott said, raising an arm to show off the partially healed scars that were littered across his forearms.

 

“I know, but I caused the most damage.”

 

“In fear for your life. No offense, but if I thought you were trying to kill me, I would have like…  _ broke _ you.” Scott said with a small smile, even though he was lying through his teeth. He knew this is what Mitch needed to hear in order to try and move on. 

 

“You should…” Mitch muttered, causing Scott to smile again.

 

“That’s a bit kinky, don’t you think?” Scott smirked and watched Mitch roll his eyes in an effort to distract from his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

 

“Yeah? You actually gonna do something big boy-” Mitch replied lightly and reached up, pulling Scott closer by his shirt collar.

 

Scott smirked and played along. Neither of them were really ready to have sex yet, but the playful teasing brought them closer and closer to the promises they had made. In order to keep their distance right now though, Scott had to be the one to break them up. 

 

The blonde brought his right hand up to gently caress Mitch’s cheek as he talked in an overly flirty voice. “You want my dirty turkey hand to finger fuck you?”

 

Mitch scoffed at the comment but before he could respond, a familiar voice cut in.

  
“Scott, honey, you know I have loved and accepted you since the day you were born, but I don’t think I will  _ ever _ understand your gay slang.”


	23. Chapter 22: The Holidays

There’s always something awkward about being caught in the act; ranging from something as innocent as holding hands, to something more serious like having sex. What makes it even more awkward is when your parent(s) are the ones who catch you, especially when they hear you say some pretty stupid dirty talk.

\--------

 

“Oh my god, mom, please just drop it; it was a joke!” Scott begged as he carried Connie’s bags up to his room with her.

 

Of course Connie, being the mother, decided this would be the perfect time to continue making fun of her son. She rushed ahead of him and grabbed one of her bags from his hand. “Oh no- please don’t touch that bag with your dirty turkey hand!” 

 

Scott glared at her and had to force himself to hold back and remember that she was only teasing him because she loved him. He rolled her suitcase over to the bed and was about to lift it up when Connie came to his side and stopped him.

 

“That’s okay, I’ll get it; just leave it there.”  Connie said as she gently pulled the bag out of Scott’s grasp.

 

He had known this would happen. He would have preferred that no one else knew about what happened, but of course they did. It wasn’t like he could just hide the fact that he had nearly died. Now Scott was going to have to deal with being treated differently, and he was already beginning to resent it.   

 

“Mom…I told you, I can lift it.”

 

“I talked to your doctor the other day and she said no heavy lifting for the next four months.” Connie reminded him as she lifted her bag onto the bed herself.

 

“Your bags aren’t even that heavy though!” Scott protested as he went for her second bag, but Connie beat him to it.

 

“Which is why I can lift it perfectly fine on my own, Scott.” Connie replied while giving Scott her best ‘mom’ look.

 

Whenever she gave Scott that look he always remembered his sisters trying to instill in him the idea that he should just listen instead of stare right back at her. Even now, he was tempted to challenge her by meeting her eyes, but he knew that that was the wrong thing to do. Sure, he wanted to make a point, but she was a guest in his home, and he knew that he needed to treat her better. 

 

“Okay, okay, fine…” Scott said and threw his hands up in defeat. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

 

Connie simply nodded in acknowledgement before beginning to unpack her and Rick’s bags. Scott went back into the hallway. Now was the real test- Scott was able to deal with his mother rather easily, but it was his father who he was more distant with. 

 

As he got closer to the stairs, Scott could hear his father and Mitch’s voices from down below, but he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. Scott tried to mentally prepare himself as he descended the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. 

 

Rick was standing near the counter, evidently trying to catch up and make small talk with Mitch, but it was obvious that Rick’s words had some venom behind them.

 

It took everything in Scott to bite his tongue and not start this get together off on a bad foot. Instead, he cleared his throat to make his presence known in the room.

 

“So, you guys came early?” Scott asked as he glanced at the wall calendar.  _ December 23rd. _

 

“Your mother wanted to come and surprise you. Figured you might need help hosting your first Christmas.” Rick said as he watched Mitch, who had taken over turkey duty and was currently combining the spices in a small bowl. 

 

“I mean, it’s just like any other party...isn’t it?” Scott asked as he walked over to stand next to Mitch. He began mixing the butter as Mitch poured in the seasoning; all the while doing everything humanly possible to  _ not _ listen to the rather disturbing noises coming from the butter.

 

“No, Scott. This is more than just a party; it's a day to gather as a family and appreciate what we have.” Rick said. He moved a few steps out of the way to avoid the now butter splattered counter.

 

“Well what else do we need to do?” Scott asked Rick as he set the butter aside. He took a second to glance around the house and was suddenly struck by the difference of what it looked like now in comparison to their old bachelor pad decor. 

 

Scott had basically purchased the entire Christmas catalogue from IKEA. They had moved the couch from it’s usual place in order to to set a Christmas tree near the staircase, which was decorated with simple white fairy lights. Those, mixed with the traditional red and gold lights on the tree diffused the living room in a warm glow. 

 

Mitch and Scott had collected various photos of family and friends to hang on the staircase and set some more on the end tables near the couch. They even had a photo album resting on the coffee table that had pictures to recap the year. 

 

Scott’s gaze moved over to their dinner table. It was set with a white tablecloth and a floral centerpiece with red candles on both sides. At the moment, there were red napkins where the plates would soon be filled with Christmas dinner. What more could anyone want? It was perfect. 

 

“Have you even put all of the presents out yet?” Rick asked innocently, although Scott thought he could almost detect a tone of challenge in his father’s voice.

 

“We have our secret santa gifts up in our rooms, everyone else will be coming with their own.” Scott replied as he crossed his arms in defense. 

 

Rick nodded curtly and turned his attention back to Mitch, who was wrapping up the turkey to marinate overnight. “Well...if you think you guys have everything figured out then I’ll stay out of your way.” Rick said. He gave them one last unreadable look before going upstairs to finish unpacking. 

 

As soon as his father was gone, Scott let out a deep exhale. Mitch shake his head knowingly. “At least I know he’s not pissed at  _ me _ .” 

 

“Wow what a surprise, my dad and I aren’t getting along?” Scott said sarcastically as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. 

 

“What happened to you guys? You used to tell me about all the fishing and hunting trips he took you on when you were younger.” Mitch said as he closed the fridge and started to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. 

 

“I guess I just got bored of hunting animals...” Scott replied. It was technically true, so he didn’t feel like he was totally lying to Mitch.

 

“Was that really all you guys had in common?” Mitch asked while drying his hands. He turned back to the counters to start cleaning up the mess they had made.

 

Scott automatically wanted to deny that they had any similar interests, but that would be a lie; both were interested in music, drinking, and being social butterflies. 

 

“Well...not really. We only have like four different things we can talk about, and ever since you and I moved to LA it’s never really been the same with him.” He eventually said.

 

They had never been very close. Rick had wanted a sports kid and for Scott to be another famous athlete to add to the Hoying lineage. In short, hadn’t wanted Scott to be Scott.

 

“Maybe this year will be different?” Mitch suggested hopefully while washing his hands again. He grabbed a paper towel. “I mean, I  _ did _ send you to the hospital.”

 

Scott shook his head and replaced Mitch’s spot at the sink to wash his own hands of the butter and turkey germs. “Mitch, it’s going to be kind of difficult for other people not to bring that up if that’s all that you bring up.”

 

“I know. But we never talked about it...why didn’t you let your parents come to the hospital?” Mitch asked, working on putting away the spices now.

 

“Because, it would have just caused more tension than anything else. You wouldn’t go up to someone who just lost their loved one and ask, ‘Hey, how’s that dead person you cared about?’ Right?” Scott said in an unamused voice. 

 

Mitch tensed and looked up at Scott’s mention of losing someone. “Do...do they really think that I almost took you away from them?”

 

Scott turned to Mitch, whose eyes automatically drifted to the center of the living room floor. They had tried to cover it with a rug at first, but decided against it because it drew more attention to the space, one which they both tended to avoid still. 

 

“Mitch, that’s not what I meant. It was just an example.” Scott said. He quickly dried his hands and went over to where Mitch was standing so he could wrap his arms around his concerned friend. “You know they love you as if you’re their own. Please don’t think like that. They  _ know _ that you wouldn’t have done it under any other circumstances. It was self defense.”

 

With those words, Mitch relaxed into Scott’s arms and laid his head over his heart, the same heart that he had almost destroyed. Mitch loved Scott’s hugs now more than ever just because they reminded him that Scott was okay and that Mitch hadn’t ruined everything.

 

Scott held Mitch until he could hear his friend’s breathing calm down to a regular pace. He ran his fingers up the sides of Mitch’s arms to help steady himself for a few moments before finally speaking again. 

 

“We should go get dinner for them…then we can all just relax tonight.” Scott said. Mitch nodded against his chest.

 

“Should I go see what they want?” Mitch asked.

 

“Sure, I think it’ll be better if you do it; you can see if they hate you or not.” Scott said, pinching Mitch’s arm playfully.

 

Mitch yelped and pushed himself away from Scott, giving him a glare. “You’re a dick.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m your dick.” Scott said as he poked at Mitch’s cheek in retaliation.

 

Mitch saw a chance to fuck with Scott and smiled up at him. “Hmm...I don’t think I’ve ever thought about getting a piercing there before now...” 

 

Just the thought of it made Scott’s heart speed up, but he also cringed at the idea of the pain. Mitch was right- he’d never thought about it, but the idea of Mitch with a piercing filled Scott’s mind with wonder. What would he even get? A Prince Albert? It was supposed to be the least painful...or would he want to be different and possibly get a Jacob’s Ladder? Both would be fun to experiment with, although Scott knew that Mitch would do it for the aesthetics rather than functionality. 

 

Mitch snapped his fingers in front of Scott’s face with a rather cunning smirk. “And apparently you haven’t either...until now.”

 

Scott just rolled his eyes and gave him a small smile. He let go of Mitch and went to pull his shoes on so he could go out and grab dinner; they were both done with cooking for the day.

 

Mitch left and ran upstairs to grab a hat and sunglasses for himself and ask the Hoyings what they wanted. Scott collected his wallet and keys and walked outside to start the car and wait for Mitch.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“So, wait, wait- you  _ actually _ got your hand stuck in the turkey?” Connie asked, covering her mouth as she laughed. 

 

“Oh, you have to see the video of it, it’s hilarious.” Mitch replied, leaning towards Connie across the couch to show her the footage of Scott with the Turkey on his hand.

 

Scott just rolled his eyes and finished eating his Chipotle. He got up from his seat in the living room and went to throw his trash away.

 

In the kitchen he grabbed another La Croix from the fridge and moved to the doorway. He paused and took a moment to watch his parents and Mitch interact. They were talking, laughing, and catching up with one another, all the while ignoring the obvious. 

 

He caught his parents sneaking quick glances at the floor for any evidence of staining, or for a new rug. Scott had made sure that there would be neither, but that didn’t stop them from looking.

 

The irony of the scene struck Scott as oddly normal. Families rarely, if ever confronted problems with each other unless it was behind their backs. Scott was glad that his parents and Mitch were getting along, but he was also frustrated that they were acting so oblivious because he could tell that they wanted to talk about it. 

 

However, even in their mediocre attempt to avoid the subject, Scott had to admit that they  _ did  _ seem happy. There were no traces of hate or disdain in his mother’s voice, and she actually seemed to have really missed Mitch. Scott glanced at the clock and took a few more moments enjoying the calm atmosphere before clapping his hands and stepping into the room. 

 

“Well, it’s getting pretty late. I’m gonna go ahead and hit the hay, you sure you guys don’t need any more blankets or anything?” Scott asked. He watched his parents to see if they had any response.

 

Rick just stood up and stretched, raising his arms above his head. “No, I think we have what we need. I’m going to take a shower if no one else needs to use the bathroom.” 

 

They had already moved all of Scott’s necessities from his bathroom to the one closest to Mitch’s room. “Yeah, just use the one across the hall from my room.” Scott said. He waved goodnight to his parents and watched them go upstairs before following suit and heading to Mitch’s room. 

 

It had been decided that Scott would be the one to give up his room. He’d gotten into an argument with Mike on the phone a while ago that ended with Mike finally persuading Scott to let him and Nell stay in the guest room over the holidays.

 

That left Scott and Mitch in Mitch’s room. Once inside, Scott took in the clean shelves and unusual decorations scattered around his best friend’s room. Scott secretly wished that they could have stay in his room instead- he had custom sheets that made minimal noise, and pillows that held his head to muffle unwanted sounds. Hell, he had even decorated his room with various objects made out the same material to keep sound from bouncing off of them.

 

Even though he’d been persuaded to give up his room, he had to admit that he probably would have done it anyways. It wouldn’t have been very son-like of him to not give up his room for his parents. It was no secret that his relationship with his father wasn’t the best and that they weren’t very close, but he would have done it for his mother. 

 

Scott laid down on the bed and started to mentally prepare himself for the sleepless night ahead of him; just the sound of his body rubbing against the sheets would be enough to keep him up for hours. 

 

Before he could get too comfortable, Scott sat up and took off his shirt and shorts. Sleeping in his boxers was the only solution he could think of that would reduce the friction between himself and the sheets. Once he was undressed, the blonde laid back on the bed and folded his arms behind his head.

 

He closed his eyes, even though he wasn’t very tired. He never felt completely rested either, his mind always wandered and tried to plan out everything for the next day. Right then, he was thinking about how tomorrow Mike and Nel would be flying in, and even though they didn’t get the chance with his own parents, they’d be picking them up. After that they could get Mitch’s parents settled in, and go shopping for any last minute gifts or food they needed.That would probably take about five or six hours, leaving them with about one hour to get home early enough to actually go out to a nice dinner with both of their parents. 

 

What would be a good place for them all to go? Scott groaned and rubbed his face tiredly. He tried to recall everyone’s various likes and dislikes, including favorite and least favorite food chains. As he racked his brain, he felt a headache bloom behind his temples, causing a familiar dull ring to spread to his ears.  

 

No, he didn’t need this right now- he didn’t need the unnecessary stress. Just as Scott was about to try and hold his head in a vain effort to stop the pain, he felt cold hands press against his chest.

 

His muscles tensed and his own hands jerked away from his eyes. He was immediately soothed by the gentle shush coming from the pair of beautiful, plump lips in front of him. Scott smiled and allowed his eyes to trail up the colorful forearms, only to discover that Mitch was already shirtless and ready for bed.

 

Scott had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t even hear Mitch come in or feel the bed move with his weight. Scott quickly glanced at the door to make sure that it was in fact closed so they wouldn’t have a repeat of this morning.

 

Mitch noticed his look. “I already got it covered, just close your eyes again and relax. You’re overthinking all of this.” Mitch, straddling Scott’s lap so he could better apply the cold lotion to Scott’s scars. 

 

Scott scoffed. Mitch made it sound so simple, and while he knew that it came from a good place, Mitch was clueless. Instead of saying anything, he just closed his eyes and focused on the pleasant feeling of Mitch’s fingers on his chest.

 

“I kind of need to think through it all or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Scott said. He exhaled deeply and felt his headache start to fade away.

 

“I know, I know, but you need to just relax for a little bit. I already texted my parents and picked a place to go to dinner tomorrow night. Your parents said it’s fine too, so you can cross that off of your list.” Mitch said while pressing his fingers a little more firmly on the sides of Scott’s pecs.

 

Scott hissed slightly from the soreness. He knew that Mitch wasn’t trying to hurt him, and his doctors wanted him to start working out the muscles to start to strengthen them again. Mitch continued to rub the soreness out the best he could, but began losing his motivation once again as his fingers got closer to the scar.

 

They did this every night, even though Scott insisted that he didn’t care about how bad the scar was. He probably could have even put the lotion on himself, but he didn’t say anything because it seemed to help Mitch move forward and feel like he was fixing his mistake. 

 

This nightly ritual also helped them with being able to touch each other and be in intimate spaces. Scott watched as Mitch’s face grew more and more worried every time his fingers went over the bumps of the scars. They were doing better than the doctor had expected, which seemed to comfort Mitch, but it was obvious that the guilt still lingered in his mind.

 

Mitch moved his gaze from Scott’s chest up to his eyes. He offered Scott a smile before leaning in to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to connect, Mitch chickened out and went for a nose kiss instead. He could  _ feel _ the sigh Scott let out, but moved his hands and gently grab Scott’s left arm and started rubbing the scar lotion over the back of his forearm instead of saying anything. 

 

He lifted Scott’s wrist up and pressed a kiss on the inside of the blonde’s forearm in an almos worshiping way. He felt the male’s free hand gently rest on the back of his head, and he smiled against Scott’s skin.

 

Mitch then felt the familiar cold of the lotion against the scar on his own head, but instead of protesting, he gently leaned into Scott’s hand. He smiled warmly before pulling away from his friend’s forearm to switch. 

 

Mitch knew he didn’t have to remind Scott again. When he looked down at Scott’s soft blue eyes, he could feel the guilt of not having been there radiate off of him. But, he could see the safeness and relaxation of his actually being there in Scott’s tired eyes too. 

 

Mitch couldn’t help himself from being hypnotized by the eyes that were stealing his heart the same way they had in that closet all those years ago. He leaned in to give Scott a goodnight kiss before turning off the lights and resting his head against Scott’s chest, letting the steady beat of Scott’s heart lull him to sleep.


End file.
